The Deathmatch Underground
by The Extreme Brony
Summary: A brand new wrestling company showing some of the most insane competitors and matches ever. DMU is wrestling like no other. Rated M. Chapter 47 is up. Back after a long hiatus.
1. Big Bang Opener Pt 1

**The Deathmatch Underground**

 **Summary: The most insane people from around the world compete in violent matches at The Deathmatch Underground.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (fictional or O.C), they belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own are my O.C (which will be shown later on).**

 **Rated M for bloody violence, coarse language, and some sexual references.**

 **P.S-All shows in this company (including FFMOTDM) will show the matches without commentary.**

 **Chapter 1: Big Bang Opener Part I**

* * *

Outside The Boneyard, two individuals step out of a car and they see the building in front of them. Those two individuals were Dawn and Sunset Shimmer.

"Huh, been a while since we have been here," Dawn said to Sunset.

"Yep, last time we were walking on pins and needles, now we are part of The Underground," Sunset said.

"Hope everyone knows what they are in for because they won't be the same," Dawn said.

"Now, let's rock this place," Sunset said as she and Dawn walk into the building, but in the shadows was an individual watching them, this person had orange colour eyes and from the sound of the voice it was female.

"Huh, looks like the two vets are back," said the female.

"They might be the top dogs, but they will be shattered just like my diamond," said the female.

"And that small blonde human will be my perfect bait," said the female as she walks into the building as well.

* * *

 **Peridot vs. Lapis Lazuli**

In the first official match of DMU in front of over six hundred rabid fans, the two former Homeworld allies face off in this bout. It started with Peridot (who was wearing her limb enhancers) grabbing Lapis by her head and taking her down. Peridot continue her momentum by stomping onto Lapis' chest multiple times.

Then, Lapis trips Peridot onto the mat.

Lapis then bounces off the ropes and nails a dropkick right onto Peridot's face.

Soon, Lapis lifts Peridot up by her legs and nails her with a slingshot wheelbarrow suplex.

Lapis pins Peridot, but only gets a two count.

Peridot then grabs Lapis and throws her out of the ring and onto the floor.

Peridot then sees Lapis getting up and gets her with a flip to the ringside floor.

As Peridot got Lapis back to her feet, Lapis strikes with a knee to the ribs and then she whips Peridot into the guardrail near the bottom left corner of the ring.

Lapis runs towards Peridot, but Peridot gets Lapis with a back body drop over the guardrail and into the fans.

As Lapis gets up, Peridot hooks Lapis' arm around her neck and gets her with a suplex onto the hard floor, back to the ringside area.

Peridot then tosses Lapis back into the ring and Peridot re-enters the ring soon after.

Then, Peridot nails a leg drop to Lapis' head.

Peridot then hops onto the middle ropes and tries for a Lionsault, but Peridot misses as Lapis moves out of the way.

Lapis gets the roll up pin on Peridot, but only gets a two count.

Peridot then manages to get a swinging neckbreaker on Lapis.

Peridot then rolls out of the ring and grabs a chair from under the ring.

She went back into the ring and tries to smack Lapis with the chair, but Lapis moves out of the way.

Lapis then kicks the chair into Peridot's face, taking her down and knocking the chair out of her hands.

Lapis then unfolds the chair and sets it in the middle of the ring.

Lapis picks up Peridot, hoping to send her through the chair.

But, Peridot trips Lapis and she went face first into that chair.

Peridot jumps onto the chair and then onto the top rope, she then gets Lapis with a moonsault off the top rope as the fans boo for that move.

Peridot goes for the pin on Lapis, but only gets two.

Peridot picks up Lapis again, but Lapis gets Peridot with a northern lights suplex onto the chair, bending the seat of the chair as the fans cheer for the move.

Lapis goes for the pin on Peridot, but also gets a two count as well.

Lapis then climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring, she then jumps off and gets Peridot with a diving headbutt.

Lapis goes for the pin again, but again she got a two count to Lapis and the fans' shock.

Lapis picks up Peridot and was hoping to set her up for a piledriver.

But then Peridot grabs Lapis by her legs and she slams Lapis down onto the mat.

Peridot then slingshots Lapis into the top right corner of the ring and Lapis' head hits the metal post.

As Lapis stumbled backwards and then Peridot gets Lapis with a dragon suplex.

Peridot goes for the pin on Lapis, but only gets a two count. Then, Lapis counters by getting Peridot in a small package pin, yet only getting a two count as well.

Both gems quickly got up and Peridot gets Lapis with an exploder suplex.

Peridot then gets Lapis with a koji clutch as Lapis was starting to fade away a bit.

Peridot has the hold in for thirty seconds now as the ref raises Lapis' arm. Lapis' arm drops for the first time, then the arm gets raised and drops for a second time, the arm was raised again, but this time it doesn't hit the mat, so Lapis was still in the match.

About twelve seconds later, Lapis nails several elbows to the side of Peridot's head. After the fifth elbow, Lapis breaks free of Peridot.

Lapis then lifts Peridot up on her shoulders and gets her with a Death Valley Driver.

Before she could finish her off, out of the curtains came this tall and buff looking female by the name of Jasper.

Lapis was telling Jasper to go away, but Jasper just stay still so she can piss off the Homeworld traitor.

As Lapis turned around, Peridot throws a fireball into Lapis' face, blinding her as the fans were booing for the move.

Peridot then gets Lapis with the cluster bomb (blue thunder bomb) and goes for the pin.

1...2...3 as the fans boo for that unfair victory for Peridot.

"Here's your winner, Peridot," Chris said as the ref raised Peridot's arm.

After the match, Jasper grabs Lapis by her hair and drags her out of the ring and back to the backstage area with Peridot. Apparently they have a new member for the group.

* * *

 **Lumpy vs. Pat the N.E.S Punk**

The second match was a battle of former FFMOTDM competitors. It was a quick start with Pat hitting Lumpy with a clothesline and then Lumpy hits a clothesline to Pat.

Lumpy then gets Pat with a hip toss, followed by a leg drop onto Pat.

Then both guys hit dropkicks at the same time as the fans were on their feet for this match.

Pat then tries to get Lumpy for a suplex, but when he got him into the air, Lumpy slips out of it and lands back onto his feet.

Lumpy then gets Pat with a release German suplex and when Pat got up, Lumpy nails a running clothesline on Pat that nearly turns him inside out.

Lumpy then grabs Pat by his legs and gets him with a wheelbarrow suplex, followed by a roll up pin, but only gets a two count.

Pat gets up and trips Lumpy into the ropes with Lumpy dangling on the middle ropes.

Pat then bounces off the ropes and gets Lumpy with double knees to the back.

As Lumpy got out of the ropes, Pat gets him with a roll up pin, but manages to only get a two count.

Lumpy then runs towards Pat, but Pat gets Lumpy with a back body drop out of the ring and onto the ringside floor.

Pat looks onto the floor as the fans were cheering for what was about to happen.

Pat then bounces off the ropes, he then runs up and gets Lumpy with a suicide dive onto the floor as the fans went crazy for the move.

Pat immediately gets up and tosses Lumpy back into the ring.

Pat then climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner of the ring as Pat was ready to hit a high risk move.

Pat jumps off and tries to hit a 360 splash, but Lumpy moves out of the way and Pat crashed and burned.

Lumpy then gets Pat in a crossface as Pat was screaming in pain.

It lasts about twenty seconds as Pat rolls over and gets Lumpy in a unique roll up pin.

1...2...but Pat kicks out of it.

As Pat got up, Lumpy tried for an enzugiri, but Pat moves out of the way of the strike.

Pat then grabs Lumpy from behind and gets him with a German suplex with a bridge pin, but yet he only got a two count.

As Lumpy got on his knees, Pat nails him with kick to the side of his head, taking him down.

Pat then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of the ring.

Pat then jumps off and nails a top rope elbow drop onto Lumpy as the fans cheer for this aerial match.

Pat then goes for the pin, but shockingly he only gets a two count.

An angry Pat picks up Lumpy, but Lumpy gets him in a small package pin, but also shockingly, he only gets a two count as well.

Lumpy gets up and nails a dropkick to the right knee of Pat.

Lumpy then crosses Pat's legs, grabs his arms, and gets him in this unique version of the Romero special. But even with the intense pain, Pat refused to give up.

It lasts about twenty-five seconds until Pat escapes the hold and was lying on the mat in pain.

Lumpy then gets Pat in a roll up pin, but yet he only got a two count.

Then both fighters got up and then, Pat gets Lumpy with a facebuster and goes for the pin.

1...2...and Lumpy kicks out to the shock of Pat and the fans.

Pat gets Lumpy back up, but then Lumpy gets him with an exploder suplex.

As soon as Pat got back up, Lumpy grabs Pat from behind and gets him with a dragon suplex.

Lumpy then goes for the pin on Pat.

1...2...and Pat kicks out to the shock of Lumpy.

Lumpy grabs Pat by his head as he gets him back onto his feet.

Then, Pat nails Lumpy with a vicious uppercut that made Lumpy let go of Pat.

Pat then runs towards the ropes, hoping for a running attack on Lumpy.

When Pat bounces off the ropes, Lumpy lifts Pat up in the air and gets him with a pop up spinebuster as the fans went insane for that move.

Lumpy then grabs Pat's legs and rolls him up in a pin.

1...2...3 as the fans cheer Lumpy for his victory.

"Here's your winner, Lumpy," Chris said.

As the ref raises Lumpy's arm in victory, Frank West was watching the match from his office and had this smile on his face.

"You know, this gives me an idea for the main event later on tonight," Frank said.

Back in the ring, Lumpy rolls out of the ring and heads back to the backstage area.

Pat immediately gets back up as the fans gave him a standing ovation for his match.

Pat then exits the ring and heads to the backstage area as well.

* * *

 **Frank with a new competitor**

"So as the new competitor for DMU I would like to say welcome to The Underground," Frank said to the newbie as the camera moves to the new competitor, he's The Tokyo Ghoul, Ken Kaneki.

"You know when I first about this company, I knew I want to be part of it," Ken said.

"Of course, your thirst for blood will definitely fit in with the company's style," Frank said.

"I'm ready to make an impact here tonight," Ken said.

"Well not tonight, but within the coming months. You see in August there will be a show called Ultraviolent Sky's The Limit and there is a concept match that the owner, The Extreme Brony, wanted to try," Frank said to Ken.

"What is it," Ken asked.

"You and three other opponents will be in the first Death in the Bank Ladder match. There will be a skull hanging high above the ring and whoever grabs it will be automatically entered into the 3rd Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches," Frank said to Ken.

"Alright, I will take it," Ken said.

"Good," Ken said as he left the office.

"Man, there are some weird people here," Frank said.

* * *

 **Star Butterfly vs. Ruby**

What was supposed to be a fight between the Princess of Mewni and the eternal flame never happened. After Ruby made her way to the ring, she sees Star making her way through the curtains, so she steps out of the ring and runs up the entrance way.

She then starts to attack Star with punches to the face. Ruby then gets Star with a facebuster to the hard floor.

Ruby then climbs up to the top of the entrance stage (which looked like the modern CZW stage) as the fans went insane for what will happen.

As Star got up, Ruby jumps off the stage and gets Star with a cross body as the fans went insane with "holy fuck" chants.

As Ruby was pumping up the crowd, she didn't notice that Star was recovering a bit from the impact.

As Ruby walks back to Star, Star sends Ruby face first into one of the screens.

Star then grabs Ruby by her head and they head away from the entrance way and out into the crowd.

Then, Ruby pushes Star and Star crashes through several rows of empty chairs.

Ruby then picks up one of the chairs, unfolds it, and smacks Star in the back with it.

As Star was walking away from Ruby, Ruby hits Star again in the back with that cold hard steel chair.

Before Ruby could strike Star again with the chair, security came rushing in as they separate the two women from tearing each other apart.

Meanwhile, Star was able to recover and sees the scaffold before her.

Star then climbs up the scaffold and seconds later, she reaches the top of the scaffold.

She then sees Ruby and the guards before her and then she turns around as the fans were on their feet for an amazing dive.

Star then jumps off and gets the guards and Ruby with a moonsault as the fans went crazy with "holy shit" and "that was awesome" chants.

Seconds later, Star walks away and was about to head into the back. Then, Ruby hops onto Star's back and gets her in a sleeper hold.

Star was trying to get her off her back as they head through the curtains and into the backstage area.

As they were in the backstage area, Star steps back and Ruby hits the wall really hard.

After three hits to the wall, Star grabs Ruby by her head and slams her to the ground.

Star then picks up a broom and uses the handle of the broom to hit Ruby in the ribs.

Before she could do anything else, security came in and separate the two women again before another fight breaks out.

"Hey, you two stop it," Frank said angrily as he sees Star and Ruby at each other's throats.

"What's going on," Frank asked.

"She started it," Star and Ruby said at the same time, blaming each other.

"ENOUGH," Frank shouted in anger as the two girls were silent.

"You know since you two like jumping and flying so much, I have an idea. At Ultraviolent Ladies Night, it will be Star Butterfly versus Ruby, in a scaffold match," Frank said.

"See you in April," Frank said to the two girls as he headed back to his office just as Star and Ruby were staring at each other in anger.

* * *

 **Kari Kamiya vs. Ashlynn Ella**

The next match for the opening show was a rematch from FFMOTDM II as Kari and Ashlynn faced off again.

The two ladies begin circling around the ring and after about twenty seconds, the two girls get in a collar and elbow tie up.

About ten seconds later, Ashlynn gets Kari in a headlock.

Fifteen seconds later, Ashlynn then gets Kari with a hip toss.

Then, Kari sweeps Ashlynn's legs and takes her down.

Kari then gets Ashlynn in a roll up pin, but only gets a one count.

Both girls quickly get up and Kari gets Ashlynn with a dropkick, taking her down.

Kari then runs up and gets Ashlynn with a double stomp to the chest.

Kari then goes for the pin on Ashlynn.

1...but yet Ashlynn kicks out.

Kari then gets Ashlynn in a head scissors, trying to make her submit.

About seventeen seconds later, Ashlynn begins to get up and gets Kari in a unique roll up pin.

1...2...but Kari quickly kicks out.

Both girls get up again and then Ashlynn nails Kari with a kick to the side of her head.

Ashlynn then goes behind Kari and gets her with a side suplex.

Ashlynn then climbs up to the middle rope on the bottom right corner of the ring. Ashlynn then jumps off and gets Kari with a middle rope leg drop as the fans gave some cheers for the move.

Ashlynn then goes for the pin on Kari, but she only gets a two count.

Ashlynn was about to get Kari back up, but Kari grabs Ashlynn and throws her out of the ring and onto the floor between the top and bottom right corners of the ring.

Kari then grabs the top rope and jumps over the ropes, getting Ashlynn with a dive onto the floor.

As Kari got herself and Ashlynn back up, Ashlynn nails a knee to Kari's ribs and then rams her face first into the guardrail.

Ashlynn then kicks Kari in the ribs and looks at the metal post on the top right corner of the ring, thinking of something pretty brutal.

Ashlynn then lifts up Kari on her shoulders, looking for a running powerbomb onto that pole.

Ashlynn runs towards the pole, but then Kari counters with a hurricanrana, sending Ashlynn head first right into that hard steel pole.

Kari then throws Ashlynn back into the ring and then Kari re-enters the ring afterwards.

As Ashlynn gets up, Kari then nails Ashlynn with a discus clothesline, taking Ashlynn down again.

Kari then goes for the pin on Ashlynn, but only gets a two count.

As Kari gets up, Ashlynn nails a boot to the face of Kari.

Ashlynn quickly gets up and then she nails the sling blade on Kari.

Ashlynn then grabs Kari by her waist and then nails a German suplex with a bridge pin.

1...2...and Kari kicks out.

As Kari got on her knees, Ashlynn nails Kari with an almost jaw shattering superkick, taking Ksri down as the fans gave some minor boos to Ashlynn.

Ashlynn then climbs up to the middle rope on the top left corner of the ring.

A few seconds later, Ashlynn jumps off trying to get Kari with a middle rope moonsault. But then, Kari moves out of the way and Ashlynn crashed and burned onto the mat.

Kari then grabs Ashlynn and gets her in a roll up pin.

1...2...and Ashlynn kicks out.

As Ashlynn got onto one knee, Kari runs up and gets Ashlynn with a swinging neckbreaker.

Then, Kari gets Ashlynn with a jumping leg drop to Ashlynn's face.

Kari was about to pick up Ashlynn, but then Ashlynn gets Kari in a small package pin.

1...2...and Kari kicks out.

They both quickly get up and then Ashlynn gets Kari with a northern lights suplex with a bridge pin.

1...2...and Kari kicks out again as the fans keep cheering for Kari.

Ashlynn then sees Kari on one knee and she runs towards her. But then, Kari counters and gets Ashlynn with a spinebuster out of nowhere.

Kari then climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring.

She then turns around and tries for a moonsault on Ashlynn, but then Ashlynn gets her second wind and gets Kari on her shoulders as the fans were in awe for that moment.

Ashlynn then runs to the middle of the ring and flattens Kari with a running powerslam.

Ashlynn then goes for the pin on Kari.

1...2...and Kari kicks out as Ashlynn and the fans were in shock.

Ashlynn then sits Kari back up for a moment. Then, Ashlynn bounces off the ropes, runs up, and nails a running dropkick to Kari's face as the fans cringe at the move.

Ashlynn then jumps over the ropes and lands on the apron between the top and bottom left corners of the ring.

Ashlynn then jumps over the ropes and tries to get Kari with another flying offense move. But Kari gets up and hits Ashlynn with a DDT out of nowhere as the fans went crazy for the move.

Kari then goes for the pin on Ashlynn.

1...2...and Ashlynn kicks out as Kari and the fans were in utter shock.

Kari then picks up Ashlynn by her ribs and they are both on their feet.

Then, Ashlynn escapes the hold and pushes Kari towards the ropes.

As Kari bounces off the ropes, Ashlynn gets Kari in a roll up pin, while she grabs Kari by her shorts.

1...2...3 as the ref signaled the bell to be ringed as the fans gave several boos for the result.

"Here's your winner, Ashlynn Ella," Chris said as the ref raised Ashlynn's arm in victory.

Kari then argues with the ref over that pin as Ashlynn was celebrating her victory.

Then, Kari turns Ashlynn around and she gets up in Ashlynn's face.

"You fucking cheat," Kari said to Ashlynn.

"Hey, I won this round bitch and you can't handle this," Ashlynn said to Kari.

Soon, the two women almost broke out into a fight, but security came in to separate the two girls from starting a riot.

Then, Frank West came from the back to settle this situation.

"Kari and Ashlynn, it seems that you two can't seem to settle your differences here," Frank said to the girls.

"Now both of you girls each have a victory over one another, except in Ashlynn's case which her victory was tainted," Frank said as the fans gave some cheers for that burn.

"There is only one way to settle this feud. At Ultraviolent Ladies Night, it will be Kari Kamiya versus Ashlynn Ella in a two out of three falls match to see who is the best woman," Frank said as the fans went ballistic for that announcement.

"Okay then, see you two in April," Frank said as he headed to the back.

Both women then left the ring and headed back to their separate locker rooms.

 ** _To be continued_** **...**

* * *

 **Boy what a start to the very first show of the DMU, but there is still three big matches to go.**

 **Up next will be the Ultraviolent gauntlet, the Axl Rotten Memorial Tai Pei Death Match, and the DMU World Championship match.**

 **Stay tuned because it will be epic.**


	2. Big Bang Opener Pt 2

**The Deathmatch Underground**

 **Summary: The most insane people from around the world compete in violent matches at The Deathmatch Underground.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (fictional or OCs), they belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs (which will be shown later on).**

 **Rated M for bloody violence, coarse language, and some sexual references.**

 **P.S-All shows in this company (including FFMOTDM) will show the matches without commentary.**

 **Chapter 2: Big Bang Opener Part II**

* * *

 **Ultraviolent Gauntlet Death Match**

Up next in the opener was the gauntlet death match featuring the nine Sailor Soldiers. The first two to start the match was Sailor Uranus (wearing a black t-shirt with barbed wire skulls on it, grey jeans, and yellow wrestling boots), who brought a garbage can with her, and Sailor Neptune (wearing a teal muscle shirt, teal and blue shorts, and teal wrestling boots), who brought a thumbtack plastic bat and two light tubes with her.

The match starts with Uranus and Neptune trading back and forth shots to each other. About thirteen seconds later, Uranus gets Neptune with a scoop slam.

Uranus then grabs the garbage can and waits for Neptune to get up.

As Neptune gets up, Uranus tries to hit Neptune in the face with the can. But then, Neptune kicks Uranus in the ribs, saving her from the strike.

Neptune then grabs the can and smacks Uranus in the face with the can, taking her down.

Then, Neptune puts the garbage can on top of Uranus and then she climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring.

Neptune then turns around hoping to get Uranus with a moonsault.

Neptune then jumps off the top rope, but she didn't notice that Uranus got up and she gets Neptune with the garbage can to the ribs as the fans gave some cheers for the move.

Uranus then drops the can and goes for the pin.

1...2...and kick out by Neptune.

Uranus then picks up the thumbtack bat as she waits for Neptune to get up.

As Neptune got up, Uranus swings at Neptune, but she ducks the shot. Uranus swings again but Neptune ducks it again. Uranus swing one final time, but then Neptune kicks her in the ribs.

Neptune grabs the bat and swings it into Uranus' skull, taking her down as about thirteen tacks were stuck in Uranus' head.

Neptune drops the bat and exits the ring, she then looks under the ring. She then pulls out a chair and slides it into the ring, she then re-enters the ring soon after.

Uranus starts to get up as blood trickles down her face, then Neptune kicks her in the ribs, setting her up for a DDT.

Then, Uranus gets Neptune with a back body drop onto the mat.

When Neptune got back up, Uranus kicks her in the ribs and gives her a DDT onto the chair as the fans gave some cheers for the move.

Uranus then goes for the pin on Neptune.

1...2...and kick out by Neptune.

Uranus then picks up the chair and unfolds it into the middle of the ring. Uranus then grabs the two tubes and places them on the seat of the chair.

Uranus then picks up Neptune and hooks her arm around her neck. Then she lifts her up in the air, looking for some kind of suplex onto the chair.

A few seconds later, Uranus drops Neptune with a falcon arrow onto the chair, breaking the tubes and destroying the chair as the fans went ballistic for the move.

Uranus then goes for the pin on Neptune.

1...2...3 and Neptune was the first person out of the match.

"Sailor Neptune has been eliminated," Chris said.

As Neptune left the ringside area, out of the curtains came the third entrant, Sailor Chibi Moon (wearing a light pink muscle shirt with five skulls on it, pink shorts, and pink wrestling boots), who got a mix reaction from the crowd.

Chibi Moon runs down the entrance way and she enters the ring, she then ducks a clothesline from Uranus.

Chibi Moon then hops onto the middle ropes and then she gets Uranus with a cross body from the middle ropes.

Chibi Moon then picks up a piece of a broken tube and begins to carve into Uranus' skull.

Seven seconds later, Chibi Moon drops the tube and Uranus was starting to bleed a little more from her head.

Chibi Moon then rolls under the ropes and out of the ring, she then looks under the apron for something.

A few seconds later, Chibi Moon pulls out three light tubes and throws them into the ring. She then pulls out a pizza cutter and throws it into the ring as well. Finally, she then pulls out an oar and throws it into the ring as well.

Chibi Moon then re-enters the ring and walks over to Uranus, who was slowly getting back up.

Then, Uranus knees Chibi Moon into her ribs and then she drops her with a spinebuster.

Uranus then goes for the pin on Chibi Moon.

1...2...and kick out by Chibi Moon.

Uranus then gets up and grabs one of the light tubes from the ring as she waits for Chibi Moon to get up.

It takes about seven seconds for Chibi Moon to get up and then Uranus hits her in the head with the tube, breaking it apart and taking Chibi Moon down.

Uranus then drops the tube and then Uranus picks up the pizza cutter, she then walks back over to Chibi Moon, who was starting to bleed a little from the tube.

Uranus then carved the cutter right into Chibi Moon's head as Chibi Moon was screaming in pain.

About eleven seconds later, Uranus drops the cutter as Chibi Moon was bleeding a bit more from that cutter.

Uranus then walks over and picks up the oar as the fans were gasping to see what was about to happen.

As Chibi Moon got up, Uranus raises the oar over her head.

Then, Chibi Moon strikes Uranus in the ribs, dropping the oar. Chibi Moon then picks up the oar and hits Uranus in the ribs with it, taking her down.

Chibi Moon then drops the oar and gives Uranus a standing frog splash as the fans gave a mild ovation for the move.

Chibi Moon then goes for the pin on Uranus.

1...2...and kick out by Uranus.

Chibi Moon then gets up and places the oar on top of Uranus, then Chibi Moon climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of the ring.

Chibi Moon then jumps off the top rope and gets Uranus with a frog splash and onto the oar as the fans gave a decent ovation for the move.

Chibi Moon then goes for the pin on Uranus.

1...2...and kick out by Uranus as Chibi Moon was in shock.

Chibi Moon then gets up and climbs up to the top rope again on the bottom right corner of the ring.

Suddenly, Uranus gets up and grabs the oar.

She then swings and smacks Chibi Moon in the face with the oar. The impact breaks the oar in two as the fans cringe at the impact.

Uranus drops the oar and climbs up to the top rope on the same corner as well.

Uranus then grabs Chibi Moon and gives her a top rope belly to belly suplex as the fans went insane for the move.

A few seconds later, Uranus goes for the pin on Chibi Moon.

1...2...3 as the fans gave a good ovation for Uranus' second elimination.

"Sailor Chibi Moon has been eliminated," Chris said.

As Chibi Moon rolled out of the ring and was slowly walking to the back, out of the curtains came the next entrant, Sailor Venus (wearing a orange muscle shirt with a chibi version of herself on it, orange shorts, and orange wrestling boots) who was carrying a light tube bundle with forty tubes in it as she got a great ovation from the crowd.

Venus walks down the entrance way and slides the bundle into the ring, then she enters the ring.

She then runs up and gets Uranus with a sling blade, taking down Uranus.

Venus gets up and begins to stomp away at Uranus.

After fourteen stomps, Venus rolls under the ropes and out onto the ringside floor. Venus then looks under the ring for more weapons.

After a few seconds, Venus pulls out a board and it was covered in tubes as the fans went ballistic for that weapon.

Venus slides the weapon into the ring and she re-enters the ring soon after.

Then, Uranus grabs Venus and gets her with a gut wrench suplex, then she gets Venus with another gut wrench suplex, and then she gets Venus with one more gut wrench suplex.

Uranus then grabs the bundle as she waits for Venus to get back up.

About six seconds later, Venus gets up and then Uranus throws the bundle into Venus' face, breaking the bundle apart and taking down Venus to a crazy ovation from the crowd.

Uranus then goes for the pin on Venus.

1...2...and kick out by Venus as Uranus was in shock.

Uranus picks up Venus by her hair as Venus was starting to pour blood from her face.

Uranus then nails a uppercut to Venus, taking her down again.

Uranus then grabs the board and places it tube first onto Venus. Then, Uranus climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring.

Venus then moves the board off of her, gets up, and nails a jumping kick to the side of Uranus' head.

Venus then grabs the thumbtack bat and swings into Uranus' head as about four more tacks were stuck in her head.

Venus then drops the bat and climbs up to the top rope on the same corner that Uranus was on.

Venus then hooks Uranus' arm around her neck and after a few seconds, Venus gives Uranus a superplex off the top rope and into the board, smashing the tubes apart as the fans went insane for that move.

After about five seconds, Venus gets the pin on Uranus.

1...2...3 as Uranus was now eliminated from the match.

"Sailor Uranus has been eliminated," Chris said.

As Uranus exit the ring and headed towards the backstage area, out of the curtains came the fifth fighter, Sailor Pluto (wearing a black Black Label Society muscle shirt, dark green jeans, and dark green wrestling boots), who brought along a small board of razor wire to a mild ovation from the crowd as she ran down the entrance way.

Pluto then slides the board into the ring and then she enters the ring.

Pluto then ducks an incoming clothesline from Venus and when she bounces off the ropes, she gets Venus with a jumping clothesline.

Pluto then unloads with punches to Venus' face.

After about seventeen punches, Pluto rolls out of the ring and looks under the apron for a weapon.

After about four seconds, Pluto pulls out a pane of glass and slides it into the ring, then she re-enters the ring soon after.

Pluto then picks up a chair as Venus was slowly getting up.

As Venus got onto her feet, Pluto hits her in the face with the chair as the fans cringe at the loud chair shot.

With Venus down, Pluto hits Venus in the back of the skull with the chair as the fans looked on in horror at that vicious chair shot.

Pluto then drops the chair and goes for the pin on Venus.

1...2...and Venus kicks out as Pluto and the fans were in shock.

Pluto then exits the ring again and looks under the ring apron for more weapons.

After six seconds, Pluto pulls out another steel chair and then she pulls out a barbed wire baseball bat as the fans went crazy for that weapon.

Pluto then re-enters the ring with weapons in hand. Pluto then drops the chair and grips onto the bat as Venus was getting back onto her feet.

As Pluto was ready to strike Venus, Venus kicks Pluto in the ribs as Pluto bends over in pain.

Venus then grabs the bat and hits Pluto in the face with it, taking her down as the fans cheer for that move.

Venus then gets Pluto on her knees and then she grates the bat across Pluto's face.

After several seconds, Venus gives out one final scrape as Pluto was just spilling out blood.

Venus then drops the bat and unfolds both of the chairs, she then places the chairs across from each other in the middle of the ring.

Then, Venus grabs the small razor wire board and places it on the seats of the chairs.

Venus then goes back to Pluto and then Pluto throws Venus into the ropes.

When Venus bounces back, Pluto gets Venus on her shoulders setting her up for a powerbomb onto the board.

A few seconds later, Venus begins to punch away at Pluto's head.

After six punches, Venus slips off of Pluto's shoulders and kicks her in the ribs.

Venus then lifts Pluto on her shoulders as the fans were amazed by her feat of strength.

About eight seconds later, Venus powerbombs Pluto through the board, breaking the board in half as the fans went crazy for that powerbomb.

Venus then goes for the pin on Pluto.

1...2...3 and now it was Pluto that was eliminated.

"Sailor Pluto has been eliminated," Chris said.

As the crew got Pluto off the wire and with Pluto getting out of the ring and heading to the back, out of the curtains came the next entrant, Sailor Mercury (wearing a blue Misfits muscle shirt, blue shorts with light blue flames on them, and blue wrestling boots), who brought out a cooking sheet covered in kenzans to anamazing response from the crowd as she runs down the entrance way.

Mercury then enters the ring with the sheet and tries to strike Venus with the weapon. But then, Venus ducks the strike and kicks Mercury in the ribs.

Venus then grabs the cooking sheet and hits Mercury in the head with the cooking sheet, taking her down as the fans went crazy for it.

Venus then drops the cooking sheet and grabs a piece of the broken razor wire board.

Venus then grates the razor wire along Mercury's head.

After about fifteen seconds, Venus lets go of the wire as Mercury was staring to bleed some from the wire.

Venus then flips the board over and places it on Mercury's face.

Venus then gets Mercury with a leg drop onto her board covered face as the fans went crazy for the leg drop.

Venus then tosses away the broken board and then she places the cooking sheet, kenzan first, onto the chest of Mercury.

Venus then climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner of the ring.

Venus then turns around and tries to get Mercury with a top rope moonsault, but Mercury moves the sheet up and Venus lands chest first onto the kenzans as Venus screams in pain.

As both women got up, Mercury kicks Venus in the ribs and gives her a DDT onto the kenzan sheet as the fans cheer like crazy.

Mercury then exits the ring and looks under the apron for something. After a few seconds, she pulls out a barbed wire covered chair and slides it into the ring.

She then looks under the apron again and after several seconds, she pulls out a table and slides it into the ring. Then, Mercury re-enters the ring soon after.

Mercury then sets up the table about five feet away from the top left corner of the ring.

As Venus got back on her feet, Mercury picks up the barb wire chair and smacks Venus in the head with it as the fans cringe at the impact.

Mercury then picks up Venus and sets her on the table, she then places the barb wire chair across Venus' face.

Mercury then climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner of the ring as the fans were on their feet for this.

Three seconds later, Mercury jumps off the top rope and gets Venus with a top rope leg drop onto her face, breaking the table apart as the fans went fucking insane for that move.

About four seconds later, Mercury goes for the pin on Venus.

1...2...3 and now it was Venus that was out.

"Sailor Venus has been eliminated," Chris said.

As Venus rolled out of the ring and headed to the backstage area, out of the curtains came Sailor Saturn (wearing a black Thumbtack Jack muscle shirt, purple skull shorts, and purple wrestling boots), who came out with a light tube cross (with about fifteen tubes in it) to the sounds of "Saturn" chants from the crowd as she ran down the entrance way.

Saturn then slides the cross in the ring and enters the ring soon after.

Saturn then nails multiple forearms to Mercury's face. The thirteenth forearm ends up sending Mercury right into the top left corner of the ring.

Saturn then picks up the barb wire chair and places it along the ribs of Mercury as the fans were cheering for what was about to happen.

Saturn then runs to the bottom right corner of the ring and then she dashes and strikes Mercury with a dropkick with the chair hitting in her ribs, Mercury stumbles out of the corner as the fans were going crazy for Saturn.

As Mercury turned around, Saturn grabs the light tube cross and smashes it into Mercury's head, breaking it apart and taking her down to a bunch of cheering fans.

Saturn then grabs the barbed wire baseball bat and grinds it into Mercury's face as Mercury was screaming in pain.

After about twelve seconds, Saturn drops the bat as Mercury was bleeding a bit more from that bat.

Saturn then gets up and grabs a piece of the broken razor wire board. Saturn then grabs a strand of razor wire and begins to wrap it around her right hand as the fans were going fucking insane for Saturn.

As Mercury slowly got up, Saturn strikes Mercury with her wire fist as she takes down Mercury.

Saturn then gets on top of Mercury and continues to strike her with her razor wire fist.

After twenty hits, the ref was holding back Saturn so he can check Mercury's condition.

About nine seconds later, Mercury got back up onto her feet as the ref was checking on her.

"Do you wish to continue," the ref asked Mercury.

"Let me get that fucking bitch," Mercury said as the match continue.

Mercury runs towards Saturn, but then Saturn counters with an uranage out of nowhere.

Then, Saturn places the barb wire bat on Mercury and then Saturn climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of the ring.

After two seconds, Saturn jumps off the rope and gets her with an elbow drop onto the bat and onto Mercury as the fans were on their feet for the violent Sailor Soldier.

Saturn then goes for the pin on Mercury.

1...2...3 as the fans cheered for Saturn's first elimination.

"Sailor Mercury has been eliminated," Chris said.

As Mercury rolled out of the ring and crawled to the backstage area, out of the curtains came Sailor Jupiter (wearing a green muscle shirt with a skull wrapped in barbed wire on it, green jeans, and green wrestling boots), carrying a garbage can full of weapons with her to a decent response from the crowd as she walked down the entrance way.

Jupiter then drops the garbage can into the ring and then she enters the ring.

Jupiter then ducks an incoming clothesline from Saturn and when she bounces off the ropes, Jupiter nails Saturn with a jumping forearm, taking down Saturn.

Jupiter then gets up and heads to the garbage can and picks up two loose light tubes.

As Saturn got up, Jupiter strikes Saturn in the head with the tubes, breaking them apart and taking her down to a mix response from the crowd.

Jupiter then walks over to Saturn and begins to carve both broken tubes into the skull of Saturn.

After about eleven seconds, Jupiter drops the tubes and grabs the barbed wire chair.

As Saturn got on her hands and knees and bleeding some from the head, Jupiter strikes Saturn hard in the back with the barb wire chair as Saturn screams in pain.

Jupiter then drops the chair and walks back over to the garbage can. After a few seconds, Jupiter pulls out a plastic bat that is covered in gusset plates as the fans went fucking crazy for that weapon.

As Saturn slowly got up, Jupiter swings and hits Saturn in the head with the bat, taking her down to the shock of fans.

Jupiter then drops the bat and scoops up Saturn as the fans kept chanting "you sick fuck" at Jupiter.

Jupiter then hangs Saturn upside down in the top left corner of the ring and then she places the plate bat right near Saturn's face.

Jupiter then backs up to the bottom right corner of the ring as the fans were going ballistic for Jupiter.

Jupiter then runs up and gets Saturn with a tree of woe dropkick with the bat driving into Saturn's face as the fans went fucking insane for the move.

As Saturn dropped onto the mat, Jupiter got up and goes over to the garbage can again, she then pulls out a cheese grater.

Jupiter then walks over to Saturn again, but then Saturn grabs Jupiter and sends her face first into the middle turnbuckle in the top left corner of the ring.

Saturn then grabs the cheese grater and begins to grate it along Jupiter's face.

After thirteen seconds, Saturn drops the grater as Jupiter was starting to bleed a little from the grater.

Saturn then picks up Jupiter and scoops her up on her shoulder. She then gives her a scoop slam onto the barbed wire bat as the fans kept cheering for the Soldier of Death.

Saturn then gets up and walks over to the garbage can, then she looks into the garbage can. After about three seconds, she pulls out a round cacti like plant as the fans were going apeshit for it.

Saturn then places the plant in the middle of the ring and then she scoops up Jupiter onto her shoulder again.

After a few seconds, Saturn gets Jupiter with the Death Star (Michinoku Driver II) onto the plant as the fans went ballistic for the move.

Saturn then goes for the pin on Jupiter.

1...2...3 as the fans gave a loud ovation for Saturn.

"Sailor Jupiter has been eliminated," Chris said.

As Jupiter got out of the ring and headed up to the backstage area, out of the curtains came the next entrant, Sailor Mars (wearing a black Mötley Crüe muscle shirt, red shorts, and red wrestling boots), who brought a box filled with forty light tubes to a good response from the crowd as she walked down the entrance way.

Mars then slides the box in the ring and then she enters the ring.

Mars then gets Saturn with a heel kick to the face, taking her down.

Mars then rips open the box and pulls out two light tubes.

As Saturn got up, Mars hits her in the head with both tubes, smashing them apart and taking Saturn down.

Mars then takes the broken tubes and carves them into Saturn's skull. After about eleven seconds, Mars drops the tubes and Saturn was now leaking out more blood.

Mars then grabs the gusset plate bat as she waits for Saturn to get up.

As Saturn got up, Mars hits Saturn in the left arm with the bat as the impact causes Saturn's arm to bleed a little as the fans were booing Mars a little for the move.

Mars then drops the bat and grabs Saturn by the ribs and then she gets her with a gut wrench powerbomb.

Mars then goes for the pin on Saturn.

1...2...and Saturn kicks out as Mars was in shock.

Mars then picks up the pane of glass and drags it to the bottom left corner of the ring. Mars then places the pane diagonally on the bottom left corner of the ring.

Saturn gets up and tries to get Mars with a clothesline, but Mars ducks it and Saturn almost gets sent into the pane.

Saturn turns around and Mars runs towards Saturn, looking for some big move.

Then suddenly, Saturn gets Mars with an exploder suplex right into the pane, breaking it apart as the fans went apeshit for that bump.

Saturn gets back up and looks into the garbage can again. After four seconds, Saturn pulls out a pack of skewers as the fans went crazy for it.

Saturn rips open the package as Mars was slowly getting back up with the back of her arms starting to bleed a little.

Saturn then takes the skewers and drives them into Mars' head as Mars screams in pain.

Then, Saturn hammers the skewers into Mars' skull. After about three strikes, Saturn lets go as all of the skewers were stuck in Mars' head to a insane response from the fans.

Saturn then grabs three tubes from the box and smashes them over Mars' head, breaking them apart and taking Mars down.

Saturn then drops the tubes and picks up the empty garbage can. She then places the can over Mars as Saturn was pumping up the crowd.

Saturn then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring as the fans were on their feet for Saturn.

Saturn then jumps off the top and gets Mars with the Death Comet (450 splash) right onto the garbage can as the fans went fucking insane for Saturn chanting "holy shit" and "DMU".

After four seconds, Saturn goes for the pin on Mars.

1...2...3 as the fans were still cheering for Saturn and her elimination streak.

"Sailor Mars has been eliminated," Chris said.

Mars crawls out of the garbage can with blood dripping from her face, she then exits the ring and headed to the backstage area. Then, the curtains open and out came the final entrant, Sailor Moon (wearing a pink tank top, knee length jean shorts, and red wrestling boots), as she brought out a huge light tube bundle with fifty tubes in it to a standing ovation from the crowd as she walks down the entrance way.

Moon then slides the bundle into the ring and she enters the ring.

Moon then gets Saturn with a complete shot.

Moon then picks up a light tube from the box as Saturn quickly got up.

Saturn then kicks the tube into Moon's face, breaking the tube apart and taking Moon down.

Saturn then picks up the barbed wire chair and places it along Moon's face.

Saturn then gets Moon with a leg drop onto the chair as the fans go crazy for Saturn.

Saturn then exits the ring and walks around ringside for something. Saturn then looks under the ring for a weapon.

After five seconds, Saturn pulls out a table covered in barbed wire as the fans went crazy for the weapon. Saturn then sets up the table at ringside between the top and bottom left corners of the ring.

Saturn re-enters the ring as Moon was slowly getting up as her face was leaking out blood.

Saturn nails a kick to the side of Moon's head as she was leaning against the ropes.

Saturn then grabs six tubes from the box and strikes Moon in the face with them, breaking them apart on impact.

Saturn then drops the tubes and picks up the cacti from the ring to a loud reaction from the crowd.

Saturn then presses the cacti up against Moon's forehead as Moon was screaming in pain. Fifteen seconds later, Saturn drops the cacti as Moon was on her knees in pain.

Saturn then picks up the box and dumps out the remaining tubes onto the mat.

Saturn then scoops up Moon and walks her over to the tubes. Then, Saturn gets Moon with the Death Star onto the tubes, breaking several tubes as the fans explode with cheers.

Then, Saturn goes for the pin on Moon.

1...2...and Moon kicks out to the shock of Saturn and the fans.

Saturn then picks up Moon and then Moon rakes Saturn in her eyes, blinding her for the moment.

Moon then kicks Saturn in the ribs and gets her with a DDT into the tubes, breaking four of them apart as the fans cheer a little for that offensive move.

Moon then climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner of the ring, hopefully to finish off the Soldier of Death once and for all.

Moon took too much time on the top rope as Saturn got up and leans up against the ropes, causing Moon to slip and wreck herself onto the top rope.

Saturn then picks up the barbed wire bat as she waits for Moon to get back onto the top rope.

As Moon regained her composure onto the top rope, Saturn hits Moon in the side of the head with the bat, which causes Moon to fall off the top rope and crashes through the barbed wire table, breaking it apart to a screaming ovation from the crowd as they were chanting "holy shit".

Saturn then exits the ring and throws Moon back into the ring, then Saturn re-enters the ring soon after.

Saturn then grabs Moon in a reverse face lock and gets her with a reverse DDT onto the glass covered canvas.

Saturn then walks over and grabs the huge bundle from the ring. Saturn then places the bundle on top of Moon.

Saturn then climbs up onto the top rope on the top left corner of the ring as the fans keep chanting "Saturn" for what was about to happen.

About five seconds later, Saturn jumps off and nails Moon with the Death Comet onto the bundle, breaking it apart as the fans went fucking crazy for it.

Saturn then weakly goes for the pin on Moon.

1...2...3 as the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans gave Saturn a loud ovation.

"Here's your winner, Sailor Saturn," Chris said as the ref raised Saturn's arm in victory.

Saturn stood up as her face and left arm were bleeding as she was ready to celebrating her victory.

But then, Jasper, Peridot, and Lapis Lazuli come from behind and attacked Saturn with punches and kicks to her.

Jasper and Peridot were attacking away, while Lapis just watched.

Then, Jasper forces Lapis to join in the attack as she stomps away at her as the fans were cheering for some reason.

Then, Dawn and Sunset Shimmer run down to the ring as The Homeworld Brutes exit the ring and were near the entrance way. Suddenly, Dawn grabbed a mic so she can say something.

"Hey you assholes, you think you can beat someone when there down? Then how about you beat someone when there on their feet," Dawn said to the trio.

"You know, me and Sunset might have a match up next, but that doesn't mean we will hate each other after this is over," Dawn said.

"That's why at Ultraviolent Ladies Night, it will be me, Sunset, and Saturn against the three of you fuckers in a six woman tag Ultraviolent War," Dawn said as the fans went insane for that announcement.

"Like what they say, karma is a bitch," Sunset said into the mic at the trio as The Homeworld Brutes head to the backstage.

Several seconds later, Dawn and Sunset carry Saturn out of the ring and into the backstage area to a standing ovation from the crowd.

 ** _To be continued_** **...**

* * *

 **Wow, what an insane match. I can't believe I did a whole chapter just on that one match, but don't worry there is still two more big matches left.**

 **Until then, DMU 4 LIFE!**


	3. Big Bang Opener Pt 3

**The Deathmatch Underground**

 **Summary: The most insane people from around the world compete in violent matches at The Deathmatch Underground.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (fictional or OCs), they belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs (which will be shown later on).**

 **Rated M for bloody violence, coarse language, and some sexual references.**

 **P.S-All shows in this company (including FFMOTDM) will show the matches without commentary.**

 **Chapter 3: Big Bang Opener Part III**

* * *

 **Hunter gets some big news**

Hunter Huntsman was walking down the halls with the belt over his shoulder as he was preparing for his world title match. But then, Frank West confronts Hunter for a second.

"Well well well, the DMU World Champion Hunter Huntsman," Frank said to Hunter.

"What do you want Frank, I'm getting ready," Hunter said to Frank.

"I just need to talk to you about the tournament," Frank said to Hunter.

"You see I'm doing something that no other tournament has done. For you see if you or anyone who has that world title at the time, will enter the tournament and defend the belt throughout the thing," Frank said.

"Are you insane," Hunter said to Frank.

"No I'm not," Frank said.

"That person will have to outlast four rounds to keep that title, otherwise they will lose and a new champ or champs will be crowned," Frank said.

"Are you done," Hunter asked.

"No I'm not," Frank said.

"You see we need a guy to entertain the ladies at our next show, so at Ultraviolent Ladies Night, the champion, whoever that will be, will defend the title against the youngest FFMOTDM competitor ever, Pan, in a Ladders and Light Tubes Death Match," Frank said.

"Great," Hunter said sarcastically.

"One more thing," Frank said and then he hands Hunter a skull.

"What's this," Hunter asked.

"Oh it is your invitation for the third annual tournament. I'm handing out these skulls to those that deserve to be in our tournament and since you are the current Master, you automatically get a spot in the tournament," Frank said.

"What a fucking side show this is," Hunter said as he left to go to his locker room.

"I love my job," Frank said.

* * *

 **Dawn vs. Sunset Shimmer**

Up next is the semi main event of the evening as Dawn faced Sunset Shimmer in the Axl Rotten Memorial Tai Pei Death Match. Both women wore Marilyn Manson muscle shirts, knee length jean shorts, and black wrestling boots as both women's hands were taped up and covered in broken beer bottle glass as the ring were cleaned up from the destruction from the last match.

Then the bell rings and the match begins, both women try to strike each other with shots to the face, but they duck each shot.

Ten seconds later, both women begin to head butt each other as the fans were on their feet for this.

Twelve seconds later, Dawn gets control as she gets Sunset with a vicious headbutt that knocks Sunset into the ropes. When Sunset bounces off the ropes, Dawn nails her with a back fist to the face, taking Sunset down.

Four seconds later, Sunset gets up as her face begins to trickle with blood. Then, Dawn nails Sunset with lottery punches to the face.

After nine punches, Dawn nails Sunset with a tenth punch, taking Sunset down to a loud ovation.

Dawn then gets on top of Sunset and begins to punch Sunset in the face over and over again. After thirteen punches, the ref pushes Dawn away so that Sunset can recover a bit.

After thirteen seconds, Sunset slowly got up as Sunset was now leaking out blood from her face.

Dawn then knees Sunset in the ribs and gets her with a hip toss, taking Sunset down again.

Dawn then drops the knee right onto Sunset's face.

Dawn then picks up Sunset, hooks Sunset's arm around her neck, and gives her a suplex.

Dawn then gets up and quickly climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner of the ring.

Dawn then jumps off the top rope, hoping for a splash. But then, Sunset moves out of the way as Dawn crashed and burned onto the mat.

Sunset then gets Dawn onto her knees and then begins to punch Dawn right onto her forehead. After five punches, Sunset begins to grate her glass fist across Dawn's forehead.

Eleven seconds later, Sunset moves her fist off of Dawn and Dawn's head was pouring out blood.

Sunset then grabs Dawn by her ribs and gets her with a German suplex with a bridge pin.

1...2...and Dawn kicks out.

As Dawn got on her knees again, Sunset nails her with a loud kick to the side of her head, taking Dawn down again.

Sunset then grabs Dawn by her legs and then she locks in the figure four leg lock on Dawn as she was screaming in pain.

Fifteen seconds pass by as Dawn refused to give up as she moving back and forth, hoping to reverse the move.

Twelve seconds later, Dawn reverses the move and now Sunset was in pain. Then, Sunset lets go as both women were now free.

Sunset then picks up Dawn and throws her into the ropes. When Dawn bounces off the ropes, Sunset gets her with a snap powerslam.

Sunset then goes for the pin on Dawn.

1...2...and Dawn kicks out.

Sunset then rolls under the ropes and exits the ring, then she looks under the apron for a weapon. After six seconds, Sunset pulls out a huge bucket and slides it into the ring, she then re-enters the ring soon after.

Sunset then picks up Dawn again, looking to end this match. Suddenly, Dawn gets Sunset with a belly to belly suplex.

Dawn then goes for the pin on Sunset.

1...2...and Sunset kicks out.

Dawn then grabs Sunset by her arm and then gets her in a roll up pin.

1...2...and Sunset kicks out again as both women got back up.

Dawn then kicks Sunset in the ribs and gets her with a DDT.

Dawn gets up and looks over to the bucket as the fans were cheering wildly for Dawn.

Dawn walks over to the bucket and opens the lid on it. She then grabs the bucket and walks to the middle of the ring with it.

Dawn then raises the bucket over her head and dumps out the contents onto herself. Inside the bucket was a ton of broken bottle glass as it was poured on Dawn as fans went insane for that.

Dawn tosses the bucket away and picks up Sunset by her hair.

Before Dawn could do anything, Sunset grabs Dawn by her waist and gets her with a northern lights suplex with a bridge pin onto the broken glass to a decent response from the crowd.

1...2...and Dawn kicks out.

Sunset then flips Dawn onto her stomach and then she grinds her face into the broken glass covered canvas.

After doing that for twelve seconds, Sunset stops as Dawn was lying down in pain.

Sunset then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring. After a few seconds, Sunset jumps off the top rope and gets Dawn with a top rope leg drop as the fans cheer for that move.

Sunset then flips Dawn onto her back and goes for the pin.

1...2...and kick out by Dawn as Sunset was in pure shock.

Sunset then picks up Dawn and gets Dawn in a back to back double underhook piledriver position.

Then, Sunset drops Dawn with Sun's Set as the fans cheer a bit for Sunset.

Sunset then gets Dawn in a pin.

1...2...and Dawn kicks out to the shock of Sunset and the fans.

Sunset then picks up Dawn by her hair and both women were back on their feet. Sunset then lifts Dawn up onto the bottom left corner of the ring, looking to put Dawn out with a top rope move.

Sunset then climbs up to the top rope on the same corner as the fans were on their feet for what was about to happen.

Sunset then was looking to get Dawn with a top rope back superplex. But then, Dawn starts to nail a series of elbows to the side of Sunset's head.

After seven elbows, Sunset ends up stepping down to the middle rope on the corner. Then, Dawn heads to the middle ropes as well as the fans were still on their feet for this.

Dawn then wraps her arms around Sunset's neck and then she gets her with a middle rope Boot Camp into the broken glass as the fans went crazy with "holy shit" chants.

Dawn then goes for the pin on Sunset.

1...2...3 as the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans gave a loud standing ovation for both women.

"Here's your winner, "The Ultraviolent Moonchild" Dawn," Chris said as the ref raised Dawn's arm in victory.

Dawn then stands on her feet as blood was pouring down her face and onto her shirt.

Then, Dawn helps Sunset back onto her feet and then both women hugged in respect to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"Do you think we made Axl proud," Sunset asked Dawn.

"I'm sure Axl is smiling down from heaven at that epic match we just had," Dawn said to Sunset.

Then, both women exit the ring and they walk up the entrance way and into the backstage area as the ring crew was cleaning up for the main event.

* * *

 **Hunter Huntsman vs. The Angry Video Game Nerd**

As the ring was cleared, the big main event was about to begin. Out first came the DMU World Champion, Hunter Huntsman (wearing his signature outfit) with the belt on his shoulder as he made his way to the ring to a decent response from the crowd. The next person to enter was The Angry Video Game Nerd (wearing his signature outfit as well), who made his way to the ring to a mix response from the crowd.

Before the match could begin, Frank West came from the stage with a microphone in hand.

"Now before the main event could begin, I want to make a bit of a change to the match," Frank said.

"This match will no longer be one on one, it will be a triple threat match and it will involve this guy," Frank said as he points to the stage.

Suddenly, "Money for Nothing" by Dire Straits as Lumpy (wearing a black wrestling singlet) came out of the curtains to a loud positive response from the crowd. Lumpy then walks down the entrance way and he enters the ring as it became quiet soon after.

"The following contest is a triple threat match, set for one fall, and it is for the DMU World Championship," Chris said.

"Introducing the challengers, first from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, The Angry Video Game Nerd," Chris said as the fans gave AVGN a moderate ovation.

"Next, from the Land of Happy Tree, Lumpy," Chris said as the fans gave Lumpy a standing ovation.

"Finally, from Ever After High, he's the DMU World Champion, Hunter Huntsman," Chris said as the fans gave Hunter a mild ovation.

Chris exits the ring and Frank heads into the back as Hunter hands the belt to the ref and he raises it into the air. The ref then sets the belt aside and signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins.

Then, all three guys start to punch away at each other as the fans were watching it, oddly enough one of the fans in the front row with orange hair and beard (dressed like the 10th Doctor from Doctor Who) was invested in the match.

After thirteen punches to each other, Hunter takes down Lumpy and AVGN with headbutts. Hunter then gets a double stomp on AVGN and then he gets a double stomp onto Lumpy as the fans were cheering a little for Hunter.

Hunter then picks up AVGN and gets him with an exploder suplex.

Hunter then goes for the pin on AVGN.

1...2...and kick out by AVGN.

Hunter gets up and then Lumpy takes down Hunter with a running knee to the face.

Lumpy then exits the ring and looks under the ring for a weapon. After a few seconds, Lumpy pulls out a steel chair and then he enters the ring with the weapon.

As Hunter got back up, Lumpy hits Hunter in the head with the chair, taking him down to a cringing response from the crowd.

Lumpy then unfolds the chair and places it into the ring. Lumpy then kicks AVGN in the ribs and hooks his arm around his neck, Lumpy then gets AVGN with a suplex onto the chair, destroying the chair in the process.

Lumpy then goes for the pin on AVGN.

1...2...and AVGN kicks out.

Lumpy then exits the ring again and looks under the apron for another weapon. After five seconds, Lumpy pulls out a light tube covered table to an insane response from the crowd.

Lumpy then sets up the table on the ringside floor between the top and bottom right corners of the ring as Hunter starts to get up as the left side of his head was bleeding a bit.

Lumpy then re-enters the ring and then Hunter gets Lumpy with a swinging neckbreaker, taking him down.

AVGN then grabs Hunter from behind and gets him with a German suplex with a bridge pin.

1...2...and Hunter kicks out.

AVGN then grabs Hunter by his ribs and gets him with a gut wrench suplex.

AVGN then rolls out of the ring and now he was looking under the apron for a weapon. After six seconds, AVGN pulls out a mirror to a decent ovation from the crowd. AVGN then enters the ring with the weapon in hand.

AVGN sees both Lumpy and Hunter getting up and AVGN was eyeing at Hunter, wanting to take him out with the mirror.

AVGN then swings the mirror towards Hunter. But then, Hunter moves out of the way and the mirror breaks over Lumpy's head, taking him down to an insane ovation from the crowd.

AVGN then drops the mirror as Hunter goes behind AVGN and gets him with a side suplex.

Hunter then gets up and hits AVGN with a jumping headbutt.

Hunter then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring. Hunter then jumps off the top rope and gets AVGN with a splash to a decent ovation from the crowd.

Hunter then goes for the pin on AVGN.

1...2...and kick out by AVGN as Hunter was in shock.

Hunter gets back up and sees Lumpy using the ropes to get back on his feet. Lumpy was now pouring out blood from his head because of the mirror attack.

Hunter then grabs Lumpy and gets him with an overhead belly to belly suplex as Hunter got back up to a mild ovation from the crowd.

Then, Hunter sees the Doctor Who cosplayer and looks at him with disgust.

"Go back to that prissy academy you emo hippie wannabe," the Doctor Who fan said and then Hunter flips off at him.

When Hunter turns around, AVGN runs up and takes down Hunter with a running kick to the face.

AVGN then rolls out of the ring and looks under the apron for another weapon. Four seconds later, AVGN pulls out a light tube bundle (which had six tubes in it) to a modest ovation from the crowd. AVGN then re-enters the ring with the bundle in hand.

AVGN then sets down the bundle and then he picks up Hunter by his hair. AVGN then scoops up Hunter and gives him a scoop slam.

Meanwhile, Lumpy manages to get back up and picks up the bundle as he waits for AVGN to turn around.

AVGN then turns around and then Lumpy breaks the bundle over AVGN's head, taking him down to a bunch of "oh's" from the crowd.

Lumpy then drops the broken bundle and goes for the pin on AVGN.

1...2...and Hunter breaks up the pin.

Hunter then picks up the broken bundle and begins to carve into Lumpy's head as Lumpy was screaming in pain.

After ten seconds, Hunter drops the bundle and Lumpy laid down onto the mat.

AVGN slowly got up as blood was now leaking from his head as Hunter kicks AVGN in the ribs. Hunter then lifts AVGN upside down and gives him a piledriver.

Hunter then gets up and drags Lumpy towards AVGN, Hunter then has Lumpy and AVGN side by side as he sees the top right corner of the ring in front of him.

Hunter then climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring. Hunter then turns around and jumps off the top rope, getting both guys with a moonsault as the fans went crazy for the move.

Hunter then goes for the pin on AVGN.

1...2...and AVGN kicks out to the shock of Hunter.

Hunter then goes for the pin on Lumpy.

1...2...and Lumpy kicks out as well as Hunter couldn't believe it.

Hunter then picks up Lumpy, hoping to finish him off. Then, Lumpy throws Hunter out of the ring and onto the ringside floor between the top and bottom right corners of the ring, lucky Hunter didn't hit the tube covered table.

As Hunter got up, Lumpy flips over the ropes and gets Hunter with a flip onto the floor.

Two seconds later, AVGN climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring. When Hunter and Lumpy got up, AVGN jumps off the ropes and gets the two guys with a dive as the fans went crazy, chanting "DMU" in the process.

It takes about eight seconds for someone to get up and that person was Hunter Huntsman. Hunter then turned to his left and that Doctor Who cosplayer stood up and got in the face of Hunter.

Five seconds later, Hunter couldn't take it anymore as he pushes the cosplayer back to his seat. The cosplayer then tries to attack Hunter, but security was holding back the angry man.

Hunter then picks up Lumpy and tosses him back into the ring, Hunter then re-enters the ring soon after.

Hunter then picks up Lumpy and lifts him up onto his shoulders, setting him up for the assault driver. Three seconds later, Hunter drops Lumpy with an assault driver to a decent ovation from the crowd.

Hunter then goes for the pin on Lumpy.

1...2...and AVGN breaks up the pin by hitting Hunter in the back with a steel chair he got under the apron.

AVGN grips the chair again as he waits for Hunter to get back up as he wants to strike Hunter with the chair again.

As Hunter got back up, AVGN swings the chair towards Hunter, hoping to strike him down. But then, Hunter moves out of the way and the ref gets hit in the head with the chair, taking him down as the fans cringe at the impact.

AVGN turns around and Hunter kicks AVGN in the ribs, knocking the chair out of his hands.

Hunter then grabs AVGN by the ribs, lifts him up, and drops him with a gut wrench powerbomb onto the chair as the fans gave some cheers for the move.

Hunter then goes for the pin on AVGN, but the ref was still out and he couldn't count to three.

After six seconds, Hunter stands up and gets mad that the ref couldn't count the pin fall.

While that was happen, the cosplayer got out of his seat and hopped over the barricade, clutching a barbed wire baseball bat in his hands.

Hunter didn't notice him as the cosplayer entered the ring and was ready to swing that bat onto Hunter.

Then, the cosplayer swings the bat onto Hunter's back as it explodes in sparks (apparently it was a bat that was covered in control explosives), taking Hunter down to an insane ovation from the crowd as they chant, "holy fuck", for that move.

The cosplayer exits the ring as he watches the carnage from the ringside area.

Then, AVGN weakly goes for the pin on Hunter as the ref recovers from the chair shot.

1...2...and Hunter kicks out to the shock of AVGN and the fans.

AVGN gets up and sees Lumpy has gotten up as well, so then AVGN runs towards him. Then, Lumpy lifts AVGN up in the air and gets him with a pop up spinebuster.

Lumpy then goes for the pin on AVGN.

1...2...and Hunter breaks up the pin as the fans gave some boos for him saving the match up.

Hunter then picks up Lumpy and gets him in an abdominal stretch, then it transition to him scooping Lumpy onto his shoulder.

Hunter then gets Lumpy upside down and nails Lumpy with a pump handle tombstone piledriver onto AVGN as the fans went crazy for that insane move.

Hunter then goes for the pin on Lumpy.

1...2...3 as the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans gave some cheers to that amazing finish.

"Here's your winner and still DMU World Champion, Hunter Huntsman," Chris said as the ref raised Hunter's arm and hands him his title.

Hunter puts the belt on his shoulder as the left side of his face was covered in blood.

Hunter then turns around and gets hit with a running boot to the face by the cosplayer, knocking the title out of his hands.

The cosplayer then hops onto the middle ropes and he then takes down Hunter with a springboard tornado DDT.

Then the cosplayer wants the mic and then the crew hands over the mic as he had something to say.

"My name is Scully Tolmach and I am The Immortal," Scully said as the fans cheer a bit for him.

"I came here to bring some violence back into the underground scene and I'm not letting these three get in my way. I'm sending them into the TARDIS and they are going through time and space, in my style," Scully said.

Scully then sees Lumpy sitting up, so Scully bounces off the ropes and nails Sliding D on Lumpy.

Scully gets up and gets AVGN in a reverse DDT position, then he lifts him up and gets him with paroxysm.

Scully then gets up and picks up Lumpy and then he drags him towards the bottom right corner of the ring. Scully then gets Lumpy onto the apron of the ring and then Scully climbs up to the middle rope on the bottom right corner of the ring.

Scully then gets Lumpy in a reverse DDT position as the fans were on their feet for Scully. Scully then gets Lumpy with diamond dust as they break through the table and smashing the tubes apart to a crazy reaction from the crowd as they chant "Scully" and "holy shit".

Scully then gets up and walks up the entrance way, he then makes it to the stage as he raises his arms in victory.

The last thing we see is the three guys still down and bloodied as Scully screams at the chaos he has caused as the screen fades to black, ending the show.

* * *

 **Finally, got my first show done and it was a crazy one and now we have a newcomer in the underground by the name of "The Immortal" Scully Tolmach.**

 **Special thanks to MK-Konnor for letting me use this OC in this story, don't forget to visit the OC app page to submit a character of your own.**

 **Until then, let me know what you think of this show overall.**

 **Coming up next will be start of our next show called Ultraviolent Ladies Night.**


	4. Ultraviolent Ladies Night Pt 1

**The Deathmatch Underground**

 **Summary: The most insane people from around the world compete in violent matches at The Deathmatch Underground.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (fictional or OCs), they belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs (which will be shown later on).**

 **Rated M for bloody violence, coarse language, and some sexual references.**

 **P.S-All shows in this company (including FFMOTDM) will show the matches without commentary.**

 **Chapter 4: Ultraviolent Ladies Night Part I**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail Meeting**

Outside the locker room of The Boneyard, two females were talking to each other about tonight and those two females were Erza Scarlet and Lucy Heartfilia.

"You sure your ready for Mercury, Erza," Lucy asked Erza and then she said, "Mercury is fucking nuts."

"I know Mercury is tough, but she will have one hell of a time trying to get through me," Erza said.

"Yeah even though you have one good eye, Mercury might regret doing this match tonight," Lucy said to Erza.

Then, DMU commissioner, Frank West, approaches the two young ladies.

"Lucy and Erza, I'm glad that you two came to The Deathmatch Underground," Frank said to Lucy and Erza.

"Yeah, I can see why this is called The Deathmatch Underground, it is very underground," Erza said.

"Well I have some news for Lucy," Frank said.

"What is it," Lucy asked.

"Well, you will join Ken Kaneki and two others in the Death In The Bank Ladder match," Frank said to Lucy.

"Sweet," Lucy said excitedly.

"Anyway, good luck tonight Erza," Frank said as he headed back to his office.

"Hope you know what you got yourself into," Ezra said to Lucy as Erza makes her way to the ring.

* * *

 **Sailor Mercury vs. Erza Scarlet**

The fans in The Boneyard were on their feet for this all female event as over four hundred fans were in attendance for this show.

The opening match for the second event was a one on one encounter between Sailor Mercury (wearing her Sailor Soldier outfit) and Erza Scarlet (wearing her signature armour, red skirt, and red wrestling boots).

Once the bell rings, Mercury and Erza get into a collar and elbow lock up. Twelve seconds later, Erza gets Mercury in a head lock and then, Erza gets Mercury with a bulldog.

Both women got up and then Mercury was nailing a series of chops to Erza's chest. After three chops, Mercury gets Erza with a snap powerslam.

Mercury then bounces off the ropes and gets Erza with a leg drop to the face.

Mercury then grabs Erza by her hair and both women were back on their feet. Mercury then gets Erza with a snap suplex, taking her down.

As Erza got up, Mercury tried to hit a running clothesline on Mercury, but Erza arches her back and ducks the clothesline. When Mercury bounces off the ropes, Erza then decks Mercury with a discus clothesline to a decent response from the crowd.

Erza then jumps up and gets Mercury with a double stomp to the chest.

Erza then runs up and jumps onto the top rope, Erza then jumps off and gets Mercury with a moonsault from the top rope as the fans were on their feet for this fast paced match.

Erza then goes for the pin on Mercury.

1...2...and Mercury kicks out.

As both women got up, Mercury gets Erza down with an arm drag takedown. Then, Mercury transitions the takedown into a cross armbreaker.

Erza was trying to get out of the hold as Mercury still applied the pressure on Erza's left arm.

About fourteen seconds later, Erza grabs the bottom rope as Mercury was forced to break off the hold. After four seconds, Mercury breaks off the hold as Erza was holding her arm in pain.

Mercury then picks up Erza and whips her towards the ropes. When Erza bounces off the ropes, Mercury tried for another clothesline, but Erza slides under Mercury and Erza was behind Mercury.

Erza then grabs Mercury and gets her with a side suplex.

As Mercury got on her knees, Erza bounces off the ropes and gets Mercury with a running boot to the side of her head as the fans cringe at the impact.

With Mercury down, Erza then climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner of the ring. Erza then turns around, hoping to get Mercury with a moonsault from the top rope.

Erza then jumps off the ropes, but then Mercury quickly gets up and catches Erza on her shoulder to a deafening response from the crowd. Then, Mercury gets Erza with a powerslam.

Mercury then goes for the pin on Erza.

1...2...and Erza kicks out.

As Erza got on her knee, Mercury runs up hoping to get Erza with a shining wizard to the face. But then, Erza counters with a small package pin.

1...2...and Mercury kicks out.

As both women got up, Mercury then grabs Erza with gets her with a saito suplex.

With Erza down, Mercury then climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner of the ring.

Mercury then turns around and jumps off the top rope, looking for whisper in the wind. But Erza moves out of the way and Mercury lands on her feet, then she somersault afterwards.

As Mercury turns around, Erza grabs Mercury and gives her an uranage.

Erza then climbs up to the middle rope on the top left corner of the ring as Erza waits for Mercury to get up.

As Mercury slowly got up, Erza jumps off the rope and gets Mercury with a cross body. But then, Mercury reverses it and gets Erza in a pin.

1...2...and Erza kicks out as the fans keep cheering for this match, chanting "this is awesome".

Both women got up and then Erza takes down Mercury with an arm drag take down.

Erza then grabs Mercury by her waist and then Erza gives Mercury a German suplex with a bridge pin.

1...2...and Mercury kicks out.

As both women got up a few seconds later, Mercury runs towards Erza for a running attack. But then, Erza grabs Mercury by her legs, lifts her in the air, and Erza gets Mercury with a stun gun as Mercury's neck hits the top rope.

As Mercury was holding her throat, Erza gets Mercury on her shoulders in a D.V.D position. A few seconds later, Erza gets Mercury with this Death Valley Driver Brainbuster combo known as Scarlet's Comet.

Erza then goes for the pin on Mercury.

1...2...3 as the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans gave a decent ovation for Erza.

"Here's your winner, Erza Scarlet," Chris said as the ref raised Erza's arm in victory.

As Erza stand up after the pin, it takes about five seconds for Mercury to get back on her feet. After a few seconds, both women shook hands in respect to a good ovation from the crowd.

Soon, both women exit the ring and walk up the entrance way and into the backstage area.

* * *

 **Amethyst vs. Lyra Heartstrings**

Up next was the first Femme Fatale qualifying match for the DMU Women's Championship, it is Amethyst (wearing her second regeneration outfit from S.U season 2-3) facing off against Lyra Heartstrings (she was a human wearing a pink muscle shirt, blue jean shorts, and pink wrestling boots).

Soon the bell rings and the match officially begins, then Amethyst begins to fire off punches to the face of Lyra. Amethyst nails a fifth punch to Lyra that sends her into the top right corner of the ring.

Amethyst then whips Lyra out of the corner and Lyra hits back first right into the bottom left corner of the ring.

Amethyst then runs towards Lyra, but then Lyra counters with a boot to Amethyst's face, causing her to stumble a bit.

Lyra then runs out of the corner and gets Amethyst with a running neckbreaker, taking her down.

Lyra gets up and then begins to stomp away at the chest of Amethyst. After about ten stomps, Lyra picks up Amethyst by her hair.

Three seconds later, Amethyst gets Lyra with a jawbreaker, breaking off the hold.

Amethyst then grabs Lyra by her arm and takes her down with an arm drag takedown. Amethyst then gets up and hits Lyra with a jumping headbutt.

Amethyst then gets Lyra in a roll up pin.

1...and Lyra quickly kicks out.

As both women quickly got up, Lyra quickly tackles Amethyst to the ground. Then, Lyra begins to fire away with shots to the face.

After ten punches, Amethyst pushes Lyra off of her as both women were now back on their feet.

Amethyst then runs up and nails a knee to Lyra's ribs. Then, Amethyst throws Lyra shoulder first into the metal post in the top right corner of the ring as the fans cringe at the impact.

Lyra then moves out of the corner and now Lyra was on the apron between the top left and right corners of the ring. Amethyst then exits the ring and stands on the apron as well.

As Lyra got up, she and Amethyst were trading punches on the apron. After about thirteen seconds of this punch off, Lyra nails a forearm to Amethyst's face, causing her to be stunned a bit.

Lyra then jumps onto Amethyst and gives her a hurricanrana off the apron and onto the floor to a decent ovation from the crowd.

It takes about four seconds for Amethyst to get up as Lyra was still on the apron, waiting for Amethyst's attention. Then, Lyra jumps off the apron and gets her with a moonsault off the apron as both women were now down to a loud ovation from the fans.

About six seconds later, Lyra tosses Amethyst back into the ring and then Lyra re-enters the ring soon after.

Lyra then scoops up Amethyst and gives her a scoop slam near the top right corner of the ring.

Lyra then climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring as she waits for Amethyst to get up.

As Amethyst slowly got up, Lyra jumps off the top rope, hoping for a double axe handle on Amethyst. But then, Amethyst nails Lyra with a shot to the ribs as Lyra was holding her ribs in pain.

Amethyst then grabs Lyra from behind and gets her down with a running bulldog.

As Lyra got on her knees, Amethyst bounces off the ropes and gets Lyra down again with a dropkick to the face as the fans cringe at the loud sound of that kick.

Amethyst then goes for the pin on Lyra.

1...2...and Lyra kicks out.

Then, Amethyst grabs Lyra and gets her in a STF as Lyra was struggling to get out of the predicament.

Eight seconds later, Lyra begins to crawl to the nearest ropes, hoping to break off the submission move that Amethyst had on her.

Thirteen seconds later, Lyra was about two inches away from the ropes, when Amethyst moves back and Lyra was a foot away from the ropes.

About six seconds later, Lyra rolls on top of Amethyst as Lyra now has the pin on Amethyst, while she still locks in the STF on Lyra.

1...2...and Amethyst kicks out and she breaks off the hold.

As both women got up, Amethyst grabs Lyra by her legs and gets her down onto the mat.

After Amethyst looked at the bottom right corner of the ring, Amethyst slingshots Lyra into the corner with Lyra's head hitting the metal post.

As Lyra stumbles backwards from that slingshot, Amethyst grabs her from behind and gives Lyra a tiger suplex with a bridge pin.

1...2...and Lyra kicks out as Amethyst was getting angry.

Amethyst picks up Lyra by her head and then Lyra decks Amethyst with a brutal uppercut.

Lyra then grabs Amethyst and nails her with a saito suplex.

Lyra then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of the ring as the fans were on their feet to see Lyra hit a top rope move. Lyra took a deep breath as she ready to a front flip top rope leg drop or what she called the Five Finger Flip.

Lyra jumps off the ropes and does her flip. But then, Amethyst moves out of the way and Lyra lands ass first onto the mat as Lyra was holding her ass in pain.

As Lyra got up holding her ass in pain, Amethyst lifts up Lyra in an argentine backbreaker position. After a few seconds, she then transitions it into a piledriver, nailing Lyra with a move she called Alpha Purple to a insane ovation from the crowd who were chanting "that was awesome".

Amethyst then goes for the pin on Lyra.

1...2...3 as the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans gave Amethyst a great ovation for her move.

"Here's your winner, Amethyst," Chris said as the ref raises Amethyst's arm in victory.

Amethyst was pumped up to being the first of six women in the running for the DMU Women's Championship.

Soon, Amethyst helps Lyra back onto her feet and then she raises Lyra arm up as well as the fans gave both women a standing ovation for the match.

Then, both women exit the ring and head up the entrance way and into the backstage area.

* * *

 **International Meeting**

In the backstage area there was a seventeen year old boy named El Tigre Violento. He was trying to hit on Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

But it didn't work as Applejack and Rainbow Dash just leave him alone as his charm didn't work on the Canterlot High students.

"Well, well, well, look who we got here," a voice said to Tigre and that voice belong to none other than Scully Tolmach.

"It seems that the DMU have some more international talent here, but you're just some kid and I'm the Time Lord," Scully said to Tigre.

As Tigre was about to speak, he was cut off by Scully.

"You see I have done this style for years and how long you have been doing this, a year or a year and a half," Scully said to Tigre.

Tigre was trying to speak again, but again Scully cut him off.

"I mean the twelfth doctor's debut was more memorable than you being here," Scully said to Tigre.

"Have anything to say you flip happy tiger," Scull asked Tigre.

After a few seconds, Tigre did have a few words for Scully.

"You...a...jackass," Tigre said to Scully as Tigre walks away from Scully.

"Welcome to the big league asshole," Scully said.

 ** _To be continued_** **...**

* * *

 **Now you all might ask, who is El Tigre Violento? Well El Tigre Violento is an OC that I created and I thought bringing him in will give the company an ultraviolent high flying edge to the company.**

 **Still plenty of action left, so stay tuned.**


	5. Ultraviolent Ladies Night Pt 2

**The Deathmatch Underground**

 **Summary: The most insane people from around the world compete in violent matches at The Deathmatch Underground.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (fictional or OCs), they belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs (which will be shown later on).**

 **Rated M for bloody violence, coarse language, and some sexual references.**

 **P.S-All shows in this company (including FFMOTDM) will show the matches without commentary.**

 **Chapter 5: Ultraviolent Ladies Night Part II**

* * *

 **Roxie vs. Lizzie Hearts**

Up next on the card was the second qualifying match for the DMU Women's Championship with Pokemon trainer rocker, Roxie (dressed up in a light blue and pink stripe muscle shirt, long black tights, and black and light blue wrestling boots) facing off against Royal, Lizzie Hearts (wearing her signature dress with red wrestling boots).

The ref signals the bell to be ringed and both girls start to trade back and forth shots to each other faces. Eight seconds later, Roxie lifts up Lizzie and drops her with an atomic drop.

Then, Roxie hits Lizzie with a clothesline, taking her down to a decent ovation to the crowd.

"Rock and Roll Motherfucker," Roxie said to the crowd as the fans were on their feet for Roxie.

As Roxie turns around, Lizzie gets up and knees her in the gut. Lizzie then grabs Roxie by her hair and drops her with an X-Factor.

Lizzie then goes for the pin on Roxie.

1...2...and Roxie kicks out.

Both women got up and Lizzie hits Roxie with an uppercut. Then, Lizzie grabs Roxie and drops her with a suplex.

Lizzie then gets Roxie in a headlock and begins to deliver knee strikes to Roxie's face. After nine strikes, Lizzie gets up and gets Roxie with a leg drop to the back of the skull.

Lizzie then goes for the pin on Roxie.

1...2...and kick out by Roxie.

Lizzie then grabs Roxie by her hair and gets her back onto her feet. Before she could strike, Roxie gets Lizzie with a jawbreaker, breaking off the hold.

Roxie then nails Lizzie with a superkick, causing Lizzie to be stunned a bit.

Roxie then bounces off the ropes, runs towards Lizzie, and gets Lizzie down with a tornado DDT.

Roxie then steps onto Lizzie's left ankle as Lizzie was struggling to get out. Three seconds later, Roxie jumps up and steps onto Lizzie's left ankle as Lizzie holds her ankle in pain.

Roxie then exits the ring and stands on the apron on the right side of the ring. Then, Roxie flips over and gets Lizzie with a sunset flip.

It takes about four seconds for Lizzie to get on her feet, then Roxie grabs onto Lizzie, looking for an uranage.

But then, Lizzie nails a series of elbows to the side of Roxie's head. After four elbows, Lizzie grabs Roxie and takes her down with a neckbreaker.

Lizzie then gets up and grabs onto Roxie's legs, then Lizzie gets Roxie in a Boston Crab, trying to make Roxie submit.

Seven seconds later, Roxie begins to crawl towards the ropes, hoping to break off the hold.

Five seconds later, Roxie grabs onto the ropes. After about three seconds, Lizzie breaks off the hold as Roxie was desperately trying to get back up.

Lizzie then grabs Roxie from behind and gives her a back suplex with a bridge pin.

1...2...and kick out by Roxie as Lizzie was getting a bit angry that Roxie couldn't be taken out easily.

As Lizzie picked up Roxie again, Roxie suddenly gets Lizzie up in a fireman's carry. Four seconds later, Roxie gets Lizzie down with a rolling senton.

Afterwards, Roxie gets Lizzie with a backflip to a good ovation from the crowd.

Roxie then goes for the pin on Lizzie.

1...2...and Lizzie kicks out.

Roxie then picks up Lizzie, gets her in a front face lock, and plants Lizzie with a DDT.

Roxie then gets up and climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring. Six seconds later, Roxie jumps off the top rope, looking for a splash on Lizzie.

But then, Lizzie moves out of the way and Roxie lands face first onto the mat.

Lizzie then gets up and gets Roxie in a roll up pin.

1...2...and Roxie kicks out as both girls were now back up.

Lizzie then grabs Roxie's legs and takes her down as the crowd wanted to see Lizzie do her version of the Cesaro Swing.

Seven seconds later, Lizzie starts to swing Roxie around and around as the fans start to count each swing.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...12...13...14...15...16...17...and then Lizzie stops swinging as Lizzie try to keep her composure as Roxie was still down on the mat.

Lizzie then picks up Roxie and kicks her in the ribs, looking for a piledriver. Four seconds later, Roxie back body drop Lizzie and Lizzie hits the mat hard as Roxie bounces off the ropes.

Roxie runs towards Lizzie, hoping for a punt to the skull. But Lizzie moves out of the way as Roxie misses the punt.

When Roxie turns around, Lizzie kicks Roxie in the ribs, lifts her upside down, and plants her with a piledriver.

Lizzie didn't go for the pin, but instead she looks at the top left corner of the ring and she had an idea. Lizzie then climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner of the ring as she waits for Roxie to get up.

It takes about eight seconds for Roxie to get up as she was bend down. Lizzie then jumps off and gets Roxie with a top rope fameasser known as the Heart Stopper to a good ovation from the crowd.

Lizzie then goes for the pin on Roxie.

1...2...3 as the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans gave a mild ovation to Lizzie and her move.

"Here's your winner, Lizzie Hearts," Chris said as the ref raised Lizzie's arm in victory.

Lizzie then exits the ring and walks up the entrance way and into the backstage area, knowing she was the second of six women looking for the DMU Women's Championship.

Nine seconds later, Roxie uses the ropes to get back up as the fans gave Roxie a standing ovation for her match as the fans chant "please come back" to Roxie.

Roxie then rolls under the ropes and walk up the entrance way. When she approaches the curtains, she gave out the rock n' roll devil horns and walks into the backstage area.

* * *

 **Ellody and Jennifer Shope vs. Applejack and Rainbow Dash**

The next match for Ultraviolent Ladies Night is one half of The Geniuses, Ellody (wearing this brown crop top, long brown tights, and black wrestling boots), and noob, Jennifer Shope (her outfit was similar to Ellody, except it was purple in colour), facing off the athletic Canterlot High duo, Applejack (wearing a dark orange tank top, blue jeans, and brown cowboy boots) and Rainbow Dash (wearing a black and red basketball jersey, black biker shorts, and light blue wrestling boots).

The ref signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins, the people to start this match was Rainbow Dash and Ellody.

The match begins with Ellody and Rainbow in a collar and elbow tie up. Eleven seconds later, Rainbow connects with a kick to Ellody's ribs, breaking off the tie up.

Rainbow then takes down Ellody with a dropkick, but both women quickly got up afterwards.

Ellody then trips Rainbow onto the ground and afterwards, Ellody hits an elbow onto the heart of Rainbow.

As both women got up, Ellody runs towards Rainbow, hoping for a clothesline. But then, Rainbow counters out of nowhere with a scoop slam onto Ellody, then Rainbow hits a jumping knee onto Ellody's face.

Rainbow then goes for the pin on Ellody.

1...and Ellody quickly kicks out.

Rainbow then tags in Applejack and Applejack enters the ring. Then, Applejack and Rainbow nail Ellody with clubbing blows to the back.

After four blows, Rainbow heads back to her corner (which was the top right corner of the ring) as Applejack gets Ellody back on her feet.

Applejack then hooks Ellody's arm around her neck and brings her down with a suplex.

Applejack gets Ellody back on her feet, grabs her by her head, and drops her with a DDT.

Applejack then goes for the pin on Ellody.

1...2...and Shope breaks up the pin for their team.

Applejack then gets up and gets up in Shope's face as she backs up into her corner (which was the bottom left corner of the ring), hoping to get away from Applejack. Five seconds later, Ellody decks Applejack with a running forearm to the back of the head as Shope got on the apron in their corner.

Ellody then tags in Shope as she enters the ring. Ellody and Shope then hook Applejack's arms around their necks and give her a double suplex to a mild ovation to the crowd.

Ellody then exits the ring and stands on the apron, while Shope sees Applejack getting up.

Applejack try to hit a clothesline on Shope, but Shope ducks the clothesline. Then, Shope gives Applejack a clothesline that sends her over the ropes and onto the floor on the left side of the ring.

As Applejack got up, Shope flips over the ropes and takes down Applejack and herself with a front flip to the floor.

With the two females down, Ellody enters the ring and runs towards the ropes. When Ellody bounces off the ropes, she runs up, and takes out Applejack and her own partner with a middle rope suicide dive to a moderate ovation from the crowd.

With the three females, Rainbow walks along the apron and she climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner of the ring as the fans were going insane for what Rainbow was about to do.

As the three females got up, Rainbow turns around, jumps off, and takes them all out with a top rope moonsault to an amazing ovation from the crowd, chanting "that was awesome".

About seven seconds later, Rainbow gets up and tosses Shope into the ring, then she tosses Applejack into the ring as well.

Applejack then goes for the pin on Shope.

1...2...and kick out by Shope.

Applejack then picks up Shope, gets her in a front face lock, and gets her with a double underhook DDT.

Applejack then goes for the pin on Shope again.

1...2...and kick out by Shope again.

Applejack gets up and runs towards the ropes. But then, Ellody hits Applejack in the back with a forearm, causing her to stumble a bit.

Then, Shope gets Applejack in a small package pin.

1...2...and Applejack kicks out as both girls got back up.

Shope then takes down Applejack with a hurricanrana. Then, Shope tags in Ellody and Ellody enters the ring as the two geeky girls whip Applejack towards the ropes.

When Applejack bounces off the ropes, Ellody and Shope try for a double clothesline on Applejack. But then, Applejack ducks the clothesline and bounces off the ropes again.

Then, Ellody and Shope take down Applejack with a double powerslam as the fans were booing a little for the nerdy team. Shope then heads back to her corner as Rainbow was desperately wanting to get in the match.

"Come on Applejack, tag me," Rainbow said to Applejack as Rainbow extends her arm out to Applejack.

Ellody then picks up Applejack, scoops her up, and gives her a scoop slam. Ellody then bounces off the ropes and gives Applejack a leg drop.

Ellody then gets Applejack in a sleeper hold as Applejack was fading away as Rainbow was trying to pump up the fans for Applejack to recover.

Seven seconds later, Applejack drops to one knee as Rainbow and the fans were stomping their feet for Applejack.

About nine seconds later, Applejack was standing up and then she begins to nail a series of elbows to the ribs of Ellody. After four elbows, Ellody breaks off the hold as Applejack runs towards the ropes.

When Applejack bounces off the ropes, she runs up and nails a jumping clothesline to Ellody as both women were both down as the fans were clapping their hands and stomping their feet just for Applejack to tag in Rainbow.

Ellody and Applejack then crawl towards their partners, knowing that this could be a difference in the match.

Seven seconds later, Ellody tags in Shope as she enters the ring. But then, Applejack tags in Rainbow as she enters the ring as fans were cheering for the high risk rainbow haired girl.

Rainbow then nails a clothesline to Shope as Shope immediately got up. Rainbow then nails a series of punches to the face of Shope.

After the sixth punch, Rainbow gets Shope with a hip toss.

As Shope sit back up, Rainbow nails Shope with a hard kick to the back. Rainbow then steps in front of Shope and takes her down with a back kick to the face as the fans cringe at the impact.

Rainbow then jumps up and gets Shope with a jumping leg drop.

Rainbow then goes for the pin on Shope.

1...2...and Ellody breaks up the pin for the team.

Rainbow then gets up and throws Ellody into the ropes. When Ellody bounces off the ropes, Rainbow grabs onto Ellody and gets Ellody with an overhead belly to belly suplex.

Rainbow then drags Ellody to her corner as Applejack enters the ring. Applejack then gets Ellody in a reverse STO position as she sees the top right corner in her sights.

Applejack then takes out Ellody with a reverse STO into the middle turnbuckle, which Applejack calls the Bucking Season.

Applejack then rolls Ellody out of the ring and Applejack exits the ring soon after.

Rainbow then sees Shope getting up and gets her up in a Death Valley Driver position. Three seconds later, Rainbow gets Shope with the Rainboom Driver.

Rainbow then drags Shope towards the top right corner of the ring. A few seconds later, Rainbow climbs up to the top rope on the corner as the fans were on their feet to see what high flying move Rainbow would do next.

Four seconds later, Rainbow turns around, she then jumps off and gets Shope with a Phoenix splash or what Rainbow called, Wonderbolt splash, to a freaking loud standing ovation for Rainbow.

Rainbow then goes for the pin on Shope.

1...2...3 as the ref signals the bell to be ringed and the fans gave a loud pop of cheers for Applejack and Rainbow Dash as Applejack re-entered the ring.

"Here's your winners, the team of Applejack and Rainbow Dash," Chris said as the ref raised Applejack's arm and Rainbow Dash's arm in victory.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash hugged in celebration just as three females jump over the guardrail and they enter the ring. Then, the three girls attack the girls from behind and begin to punch and stomp away at them.

One girl was a blonde seventeen year old wearing a light blue tank top and brown shorts, that was Lori Loud. The second girl had short brown hair and wearing all purple, it was fifteen year old Luna Loud. The final girl had brown hair that was in a ponytail, wearing a red and white sports attire, she was thirteen year old Lynn Loud Jr.

Lori then pick up Applejack and lift her on her shoulders, she then drops her with a powerbomb turned into a backstabber she called the Boo Boo Powerbreaker.

Then, Lynn climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring. Two seconds later, Lynn jumps off the top rope and gets Rainbow with a 450 splash to a few boos from the crowd.

Luna then picks up Shope and throws her to the ropes. When Shope bounces off the ropes, Luna lifts her into the air and gets her with a pop up stunner which she calls the Mick Check.

Meanwhile, Lynn tosses Ellody back into the ring and she enters the ring soon after. Then, Luna gets Ellody in a fireman's carry as Lori runs towards the ropes.

After Lori bounces off the ropes, Lori gets Ellody with a swinging neckbreaker, while at the same time, Luna gets Ellody with a Samoan drop, nailing their tag move called Lock N' Loud.

As Lori got up, she grabs a microphone and was ready to speak.

"Deathmatch Underground, The Trio Loud have arrived," Lori said to a mild response from the crowd.

"E.B said 'we need to make a statement' and we just made a statement all over this ring," Lori said and then Luna grabbed a hold of the mic.

"Dawn, Sunset, Moon, Star, and Saturn, you don't stand a chance against the likes of the Louds," Luna said.

"We are ready to leave this company in a pile of rubble like a wreck on I-95," Luna said and then she hands the mic to Lynn.

"And here's the first step," Lynn said and then she pulls out a skull as the fans went ballistic knowing that another entrant has been confirmed for MOTDM, but it quiet down soon after.

"E.B needed some fresh young blood in the Master, and who better to choose then the most athletic person here," Lynn said.

"I'm willing to fly high and bleed buckets in order to get that DMU World Title and so that's why I'm the second entrant to the Master of the Death Matches," Lynn said as the fans gave an average ovation.

"And the question is, who's gonna stop me," Lynn asked.

After ten seconds of pure silence, "Halls of Illusions" by Insane Clown Posse starts to play as the fans gave a really loud ovation. Soon, "The Ultraviolent Moonchild" Dawn enters through the curtains wearing a hoodie, green camo shorts, and black wrestling boots as she had a microphone in her hand.

The fans soon chant "Dawn" over and over again for about twenty seconds as Dawn was ready to speak.

"You know, I knew we attract fighters of all kinds but this is insane," Dawn said.

"Lynn Loud, you think you and your older sisters can take over the company, well think again," Dawn said to the Louds.

"You see I'm one of the true legends for DMU. I have been in all MOTDM tournaments and I have the biggest fan base in this company," Dawn said as she walked down the entrance way.

"You are just a small minnow in a pond full of groupers and I'm the main grouper," Dawn said to Lynn.

"You might think this is fun, but these matches not only takes a toll physically, but mentality as well," Dawn said to Lynn.

"The only reason I'm still here is because I love doing this for all of these sick motherfuckers here," Dawn said as the fans cheer for Dawn.

"Why should these fans care about you, your not in MOTDM III," Lynn said as the fans gave her a chorus of boos.

"Oh yeah," Dawn said as she pulls out a skull as the fans chant "Yes" for this.

"I'm officially entering in the third Master of the Death Matches," Dawn said.

"Let's not wait until February, let's fight now," Lynn said as drop her mic and skull.

Dawn then drops her mic and skull and she enters the ring.

"Come on, give me your best shot," Dawn said to Lynn, trying to egg her on.

Then, Lynn strikes Dawn three times in the face. Unfortunately, those shots didn't faze Dawn as she was shaking her head from that little attack.

Dawn hits Lynn with a series of lottery punches. The fifth shot ends up knocking Lynn onto her ass as the fans were going insane for Dawn.

Dawn picks up Lynn, wraps her arms around Lynn's neck, and gives her Boot Camp to a huge ovation from the crowd.

Dawn then picks up a mic and wanted to say something.

"That was a warning if you mess with me again," Dawn said to Lynn.

"And I have one more thing I have to say, you fear what you don't understand and hate what you can't conquer bitch," Dawn said to Lynn as Dawn drops the mic and rolls out of the ring.

Dawn then picks up her skull and heads to the backstage area.

Meanwhile, Lynn manages to get up and grab her skull as the Loud sisters head back into the backstage area as well, looking very pissed after that attack.

* * *

 **Will you be my Rose?**

In the backstage area, Scully Tolmach was leaning against the wall as he sees Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Shope enter the backstage area, looking a bit hurt after that attack by The Louds.

Soon, Scully sees the beautiful (yet always geeky) Ellody as he wanted to speak with her.

"Hey there beautiful lass, saw you in the ring, you were pretty decent," Scully said to Ellody.

"Thanks, I'm not the best, but I hope I can get better," Ellody said.

"You know with my help I could make you one of the best Deathmatch workers in this company," Scully said to Ellody.

"What's your name handsome," Ellody asked Scully.

"Scully Tolmach," Scully said.

"Ellody," Ellody replied.

"Well miss Ellody, will you be my Rose," Scully asked Ellody.

"Sure my Doctor," Ellody said to Scully.

"Okay, now I know this place we can train," Scully said as he and Ellody walk away to a spot where they can practice some new wrestling moves.

 ** _To be continued_** **...**

* * *

 **What a chapter, now we know three of the eighteen fighters that are in MOTDM III, but there is still fifteen open spots left to be filled.**

 **Stay tuned we have more DMU in the next chapter.**


	6. Ultraviolent Ladies Night Pt 3

**The Deathmatch Underground**

 **Summary: The most insane people from around the world compete in violent matches at The Deathmatch Underground.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (fictional or OCs), they belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs (which will be shown later on).**

 **Rated M for bloody violence, coarse language, and some sexual references.**

 **P.S-All shows in this company (including FFMOTDM) will show the matches without commentary.**

 **Chapter 6: Ultraviolent Ladies Night Part III**

* * *

 **Star Butterfly vs. Ruby**

Up next for Ultraviolent Ladies Night was Princes Star Butterfly (wearing her sea green dress and rhino boots) facing off against Crystal Gem, Ruby (wearing her current fighting attire) in a scaffold match. The two girls were face to face in the ring as the scaffold was at the right side of the ring on the ringside floor.

The ref signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins with Star and Ruby in a collar and elbow tie up as they were moving around the ring. It lasts about fifteen seconds and then Ruby kicks Star in the shin, breaking off the tie up.

Ruby then hooks Star's arm around her neck and gives her a suplex. Afterwards, Ruby rolls out of the ring and onto the ringside floor between the top left and right corners of the ring.

Ruby then looks under the ring and after three seconds, she pulls out a steel chair and slides it into the ring. Ruby then re-enters the ring and unfolds the chair, she then sets the chair in the middle of the ring.

Ruby then picks up Star and sets her up for a suplex again. Ruby lifts Star up in the air, but then Star was trying to wiggle out of the situation. Six seconds later, Star lands back on her feet and nails Ruby with a knee to the ribs.

Star then picks up Ruby and powerslam her onto the chair, bending it in half to a good response from the crowd.

Star then goes for the pin on Ruby.

1...2...and Ruby kicks out to Star's surprise.

Star then exits the ring and looks under the ring for a weapon between the bottom left and right corners of the ring.

Seven seconds later, Star pulls out a table and she slides it into the ring.

Before Star could get back into the ring, Ruby runs up and nails a baseball slide dropkick to Star, which causes her to fall back first into the guardrail.

As Star was trying to recover, Ruby flips over the ropes and gets Star with a sunset flip onto the ringside floor to a decent response from the crowd.

About five seconds later, Ruby gets up and then she sees a table set up near the scaffold and near the bottom right corner of the ring.

Then, Ruby grabs Star by her hair and leads her towards the table near the scaffold. Ruby then sets Star's top part of her body onto the table as Ruby started to climb up the scaffold as the crowd was on their feet for Ruby.

Ruby was about eight feet high as Star recovers enough to climb up the scaffold and tries to catch up to Ruby.

Star then reaches the same spot that Ruby was at as she begins to ram Ruby's face up against the metal scaffold. After ramming Ruby's face five times, Star gets Ruby in a fireman's carry as the fans were on their for what was about to happen.

Five seconds later, Star gets Ruby with a rolling senton off the scaffold and they break through the table to a insane ovation from the crowd with chants of "holy shit" from the fans.

It takes about thirteen seconds for someone to get up and that girl was Star Butterfly. Star then grabs Ruby and throws her back into the ring.

Star then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of the ring. Three seconds later, Star jumps off and gets Ruby with a splash onto Ruby's back.

Star then flips Ruby onto her back and then she pins her.

1...2...and Ruby kicks out to Star's utter shock.

Star then grabs Ruby by her hair and gets her back on her feet. Ruby then nails a headbutt to Star's ribs, in a bid to buy her some time.

Ruby then bounces off the ropes, runs up, and jumps onto Star, getting her with a seated senton.

Ruby then goes for the pin on Star.

1...2...and Star kicks out as both females got back onto their feet.

Star then grabs Ruby and tosses her out of the ring and onto the floor, between the top left and right corners of the ring.

As Ruby slowly got up, Star grabs onto the top rope, jumps over the ropes, and gets Ruby with a dive onto the floor to a mild ovation from the crowd.

Star gets up about six seconds later and grabs Ruby by her hair again, then she looks over to see the metal post in the top right corner of the ring.

As Star was walking towards the post with Ruby, Ruby throws Star and Star hits face first into the post as some of the fans cringe at the impact.

Ruby then runs up and takes down Star with a running dropkick to a modest response from the fans.

Ruby looks high up on the scaffold and she has an idea on her mind. Then, Ruby walks up and she slowly begins to climb up the scaffold, it was taking a bit longer due to the pain she has suffered already.

Then, Star suddenly gets back up and grabs Ruby her legs and places her on her shoulders. Four seconds later, Star forces Ruby off the scaffold and gives Ruby a powerbomb onto the hard floor as the fans cringe seeing Ruby's head hit the floor in a painful matter.

Star then picks up Ruby and tosses her back into the ring, Star then re-enters the ring soon after.

Star then goes for the pin on Ruby.

1...2...and Ruby kicks out as Star and the fans were in shock to see Ruby survive that brutal powerbomb onto the floor.

Star then gets up and picks up the table that she brought in earlier. Star then sets up the table and places it about five feet away from the bottom right corner of the ring.

Star then picks up Ruby, but then Ruby gets Star in a small package pin.

1...2...and Star kicks out as both females were back onto their feet.

Star then runs up and takes Ruby down with a clothesline as Ruby flipped in mid air and lands face first onto the mat.

Star then drags the table and sets it onto the middle of the ring, then Star looks at the top of the scaffold as she had an idea.

Star then exits the ring and begins to climb up the scaffold, not knowing that Ruby rolled out of the ring and was slowly walking towards the scaffold.

Ruby then starts to climb up the scaffold as Star was already half way past the scaffold. About seventeen seconds later, Star reaches the top of the scaffold as she stands on the platform.

Then, Ruby reaches the top as well and Star begins to stomp on Ruby, hoping to knock her off the scaffold. After stomping her six times, Ruby pushes Star out of the way as Ruby was on the top platform as well, lucky Star didn't fall off of the scaffold.

Soon, Ruby and Star begin to trade punches as the fans were in shock and awe to see which female would be knocked off of the scaffold.

About eight seconds later, Ruby nails an enzugiri to Star and it almost sends Star off the scaffold. But, Star remains on the scaffold and got her composure back.

Then, Ruby lifts up Star into a fireman's carry as she sees the table below her as the fans were going crazy for what was about to happen.

Suddenly, Star rakes Ruby in the eyes as Star escapes the carry and gets behind Ruby. Star then hooks Ruby's arm around her neck and lifts her up as the fans were in awe of what Star was going to do.

A few seconds later, Star nails Ruby with a falcon arrow off the scaffold and both females break through the table as the fans went insane with "that was awesome" and "holy shit" chants.

Seven seconds later, Star weakly goes for the pin on Ruby.

1...2...3 and the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans gave a great ovation for Star.

"Here's your winner, Star Butterfly," Chris said as the ref raises Star's arm in victory.

About thirteen seconds later, Star rolls under the ropes and she exits the ring. Star then heads back to the backstage area just as the EMTs head down to the ring to tend to Ruby.

Several medics enter the ring and they roll Ruby out of the ring and set her on the stretcher. Then they roll Ruby up the entrance way and into the backstage area as the fans gave Ruby a standing ovation for her effort in the match and for a speedy recovery.

* * *

 **Ashlynn Ella vs. Kari Kamiya**

Once the ring was cleared of the weapons and the scaffold, it was time for the two out of three falls match with Ashlynn Ella (wearing her signature dress) facing off against Kari Kamiya (wearing her signature pink and white shirt, yellow shorts, and pink wrestling boots).

Then the ref signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins, the two girls then circle around the ring ready for one of them to strike.

About eighteen seconds later, Ashlynn and Kari get into a collar and elbow tie up. Five seconds later, Ashlynn then gets Kari in a head lock.

Three seconds later, Kari throws Ashlynn towards the ropes. When Ashlynn bounces off the ropes, Kari takes down Ashlynn with a hip toss.

Kari then gets Ashlynn with a leg drop and then she goes for the pin on Ashlynn.

1...and Ashlynn kicks out as both girls were now back on their feet.

Ashlynn then trips Kari onto the mat and then Ashlynn gets Kari with an elbow to the heart.

Ashlynn then picks up Kari and she drops her with an overhead belly to belly suplex.

Ashlynn then climbs up to the middle rope on the bottom left corner of the ring. Four seconds later, Ashlynn jumps off the ropes and gets Kari with an middle rope elbow drop.

Ashlynn then goes for the pin on Kari.

1...2...and Kari kicks out.

Kari immediately gets up and tosses Ashlynn out of the ring and onto the ringside floor on the right side of the ring.

As soon as Ashlynn got up, Kari runs up and takes her and Ashlynn down with a sunset flip onto the floor to a good ovation from the crowd.

Kari soon gets up and tosses Ashlynn back into the ring. Then, Kari stands up on the apron as she waits for Ashlynn to get up.

As Ashlynn got up, Kari jumps onto the top rope and then she jumps off the ropes, looking for a cross body.

Kari gets Ashlynn with a cross body, but then Ashlynn counters by getting Kari in a small package pin.

1...2...3 as Ashlynn gets the first fall.

"The winner of the first fall, Ashlynn Ella," Chris said.

As Ashlynn got up, Ashlynn runs up and strikes Kari with a knee to the side of the head.

Then, Ashlynn gets on top of Kari and begins to punch away at Kari over and over again. She hits about twelve shots to Kari's face and then Ashlynn gets up to several boos from the crowd.

Ashlynn then grabs Kari by her hair and gets her back on her feet. Then, Kari nails Ashlynn with a jawbreaker, causing Ashlynn to let go of Kari.

Kari then bounces off the ropes, runs towards Ashlynn, and gets Ashlynn down with a spinning DDT.

Kari sits Ashlynn back up and she nails a forearm to the back of Ashlynn's head.

Kari then picks up Ashlynn from behind and gets her with a knee to the back. Then, Kari gets Ashlynn down with a neckbreaker afterwards.

Kari gets up and climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of the ring, hoping to win the second fall in the match.

Kari then jumps off the top rope, looking for a moonsault on Ashlynn. But then, Ashlynn moves out of the way and Kari crashed face first onto the mat.

Ashlynn then gets up and grabs Kari by the ribs, then she gets Kari with a German suplex with a bridge pin.

1...2...and Kari kicks out to a good response from the crowd.

As both women got up, Kari runs up and takes down Ashlynn with a running clothesline. Ashlynn quickly gets up and is taken down again by Kari and another running clothesline.

As Ashlynn got up again, Kari takes down Ashlynn yet again, this time with a dropkick to the face.

Kari then picks up Ashlynn and scoops her up, then she takes down Ashlynn with a scoop slam Brainbuster combo to a great ovation from the crowd.

Kari then goes for the pin on Ashlynn.

1...2...and Ashlynn kicks out to Kari's shock.

Then, Ashlynn tosses Kari out of the ring and onto the ringside area on the right side of the ring. As Kari got up, Ashlynn nails Kari with a dropkick that sends Kari right into the guardrail.

Ashlynn then exits the ring and grabs Kari by her head, she then throws Kari head first into the metal post on the top right corner of the ring.

As Kari was stumbling a bit, Ashlynn grabs Kari from behind, hoping to get Kari with a German suplex onto the hard floor. Then, Kari nails a hard elbow to the side of Ashlynn's head, breaking off the hold.

Kari then goes behind Ashlynn, lifts her up, and drops her with a back suplex onto the apron as the fans cringe at the impact of the move.

As Ashlynn was screaming in pain, Kari throws Ashlynn back into the ring as Kari re-enters the ring soon after.

Kari then picks up Ashlynn again, Kari then lifts Ashlynn up, and gets her with a back suplex into a backstabber as the fans chant "that was awesome" for that amazing move.

Kari then gets up and she climbs up to the top rope as the fans were on their feet for Kari and some high flying excitement.

Kari then jumps off the top rope and gets Ashlynn with a moonsault to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

Kari then goes for the pin on Ashlynn.

1...2...3 as Kari wins the second fall.

"The winner of the second fall, Kari Kamiya," Chris said as Kari got back onto her feet.

Soon, Ashlynn got back onto her feet as they were ready for the final fall.

Then both women run up and start to trade back and forth shots to each other. Fifteen seconds later, Ashlynn gets Kari with an exploder suplex.

Ashlynn then goes for the pin on Kari.

1...2...and Kari kicks out.

Ashlynn then gets Kari in a half Boston crab as Kari was screaming in pain.

Kari was trying to crawl over to the ropes, hoping to break off the painful submission hold.

Eleven seconds later, Kari was inches away from touching the ropes, but then Hunter Huntsman comes down to the ringside area and pulls the ropes away from Kari to several boos from the crowd.

As Hunter was smiling evilly at Kari, T.K Takaishi runs down the entrance way and tackles Hunter to the crowd as the fans gave some loud cheers to T.K.

The ref was distracted by the situation between the two guys that Kari ends up escaping the hold and rolls up Ashlynn for a pin.

A few seconds later, the ref notices it and makes the count.

1...2...and Ashlynn kicks out.

As both girls got up, Kari gives Ashlynn a hurricanrana that was followed up by a pin.

1...2...and Ashlynn kicks out again.

Both girls got up and then Ashlynn nails Kari with a roundhouse kick to the side of her head. Then, Ashlynn takes down Kari with a stunner to a few boos from the crowd.

Then Ashlynn goes for the pin on Kari.

1...2...and Kari kicks out to cheers from the crowd.

Ashlynn gets up and begins to bad mouth Kari right in front of T.K.

"What a pathetic piece of shit, she's just like you," Ashlynn said to T.K which cause the crowd to boo like crazy.

While Ashlynn was doing that, Kari manages to get up and grab Ashlynn from behind. She then gets Ashlynn with a release German suplex.

Then, Kari picks up Ashlynn and then she gets her in a fireman's carry. After a few seconds, she drops Ashlynn with this Death Valley Driver into a tombstone piledriver to a insane ovation from the crowd.

Kari then goes for the pin on Ashlynn.

1...2...3 and the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans gave a deafening ovation for Kari.

"Here's your winner, Kari Kamiya," Chris said as the ref raised Kari's arm in victory.

Soon, T.K enters the ring and gives Kari a hug, just as Ashlynn rolls out of the ring and then she and Hunter start heading up the entrance way.

After the hug was done, T.K grabs a mic and wanted to say something.

"Hey Hunter, no matter what it takes, I'm going to enter Master of the Death Matches and I'm going to take what should have been mine," T.K said to Hunter as the fans chant "Yes" as they want to see T.K as world champion.

Soon, Hunter and Ashlynn enter the backstage area looking very angry. About a minute later, T.K and Kari exit the ring and head to the backstage area as well as the ring crew were setting up for the Ultraviolent War.

* * *

 **The Fan Girl**

In the locker room area, Dawn, Sunset Shimmer, and Sailor Saturn were getting ready for their upcoming match with The Homeworld Brutes.

"Alright ladies, tonight we show Jasper and her bands of punks that you don't mess with the Deathmatch chicks," Dawn said to Sunset and Saturn.

"They are about to meet their maker tonight," Sunset said.

"Oh my god," said some mysterious female voice and we see this short (and somewhat) curvy girl wearing a blue vest, Chibi sorceress t-shirt, and tight jeans in the locker room.

"I can't believe I'm seeing this," the girl said.

"The three of the sickest females in this company today," the girl said she gives the three females a big hug.

"Did someone lose their child," Dawn asked.

"No," the girl said as she break off the hug.

"I'm Lucy Araya-Hirano, the Princess of Hellview," Lucy said.

"Listen princess, you are stepping into another level here. DMU is built on intensity and pure bloodshed and a person like you couldn't handle it," Saturn said to Lucy.

"Hey, E.B is giving me a chance to show what I got and you shouldn't be judging me by my look," Lucy said to the girls.

"I feel we should give her a chance. I mean, I'm not your stereotypical Deathmatch wrestler and look how far I have come," Dawn said.

"Fine," Sunset said.

"Come on, let's head for the war," Saturn said as she, Dawn, and Sunset head towards the ring for their match.

"Good luck," Lucy said to the girls as she stays in the locker room.

"If things go bad, I have a plan to show them that I'm a dangerous person in the ring," Lucy said.

 ** _To be continued_** **...**

* * *

 **Man, that folks was the debut of Another Dead Hero's OC, Lucy Araya-Hirano, don't worry I have plans for her.**

 **Anyway, up next will be the Ultraviolent War and the Ladders and Light Tubes Death Match for the DMU World Championship.**

 **Stay with us.**


	7. Ultraviolent Ladies Night Pt 4

**The Deathmatch Underground**

 **Summary: The most insane people from around the world compete in violent matches at The Deathmatch Underground.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (fictional or OCs), they belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs (which will be shown later on).**

 **Rated M for bloody violence, coarse language, and some sexual references.**

 **P.S-All shows in this company (including FFMOTDM) will show the matches without commentary.**

 **Chapter 7: Ultraviolent Ladies Night Part IV**

* * *

 **The Homeworld Brutes vs. Dawn, Sunset Shimmer, and Sailor Saturn**

Up next is the semi-main event of Ultraviolent Ladies Night as the ring was filled with weapons, including light tubes, bats, garbage cans, panes of glass, a pallet, and a light tube log cabin as the fans were ready for the match.

In the ring first was Jasper (wearing her signature homeworld outfit), Lapis Lazuli (wearing her signature outfit) and Peridot (wearing her outfit with her limb enhancers). Soon Dawn (wearing a black tank top, green camo shorts, and black wrestling boots), Sunset Shimmer (wearing a white TOD VII muscle shirt, red biker shorts, and red wrestling boots), and Sailor Saturn (wearing a black skull muscle shirt, purple shorts, and purple wrestling boots) enter the ring next.

Soon, the ref signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins, then Dawn begins to strike Jasper, while Sunset was fighting with Lapis and Saturn was fighting with Peridot.

About ten seconds later, Saturn and Sunset throw Peridot and Lapis out of the ring and the four ladies begin to brawl on the ringside floor.

Meanwhile, Dawn picks up a plastic thumbtack bat and swings into Jasper's left arm to a few cheers from the crowd.

Out on the floor, Sunset grabs a barb wire baseball bat and hits Lapis in the ribs with it. Meanwhile, Saturn slams Peridot face first into a light tube, breaking it apart.

In the ring, Jasper pushes Dawn out of the way and grabs the thumbtack bat. As Dawn got up, Jasper swings the bat onto Dawn's head, taking her down as Dawn had sixteen tacks stuck on her head as the fans cringe at the scene.

On the floor, Peridot was starting to bleed a little as Saturn carves the broken tube onto Peridot's head. Meanwhile, Lapis grabs the barb wire bat and grinds it into Sunset's face as Sunset screams in pain.

In the ring, Jasper picks up Dawn by her hair as Dawn was begin to bleed some from the tacks.

Jasper then lifts up Dawn and drops her with a suplex, then Jasper goes for the pin on Dawn.

1...2...and Dawn kicks out to Jasper's anger.

Jasper begins to drag Dawn right near where Lapis and Sunset were fighting and Sunset was starting to pour blood from her face because of the barbed wire bat.

Lapis then swings the barb wire bat and strikes Dawn in the head, taking her down to a mix reaction from the crowd.

As Lapis turns around, Saturn grabs a pane of glass and walks towards Lapis. Then, Saturn throws the pane and it breaks on Lapis' back as the fans went insane for the move.

Saturn then climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring as she waits Jasper to turn around. When Jasper turned around, Saturn jumps off the rope and gets Jasper with a missile dropkick, causing Jasper to stumble a bit.

As Saturn got up, Peridot runs out of nowhere and decks Saturn with a forearm to the side of Saturn's head.

Peridot then looks through a garbage can and picks up a cheese grater and walks towards Saturn. Then, Peridot begins to grate across Saturn's head using the grater.

Eleven seconds later, Peridot drops the grater as Saturn was starting to bleed some from it.

Meanwhile, Dawn picks up a eight foot light tube bundle (with five tubes in it) as blood was now leaking on her face. Then, Dawn throws the bundle and it breaks onto Jasper's face, taking her onto one knee to a decent response from the crowd.

On the floor, Lapis was stumbling around in pain as her back was now coated in blood by that pane.

In the ring, Dawn runs up and nails Peridot with a discus forearm to Peridot's face, knocking her out of the ring.

Then, Dawn looks through a garbage can and then she pulls out a pair of scissors to an insane ovation from the crowd.

She then walks over to Jasper, who was starting to bleed a little from the tubes. Dawn then grabs Jasper by her hair as she had the scissors in the air.

Dawn then repeatedly stabs Jasper in the forehead over and over again as the fans chant "you sick fuck" to Dawn. After stabbing her thirty times, Dawn let's go of Jasper as Jasper was leaking blood from those stabs.

Then, Peridot goes behind Dawn and gets her with a German suplex with a bridge pin.

1...2...and Saturn breaks up the pin.

Then, Lapis re-enters the ring and nails Saturn with a dropkick to the face.

Lapis then picks up a plastic bat covered in carpet strips and then she swings the bat onto Saturn's back as Saturn screams in pain with the bat being broken a bit.

Then, Lapis picks up Saturn and grinds the broken bat across Saturn's face.

With Lapis' back turned, Sunset runs up and nails a knee to the lower part of Lapis' back. Sunset then dumps out the garbage can and picks up a pizza cutter.

Sunset then uses the cutter as she slices into Lapis' head. About nine seconds later, Sunset drops Lapis with a back suplex.

As Sunset got up, Japser grabs a barb wire covered chair and smacks Sunset in the head with it, taking her down to a mix response from the crowd.

Jasper drops the chair and goes for the pin on Sunset.

1...2...and Dawn breaks up the pin.

Jasper then grabs a hold of Dawn, lifts her up, and takes her down with a brutal backbreaker.

Jasper then grabs a hold of the garbage can, she then lifts it up into the air, and slams it down violently onto the ribs of Dawn as Dawn was holding her ribs in pain. Jasper then goes for the pin on Dawn.

1...2...and Dawn kicks out to Jasper's shock.

Meanwhile, Lapis was starting to bleed a little from her head as Sunset was nailing forearms to Lapis. After four forearms, Sunset grabs a box of death with three tubes on it and throws it right into Lapis' face, breaking two tubes in the process.

Sunset then grabs Lapis from behind and gets her with a full nelson slam.

Meanwhile, Peridot grabs a chair and unfolds it near the top right corner of the ring. Peridot then grabs Saturn, hooks Saturn's arm around her neck, and gets Saturn with a suplex onto the chair. The suplex was awkward as Saturn lands kidney first onto the top of the chair as the fans cringe at the impact.

Then, Jasper picks up the pallet and sets it into the middle of the ring. Jasper grabs Dawn and gets her with a suplex onto the pallet as Dawn screams in intense pain.

Meanwhile, Lapis picks up a no parking sign and hits Sunset in the face with it, taking her down.

Then, Jasper and Peridot pick up the light tube log cabin and they move it onto the pallet. Then, Peridot grabs the other pane of glass and places it on top of the cabin as the fans were out of their minds for what was going to happen.

Lapis sees Sunset running her way (as she was pouring blood out of her face) and tosses her onto the ring apron. Lapis then picks up a barb wire plastic bat and swings into Sunset's head, Sunset steps off the apron as the wire were stuck in her hair as the fans were cringing at the scene.

Then, Saturn clothesline Lapis over the ropes and onto the floor. Then, Saturn exits the ring and begins to punch away at Lapis.

Meanwhile, Dawn was trying to fight off Jasper and Peridot with very bad luck. Peridot then grabs the barb wire chair and hits Dawn in the back with it as the fans boo for that attack.

Peridot drops the chair as she and Jasper lift Dawn onto their shoulders. Then they double powerbomb Dawn right into the pallet, log cabin, and pane combo as it breaks on impact as the fans went absolutely apeshit for that move.

Jasper then goes for the pin on Dawn as Peridot was holding off Sunset and Saturn.

1...2...3 as the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans gave some boos for the team.

"Here's your winners, The Homeworld Brutes," Chris said as Peridot and Jasper now stomp away at Dawn.

Sunset (who got the wire out of her hair) and Saturn re-enter the ring to help out Dawn, but we're getting attacked by Jasper and Peridot. Meanwhile, Lapis was watching from ringside not wanting to be part of this.

"Lapis, get your ass in the ring now," Jasper said to Lapis.

After some hesitation, Lapis enters the ring as she was ready to punch someone, but she couldn't do it.

"Do it or do you want to be shattered," Jasper said to Lapis.

As Lapis was about to strike, Lucy Araya-Hirano runs down the entrance way and she enters the ring to cheers from the crowd. Lucy then nails a spinning roundhouse kick to Jasper, knocking her out of the ring.

Lucy then kneels down and then nails a standing backflip kick to Lapis, known as Hellview Flash, knocking Lapis out of the ring as well.

Lucy then gets up, runs towards Peridot, and nails her with a running knee strike to the face.

Lucy then picks up two light tubes and places it on the mat, she then places Peridot's face near the tubes. Lucy then nails a curb stomp known as Welcome to Violence to Peridot, breaking the tubes.

Peridot soon rolls out of the ring as The Homeworld Brutes stand on the entrance stage. Then, Lucy grabs the mic and wanted to speak.

"See I told you I would make an impact and I did it all over those Homeworld punks," Lucy said.

"Our next show is in June and I don't care who it is, I want one of you to face me head on," Lucy said as The Homeworld Brutes agree to it.

Soon, Dawn gets up as she was weak from that powerbomb she took as she grabbed the mic.

"Jasper, this war is not done. Our next show is at the Ultraviolent Underground in Delaware and let's do it Ultraviolent style. How about you and me face off...in the Square Circle of Fear," Dawn said to Jasper as the fans went ballistic for that announcement.

"Your on and you'll fucking regret it," Jasper said to Dawn as she and her posse head into the backstage.

Then, Sunset, Saturn, and Lucy help Dawn out of the ring and up to the backstage area as the fans gave a standing ovation for their team's effort as the crew cleans up for the main event.

* * *

 **Hunter Huntsman vs. Pan**

The ring was cleaned after the last match and in the ring was dozens of light tubes on the mat and at the ringside area was about four ladders set up.

First to enter was Hunter Huntsman (wearing his signature attire) holding the title on his shoulder as he enter the ring to a mix response from the crowd.

Soon "99 Red Balloons" by Goldfinger starts to play as Pan (wearing a black tank top, grey pants, and black wrestling boots) enters through the curtains to a loud standing ovation from the fans. Pan runs around the ringside area, giving out high fives to fans, and soon she enters the ring, ready for the match.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is a Ladders and Light Tubes Match and it is for the DMU World Championship," Chris said to a decent ovation from the crowd.

"Introducing the challenger, from Japan, Pan," Chris said as Pan stands in the top right corner of the ring to a decent response from the crowd.

"And her opponent, from Ever After High, he's the DMU World Champion, Hunter Huntsman," Chris said as Hunter stands in the bottom left corner of the ring to a mix response from the crowd.

Hunter hands the belt to the ref and he raises it into the air. The ref sets the belt to the side and he signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins.

The two fighters then walk around the ring. Twelve seconds later, Hunter and Pan begin to trade back and forth shots to each other.

Ten seconds later, Pan gets Hunter down with an arm drag takedown. Then, Pan picks up a light tube as she waits for Hunter to get up.

As Hunter got up, Pan was ready to strike Hunter with a tube. But then, Hunter nails a knee to Pan and grabs the tube from Pan's hands.

Hunter then breaks the tube over Pan's back as Pan screams in pain. Hunter then drops the tube and was setting up Pan for a powerbomb or piledriver.

Then, Pan gets Hunter with a back body drop that sends him out of the ring and onto the ringside floor on the left side of the ring.

As Hunter got up, Pan jumps over the ropes and takes herself and Hunter down with a dive to the ringside floor to a good response from the crowd.

Pan then grabs Hunter by his hair and both fighters were back onto their feet. Then, Hunter slams Pan's face right onto the apron, breaking two tubes in process.

Hunter then rips Pan's bandana off her head, he then grabs a broken tube, and carves it into Pan's skull as Pan screams in pain. Nine seconds later, Hunter drops the tube as Pan stumbles around in pain with her head bleeding some from the tube.

Hunter walks behind Pan and then Hunter folds up a ladder and then he slams it onto Pan's back as the fans boo at Hunter for the move.

Hunter then throws Pan into the ring and then he slides the ladder into the ring afterwards. Hunter then picks up an eight foot long light tube and enters the ring again.

Hunter was about to strike Pan with the tube, but then Pan responds with a shot to Hunter's ribs. Pan then grabs the tube and breaks it on the side of Hunter's head to a decent response from the crowd.

Pan drops the tube, kicks Hunter in the ribs, and gives him a DDT right onto the ladder as the fans cringe at the impact.

Pan then goes for the pin on Hunter.

1...2...and Hunter kicks out.

Pan then gets up and grabs two tubes from the apron just as Hunter was on his knees with the left side of his head bleeding a bit.

Pan then walks over to Hunter and breaks them over Hunter's head to a great response from the crowd.

Pan then walks over to the bottom left corner of the ring, setting up for a shining wizard to Hunter.

Pan runs towards Hunter for the move, but then Hunter grabs Pan out of nowhere and gets her with an exploder suplex onto the ladder to a decent response from the crowd.

Hunter then goes for the pin on Pan.

1...2...and Pan kicks out as Hunter was now slowly leaking blood from his head.

Hunter then slides Pan off the ladder and then Hunter grabs four light tubes from the apron. Hunter then walks over and places the tubes onto Pan's chest as Hunter was ready to deliver more pain to Pan.

Hunter then nails a double stomp to Pan, breaking the tubes on impact.

Hunter then goes for the pin on Pan.

1...2...and Pan kicks out to Hunter's shock.

Hunter picks up Pan and gets her back onto her feet. But then, Pan fires back with shots to the ribs of Hunter.

After six punches, Pan kicks Hunter in the ribs and then gets Hunter with a double underhook DDT.

Soon, Pan slides out of the ring and folds up another ladder. Pan then picks up the ladder and slides it into the ring.

Pan then steps up onto the apron and sets up the ladder on the top right corner of the ring. Pan then climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring as she held onto the ladder.

Pan then steps onto the ladder as it tilts and slams right onto Hunter, the fans cheer as she somersault off the ladder afterwards.

Pan then runs up and gets Hunter with a standing splash on the ladder.

Pan then goes for the pin.

1...2...and Hunter kicks out as Pan and the fans couldn't believe it.

Pan then climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring again, looking for a moonsault. But then, Hunter gets up and grabs the ladder, he then hits Pan in the lower part of her back with it, she then crashes onto the corner and hangs upside down in the corner.

Hunter then drops the ladder and picks up four light tubes from around the ring, he then places the tubes across Pan's face.

Hunter then picks up the ladder again and then he slams it right into Pan's face, breaking the tubes on impact to a cringe response from the crowd.

Hunter then drops the ladder and frees Pan from the corner. Hunter then drags Pan out of the corner to the middle of the ring.

Hunter then goes for the pin on Pan.

1...2...and Pan kicks out to Hunter's shock as Pan was pouring blood from her skull.

Hunter then picks up Pan again, goes from behind, and then he gets Pan with a tiger suplex right onto the ladder as Pan's head hits the ladder hard.

Hunter then goes for the pin on Pan again.

1...2...and Pan kicks out again as the fans chant "this is awesome" for the match.

Knowing he needed to finish this for good, Hunter lifts up Pan on his shoulders and was setting up for the assault driver. Then, Pan escapes the hold and when Hunter turns around, Pan kicks him in the ribs.

Pan then lifts Hunter upside down and gets Hunter with a piledriver right onto the ladder as the fans went insane for the move.

Pan then goes for the pin on Hunter.

1...2...and Hunter kicks out to Pan's shock.

Pan then drags Hunter near the bottom left corner of the ring. Pan then grabs a light tube bundle (with ten tubes in it) and places it on top of Hunter's chest.

Pan then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring. A few seconds later, Pan jumps off and gets Hunter with a moonsault, breaking the bundle as the fans went crazy for Pan.

Pan then goes for the pin on Hunter.

1...2...and Hunter kicks out as fans couldn't believe Hunter would kick out of that move.

Pan gets up and picks up a ladder, she then unfolds the ladder and sets it six feet away from the bottom right corner of the ring.

Pan then picks up the other ladder and unfolds it as well, she then drags the ladder and sets several feet away from the other ladder, near the same corner.

Pan then runs up and stomps onto the back of Hunter's head, keeping him down a bit longer.

Pan then picks up an eight foot long light tube bundle (with five tubes in it) and slides it through one of the rungs of both ladders. Pan then picks up another eight foot light tube bundle (with six tubes in it) and slides it through another rung of both ladders.

Pan then grabs Hunter by his hair and drags him to the bottom right corner of the ring. Then, Hunter slams Pan face first into the corner as Pan was disoriented by the attack.

Hunter then lifts up Pan on his shoulders, setting up for the assault driver. Hunter then steps onto the middle rope on the bottom right corner of the ring as the fans were on their feet for this.

A few seconds later, Hunter gets Pan with an assault driver off the middle rope as Pan lands awkwardly on the ladder/tube combo, knocking down the ladders and breaking the tubes to a moderate ovation from the crowd.

A few seconds later, Hunter goes for the pin on Pan.

1...2...3 as the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans gave a mild ovation for Hunter.

"Here's your winner and still DMU World Champion, Hunter Huntsman," Chris said as the ref raised Hunter's arm in victory as Hunter had blood pouring down his face.

Hunter then snatches the belt from the ref and he exits the ring. He then heads up the entrance way and noticed several fans flipping off at him.

"Fuck you, I don't give a shit about you," Hunter said to the fans as head to the backstage area to several boos from the fans.

Soon, the ref and several members of the ring crew head to the ring and flip Pan over to see a huge gash on Pan's right arm ( **Imagine the gash John Wayne Murdoch suffered at Carnage Cup 9, that was the size of Pan's gash** ) as they were worried.

"Get a fucking ambulance here," the ref said as Pan try to stand up, but the gash was getting worse and blood was flowing out of Pan.

"Pan, don't fucking move," one of the crew members said.

Soon, Frank West, Amethyst, Roxie, Lucy Araya-Hirano, Kari Kamiya, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack enter the ring to help out.

"Get some fucking tape on Pan," Frank demanded as the EMTs enter the ring and begin to tape up Pan's arm.

"Jesus, my arm hurts like a motherfucker," Pan said in pain.

"Don't worry Pan, we will get you the help you need," Lucy said to Pan.

Once they got the tape on, Applejack, Lucy, Roxie, and Amethyst grab onto Pan to help her up.

"Alright guys, lift," Amethyst said as she and the three other girls help back onto her feet as the crew lift up the ropes for Pan to exit.

Then, they help Pan out of the ring and they help her up the entrance way as the fans were cheering for Pan and her toughness in the match and the aftermath.

Once they got Pan into the backstage area, Frank looks over to see that the camera was still rolling after what happened.

"Hey, turn off that fucking camera," Frank said angrily as he covered up the camera and this ending the second show of DMU.

* * *

 **Wow, what an intense ending to the show, it was like a flashback to Carnage Cup 9 with John Wayne Murdoch slicing his shoulder open, but this might be even worse.**

 **But here at DMU would like to wish Pan a speedy recovery from her injury.**

 **Anyway, coming up next will be the start of our third show, The Hardcore Great Outdoors, stay with us.**

 **Also, enjoy the eleventh annual Carnage Cup.**


	8. Hardcore Great Outdoors Pt 1

**The Deathmatch Underground**

 **The most insane people from around the world compete in violent matches at The Deathmatch Underground**

 **I don't own any characters (fictional or OCs), they belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs (which will be shown later on).**

 **Rated M for bloody violence, coarse language, and some sexual references.**

 **P.S-All shows in this company (including FFMOTDM) will show the matches without commentary.**

 **Chapter 8: Hardcore Great Outdoors Part I**

* * *

 **Moon and Darkness**

Several hours before the show took place, Dawn had arrived at the underground and pulled her car into a wrestler's only spot. She exits the car first and then the passenger door opened and out came an overweight guy with short brown hair, wearing a skull t-shirt and black jeans, his name was Dylan.

"Dawn are you sure you don't want me at ringside, Jasper is a beast," Dylan asked Dawn.

"Dylan I will be fine," Dawn said to Dylan and then she said, "I want you to see first hand at what you'll be experiencing once you make your debut."

"I know you are lucky enough to let me try out for the company, but still I'm afraid at what Jasper might do to you," Dylan said to Dawn.

"Don't worry about me, I'm going to get ready," Dawn said as she head to the makeshift locker room to get ready.

As Dylan looks at Dawn, T.K Takaishi walks up to Dylan.

"So how does it feel to date a death match star," T.K asked Dylan.

"She's not my girlfriend," Dylan responded.

"Hey, I'm just asking," T.K said.

* * *

 **Tony Sudler Jr. Vs. Snake**

The show was about to get underway as over seven hundred fans were in attendance for DMU's first outdoor show, it was nice and sunny (but really, really hot).

Soon, "Bangarang" by Skrillex starts to play as out came "The Saint" Tony Sudler Jr. (wearing shades, blue vest, blue and white tights with kick pads, and black and blue wrestling gloves) as he walks around ringside giving high five to the fans to a decent response from the crowd.

Tony then enters the ring and takes off his vest and shades as he waits for his opponent.

Then "Beat It" by Michael Jackson ( **which is ironic knowing a guy from a classic anti-drug PSA would have a theme used for a drunk driving PSA** ) starts to play as this black human male named Snake came out (wearing a black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath, grey pants, and black wrestling boots).

Once Snake was in the ring, he takes off his jacket showing off a white muscle shirt underneath. Once the intros were done, the bell rings and the match begins.

Tony begins to fire away with fast punches to Snake. After about twelve punches, Tony nails a dropkick to Snake, taking him down.

Snake quickly gets back up and Tony gets him down with a hip toss. Tony then bounces off the ropes and then he gets Snake with a jumping leg drop.

Tony then goes for the pin.

1...and Snake kicks out as both men were back on their feet.

Snake try to hit a clothesline on Tony, but Tony ducks the shot. Snake turns around and then Tony takes him down with a head scissors takedown.

Tony then brags to the crowd, thinking this match was going to be easy. Then, Snake grabs Tony and gets him with a school boy pin.

1...2...and Tony kicks out.

As Tony got up, Snake try for another clothesline on Tony, but Tony ducks again. Tony then gets Snake with a clothesline that sends him onto the floor.

As Snake was starting to get up, Tony bounces off the ropes, runs up, and gets Snake down with a sunset flip onto the ringside floor to a good ovation from the crowd.

Tony gets back up and jumps onto the apron, he then walks over to the bottom right corner of the ring.

As Snake got up, Tony runs along the apron, jumps off, and takes down Snake again with a flip as the fans kept chanting "Tony" for the rookie.

Tony picks up Snake and throws him back into the ring. Then, Tony jumps onto the ring apron again as he waits for Snake to get up.

As Snake slowly got up, Tony hops onto the top rope, jumps off, and takes down Snake with a missile dropkick to another good ovation from the crowd.

Tony gets up and walks to the bottom left corner of the ring, setting up for the superkick.

As Tony was about to nail the superkick, Snake catches Tony out of nowhere and gets him with an exploder suplex into the top right corner of the ring as the fans cringe at the impact.

Snake then gets up, does the splits on the top rope in the same corner and gets Tony with a spilt legged moonsault.

Snake then goes for the pin on Tony.

1...2...and Tony kicks out.

As both guys got up, Snake takes down Tony with a hip toss. Snake then gets Tony with a leg drop to some boos from the crowd.

Snake then gets up and he climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of the ring, looking for some aerial offense.

Snake then jumps off the top looking for a diving headbutt. But then, Tony moves out of the way and Snake lands face first onto the mat.

As Snake slowly got back on his feet, Tony runs up and gets Snake down with a swinging neckbreaker.

Tony quickly gets up and gets Snake with a standing shooting star press to an amazing ovation from the crowd.

Tony then goes for the pin on Snake.

1...2...and Snake kicks out.

Tony then gets up and bounces off the ropes, he then runs up and gets Snake with a double stomp to the chest.

Tony then goes for the pin on Snake.

1...2...and Snake kicks out again.

Tony picks up Snake, hooks his arm, and gets Snake down with a suplex. As Snake got on his knees, Tony runs up and takes down Snake with a fameasser to a decent ovation from the crowd.

Tony then climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring, setting up for the frog splash known as The Falling Splash.

Tony then jumps off the ropes and gets Snake with The Falling Splash and afterwards, goes for the pin on Snake.

1...2...and Snake kicks out to everyone's shock.

Tony picks up Snake, looking to finish off Snake. But then, Snake nails Tony with a discus punch to the face, buying him some time for a bit.

Snake try to nail a clothesline on Tony, but then Tony ducks the shot. Snake turns around and Tony nails Snake with a superkick, taking him down to several cheers from the crowd.

Tony then goes for the pin on Snake.

1...2...3 as the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans gave a standing ovation for Tony.

"Here's your winner, Tony Sudler Jr.," Chris said as the ref raised Tony's hand in victory.

Tony then exits the ring and heads up to the backstage area just as Snake was getting back on his feet.

Snake then exits the ring and looks right into the camera.

"I will be back dudes, I'm not done yet," Snake said as he head up the entrance way and into the backstage area.

* * *

 **Lucy Araya-Hirano vs. Peridot**

Next up was another newcomer, Lucy Araya-Hirano, facing off against Homeworld Brutes member, Peridot.

Soon, "Doki Doki Morning" by BABYMETAL starts to play as Lucy Araya-Hirano comes out of the curtains (wearing a white tank top and over it was a black netted long sleeve shirt, black fingerless gloves, red jean short shorts, and white/black wrestling boots). She immediately pumps up the crowd, screaming with excitement as she walks around the ringside giving out high five to the fans. She then enters the ring as she waits for her opponent to come out.

Then, Peridot comes out of the curtains (with her limb enhancers) and walks down the entrance way. Peridot then enters the ring as she was ready to beat up Lucy to a bloody pulp.

Soon the ref signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins, then Peridot slaps Lucy right in the face as Lucy was unfazed by the shot.

Peridot then keeps going at it with slaps right on Lucy's face. Unfortunately, those slaps were turning the always playful Lucy into an angry person you shouldn't be messing with.

Then, Lucy begins to strike Peridot with these extremely hard chops and punches to all over Peridot's body. Eleven seconds later, Lucy nails a vicious roundhouse kick to Peridot's face, causing Peridot to stumble right into the ropes.

When Peridot bounces off the ropes, Lucy grabs Peridot and gets her with an overhead belly to belly suplex.

When Peridot sit back up, Lucy bounces off the ropes, runs up, and takes down Peridot with a dropkick to the face with a good response from the crowd.

Lucy gets up and climbs to the middle rope on the bottom left corner of the ring. Lucy then jumps off the rope and gets Peridot with a middle rope moonsault to a chant of "that was awesome" from the crowd.

Lucy then goes for the pin on Peridot.

1...2...and Peridot kicks out.

As Lucy got on her knees, Peridot gets up and nails a kick to the side of Lucy's head as the fans cringe at the impact. Peridot then grabs Lucy and gets her with a side suplex to boos from the crowd.

Peridot then goes for the pin on Lucy.

1...2...and Lucy kicks out.

Then, Peridot then gets Lucy in a Boston Crab as Lucy was desperately trying to get out of the hold. Seven seconds later, Lucy was crawling towards the ropes, hoping to break off the hold.

About four seconds later, Lucy reverses and gets Peridot in a roll up pin.

1...2...and Peridot kicks out as Peridot got onto her knees.

Lucy then nails a superkick right onto Peridot's jaw. Afterwards, Lucy gets Peridot with an enzugiri as Peridot smacks face first onto the mat.

Lucy then climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner of the ring. As Peridot got back on her feet, Lucy jumps off the ropes and gets Peridot with a cross body dive, but then Peridot reverses and gets Lucy in a pin.

1...2...and kick out by Lucy as both females got up.

Peridot then runs up and Lucy, out of nowhere, gets Peridot with a suplex.

Lucy then picks up Peridot and was setting her up for another suplex. Lucy lifts up Peridot, but then Peridot wiggles her way out of the situation and lands back on her feet.

Peridot then nails a backhand onto Lucy's face, stunning her a bit. Peridot then goes behind Lucy and gets her with a German suplex with a bridge pin.

1...2...and kick out by Lucy as the fans were cheering for the match.

Peridot then grabs Lucy by her waist and gets her down with a gut wrench suplex to a few minor boos from the crowd.

Peridot gets back up and climbs up to the middle rope on the bottom left corner of the ring. Four seconds later, Peridot jumps off the ropes and gets Lucy with a middle rope splash to a few minor cheers from the crowd.

Peridot then goes for the pin on Lucy.

1...2...and Lucy kicks out to Peridot's shock.

Peridot gets up and gets in the ref's face, complaining about the pin.

"That was three, that clod should be done," Peridot said to the ref.

"It was two," the ref said to Peridot.

"You fucking suck at your job," Peridot said to the ref.

While that was happening, Lucy sneaks behind Peridot and gets her in a school boy pin.

1...2...and Peridot kicks out as both females got back up.

Lucy tries to hit a dropkick on Peridot, but Peridot moves out of the way and Lucy lands on her back from the move. Peridot then grabs Lucy's legs, hoping to get her back in the Boston Crab again.

But then, Lucy gets Peridot in a small package pin.

1...2...and Peridot kicks out as both females got back up.

Then, Lucy and Peridot give each other clotheslines at the same time as both females were now flat on their backs.

About six seconds later, Peridot manages to get back on her feet as she was about to nail an elbow onto Lucy's chest. But then, Lucy moves out of the way and Peridot's elbow hits the mat as she holds it in pain.

Lucy then jumps up and gets a splash right onto Peridot and then she goes for the pin.

1...2...and Peridot kicks out.

As Lucy gets up, Peridot gets onto her knees. Lucy nails Peridot with a kick to the chest, followed by a slap to Peridot's face, and then she nails Peridot with a roundhouse kick to the face, knocking her down to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

Lucy was waiting for Peridot to get up, setting up for something that could be the end of Peridot.

As Peridot got up and then she turns around. Then, Lucy nails Peridot with a hard lariat that nearly turns Peridot inside out.

Lucy was pumping up the crowd as she looks like she was going to finish off Peridot. When Peridot got onto her knees, Lucy bounces off the ropes and then nails Peridot with Welcome To Violence to a loud standing ovation from the crowd.

Lucy then goes for the pin on Peridot.

1...2...3 and the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans gave a great ovation for Lucy./

"Here's your winner, Lucy Araya-Hirano," Chris said as the ref raised Lucy's arm in victory.

Lucy was celebrating her first win in DMU and then a minute later, Jasper enters the ring and nails Lucy with a clothesline as Lapis looks on in horror at ringside.

About a minute and a half later, Peridot gets back up and she and Jasper begin to stomp away at a helpless Lucy.

Then, Jasper pulls Lapis into the ring, wanting her to beat down Lucy.

"Don't stand around like a stupid fuck, beat up that bitch," Jasper said to Lapis.

Then, the crowd was cheering like crazy as Dawn, Sunset Shimmer, and Sailor Saturn run down the entrance way and they enter the ring. Then, the three girls begins to attack Jasper and Peridot.

Lucy soon gets up and nails a loud and vicious roundhouse kick to Lapis' face, taking her down.

Soon, Jasper and Peridot roll out of the ring and head up near the entrance way as Lapis was starting to get up.

As Lapis stands up, she was surrounded by the four very violent women. Lapis knows that she was about to get the living shit beaten out of her and her buddies weren't going to do a thing about it.

Then, Dawn moves out of the way so she would let Lapis escape, but Lapis was confused by this.

"What are you doing," Lapis asked.

"I'm letting you go. This is a warning, next time I won't be nice," Dawn said to Lapis.

Lapis then exits the ring and walks over to her buddies as Dawn was really pissed at Jasper and Peridot.

"Hey cowards, you think you can leave you friend to get her ass owned. Well now you just played with fucking fire and you are about to get fucking burned," Dawn said to Jasper and Peridot.

Soon, The Homeworld Brutes head into the backstage area as the fans were still cheering for Dawn and her group.

A few minutes later, Dawn and the other females exit the ring and then they head to the backstage area as the fans were waiting for the next match.

 ** _To be continued_ …**

* * *

 **This is getting interesting, a new competitor might join the company, a guy from an anti-drug PSA is now a wrestler, and Lucy punched and kicked the shit out of Peridot, all here at DMU.**

 **Well fans, stay tuned because we have more of The Hardcore Great Outdoors coming up in the next chapter.**


	9. Hardcore Great Outdoors Pt 2

**The Deathmatch Underground**

 **Summary: The most insane people from around the world compete in violent matches at The Deathmatch Underground.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (fictional or OCs), they belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs (which will be shown later on).**

 **Rated M for bloody violence, coarse language, and some sexual references.**

 **P.S-All shows in this company (including FFMOTDM) will show the matches without commentary.**

 **Chapter 9: Hardcore Great Outdoors Part II**

* * *

 **Pearl vs. Wendy Corduroy**

Up next was the third qualifying match for the DMU Women's Championship, it was Pearl (wearing her current Crystal Gem attire) facing off against Wendy Corduroy (wearing a green plaid tank top, black jeans, and dirty looking wrestling boots).

Both women were in the ring and the ref signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins.

Then, both females get into this collar and elbow tie up. About ten seconds later, Pearl throws Wendy right into the ropes.

When Wendy bounces off the ropes, Wendy ducks an incoming clothesline from Pearl. Wendy bounces off the ropes again and hits Pearl with a clothesline, Pearl immediately gets up after the clothesline.

Wendy then bounces off the ropes again and nails Pearl with a slap to the chest.

Wendy picks up Pearl, hooks her arms, and gets her with a butterfly suplex.

As Pearl got back up, Wendy runs towards her hoping for a clothesline. But then, Pearl grabs Wendy and takes her down with a sidewalk slam.

Pearl then goes for the pin on Wendy.

1...2...and Wendy kicks out as both women got back up.

Wendy then runs up and nails Pearl with a shoulder block, taking her down. Wendy then tries to nail a leg drop, but Pearl moves out of the way and misses the move.

As Wendy gets up, Pearl nails a roundhouse kick that ends up taking Wendy down.

Pearl then gets Wendy in a headlock as Wendy was desperately trying to get out of the hold. About nine seconds later, Wendy starts to get back on her feet and then she throws Pearl into the ropes.

When Pearl bounces off the ropes, Wendy takes down Pearl with a hip toss.

As Pearl gets up, Wendy grabs Pearl, lifts her up, and drops her with a suplex.

Wendy then gets up and climbs up to the middle rope on the bottom right corner of the ring. Four seconds later, Wendy jumps off the rope and nails a middle rope fist drop onto Pearl's face.

Wendy then goes for the pin on Pearl.

1...2...and Pearl kicks out.

Wendy then slides out of the ring and looks under the apron for a weapon. About five seconds later, Wendy pulls out a table as the fans went ballistic for the weapon.

Wendy then slides the table into the ring and then she re-enters the ring soon after.

Then, Pearl scoops up Wendy and gives Wendy a scoop slam.

Pearl then bounces off the ropes, jumps up, and nails a jumping elbow drop right onto the chest of Wendy.

As Wendy was getting up, Pearl lifts her up and drops her with a backbreaker. Pearl then follows it up with a leg drop to Wendy to a good response from the crowd.

Pearl then goes for the pin on Wendy.

1...2...and Wendy kicks out.

Pearl then grabs a hold of Wendy and puts her in the camel clutch, trying to make Wendy submit.

Ten seconds go by as Wendy refuses to quit and was desperately trying to escape. Twelve seconds later, Wendy manages to stand up on her feet and then she drops Pearl onto her back, breaking off the hold.

Both women soon got up and Pearl runs towards Wendy. But then, Wendy gets Pearl with an atomic drop followed by a lariat, taking Pearl down to a great ovation from the crowd.

Wendy then begins to unfolds the legs on the table and sets it up about six and a half feet away from the top right corner of the ring.

Wendy then picks up Pearl and places her on top of the table as the fans chant "Yes" because they want to see Wendy put Pearl through the table.

Wendy then climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring as she was ready to nail a moonsault onto Pearl. About five seconds later, Pearl gets off the table and nails a uppercut onto the back of Wendy's head, causing her to land upside down on the corner.

After about three seconds later, Pearl bounces off the ropes, runs up, and nails a tree of woe dropkick onto Wendy as the fans chant "that was awesome" for the moment.

Pearl gets up and moves the table, so it was set up diagonally near the corner.

Pearl then sets up Wendy on the top rope and then Pearl climbs up to the top rope on the same corner. Then, both women stand up on the top rope as Pearl gets Wendy in a full nelson.

Wendy then gets Pearl with two elbows to the side of Pearl's head. Unfortunately, those shots didn't faze Pearl as the fans were about to see what was about to happen next.

About three seconds later, Pearl nails Wendy with a dragon suplex off the top rope and they both crash through the table, the fans then chant "holy shit" and "that was awesome" for that high flying (yet dangerous) move.

Five seconds later, Pearl begins to crawl over to Wendy. About seven seconds later, Pearl weakly goes for the pin on Wendy.

1…2…3 and then the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans give Pearl a standing ovation for her match.

"Here's your winner, Pearl," Chris said as the ref raised Pearl's hand in victory and now Pearl is the third women in the Femme Fatale match.

Pearl manages to get back up and slowly exits the ring and she walks up the entrance way and into the backstage area.

About a minute later, Wendy uses the ropes to get back on her feet as the fans gave her a standing ovation for her effort in the match.

Wendy then exits the ring and heads up the entrance way. Wendy then heads into the backstage area as the ring crew was cleaning up the mess for the next match.

* * *

 **The Trio Loud vs. Jack N' Dash and Ellody**

Up next was a six woman tag match with The Trio Loud (all the members were in their signature outfits with wrestling boots in their favorite colors) versus Applejack (wearing this orange tank top, blue jeans, and brown wrestling boots), Rainbow Dash (wearing a black and red #2 basketball jersey, black biker shorts, and rainbow colour wrestling boots), and Ellody (wearing the same gear from the last show).

Once the teams were in the ring and the intros were made, the ref signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins, the two women to start the match was Lori Loud and Rainbow Dash (with The Trio Loud in the bottom left corner of the ring and Jack N' Dash and Ellody were in the top right corner of the ring).

Soon, Lori and Rainbow get into a collar and elbow tie up. Six seconds later, Rainbow gets Lori in a headlock position.

Four seconds later, Lori throws Rainbow right into the ropes. When Rainbow bounces off the ropes, she runs up and takes down Lori with a running knee to the face.

When Lori got up, Rainbow nails a discus forearm to Lori, stunning her for a bit. Rainbow then hits a DDT on Lori, taking her down to a good ovation from the crowd.

Rainbow then tags in Applejack as Applejack enters the ring and Rainbow stands on the apron.

Applejack then picks up Lori and whips her into the ropes. When Lori bounces off the ropes, Applejack tries to hit a clothesline on Lori, but she ducks the move.

When Lori bounces off the ropes again, Applejack gets Lori with a snap powerslam. Applejack then goes for the pin on Lori.

1...2...and kick out by Lori as both women get back up.

Then, Lori nails a clothesline on Applejack that sends her onto the ringside floor on the bottom side of the ring.

Lori then tags in Lynn as Lynn goes onto the top rope on their corner and Lori stands on the apron.

As soon as Applejack got back up, Lynn jumps off the ropes and gets Applejack with a hurricanrana that sends Applejack ribs first onto the edge of the ring.

Lynn then tosses Applejack back into the ring as Lynn jumps onto the ring apron. Lynn then jumps over the ropes and nails a leg drop onto Applejack to a small ovation from the crowd.

Lynn then goes for the pin on Applejack.

1...2...and Applejack kicks out.

Lynn gets up and then nails a standing moonsault on Applejack, she then goes for the pin again.

1...2...and Applejack kicks out again.

Lynn then picks up Applejack and throws her into the the bottom right corner of the ring. Lynn then hops onto Applejack and gets her with a monkey flip.

As Applejack got onto one knee, Lynn runs up and nails a shining wizard right onto Applejack's face.

Lynn then goes for the pin on Applejack.

1...2...and then Ellody breaks up the pin for her team.

Soon, Lori comes in as she begins to nail forearms on Ellody. After five forearms, Lynn gets up and she and Lori get Ellody with a double spinebuster to some boos from the crowd.

As Ellody rolls out of the ring, Lori and Lynn pick Applejack up and whip her into the ropes.

When Applejack bounces off the ropes, Lori and Lynn try to hit a double clothesline on her, but Applejack ducks the move. When Applejack bounces off the ropes again, Applejack takes out the two sisters with a double clothesline of her own.

Applejack stumbles to her corner as Rainbow tags Applejack and Rainbow enters the ring.

Once Applejack stands on the apron, Rainbow nails a jumping double clothesline onto Lori and Lynn. As Lynn got up, Rainbow nails her with a swinging neckbreaker.

Rainbow then bounces off the ropes, but then Luna grabs Rainbow by her hair and slams her onto the mat to several boos from the crowd.

Lori exits the ring as Lynn bounces off the ropes, runs up and nails Rainbow Dash with a dropkick to the left side of Rainbow's head, taking her down.

Lynn then goes for the pin on Rainbow.

1...2...and Rainbow kicks out.

Lynn then jumps on the middle rope and nails a Lionsault on Rainbow.

Lynn goes for the pin on Rainbow again.

1...2...and Rainbow kicks out again.

Both girls got up and then Rainbow tries to hit a clothesline on Lynn, but Lynn ducks the clothesline.

Lynn then grabs Rainbow from behind and gives her a German suplex with a bridge pin.

1...2...and kick out by Rainbow as the fans chant "this is awesome" for these two high paced females.

Both girls get back up as Lynn nails Rainbow with a dropkick that sends Rainbow through the ropes and onto the ringside floor on the bottom side of the ring.

Lynn then sees Rainbow on her knees and she had an idea, Lynn then runs towards the ropes. When Rainbow stands up, Lynn bounces off the ropes and nails a middle rope suicide dive onto Rainbow as the fans gave a standing ovation to that move.

Then, Luna and Lori step off the apron and begin to attack Rainbow with stomps. About seven seconds later, Lynn joins in on the attack.

About eleven seconds later, Ellody runs across the apron and climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of the ring.

Then, Ellody jumps off the rope and gets the four with a top rope elbow drop to a "that was awesome" chant from the crowd.

Five seconds later, Ellody picks up Lynn and tosses her back into the ring. About four seconds later, Rainbow gets up and re-enters the ring as well.

As both girls got up, Rainbow grabs Lynn and gets her with a standing Spanish Fly to a great ovation from the crowd.

Both women were down as Ellody got back on the apron and the Trio Loud were on the apron as well, wanting to get in the match. Soon, both sides were stomping their feet trying to get their team mates back up.

Soon, Lynn and Rainbow were crawling to their corners, hoping one of them will be able to tag in their partners.

Then, Lynn tags in Luna, while Rainbow tags in Ellody as the fans were on their feet for this. Both women enter the match as Luna wants to hit Ellody with a running clothesline.

Then, Ellody ducks the clothesline and strikes Lori and Lynn with fists to the face.

When Luna turns around, Ellody takes her down with a spinning heel kick to the face.

Ellody then nails a double stomp to Luna's chest and then she goes for the pin.

1…2…and Luna kicks out as both girls got up.

Luna then scoops up Ellody and gives her a power slam.

Luna then goes for the pin on Ellody.

1…2…and Ellody kicks out as she gets on her knees.

Soon, Luna runs towards Ellody, looking to hit her with a shining wizard. But then, Ellody catches her and plants her with a saito suplex.

Ellody then gets up and climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of the ring. Three seconds later, Ellody jumps off and gets Luna with a top rope elbow drop to a loud ovation from the crowd.

Ellody then goes for the pin on Luna.

1…2…and Lori breaks up the pin.

Soon, Luna and Lori pick up Ellody, ready to finish her off. Then, Applejack comes into the ring and nails Lori with a spear, taking her down to several cheers from the crowd.

Then, Ellody nails an enzugiri to Luna, followed by an exploder suplex with even more cheers from the crowd.

Meanwhile, Applejack was nailing punches right onto the face of Lori. After twelve punches, Lori throws Applejack through the ropes and onto the ringside floor on the left side of the ring.

As Applejack got up, Lynn runs across the apron, jumps off, and gets Applejack with a hurricanrana that sends Applejack right into the guardrail.

Meanwhile, Rainbow walks across the apron and she climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring.

When Lynn gets up, Rainbow jumps off the rope and takes down Lynn with a dive onto the floor to a standing ovation from the crowd.

Then, Ellody grabs Luna by her legs, lifts her up, and drops her throat first onto the top rope. As Luna was holding her throat in pain, Ellody scoops up Luna and puts her upside down, setting her up for this jumping tombstone piledriver which Ellody calls, Smashed Atoms.

A few seconds later, Luna lands her feet and escapes the grasp of Ellody. When Ellody turns around, Luna rakes Ellody in her eyes as the fans gave several boos for the rock and roller.

Then, Luna gets Ellody in a roll up pin with Luna grabbing onto Ellody's tights.

1…2…3 and the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans boo for that unfair win.

Then, Lori and Lynn enter the ring as they and Luna begin to attack Ellody, which brought boos from the crowd.

They continue to attack Ellody and then the fans begin to cheer loudly for some reason. Soon, Applejack and Rainbow Dash's friend, Twilight Sparkle, runs down the entrance way with a chair in hand.

Twilight enters the ring and begins to swing the chairs at The Trio Loud. Then, the three sisters exit the ring to avoid the chair as the fans boo the cowardly sisters.

Twilight then grabs the mic as she wanted to speak to the girls.

"You girls might have won today, but the way you did it was so fucking disgusting," Twilight said to the trio.

"I'm issuing the challenge, at Ultraviolent Sky's The Limit, I want Lori Loud one on one," Twilight said to the sisters.

"You are going to literally regret facing me, you purple cock sucking bitch," Lori said to Twilight as the fans were chanting "Lori sucks ass" for Lori's words.

Soon, The Trio Loud went into the backstage area as Twilight helps Ellody back on her feet.

Then, the Canterlot girls and Ellody exit the ring and they head up into the backstage area as the next match was about to begin.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

* * *

 **It is getting more intense for this show, we now have three women for the Femme Fatale Death Match for our Bloody Wonderland show and another match for our Ultraviolent Sky's The Limit show. We still have four big matches left and more insanity yet to come for this third show.**

 **We have more DMU coming soon.**

 **Also, congrats to Jimmy Havoc for winning Tournament of Death XVI.**


	10. Hardcore Great Outdoors Pt 3

**The Deathmatch Underground**

 **Summary: The most insane people from around the world compete in violent matches at The Deathmatch Underground.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (fictional or OCs), they belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs (which will be shown later on).**

 **Rated M for bloody violence, coarse language, and some sexual references.**

 **P.S-All shows in this company (including FFMOTDM) will show the matches without commentary.**

 **Chapter 10: Hardcore Great Outdoors Part III**

* * *

 **Scully Tolmach vs. El Tigre Violento**

As the ring was cleared, up next was a match featuring two young guns ready to make an impact in DMU.

"Timewave Zero" by Scar Symmetry starts to play as Scully Tolmach comes out of the curtains (wearing a Silence Days Doctor Who muscle shirt (that is a real shirt, you could find it on teepublic), torn up jeans shorts, blue elbow pads, black elbow pads and wrestling boots, and his fists covered in black tape), he had a scarf around his neck as the fans were giving him a good ovation.

Scully walks around the ring, giving high fives to the fans. Soon he steps into the ring as he waits for his opponent.

"Feel This Moment" by Pitbull feat. Christian Aguilera starts to play as El Tigre Violento comes out of the curtains with his face painted like a tiger (wearing a white muscle shirt with a Siberian tiger on it, black shorts, and black wrestling boots).

Tigre runs around the ring three times, he then jumps onto the apron and flips into the ring.

When the intros were made, Scully takes off his scarf and sets it to the side. The ref signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins.

Scully tries to strike Tigre, but he ducks the shot. Then, Tigre tries to strike Scully, but Scully also ducks the move.

Then, Scully grabs Tigre and gets him with an exploder suplex.

Tigre quickly gets up and Scully manages to grab a hold of him again, he then gets Tigre with an overhead belly to belly suplex.

Scully gets up and jumps onto the middle rope on the top left corner of the ring, Scully then jumps off and gets Tigre with a middle rope moonsault to a good ovation from the crowd.

Scully then goes for the pin on Tigre.

1...2...and Tigre kicks out.

Scully then picks up Tigre by his hair, but then Tigre responds with a dropkick to Scully's face, sending him near the ropes.

Tigre then nails a clothesline on Scully that sends him onto the ringside floor on the left side of the ring.

As Scully was starting to get up, Tigre runs towards the ropes on the other side of the ring. When Tigre bounces off the ropes, Tigre runs up and hits a middle rope suicide dive onto Scully, as both guys were down as the fans went insane for that move.

Tigre then gets up and was feeding off the energy of the crowd, Tigre then jumps onto the apron. When Scully got up, Tigre jumps off the apron, looking for a apron moonsault, but Scully catches him in time.

Then, Scully throws Tigre and his head hits the metal post in the top left corner of the ring to a "that was awesome" chant from the crowd.

Scully then throws Tigre back into the ring and then Scully climbs up the top rope on the same corner used for the throw.

As Tigre got back on his feet, Scully jumps off the ropes and gets Tigre with a cross body to a brilliant ovation from the crowd.

Scully then goes for the pin on Tigre.

1...2...and Tigre kicks out as both guys got back on their feet.

Scully runs towards Tigre for a clothesline, but then Tigre jumps onto Scully's shoulders and gets him down with a hurricanrana.

Tigre then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring as he was looking for a moonsault.

Tigre then jumps off the ropes, ready for the move. But then, Scully moves out of the way and Tigre crashes face first onto the mat as the fans chant "you fuck up" for the move.

Then, Scully picks up Tigre, lifts him up, and plants him with a suplex. Scully gets up and climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring again.

Scully then jumps off and nails a front flip leg drop onto Tigre's chest as the fans went insane for the move.

Scully then goes for the pin on Tigre.

1…2…and Tigre kicks out to Scully's shock.

Scully then picks up Tigre and scoops him up, then he gives him a fallaway slam into the bottom left corner of the ring.

Scully then grabs Tigre by his ribs and then he gives him a German suplex with a bridge pin.

1…2…and Tigre kicks out again.

Scully gets back on his feet as he waits for Tigre to get up. When Tigre got up, Scully kicks Tigre in the ribs and was looking to hit him with a DDT.

Then, Tigre escapes Scully and nails him with a kick to the ribs. Tigre then hops onto the middle ropes and then he nails Scully with a springboard middle rope neckbreaker to a brilliant ovation from the crowd.

Tigre immediately gets up and pumps up the crowd to an amazing response from the crowd.

Tigre then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring. A few seconds later, Tigre jumps off and gets Scully with a top rope double stomp to a "that was awesome" chant from the crowd.

Tigre then goes for the pin on Scully.

1…2…and kick out by Scully as the fans chant "great fucking match" for this high flying (yet technical) bout.

Tigre picks up Scully again and gets him in a full nelson, setting him up for the tigerplex. But then, Scully begins to headbutt Tigre using the back of his head.

After three headbutts, Tigre let's go of Scully.

Scully then kicks Tigre in the ribs and hooks Tigre's arm over his neck, looking for another suplex.

Scully then lifts him up and plants him with Paroxysm to a decent response from the crowd.

Scully then picks up Tigre and he drags him to the top right corner of the ring, looking to finish off Tigre with Diamond Dust, or as Scully now calls it, TARDIS Drop.

Before he go up to the top rope, someone had jumped over the guardrail and was at the ringside area. The fans suddenly cheer as it was none other than Lumpy.

Lumpy grabs Scully by his feet and trips him. Lumpy then pulls Scully's feet as Scully ends up hitting his manhood right onto the steel pole.

Lumpy was feeding off this energy as the fans chant his name over and over again.

"That is for interfering in my match bitch," Lumpy said to Scully.

Tigre stood there in confusion as the fans went ballistic as The Angry Video Game Nerd jumps over the guardrail and enters the ring. AVGN then decks Tigre with a power glove assisted forearm to the back of the head.

AVGN then continues to beat down Tigre as the ref signals the bell to be ringed as he couldn't control the chaos here.

Lumpy then enters the ring, picks up Scully, and throws him into the ropes. When Scully bounces off the ropes, Lumpy throws him up in the air and flattens him with a pop up spinebuster to a great ovation from the crowd.

AVGN then grabs the mic as he wanted to say something.

"Hey fucking newbies, when one of you fucks with us, then both of you will get your asses handed," AVGN said as he threw the mic to Lumpy.

"Scully, when you interfered at DMU's debut show, you pretty much made an enemy and now that enemy just fucked you up," Lumpy said to the down Scully.

Then, Frank West steps through the curtains and walks down to the ringside area, carrying two boxes with him.

Frank reaches the ringside area as he sets the boxes on the apron.

Frank grabs the mic and was ready to speak.

"AVGN and Lumpy, you two really caused a big mess here," Frank said to the pair.

"Well Scully took both of us out," Lumpy said to Frank.

"That's true, but that doesn't mean you should take out both guys in the middle of the ring. I was going to give you guys these boxes, but since you two are here I will give them to you now, enjoy you fuckers," Frank said and then he headed back into the backstage area.

AVGN and Lumpy pick up their boxes and removes the tops of them. AVGN and Lumpy look inside the box and were surprised to what they see.

Then they pull out these two skulls as the fans went fucking insane, knowing that both of them were now officially in Master of the Death Matches III.

Then, Scully decks both of them with a double forearm to the back of their heads, knocking the skulls out of their hands.

As AVGN got up, Scully jumps onto the middle ropes and nails AVGN with a springboard tornado DDT called It Came From Gallifrey.

Then, Scully nails a shining wizard to the back of Lumpy's head called the Shining Doctor. The impact ends up sending Lumpy onto the ringside floor.

Scully then picks up the mic and was ready to talk.

"Listen to me you dumb fuck, there's a difference between courage and reckless stupidity and you were plain fucking stupid," Scully said to Lumpy.

"Now, if you or tweedle-dumb want some action, at our next show, one of you face me, one on one, and I will prove it to you," Scully said as he drops the mic and heads to the back.

About a minute and a half later, the other three wrestlers head to the backstage area as well as the ring crew was preparing for the next match.

* * *

 **T.K Takaishi vs. Pat the NES Punk**

The ring was ready for the next match as the ropes were covered with barb wire vertically, there was two barb wire boards in the right corners, and barb wire weapons all over the ring. Yes, it was the Barbed Wire Madness Death Match that was up next.

Out first was T.K Takaishi (wearing his signature yellow and blue attire) who walk down to the ringside area. T.K carefully entered the ring, took off his hat, and was waiting for his opponent.

Out next was Pat the NES Punk (wearing a Super Mario Bros. muscle shirt, jeans, and wrestling boots), he walks to the ringside area, giving high fives to the fans. Pat then slowly enters the ring and was ready to battle.

After the intros were made, the ref signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins.

Soon, T.K and Pat begin by nailing back and forth forearms to each other. Fifteen seconds later, Pat tries to throw T.K into the barb wire ropes, but T.K stops in time before hitting into it.

Pat tries to nail a clothesline onto T.K, but T.K moves out of the way and Pat was very close to hitting the ropes.

When Pat turns around, T.K whips Pat towards the left side of the ring. But Pat stops and was inches away from hitting the ropes as well.

When Pat turns around, T.K nails him with a dropkick that sends Pat, back first, into the ropes as he screams in pain from the wire.

T.K then grabs Pat and nails him with a DDT.

T.K then goes for the pin on Pat.

1…2…and kick out by Pat.

T.K then walks around the ring and he picks up a barb wire baseball bat to a good ovation from the crowd.

When Pat got on his knees, T.K swings the bat right onto Pat's back. Pat arches his back in pain as T.K places the bat onto Pat's chest.

T.K then nails a splash on Pat as the barbs were digging into Pat's chest. Then, T.K goes for the pin on Pat again.

1…2…and Pat kicks out as T.K grabs the bat again.

When Pat got on his knees again, T.K grates the bat along Pat's face as the fans were cheering for this brutality. About ten seconds later, T.K gives one final scrape as Pat was starting to bleed a bit from the bat.

T.K drops the bat and now he picks up a barb wire covered keyboard. When Pat was slowly getting up, T.K hits Pat in the face with the keyboard as pieces were sent flying.

T.K drops the keyboard and grabs Pat, he then hooks his arm and drops him with a suplex onto the keyboard as the fans gave a good ovation for the move.

T.K gets up and places the keyboard on top of Pat's chest. Then, T.K climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring, looking for a high flying move.

T.K jumps off the rope, looking for a top rope elbow drop onto Pat. But then, Pat moves out of the way and T.K crashed onto the mat.

Pat grabs the bat and was seeing T.K getting back up from the botch. When T.K got on his feet, Pat swings the bat and strikes T.K in the head, taking him down to a mix response from the crowd.

Pat throws away the bat as he was pumping up the crowd from the shot.

Pat looks to see that T.K was slowly getting up and T.K was slowly pouring blood from his head.

Pat then grabs onto T.K and gets him with an exploder suplex into the barb wire board in the top right corner of the ring, breaking through it to a decent response from the crowd.

Pat then goes for the pin on T.K.

1…2…and T.K kicks out as fans chant "DMU" for this hardcore match.

Pat then takes a piece of the board and places it on top of T.K. Pat then climbs up to the top rope on the same corner that T.K used earlier.

Pat then jumps off the rope and nails a top rope double knee drop to T.K as the fans cringe at how much pain T.K just went through.

Pat then goes for the pin on T.K.

1…2…and T.K kicks out as Pat was in pure shock over it.

Then, T.K flips the board over as he begins to remove the barbs out of his shirt. About fourteen seconds later, T.K removes the barbs as his shirt had a few small holes and rips from the barbs.

Pat then tackles T.K into that same corner as he had him trapped in that corner.

Pat then hops onto T.K, looking for a monkey flip. But then, T.K still has a hold of Pat and walks him to the middle of the ring. T.K then drops Pat back first onto the barbed wire bat as the fans gave an "oh" for that moment.

T.K then looks over and picks up a barbed wire steel chair from the apron as he was ready to strike Pat with it.

As Pat got on his hands and knees, T.K strikes Pat in the back with that chair.

T.K then drops the chair and grabs Pat by his ribs. T.K then hits a German suplex with a bridge pin on Pat and onto that chair.

1…2…and Pat kicks out to the crowd's shock.

T.K then grabs Pat's head and leads him to the ropes. T.K then grabs a strand of wire and grates it along Pat's already bloody face.

About twelve seconds later, T.K lets go of the strand as Pat was rolling around in pain.

T.K then picks up a water jug bat wrapped in barb wire as the fans went insane for that weapon.

As Pat got back onto his feet, T.K swings the bat onto Pat's face. T.K continues to swing that bat as the fans were cheering for each hit by T.K.

After four hits, T.K nails one final swing to Pat, the impact ends up breaking the stick as the jug was sent flying.

T.K then runs up and takes down Pat with a jumping neckbreaker.

T.K then goes for the pin on Pat.

1…2…and Pat kicks out as T.K couldn't believe Pat would continue.

T.K then picks up a barbed wire light tube bundle (with six tubes in it) and places it in the middle of the ring.

T.K then picks up Pat and was ready to send him into that bundle. But then, Pat connects an uppercut onto T.K's face.

Pat then runs up and hits a bulldog on T.K as T.K is sent into that bundle, face first, breaking it to a fucking insane ovation from the crowd.

Pat then goes for the pin on T.K.

1…2…and T.K kicks out as Pat and the fans couldn't believe it.

Pat then gets up and grabs a barbed wire covered surf board. Pat then drags the board and drags to about seven feet away from the bottom right corner of the ring.

Pat sees that T.K was slowly trying to get up as T.K was now leaking out blood from his face because of going through that bundle.

Pat then picks up T.K by his hair and gets him back on his feet. Then, T.K begins to nail punches right to Pat's face.

After eleven punches, T.K jumps up and nails a knee right to Pat's face as the fans cheer T.K for that move.

T.K then scoops up Pat as he heads over to that surf board. When T.K reaches the surf board, T.K gets Pat with a powerslam onto the surf board, Pat screams in pain as the fans chant "holy shit" for that brutal bump.

T.K then grabs the other barb wire board as he had this sick idea on his mind. T.K places the board on top of Pat as Pat was now part of a barbed wire sandwich.

T.K then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of the ring as he was ready to fly high. About three seconds later, T.K jumps off the rope and nails a 450 splash onto Pat as the fans went ballistic for that move, mainly because Pat was trapped in barbed wire.

T.K then goes for the pin as Pat was just twitching his right leg in severe pain.

1…2…3 and the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans gave T.K a standing ovation for that match.

"Here's your winner, T.K Takaishi," Chris said as the ref raised T.K's arm in victory as blood was stained along his face and on top of his shirt.

T.K then rolls out of the ring and he walks up to the back.

"One test done, E.B bring on my next victim," T.K said to the camera as he goes through the curtains.

Soon, the ring crew comes in as they try to get Pat out of the wire. The ring crew pulls the barbed wire plywood board off of Pat and remove the barbs out of Pat.

Then, they grab onto Pat's hands and help him back onto his feet as several barbs were stuck to his back by that surf board. Soon, they cut the barbs off of Pat's back as Pat arms were cut up and there was several medium size rips in the back of his shirt.

Soon, Pat got a standing ovation from the crowd as they chant "great fucking match" for that brutal bout and going to the limit with T.K.

Pat soon exits the ring and heads up to the backstage area as well as the ring crew was clearing the ring of barb wire for the semi main event.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

* * *

 **Wow, now we have five entrants into MOTDM III and we still have thirteen more fighters to be revealed. Also, that Barbed Wire Madness Death Match was brutal and that was just the first hurdle in T.K's journey to the Masters.**

 **Folks, next chapter will feature our two big main events for Hardcore Great Outdoors, so keep tuning in to see it.**


	11. Hardcore Great Outdoors Pt 4

**The Deathmatch Underground**

 **Summary: The most insane people from around the world compete in violent matches at The Deathmatch Underground.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (fictional or OCs), they belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs (which will be shown later on).**

 **Rated M for bloody violence, coarse language, and some sexual references.**

 **P.S-All shows in this company (including FFMOTDM) will show the matches without commentary.**

 **Chapter 11: Hardcore Great Outdoors Part IV**

* * *

 **Hunter Huntsman vs. Jack Brewer**

The ring and the ropes were cleared of weapons and barbed wire as the fans were ready for the semi-main event.

"Levitate" by I Mother Earth plays as Hunter Huntsman came out (wearing his signature outfit free of stains) with the title on his shoulders to some minor boos from the crowd. Hunter walks down the entrance way and he enters the ring as he waits for his opponent.

"Kung Fu Fighting" by Carl Douglas plays as Jack Brewer comes out of the curtains (wearing a white karate gi) to a good ovation from the crowd. Jack gives high fives to fans as he walks down the entrance way and he enters the ring.

"The following contest is set for one fall and it is for the DMU World Championship," Chris said as the fans gave a good ovation for the title.

"Introducing the challenger, from the Bobby Wasabi Dojo, Jack Brewer," Chris said as they gave Jack a great ovation.

"From Ever After High, he's the DMU World Champion, Hunter Huntsman," Chris said as the fans gave Hunter a few boos.

Hunter then hands the ref the belt and raises the belt in the air. Then, the ref sets the belt aside and then signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins.

Both guys stood face to face and then they begin to trade back and forth shots to each other. Fourteen seconds later, Jack responds with a roundhouse kick to Hunter's face.

Jack then scoops up Hunter and gets him with a scoop slam.

Jack then steps onto the apron on the bottom side of the ring, he then jumps over the ropes and lands a leg drop off the apron and onto Hunter.

Jack then goes for the pin on Hunter.

1...2...and Hunter kicks out.

Jack then picks up Hunter and gets him back on his feet. Then, Hunter kicks Jack in the ribs and gives him a belly to belly suplex into the bottom left corner of the ring.

Hunter then goes for the pin on Jack.

1...2...and Jack kicks out.

As Jack was slowly getting up, Hunter clotheslines Jack out of the ring and onto the floor on the bottom side of the ringside floor. Hunter then exits the ring as Jack was leaning against the guardrail near the bottom left corner of the ring.

Hunter then runs towards Jack, looking to throw him into the crowd. But then, Jack back body drops Hunter over the guardrail and into the crowd. Soon, Jack hops into the crowd as well as fans were moving out of the way.

Jack then begins to throw chairs right onto Hunter as the fans were chanting "Jack" for this hardcore sensei.

After throwing about fifteen unfolded chairs onto Hunter, Jack jumps onto another chair and gets Hunter with a leg drop off of it.

Then, Jack grabs Hunter by his hair and leads him over to a pack of parked cars. About a minute later, Jack stops at this Dodge Caravan and was ready to send Hunter into it.

But then, Hunter fires off with a series of punches to the ribs of Jack. After seven shots, Hunter scoops up Jack and scoop slams him onto the hood of the van.

Hunter then climbs up to the roof of the van as the fans were looking in awe for what was about to happen. About five seconds later, Hunter jumps off the roof and nails a diving elbow onto Jack's chest to some cheers and "that was awesome" chants.

As Jack rolls off the hood, Hunter steps down onto the grass. Hunter then grabs Jack by his hair and he was leading him to the souvenir tables.

About a minute and a half later, the two guys reach the tables. Then, Hunter slams Jack's face into the table.

Hunter then grabs a long stick as he was about to swing for the fences. As Jack turned around, Hunter swings and nails Jack in the head with the stick, causing him to fall onto the table (without breaking it).

Hunter then looks up to this huge moving truck (the same one used for TOD X, XV, and XVI) and had this sick smile on his face. Hunter then starts to climb up onto the truck and soon he reaches the roof of the cab.

Hunter then walks along the roof as he looks down onto Jack and the table. The fans then begin to chant "yes" as they want to see Hunter jump off the truck.

About seven seconds later, Hunter jumps off the truck and nails a huge leg drop to Jack as they break though the table to a deafening ovation from the crowd and chants of "holy fuck" from the fans.

About twelve seconds later, Hunter weakly goes for the pin on Jack. Unfortunately, the ref couldn't make the count since it had to be in the ring.

Hunter was furious as he and Jack get up and then he drags Jack out of the wreck and they limped to the entrance way. Then, they reach the ringside area and Hunter throws Jack into the ring.

Hunter then looks under the apron and after a few seconds, he pulls out a steel chair. Hunter then climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner of the ring with chair in hand.

Hunter turns around and jumps off the ropes (with the chair across his chest), looking for a chair assisted moonsault onto Jack. But then, Jack moves out of the way and Hunter crashed onto the mat with the chair hitting into his ribs.

Jack then hops onto the middle ropes and nails a lionsault onto Hunter's back.

Jack then flips Hunter onto his back and goes for the pin.

1…2…and Hunter kicks out to Jack's shock.

Jack then exits the ring and looks for something under the apron. About six seconds later, Jack pulls out a board of carpet strips (with about six strips on it) to a decent ovation from the crowd.

Jack then slides the board into the ring and then he climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring. As Hunter got up and turned around, Jack jumps off the top rope and nails Hunter with a missile dropkick to a good ovation from the crowd.

Jack then gets up and grabs Hunter from behind. Then, Jack nails a German suplex on Hunter, which then transitioned to a crossface as Jack was trying to make Hunter tap out.

About seven seconds later, Jack still had the hold on as Hunter refused to give up. Nine seconds later, Hunter manages to flip over and ends up getting the pin on Jack.

1…2…and Jack kicks out.

Hunter picks up the chair as Jack was about to get up. Then, Hunter nails Jack in the head with the chair to a mild response from the crowd.

Hunter then nails another chair shot to Jack's head as Jack was getting stunned from the shots. Hunter then swings and takes down Jack with one final chair shot to the right side of Jack's head to a decent response from the crowd.

Hunter then drops the chair and goes for the pin.

1…2…and Jack kicks out to numerous cheers from the fans.

Hunter then picks Jack back up as the right side of Jack's head was split open as blood was slowly pouring down the right side of the head.

Hunter then lifts Jack up and then he drops him with a sidewalk slam.

Hunter then gets up and he climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner of the ring, ready to fly high. Hunter then jumps off the rope and nails a frog splash onto Jack to some cheers from the crowd.

Hunter then goes for the pin yet again.

1…2…and Jack kicks out as Hunter was just in pure shock.

Hunter then grabs Jack by his hair as both men were now back on their feet. Suddenly, Jack stars to nails chops and punches all over to Hunter's face.

After thirteen strikes, Jack nails a loud headbutt to Hunter as the fans just cringe at the sound of the headbutt.

Jack then whips Hunter towards the ropes and when Hunter bounces off the ropes, Jack grabs Hunter and nails him with a double A spinebuster to a good ovation from the crowd.

Jack then goes for the pin on Hunter.

1…2…and Hunter kicks out as Jack was getting furious about not finishing off Hunter.

Jack then picks up the chair and walks over to the bottom right corner of the ring. Then, Jack unfolds the chair and sets it five feet away from the corner.

Jack then picks up the carpet strip covered board and sets it diagonally on the chair as the fans were ready to see someone go through it.

Jack then picks up Hunter and then he sets him on his shoulders in this fireman's carry. Jack then walks over to the board as the fans were on their feet to see Hunter go through the board.

Hunter then rakes Jack in his eyes, which forced Hunter off of his shoulders as the fans boo Hunter for that trick.

As Jack was now blinded, Hunter sets Jack on his shoulders as he was setting up Jack for the assault driver.

About five seconds later, Hunter nails the assault driver as Jack breaks through the board and damages the chair to an average ovation from the crowd.

Hunter then goes for the pin.

1…2…3 as the ref signals the bell to be ringed as fans gave Hunter a mild ovation.

"Here's your winner and still your DMU World Champion, Hunter Huntsman," Chris said as the ref raised Hunter's arm in victory.

Hunter then grabs the title as he exits the ring and heads to the backstage area.

Soon, Jack was starting to get up after taking that board bump. Once he got on his feet, the fans gave Jack a standing ovation for his efforts and even started chanting "great fucking match" for the awesome bout.

Jack soon rolls out of the ring and he slowly walks up the entrance way. Then, Jack enters through the curtains and into the backstage area.

Soon, the ring crew was getting the ring prepared for the main event.

* * *

 **Jasper vs. Dawn**

The ring was set up for the main event, the ropes were replaced with barbed wire, the canvas was stripped away and it was just pure wood, there was light tubes scattered all over the apron, a pane in the top left corner of the ring, and a makeshift pit with a pane in it propped on the apron and guardrail on the right side of the ring, it was time for the Square Circle of Fear.

"Hammer Smashed Face" by Cannibal Corpse starts to play as out came Jasper. She wasn't in her Homeworld attire, she was wearing a Cannibal Corpse Butchered At Birth muscle shirt, grey torn up jeans, and black wrestling boots.

Jasper makes her down the entrance way to numerous boos from the crowd. She then carefully enters the ring as she waits for her opponent.

"Halls of Illusions" by Insane Clown Posse starts to play as "The Ultraviolent Moonchild" Dawn comes out of the curtains (wearing her purple hoodie, red camo pants, and black Hatchet boots) to a thunderous ovation from the crowd.

Dawn walks down the entrance way and fist bumps the fans and then she reaches the ringside area. Dawn then unzips her hoodie and tosses it to the side, showing off the black tank top she had on.

Dawn then carefully enters the ring as she was now ready for this war.

"The following contest is your main event of the evening, it is the Square Circle of Fear," Chris said as the fans were ready for this violent brawl.

"Introducing first, from the Beta Kindergarten, representing The Homeworld Brutes, Jasper," Chris said as the fans boo at Jasper, but Jasper flips off at them.

"And her opponent, from The Island of Radiation, she's 'The Ultraviolent Moonchild', Dawn," Chris said as she formed an X with her middle fingers to a standing ovation from the crowd.

Then the ref signals the bell to be ringed and the main event begins, soon Jasper and Dawn stood face to face. Jasper had the height, weight, and strength advantage, while Dawn had more experience than Jasper.

Dawn fires off with her signature lottery punches on Jasper. It would have worked on anyone else, but Jasper was way too powerful and those punches didn't even make her flinch. After five punches, Jasper was ready to finish off Dawn early.

Jasper then nails a clothesline on Dawn that nearly turned her inside out.

Jasper then picks up Dawn by her hair and sets her back on her feet. Jasper then pushes Dawn back first into the barbed wire on the right side of the ring.

Jasper keeps pushing Dawn as the barbs were digging through her shirt and into her back as Dawn screams in pain. About twelve seconds later, Jasper lets go as Dawn frees herself from the wire.

Jasper then scoops up Dawn and gives her a powerslam.

Jasper then goes for the pin on Dawn.

1…2…and Dawn kicks out.

Jasper picks up Dawn and she throws her out of the ring and onto the ringside floor on the bottom side of the ringside area. Jasper then exits the ring soon after.

Jasper then picks up an eight foot long light tube from the apron as Dawn was stumbling around in pain.

Jasper swings and breaks the tube over Dawn's back, taking her down onto her knees.

Jasper then carves the broken tube into Dawn's forehead as Dawn was screaming in pain. About nine seconds later, Jasper drops the tube as Dawn was breathing in and out.

Jasper grabs Dawn by her hair as blood was slowly going down her face. Jasper then tosses Dawn back into the ring and Jasper re-enters the ring as well.

Jasper then picks up a light tube bundle (with ten tubes on it) as Dawn was getting on her knees again. Jasper then throws the bundle and it breaks over Dawn's back as the fans gave "oh" for that bump.

Jasper then gets Dawn back on her feet as she was ready to send her to the E.R. Then, Dawn nails a dropkick onto Jasper's left knee, taking her down onto one knee.

Then, Dawn begins to nail her headbutts onto Jasper, as the fans cringe as they could hear each of Dawn's headbutts. After six headbutts, Jasper was starting to feel the effects of it.

Dawn then whips Jasper and Jasper hits back first into the barbed wire on the right side of the ring as Jasper screams in pain from it.

Dawn then gets up and grabs two light tubes from the apron and she walks over to Jasper with those tubes.

Dawn swings and breaks a tube over Jasper's head. Dawn then swings the other tube and breaks it over Jasper's head again.

Jasper then frees herself from the wire and then Dawn takes her down with a DDT to a good response from the crowd.

Dawn then goes for the pin on Jasper.

1…2…and Jasper kicks out.

Dawn then gets up and grabs an eight foot long light tube bundle (with eight tubes in it) from the apron. Dawn then places the bundle vertically on the top right corner of the ring.

Jasper got on her knees as blood was slowly trickling down her face. Dawn was about to pick up Jasper, but then Jasper responds with her own loud headbutt to Dawn as the fans cringe at the impact.

Jasper then whips Dawn into the top right corner, but Dawn stops in time before going through the bundle. Jasper then runs towards Dawn, looking to send her through that bundle.

But then, Dawn moves out of the way and Jasper breaks through the bundle, chest first, to some cheers from the crowd. In the audience, there was Dylan who was cheering on his friend, Dawn.

"That's it Dawn, beat that Cheeto to dust," Dylan said to Dawn.

Dawn then grabs another light tube bundle (with twelve tubes in it) from the apron, just as Jasper frees herself from the wire again.

When Jasper turns around, Dawn swings and breaks the bundle over Jasper's head, but it wasn't enough to take Jasper down.

Dawn then runs behind Jasper and takes her down with a running bulldog to a decent response from the crowd.

Dawn then goes for the pin on Jasper.

1…2…and Jasper kicks out.

Dawn gets up as her hair was starting to look a bit red from the blood. She then grabs another light tube bundle (with eighteen tubes in it) from the apron.

Dawn sets the bundle in the middle of the ring as Jasper was starting to get up as she was starting to leak a little bit more blood and her white hair was starting to turn red. Dawn then kicks Jasper in the ribs and it looks like Dawn was going to piledrive Jasper into the bundle.

But then, Jasper escapes Dawn and nails her with a thunderous superkick as the fans just gave "oohs" for that loud shot.

Jasper then lifts Dawn upside down and gives her a piledriver, breaking through the bundle to a mild ovation from the crowd.

Jasper then goes for the pin on Dawn.

1…2…and Dawn kicks out to Jasper's shock.

Jasper gets up and picks up the pane of glass. Jasper then places the pane diagonally on the top left corner of the ring.

Jasper gets Dawn back on her feet as her head was now leaking out blood.

Jasper then whips Dawn and Dawn does a flip and breaks through the pane, back first, to a moderate ovation from the crowd.

Jasper looks around and noticing something that wasn't a light tube. What Jasper picked up was a can of salt.

Jasper then walks over to Dawn and then she pours out the entire can onto Dawn's head. Dawn then begins to roll around in pain because of the salt in her open wounds.

Jasper then picks up a pair of pliers from the apron and begins to cut the top wire from the bottom side of the ring. Once she was done, Jasper wrapped her fist in the wire as the fans chant "you sick fuck" for that action.

Dawn was beginning to get up as Jasper was lining up to punch Dawn with her wire fist.

When Dawn turned around, Jasper tried to punch Dawn, but Dawn ducks the shot.

Then, Dawn headbutts Jasper right into the ribs, causing Jasper to fall onto her knees.

Dawn then picks up another light tube bundle (with seven tubes in it) from the ring apron and places it vertically along Jasper's chest. Dawn then breaks the bundle with kick to Jasper's chest as the fans gave a loud cheer for the move.

Dawn then picks up five eight foot long light tubes and drags them to the middle of the ring, right behind Jasper.

Dawn wraps her arms around Jasper's neck (while Jasper was still on her knees) and she nails Boot Camp on Jasper, breaking through the tubes.

Dawn then goes for the pin on Jasper.

1…2…and Jasper kicks out to Dawn's shock.

Dawn gets up and needs to find a way to take out Jasper, so she looks over at the pit. When sehe was looking at the pit, she notices that there was a bottle of lighter fluid on the apron as she had this sadistic grin on her face.

Dawn then picks up the bottle as the fans chanted "Yes" as they want to see that pit lit into a blaze of fire. Dawn then opens the bottle as she douses the pit with the entire bottle of fluid.

Dawn then turns around and gets a fist full of wire, courtesy of Jasper. Jasper then continues to use barbed wire covered fist to hit Dawn in the face.

After seven shots, Jasper kicks Dawn in the ribs and was ready to set her up for a powerbomb. Jasper then moves closer to the pit as she wanted to see it on fire.

But the ring crew that was at ringside, were worried if it goes bad.

"Light up the fucking pit you useless prick," Jasper said to one of the members as he got out a lighter.

The ring crew member lit the lighter and then he sets the pit on fire as the fans went fucking insane to see the pit ablaze.

Jasper lifts Dawn on her shoulders and powerbomb her out of the ring and Dawn breaks through the fiery pit as the crowd went nuts. You all thought it wasn't that bad, well you all be fucking wrong.

Dawn got up and her back was on fire as the fans were in shock to see this happening. Dawn immediately rolls on the ground as the ring crew were trying to put out the fire.

One member got an extinguisher and puts out the blaze on Dawn. Soon, the crew removed Dawn's shirt and douses her back in cold water. The ref signals the bell to be ringed as the crew got Dawn to the backstage area to tend to her burns on her back.

The ref was soon talking to Chris McLean about the decision of this match. Soon, they have made a decision.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, due to fact that Dawn can't physically continue the match, the winner by referee stoppage, Jasper," Chris said as the fans boo at Jasper for that decision.

"Fuck you Jasper," the fans chanted at Jasper.

Soon, Jasper exits the ring and gets up into Dylan's face as he was furious at that gem for setting Dawn on fire.

"You are going to fucking die Jasper, you don't mess with my friend," Dylan said to Jasper.

"Shut up you useless fat turd," Jasper said to Dylan as she pushes him back to his seat.

Jasper then walks out of the ringside area and up the entrance way.

"You see that, I just cooked that pale little bitch medium rare," Jasper said to the camera and then she laughed evilly.

Suddenly, Dylan came out of the audience and attacks Jasper from behind to a loud pop of cheers from the crowd. Dylan then begins to stomp away on Jasper's back as he was not backing down.

Then, Lucy Araya-Hirano comes out and holds Dylan back from any further damage.

"Dylan relax, Dawn's injury should not be bad, she will be fine," Lucy said to Dylan.

"I don't care, I want to hurt that son of a bitch," Dylan said to Lucy as she pushes out of the way.

Then, Jasper decks Dylan with a vicious lariat to several boos from the crowd. Jasper then picks up Dylan and lifts him up onto her shoulders, looking for another powerbomb.

Then, Jasper looks over to the crowd as she had a vicious idea on her mind. About five seconds later, Jasper nails a running powerbomb as Dylan was sent flying into the crowd, the impact causes Dylan and about twenty fans to get knocked over as the fans chant "DMU" for that insane moment.

Jasper extends her arms across as she was now the dominant force for DMU.

The last thing we see is Dylan looking on Jasper in anger, as he wanted to see that Cheeto puff dead and beaten so bad no one will recognize her.

The scene fades to black as thus ends the third show for DMU.

* * *

 **Boy, what a way to finish off the third show for DMU. Dawn became a human torch, a wild aerial battle between Hunter and Jack, and the debut of my latest OC, Dylan. Dylan will be shown more at our next show.**

 **Anyway folks, up next is the start of our fourth show, Ultraviolent Sky's The Limit.**


	12. Ultraviolent Sky's The Limit Pt 1

**The Deathmatch Underground**

 **Summary: The most insane people from around the world compete in violent matches at The Deathmatch Underground.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (fictional or OCs), they belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs (which will be shown later on).**

 **Rated M for bloody violence, coarse language, and some sexual references.**

 **P.S-All shows in this company (including FFMOTDM) will show the matches without commentary.**

 **Chapter 12: Ultraviolent Sky's The Limit Part I**

* * *

 **Asuka Langley Soryu vs. Katie**

The Boneyard was again packed in L.A as over five hundred fans were attendance for this ultraviolent (yet high flying) show.

The first match for the show was the fourth F.F qualifying match as Asuka Langley Soryu faces off against one half of the BFFFLs, Katie.

Out first came Asuka Langley Soryu (wearing her signature red jump suit) to a moderate ovation from the crowd.

About a minute later, out came Katie (wearing a black muscle shirt with a line similar to a heart beat, sliver shorts with green line on each side of her leg, and black wrestling boots) to a few boos from the crowd.

Once Katie enters the ring and the intros were done, the ref signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins.

Soon, Katie and Asuka get in a collar and elbow tie up. About eight seconds later, Katie takes down Asuka with a hip toss.

Asuka quickly gets up and Katie nails her with a dropkick. Katie then grabs Asuka and gets her with a northern lights suplex with a bridge pin.

1...and Asuka kicks out as both girls were back on their feet.

Katie then sweeps Asuka's legs, taking her down. Katie follows that up with an elbow straight into Asuka's chest.

Katie then bounces off the ropes, runs up, and then she nails a double stomp onto Asuka's chest.

Katie then goes for the pin on Asuka.

1...2...and Asuka kicks out as Asuka was starting to get up.

When Asuka got back on her feet, Katie nails a clothesline on Asuka that sends her over the top rope and onto the ringside floor on the right side of the ringside area.

When Asuka got back up again, Katie flips over the top ropes and nails a sunset flip onto Asuka on the hard floor to a decent ovation from the crowd.

Katie immediately gets back up and jumps onto the ring apron, as she looks like she was about to deal out more high flying moves to Asuka.

Katie then hops onto the middle ropes and then she nails Asuka with a springboard cross body as both girls are down onto the ringside floor to several cheers from the crowd.

About four seconds later, Katie tosses Asuka back into the ring and then Katie climbs to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring.

When Asuka got up, Katie jumps off the ropes and nails Asuka with a missile dropkick, taking her down.

Katie gets up and nails a somersault onto Asuka.

Katie then goes for the pin.

1...2...and Asuka kicks out.

Katie then grabs Asuka and gets her down with a side suplex.

Katie then bounces off the ropes and was looking to hit a leg drop on Asuka. But then, Asuka moves out of the way and Katie misses the leg drop.

As both women got up, Asuka grabs Katie from behind and gets her with a German suplex with a bridge pin.

1…2…and Katie kicks out.

As Katie got on her knees, Asuka bounces off the ropes, runs up, and takes down Katie with a shining wizard to the face.

Asuka then climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner of the ring, looking to fly high.

Asuka then turns around and jumps off the ropes, looking for a moonsault. But then, Katie moves out of the way and Asuka crashes hard onto the mat.

Katie then runs up and nails Asuka with a dropkick to the face.

Katie then goes behind Asuka and grabs a hold of Asuka's right foot. Then, Katie gets in the ankle lock on Asuka as Asuka refused to give up.

Five seconds later, Asuka begins to crawl towards the ropes, hoping to break up this move. Four seconds later, Asuka manages to grab onto the ropes just in time.

Katie lets go of Asuka about two seconds later. Then, Katie steps onto Asuka's hurt ankle as Asuka was screaming in pain.

Seven seconds later, Katie steps off of Asuka as Asuka was now holding her ankle in pain.

Katie picks up Asuka, hooks Asuka's arm around her neck and gives her a suplex.

Katie then gets back up, hops onto the middle rope, and gets Asuka with a springboard double stomp to some cheers from the crowd.

Katie then goes for the pin on Asuka.

1…2…and Asuka kicks out to Katie's shock.

Katie then picks up Asuka again as Asuka was hopping in pain. Then, Asuka nails an enzugiri to Katie as Katie was holding her head in pain.

Asuka grabs Katie by her head and drops her with a DDT to a good ovation from the crowd.

Asuka then goes for the pin on Katie.

1…2…and Katie kicks out.

Asuka then picks up Katie and gets her in a reverse DDT position. Then, Asuka drops Katie with a reverse DDT.

Asuka then climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring.

Asuka then jumps off the ropes and nails a top rope leg drop to Katie to an insane ovation from the crowd.

Asuka then goes for the pin on Katie.

1…2…and Katie kicks out as Asuka and the fans couldn't believe it.

Asuka then picks up Katie again, just as Katie's friend, Sadie, came to the ringside area to several boos from the crowd.

"Hey Sadie, watch your friend get her ass handed to her," Asuka said to Sadie.

Then, Asuka takes down Katie with her own version of Twist of Fate called Twist of Genesis.

Asuka then goes for the pin on Katie.

1…2…and then Sadie drags the ref out of the ring to several boos from the crowd.

Then, the ref and Sadie were in this shouting match as the match in the ring was still continuing.

Asuka then gets Katie on her knees, looking to finish off Katie for good.

But then, Katie throws a fireball into Asuka's face, blinding her to a whole bunch of boos from the crowd.

Katie then runs up and nails a fameasser to Asuka as the crowd just continue to boo Katie.

Katie then goes for the pin on Asuka just as the ref finally sees the pin attempt and makes the count.

1…2…3 as the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans were pissed by the result.

Katie quickly rolls out of the ring as she and Sadie race to the backstage area.

"Here's your winner, Katie," Chris said as Asuka was very pissed.

Asuka then rolls out of the ring and begins to limp up to the entrance way as the fans were giving Asuka a standing ovation for her match.

Soon, Asuka enters the backstage area.

* * *

 **Looking for a Cheeto part 1**

Meanwhile in the backstage area, a door was kicked open and then Dylan enters the arena, looking very pissed.

Soon, Dylan grabs onto the shirt of one of the backstage members.

"Where's Jasper," Dylan asked angrily.

"She's not here," the crew member said as Dylan pushes him away.

Then, Dylan grabs onto the shirt of another backstage crew member.

"Where's Jasper," Dylan asked angrily again.

"I'm not sure," the member said.

"If you find her, I want a piece of her," Dylan said as he let go of the crew member.

Soon, Brad Buttowski, along with his friends, Horace and Pansy, bump into Dylan on purpose.

"Out of the way dillweed," Brad said as Dylan was ready to snap.

Dylan grabs Brad and then he throws him through the door, with Dylan's anger reaching a breaking point.

Dylan then walks away as he keeps trying to find that Homeworld monster.

* * *

 **Sadie vs. Mai Valentine**

Up next is the fifth Femme Fatale qualifying match to earn the fifth spot in the match.

Out first came the other half of the BFFFLs, Sadie (wearing a red baseball jersey with a Chinese dragon on it, blue knee length jean shorts, and black wrestling boots), who got several boos from the crowd.

Once Sadie was in the ring, out of the curtains came her opponent, Mai Valentine (wearing a black DMU t-shirt, purple sparkling biker shorts, and purple wrestling boots), as she got mostly cheers from the males in the audience.

Once Mai got into the ring and the intros were done, Mai takes off her shirt and throws it to the side, showing off her sparkling purple crop top to even louder cheers from the males. Soon, the ref signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins.

Mai could easily hear the guys in crowd just whistling and wolf howling at the always beautiful and always hot Mai Valentine.

"Hey boys, this body is off limits," Mai said to several men in the front row.

But then, Sadie runs up and gets Mai with an avalanche in the top right corner of the ring to several boos from the crowd.

Sadie then grabs Mai's head and gets her with a running bulldog out of the corner.

Sadie then flips Mai onto her back and was ready to finish her off quickly. Sadie then bounces off the ropes, looking for a sitting splash onto Mai.

But before she could land it, Mai rolls out of the way and Sadie lands ass first onto the ring mat.

Mai quickly gets up and nails a kick right into Sadie's chest.

Soon, Mai bounces off the ropes, runs up, and takes down Sadie with a running dropkick to the face.

Mai then hops onto the middle ropes, jumps off, and gets Sadie with a springboard splash to a few cheers from the crowd.

Mai then goes for the pin on Sadie.

1…2…and Sadie kicks out as both women got up.

Then, Mai nails another dropkick to Sadie, sending her to the ropes. When Sadie bounces off the ropes, Mai takes her down with a hip toss.

Mai then picks up Sadie and then she scoops her up. Mai then gets Sadie with a scoop slam.

Mai then climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring, looking for some aerial offence.

Mai then jumps off the top rope, looking for a double stomp. But Sadie moves out of the way and Mai misses the double stomp. Luckily, Mai lands on her feet and does this somersault afterwards.

When Mai turned around, Sadie nails a discus punch right onto Mai's face.

Then Sadie whips Mai towards the ropes on the right side of the ring. When Mai bounces off the ropes, Sadie takes down Mai with a drop toe hold and Mai hits face first onto the mat.

As Mai got on her knees, Sadie bounces off the ropes, runs up, and nails a running boot to the side of Mai's head to a very cringing response from the crowd.

Sadie then goes for the pin on Mai.

1…2…and Mai kicks out to Sadie's shock.

Sadie picks up Mai and was setting her up for a powerbomb. But then, Mai reverses it with a back body drop as Sadie hits the mat.

When Sadie gets up, Mai nails Sadie with an enzugiri, followed by a side suplex, taking her down to several cheers from the crowd.

Mai then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring, trying for more flying action.

Mai then jumps off and gets Sadie with a top rope moonsault to a "that was awesome" chant from the crowd.

Mai then goes for the pin on Sadie.

1…2…and Sadie kicks out as Mai and the fans couldn't believe it.

Mai then picks up Sadie again as both women were back on their feet. Then, Mai grabs Sadie and takes her down with a belly to belly suplex.

Mai was walking over to Sadie and was ready to pick up her again. But then, Sadie gets Mai in a inside cradle pin.

1…2…and Mai kicks out as Mai was now on her knees.

Sadie gets up and nails Mai with an enzugiri. Sadie then grabs Mai and takes her down with a northern lights suplex into a bridge pin.

1…2…and Mai kicks out again.

Sadie picks up Mai and hooks her arms, looking to hit her with a tiger bomb. But then, Mai counters with a back body drop as Mai staggers to the top right corner of the ring.

When Sadie got onto her knees, Mai then nails her with a loud superkick to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

Mai then gets Sadie onto her feet as she was setting up for her finishing move.

Mai then nails a stunner onto Sadie, followed by a cutter, taking Sadie down to a move Mai called Harpy's Landing.

Mai then goes for the pin on Sadie.

1…2…and then the ref was dragged out of the ring to several boos from the fans, apparently it was Katie that broke up the pin.

Katie then steps onto the ring apron as she yells at the duelist.

"Hey duelling bitch, I'm not letting you beat my friend and getting into that title match," Katie said to Mai as Mai was now face to face with Katie.

Then, Katie slaps Mai right into her face as Mai was really pissed off now.

Mai then nails a superkick to Katie that knocks her off the apron to a insane ovation from the crowd.

Mai then climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner of the ring, looking to finish off Sadie once and for all. But then, Sadie gets up and shakes the ropes, causing Mai to wreck herself on the corner as the fans cringe at that moment.

Sadie then climbs up to the top rope on the same corner and hook Mai's arm around her neck. Four seconds later, Sadie gets Mai with a top rope superplex as the fans just went insane for that move.

Eight seconds later, Sadie manages to get back on her feet and runs towards the ropes.

When Sadie bounces off the ropes, she runs and then jumps up, getting Mai with a sitting splash onto her chest.

Sadie then goes for the pin on Mai just as the ref gets back into the ring.

1…2…3 and the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans were booing the living hell out of Sadie.

Sadie then rolls out of the ring as she and Katie race up the entrance way and into the backstage area.

"Here's your winner, Sadie," Chris said just as Mai was starting to get up.

Mai was really mad that she got screwed out of a big opportunity and got right into the ref's face.

"You screwed me out of my title, I won't let you or two little sluts get in my way of making it big here," Mai said to the ref.

Then, Mai nails a vicious superkick to the ref as the fans went fucking insane for that kick.

Mai then exits the ring and heads to the backstage area, still looking angry.

* * *

 **Looking for a Cheeto Part II**

Meanwhile in the backstage area, Dylan walks up and sees the door that reads "Frank West, DMU Commissioner" on it, he knows that was Frank's office.

Dylan then bangs on the door violently, wanting to speak to Frank.

"FRANK," Dylan yelled as Frank opens the door and approaches Dylan.

"What is it," Frank asked.

"Where's Jasper," Dylan demanded.

"She's not here yet," Frank said and then Dylan grabs Frank by his shirt.

"Listen to me. I want Jasper in the middle of the ring tonight so I can confront her about burning Dawn or else," Dylan said.

"Or else what," Frank asked Dylan.

"Or else I will tear up The Boneyard and turn it into a graveyard if I don't get her at all," Dylan said.

"Okay you got your wish," Frank said as Dylan lets go of Frank.

"Good," Dylan said as he just walks away from Frank.

"Now, need to sort out the issue involving Mai Valentine," Frank said as he closes the door to his room.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

* * *

 **So we have five of our six girls for the Femme Fatale Death Match and our next show will have the last qualifier match for the last spot. Also, next chapter will have an update for the issue involving Mai Valentine.**

 **We have more of Ultraviolent Sky's The Limit in the next chapter.**


	13. Ultraviolent Sky's The Limit Pt 2

**The Deathmatch Underground**

 **Summary: The most insane people from around the world compete in violent matches at The Deathmatch Underground.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (fictional or OCs), they belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs (which will be shown later on).**

 **Rated M for bloody violence, coarse language, and some sexual references.**

 **P.S-All shows in this company (including FFMOTDM) will show the matches without commentary.**

 **Chapter 13: Ultraviolent Sky's The Limit Part II**

* * *

 **Twilight Sparkle vs. Lori Loud**

Up next was a match with a member of The Canterlot High girls against a member of The Trio Louds.

Out first came Twilight Sparkle (wearing a crop top and long tights that matched her hair color, along with black wrestling boots) with Applejack and Rainbow Dash, as the fans gave the group a good ovation.

Once Twilight got into the ring, out next came Lori Loud (wearing her signature outfit with light blue wrestling boots) with Luna Loud and Lynn Loud to a few boos from the crowd.

Once Lori got in the ring and after the intros were made, the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the match begins, while Applejack and Rainbow Dash were on the left side of the ringside area and the rest of The Trio Loud were on the right side of the ringside area.

Twilight and Lori run up to each other and then they begin to trade back and forth shots to each other. About twelve seconds later, Lori pushes Twilight into the bottom left corner of the ring.

Lori then begins to nail these chops right onto Twilight's chest. After seven chops, Lori flips Twilight out of the corner as Twilight sat onto her ass.

Lori then nails this loud kick onto Twilight's back. Afterwards, Lori picks up Twilight and grabs her waist from behind.

Lori then nails Twilight with a release German suplex into the bottom left corner of the ring as the fans cringe seeing Twilight's skull hitting the middle turnbuckle hard.

Lori then drags Twilight to the middle of the ring and then she goes for the pin.

1...2...and Twilight kicks out to Lori's shock.

Lori the sees the two C.H girls in her sights, so Lori walks to the ropes and begins to bad mouths the pair.

"Your friend is literally the biggest piece of shit I have ever seen," Lori said as the fans were booing for Lori.

While Lori was doing that, Twilight had gotten back up and ready to do something.

Twilight grabs Lori from behind and then she gets Lori in a roll up pin.

1...2...and Lori kicks out as both women get up.

Twilight then nails Lori with a dropkick, Twilight follows that up by taking down Lori with a swinging neckbreaker.

Twilight immediately gets up and starts to climb up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of the ring. About five seconds later, Twilight jumps off the ropes, looking to hit a diving elbow.

But then, Lori moves out of the way and Twilight misses the elbow as the fans chant "you fuck up" to Twilight.

Twilight gets up, using the ropes on the top side of the ring. Meanwhile, Lori was setting her sights on Twilight as she wants to throw her out of the ring.

Lori then runs towards Twilight, hoping to nail her with a clothesline. But then, Twilight gives Lori a back body drop over the ropes and onto the ringside floor on the top side of the ringside area.

Then, Lynn and Luna check on Lori as the fans boo at this break from the wrestling match. While that was happening, Twilight runs to the other side of the ring.

Twilight bounces off the ropes, runs up, and jumps over the ropes, taking down The Trio Loud with a sunset flip to an amazing ovation from the crowd.

Twilight then throws Lori back into the ring and re-enters the ring soon after.

Twilight then grabs Lori by her head and drops her with a DDT.

Twilight then goes for the pin.

1…2…but the referee stops the count when Lori's foot was on the bottom rope (apparently, it was Luna who put it there).

Twilight then picks up Lori again, but then Lori throws Twilight into the ropes as Twilight's upper body was dangling over the middle ropes.

When Lori turned around, Luna and Lynn nail twin forearms onto Twilight's head.

Lori grabs onto Twilight, she then rolls her up and transition it into a German suplex with a bridge pin.

1…2…and Twilight kicks out.

Lori picks up Twilight by her hair as she wanted to finish her off. But then, Twilight responds with punches to the ribs.

After seven punches, Twilight was ready to bounce off the ropes. But then, Luna and Lynn trip Twilight and she smacks face first to the mat as the fans boo at the Loud sisters.

With Luna and Lynn celebrating, Rainbow Dash rushes towards them and takes them down with a double clothesline, apparently she was getting tired of all of this bullshit.

Rainbow continues to strike away as the ref was trying to control this situation.

Meanwhile, Twilight had gotten back up as Lori was setting her up for the Boo Boo Powerbreaker.

Then, Twilight pushes Lori to the left side of the ring. When Lori hits the ropes, Applejack strikes Lori in the back with a steel chair to a decent ovation from the crowd.

When Lori stumbled forward, Twilight hooks Lori's arm around her neck, lifts her up, and drops her with a brainbuster into a small package pin called Twilight's Magical Special No.6.

The ref sees the pin and makes the count.

1…2…3 and the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the crowd went insane that C.H.S finally got one over on The Trio Loud.

Twilight then gets out of the ring as the three girls race towards the stage.

"Here's your winner, Twilight Sparkle," Chris said as Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight Sparkle reach the stage.

Soon, Frank West steps out of the stage with mic in hand.

"Well ladies, it seems that we have bad blood between you two. But I know of a way to have someone in MOTDM," Frank said as the fans were cheering because of MOTDM.

"You see in October we will have a show called Prelude to the Masters, in which we have numerous matches for spots in Master of the Death Matches III," Frank said as the fans continue to cheer.

"And the first match for the show will be an Ultraviolent Rules Match for a spot in MOTDM III with Applejack vs. Lori Loud," Frank said.

"Vs. this newcomer," Frank said as he pointed to the stage.

Then, out came this beautiful girl with blonde hair in pig tails, wearing a revealing cheerleader outfit, the fans all knew who she was.

"Juliet Starling," Frank said as the fans chant "Juliet" for the Hardcore cheerleader.

"See you in October," Frank said as he heads to the backstage as the three girls look at each other with distain.

* * *

Once Frank got to the backstage area, he was approached by Mai Valentine.

"You need to see me," Mai said.

"Yes Mai, I know your angry that you got screwed out of an opportunity, that is why I'm going to make it up to you," Frank said to Mai.

"What is it," Mai asked.

"You see in December we will have an all Deathmatch show called Bloody Wonderland and I want you in a match," Frank said to Mai.

"No matter what kind of environment, I will beat the shit out of anybody," Mai said.

"Good, it will be you facing off against a mystery opponent that I will announce at our next show, in a Four Corners of Pain Death Match," Frank said to Mai.

"Fine, but make sure my opponent knows what they are getting into," Mai said to Frank and then she walks away.

"Now, I can relax in peace," Frank said as he headed to his office.

* * *

 **Lapis Lazuli vs. Lucy Araya-Hirano**

Once everyone left the ring and ringside area, the ring was empty as the next match was about to begin.

Out first came Lapis Lazuli (wearing her signature Homeworld attire) with Jasper by her side as the fans gave Lapis some boos because of Jasper.

Once Lapis got into the ring and Jasper was at the ringside area, out next came "The Princess of Hellview" Lucy Araya-Hirano (wearing the same ring gear from the last show) came out to a standing ovation from the crowd.

Lucy was giving out high fives to the fans as she steps right into the ring.

Once the intros were done, the ref signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins.

Then, Lapis and Lucy were nailing each other with back and forth shots to each other faces. Eleven seconds later, Lucy nails a kick right to the left side of Lapis' head.

Lucy then grabs Lapis and gets her with a Northern Lights suplex with a bridge pin.

1…2…and Lapis kicks out as she gets on her knees.

Lucy then nails a roundhouse kick to the left side of Lapis' head as she was stunned from the attack.

Lucy picks up Lapis and then she whips her towards the bottom left corner of the ring. Then, Lapis hits back first into that corner as she stood dazed in the corner.

Lucy then runs up and nails Lapis with a jumping heel kick to the face. Lucy then drapes Lapis' arm over her shoulder and takes her down with a suplex.

Lucy gets up and sees Jasper in her sights in the ringside area. Lucy then nails a dropkick to Jasper as it stunned her for a second.

When Lucy steps backwards, Lapis gets Lucy from behind and takes her down with a dragon suplex with a bridge pin.

1…2…and Lucy kicks out.

Lapis grabs Lucy by her head and takes her down with a DDT to a mild response from the crowd.

Lapis then goes for the pin again.

1…2…and Lucy kicks out again.

Lapis gets up and climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring. Lapis then jumps off the top rope, looking to get Lucy with a frog splash.

But then, Lucy moves out of the way and Lapis lands face first onto the mat.

Lucy gets up and nails a spinning roundhouse kick onto the right side of Lapis' head. She then grabs onto Lapis and takes her down with an exploder suplex.

Lucy then goes for the pin on Lapis.

1…2…and Lapis kicks out.

Lucy gets up as she sees that Jasper was standing on the apron on the bottom side of the ring.

Then, Lucy gets up into Jasper's face as they were in this shouting match.

"HA, YOU ARE AS BAD AS THAT BLODNE BURNT BITCH," Jasper shouted at Lucy.

"You let her fight your battles, that is low even for your standards," Lucy said to Jasper.

Then, Jasper grabs onto Lucy's shirt as she was ready to beat the living shit out of her.

Lapis then sees her opportunity to take out Lucy, unfortunately it was about to be a mistake.

Lapis then runs up and tries to nail Lucy with a running foot to the back of her head. But Lucy sees it coming and moves out of the way, Lapis ends up hitting Jasper with a running foot to the face, knocking her off the apron as Lapis was shocked that she did it.

"Oh my god, Jasper I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that," Lapis said to Jasper.

Then, Lucy grabs Lapis from behind and gets her with a back suplex as the fans cringe seeing Lapis almost land on her head.

When Lapis gets on her knees, Lucy bounces off the ropes, runs up, and nails Welcome To Hellview on Lapis to a crazy ovation from the crowd.

Lucy then drags Lapis and sets her about six and a half feet away from the bottom right corner of the ring. Lucy then climbs up to the top rope on the same corner as Lucy was about to show off her new finishing move.

Lucy then jumps off and gets Lapis with a frog splash pin called Hellview Splash to a insane ovation from the crowd as she had the pin.

1…2…3 as the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans gave a standing ovation for Lucy.

Then, Jasper enters the ring and nails Lucy with an uppercut to her face to several boos from the fans.

Jasper then lifts up Lucy in a gorilla press position and tosses her out of the ring and onto the ringside floor.

Jasper sees Lapis gets up and then she pushes her to the ground as fans boo the living hell out of her.

"You piece of shit, can't you do anything right," Jasper said to Lapis.

"I took out that Moonchild and no one will stop me," Jasper said.

Suddenly, "Til I Collapse" by Eminen feat. Nate Dogg starts to play as out came Dylan (wearing a Ringmaster jersey, black shorts with writing in Japanese, and black wrestling boots) with mic in hand as the music stops playing.

"Jasper, do you remember me because I remember you," Dylan said to Jasper.

"You see, when you sent my friend through fire and take her out, you just pissed off the wrong fucking guy," Dylan said to Jasper.

"My name is Dylan Rage and I'm here to kick your ass and take the DMU by storm," Dylan said to several "DMU" chants from the crowd.

Then, this ref appears beside Dylan for some reason.

"Hey ref get in the ring, we have an Ultraviolent Rules Match to begin," Dylan said to the ref as the ref entered the ring.

Dylan then takes off his jersey as he was wearing a Child's Play 2 muscle shirt underneath his jersey.

Dylan then runs down the entrance way and he enters the ring, he then begins to strike at Jasper's face as the bell was ringing, which means the match was underway.

Dylan had nailed five punches to Jasper's face, he then nailed a headbutt to Jasper which stunned her a bit.

Dylan then rolls out of the ring and onto the ringside floor on the right side of the ringside area.

Dylan then looks under the apron and he pulls out three eight foot long light tubes to an insane ovation from the crowd. Dylan then sets the tubes in the ring and he re-enters the ring soon after.

Dylan then picks up one of the light tubes, swings it, and it breaks over Jasper's head. Dylan drops the tube and grabs another one, he swings, and breaks it over Jasper's head again.

Dylan drops the tube and he picks up the last tube as he was ready to strike.

"Die Homeworld scum," Dylan said to Jasper as he swings and breaks the tube over Jasper's head to an fucking insane ovation from the crowd as Jasper got onto one knee.

Dylan then drops the tube, grabs Jasper by her head, and takes her down with a DDT as Dylan couldn't believe he did it.

Dylan rolls out of the ring and onto the ringside floor on the left side of the ringside area. Dylan then looks under the apron again for more weapons.

A few seconds later, Dylan pulls out a table to a decent ovation from the crowd. Dylan then sets up the table and places the table horizontally on the ringside area.

When Dylan looks to his left, Lapis nails Dylan with a chair shot to the skull as the fans cringe at the impact.

Jasper gets back up as blood was trickling down the middle of her face, then Jasper grabs Dylan by his hair and sets him on the apron.

Jasper then exits the ring and stands on the apron. Jasper then hits her own series of punches to Dylan as he dangling off the apron, avoiding trying to go through the table.

After six punches, Dylan ends up hitting Jasper with a headbutt as she was disoriented from that move.

Dylan jumps off the apron and grabs Jasper by her legs as he sees the table in front of him.

Dylan then gives Jasper a powerbomb as Jasper breaks through the table, the fans then went fucking insane seeing that bump as they chant "holy shit" for the moment.

Dylan was struggling to get Jasper up as he gets her on the apron and slowly rolls her into the ring.

Dylan then looks under the apron again as he pulls out a trash can full of weapons as he slides it into the ring and Dylan heads into the ring soon after.

Dylan then looks into the trash can and pulls out a thumbtack plastic bat to a decent ovation from the crowd.

When Jasper got up, Dylan was ready to swing the bat right into Jasper's head. When Dylan raised the bat over his head, Jasper strikes Dylan with a punch to the ribs.

Jasper then grabs the bat and swings it onto Dylan's head, taking him down as about sixteen tacks were stuck in his head as the fans just cringe at the scene.

Jasper then sits Dylan up as she begins to grind the bat across Dylan's face as Dylan was screaming in pain. Ten seconds later, Jasper drops the bat as Dylan's was slowly leaking blood from his face.

Jasper then picks up the trash can and dumps out the contents onto the ring mat. Jasper then slams the can onto Dylan's head as Dylan was convulsing in severe pain.

Jasper didn't go for a pin, instead she exits the ring and onto the ringside area on the bottom side of the ringside area. Jasper then looks under the apron for more weapons.

Four seconds later, Jasper pulls out a barbed wire board to a mild response from the crowd. Jasper then slides the board into the ring and she re-enters the ring soon after.

Jasper was about to get Dylan back on his feet, but then Dylan hits Jasper in the head with a No Parking sign.

Dylan continues to hit Jasper in the head with that sign as the fans keep cheering for each shot. After fifteen loud shots, Dylan drops the sign as he picks up a cheese grater to a standing ovation from the crowd.

Dylan then uses the grater on Jasper's face as he keeps grating away on Jasper's face as Jasper was screaming in pain. Twelve seconds later, Dylan drops the grater as Jasper was starting to bleed a bit more from that grater.

Dylan then grabs the barbed wire board and places it diagonally on the bottom right corner of the ring.

"Time to finish off that Homeworld bitch," Dylan said to the crowd as the fans were cheering for Dylan.

Dylan turns around as he grabs Jasper by her hair, looking to end this match. Suddenly, Jasper kicks Dylan in his left knee, then Dylan holds his knee in pain as the fans still boo the living shit out of Jasper.

While Jasper flips off at the fans, she picks up Dylan and then she lifts him up on her shoulders, looking for a powerbomb.

Jasper walks over to the trash can with Dylan on her shoulders as she extends him up high in the air. Jasper then gets Dylan with her own version of the Last Ride powerbomb called Pink's War onto the trash can as the fans cringe seeing Dylan arch his back in severe pain.

Jasper then goes for the pin on Dylan.

1…2…3 and the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans boo the hell out of Jasper.

"Here's your winner, Jasper," Chris said as the ref raised Jasper's arm in victory as blood was slowly leaking down her face.

Jasper picks up Dylan and lifts him up on her shoulders, looking for another powerbomb type maneuver.

Jasper then turns towards that barbed wire board in the corner. Jasper then runs and gives Dylan a buckle bomb as Dylan breaks through the board as the fans went out of their minds for that bump.

Lapis then enters the ring, she wanted it to stop this violence.

"Jasper stop, that's enough," Lapis pleaded to Jasper.

"Stay out of this," Jasper said to Lapis and then she tosses her out of the ring.

Jasper walks over to Dylan when refs and guards were stopping her from doing any more damage.

"I don't need these fuckers, I'm out of here," Jasper said as she exits the ring.

Soon, she and Lapis head through the curtains and into the backstage area.

Meanwhile, the ring crew was cutting the wire off of Dylan as he was screaming in pain as some of the barbs were stuck on his arms.

After a few minutes, they finally got the barbs off of Dylan as he carefully rolls out of the ring.

Dylan was slowly walking around the ringside area as Lucy helps Dylan into the backstage area.

Once they reach the entrance way, Dylan could hear the fans give him a standing ovation and they chant "please come back" because they want to see him fight again.

Soon, Lucy and Dylan head through the curtains as the crew was cleaning up after that match.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

* * *

 **That was brutal, the impromptu match with Dylan and Jasper was violent. Don't worry, I have more plans for Dylan and for Jasper later on.**

 **Anyway, we have more DMU coming up in the next chapter.**


	14. Ultraviolent Sky's The Limit Pt 3

**The Deathmatch Underground**

 **Summary: The most insane people from around the world compete in violent matches at The Deathmatch Underground.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (fictional or OCs), they belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs (which will be shown later on).**

 **Rated M for bloody violence, coarse language, and some sexual references.**

 **P.S-All shows in this company (including FFMOTDM) will show the matches without commentary.**

 **Chapter 14: Ultraviolent Sky's The Limit Part III**

* * *

 **Scully Tolmach vs. The Angry Video Game Nerd**

Up next was a grudge match between a DMU rookie and a vet.

"Timewave Zero" by Scar Symmetry starts to play and out of the curtains came Scully Tolmach (his ring gear was similar to the one he wore last show, expect he had a muscle shirt with a Dalek on it and the word "Exterminate" as well) as he was pumping up the crowd for his match.

Soon, Scully approaches the ringside area and he enters the ring.

Then, The Angry Video Game Nerd theme starts to play and out came The Angry Video Game Nerd (wearing his signature outfit) as the fans gave him a loud ovation. AVGN then walks down the entrance way and he soon enters the ring.

Once the intros were made, the ref signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins. Then Scully and AVGN run towards each other and begin to punch the living hell out of each other.

Ten seconds later, Scully kicks AVGN in the ribs, drapes AVGN's arm over his neck, and drops him with a suplex.

As AVGN and Scully got back up, Scully grabs AVGN and gets him with an overhead belly to belly suplex.

When AVGN got back up, Scully tackles AVGN into the top right corner of the ring. Soon, Scully steps back to the middle of the ring.

Scully then runs up and nails a forearm to the face of AVGN. He then scoops up AVGN and gives him a power slam.

Soon, Scully gets up and climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring. Scully then jumps off and gets AVGN with a senton to a good ovation from the crowd.

Scully then goes for the pin on AVGN.

1…2…and AVGN kicks out.

Scully gets up and was a bit frustrated that AVGN could not be taken out.

When Scully turned around, AVGN manages to hit Scully with a power glove assisted discus forearm to the face. AVGN then grabs Scully and takes him down with a spinebuster.

AVGN then goes for the pin on Scully.

1…2…and Scully kicks out.

AVGN then picks up Scully and gets him with a knee to the back, he followed that up with a neckbreaker to a good ovation from the crowd.

AVGN then picks up Scully again and gets him in a fireman's carry. About four seconds, Scully manages to slide out of that hold.

Scully then grabs AVGN from behind and gets him down with a dragon suplex.

As AVGN got on his knees, Scully bounces off the ropes, runs up, and nails a running dropkick to AVGN's face.

Scully then picks up AVGN, grabs him, and gets him with an exploder suplex into the bottom right corner of the ring.

Then, Scully drags AVGN out of the corner and about seven feet away from that corner. Scully then begins to climb up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of the ring.

Scully then jumps off and gets AVGN with a top rope leg drop onto AVGN's chest to an insane ovation from the crowd.

Scully then goes for the pin on AVGN.

1…2…and AVGN kicks out to Scully's shock.

Scully then gets AVGN back onto his feet. But then, AVGN responds with a power glove forearm to the face.

AVGN then scoops up Scully onto his shoulder, he then runs and gets him down with a running scoop slam.

AVGN then goes for the pin on Scully.

1…2…and Scully kicks out.

AVGN picks up Scully and gets him in a full nelson, trying to make him tap out with his version of the Master Lock.

Ten seconds go by as Scully was starting to fade from the lock.

Seven seconds later, it looked like that Scully had passed out from the lock.

The ref raised Scully's hand and it drops for the first time. The ref raised Scully's hand a second time and it drops again.

The ref raised Scully's hand a third time and was about to drop it. But then, Scully was starting to regain consciousness and was starting to fight back.

Eight seconds later, Scully nails AVGN with elbows to the skull. After five elbows, Scully was able to break free from AVGN' grasp.

Scully then grabs AVGN and gets him with a snap powerslam.

As he sees AVGN slowly getting up, Scully runs to the left side of the ring and jumps onto the middle rope. Scully then launches off the rope and gets AVGN down with It Came From Gallifrey to a decent ovation from the crowd.

Scully then drags AVGN and leans him up against the top left corner of the ring. Scully then climbs up to the top rope on that corner and grabs AVGN by the head.

Scully then jumps off and gets AVGN with the TARDIS drop to people chanting "Scully" for the immortal one.

Scully then drags AVGN about two feet away from the ropes and goes for the pin.

1…2…3 and the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans gave a good ovation for Scully.

"Here's your winner, Scully Tolmach," Chris said as the ref raised Scully's hand in victory.

Soon, AVGN was able to get up as Scully offered out his hand in respect. About fifteen seconds later, AVGN slaps the hand away as the fans boo AVGN for the lack of sportsmanship.

AVGN then exits the ring and he heads to the backstage area.

"Nice respect asshole, how about you kick me in the balls and hug me afterwards," Scully said sarcastically to AVGN.

Scully then exits the ring a minute later, and then he heads into the backstage area as well.

* * *

Meanwhile in Frank's office, Frank West was busy doing work when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," Frank said as the door opened.

And in came the dealer known as Snake.

"Hey Frank dude, I want to talk to you," Snake said to Frank.

"What is it Snake," Frank asked Snake.

"Listen I heard there are numerous spots opened for Master of the Death Matches III," Snake said.

"Yes," Frank responded.

"And I want one of those spots," Snake said.

"I can't just give you a spot just like that," Frank said to Snake.

"Then what do I have to fucking do to get in," Snake asked.

"Well next show I have a match and I want you to be in it for a spot in the tournament," Frank said to Snake.

"What is it," Snake asked.

"It will be you and twelve other fighters competing in the first ever Unlucky 13 Deathmatch Battle Royale for a spot in MOTDM III," Frank said to Snake.

"Sweet and I'm not letting anyone slow me down," Snake said as he exits the office.

"Man, this company is getting fucking weirder by each show," Frank said.

* * *

 **T.K Takaishi vs. Kai Brewer**

In the ring was these two trash cans full of weapons, one can was in the bottom left corner and the other can was in the top right corner as the ref was prepared for this Ultraviolent Rules Match.

Out first came T.K Takaishi (wearing the same outfit from the last show, except it was newer) as he walked down the entrance way to a standing ovation from the crowd, giving high fives to the fans in the first row.

Soon, T.K enters the ring and takes off his hat as he waits for his opponent.

Then, out of the curtains came Kai Brewer (wearing a black and yellow karate gi) to a huge amount of boos from the crowd.

Kai walks down the entrance way and soon he enters the ring.

Once the intros were done, the ref signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins.

Kai tries to nail a punch to T.K, but T.K dodges it.

When Kai turns around, T.K begins to nail a series of punches to Kai's face. After seven punches, T.K gets Kai with a headbutt that sends Kai to the ropes on the left side of the ring.

T.K then nails a clothesline to Kai that sends him to the ringside floor on the left side of the ringside area.

When T.K saw Kai on one knee, he runs over to the other side of the ring. When T.K bounces off the ropes, he runs up, and jumps through the ropes and takes down Kai with a suicide dive to a "that was awesome" chant from the crowd.

T.K gets back up and grabs Kai by his hair. But then, Kai pushes T.K and T.K lands ribs first onto the guardrail near the top left corner of the ring.

Kai then gets up and pushes the guardrail out of the way. Kai then grabs T.K by his hair and leads him into the crowd.

Kai then drapes T.K's arm over his shoulder and gives him a suplex onto some of the chairs.

Kai then picks up T.K again and he leads him over to the tables where they were selling the merchandise.

Kai then scoops up T.K and gives him a scoop slam through a table as the fans gave a mild ovation for T.K going through the table.

As the fans were chanting "T.K", Kai flips off to the fans as they start to chant "Kai sucks cock".

Kai then picks T.K yet again and he leads him all the way up to the stage. Then, Kai throws T.K face first into one of the steel beams holding the curtains.

Kai had this arrogant smirk on his face as he grabs T.K again and leads him down the entrance way. Soon, Kai stops in the middle of the entrance way and had this smile on his face.

"Fuck DMU" Kai said and then he scoops up T.K and gives him a scoop slam onto the cold hard floor as T.K holds his back in pain.

Then, Kai grabs a chair from the crowd and folds it up as he waits for T.K to get back up. When T.K got back up, Kai clocks him in the head with the chair as the fans just cringe at the loud shot.

Kai then drops the chair and picks up T.K (who was holding his head in pain), he then tosses T.K back into the ring, Kai then re-enters the ring soon after.

Kai then goes for the pin on T.K.

1…2…and T.K kicks out to Kai's anger.

Kai gets up and heads to the garbage can in the top right corner of the ring. Kai then grabs a crutch from the can as he sees T.K on his knees.

Kai then swings the crutch onto T.K's back as T.K screams in pain from that shot.

Kai then flips T.K onto his back and uses the top end of the crutch to choke out T.K to boos from the crowd. After ten seconds, Kai's drops the crutch as T.K was holding his throat in pain.

"You are the biggest piece of shit on the face of this earth," Kai said to T.K and then he spits in his face as the crowd was close to starting a riot because of Kai.

Kai goes back to the can and then he pulls out a barbed wire covered plastic bat to a few cheers from the crowd.

When T.K got back onto his feet, Kai swings and hits T.K in the head with the bat, taking T.K down.

Kai then sits T.K back up and then he grinds the bat across T.K's face. Twelve seconds later, Kai drops the bat as he shows off to the extremely hostile crowd.

Kai then walks over to the can on the bottom left corner of the ring as he digs into it. Kai then pulls out a small box.

Kai then opens the lid and tosses it away, he then pours the contents onto the mat and the crowd went insane that the contents were kenzans.

Kai then sees T.K getting up as T.K had blood that was covering all over his forehead.

Kai then kicks T.K in the ribs and it looked he was setting up for a piledriver or a powerbomb. But then, T.K gives Kai a back body drop as he misses the kenzans.

As Kai got on his knees, T.K nails a superkick to Kai as he was stunned from the attack. T.K then grabs Kai by his head and gives him a DDT into the kenzans as the fans went insane for the move.

T.K gets up and picks up a kenzan as he had this idea on his mind.

As Kai got onto his knees, T.K places the kenzan on top of Kai's head. T.K then hammers the kenzan into Kai's skull as the fans look on horror at this situation.

After five blows, the kenzan was now stuck on Kai's head as the fans chant "you sick fuck" to T.K.

T.K then walks over to the top right corner to the other trash can, he then pulls out a pizza cutter to an amazing ovation from the crowd.

T.K then walks over to Kai and begins to use the cutter as he slices along Kai's head. After twelve seconds of slicing, T.K drops the cutter and exits the ring to the ringside floor on the bottom side of the ringside area.

T.K then look under the apron and pulls out a chair to a good ovation from the crowd. T.K then slides the chair into the ring and re-enters the ring soon after.

T.K then unfolds the chair and sets it up close to the middle of the ring.

T.K then looks over to see Kai was starting to get up as his right side of his face was slowly leaking blood.

T.K gets Kai back up, hooks his arms, and gives him a double underhook DDT onto the seat of the chair, causing the seat to bend as the fans went fucking insane for the bump.

T.K then goes for the pin on Kai.

1…2…and Kai kicks out to T.K's shock.

T.K then picks up Kai again, looking to finish him off. But then, Kai nails a kick to T.K's member as T.K holds his manhood in pain.

Kai then grabs T.K from the side and gives him a side suplex onto the chair, destroying the chair to a complete silence from the crowd.

Kai then goes for the pin on T.K.

1…2…and T.K kicks out as the fans keep cheering on T.K.

Kai then gets up and goes to the garbage can in the bottom left corner. Kai then picks it up and dumps out the contents onto the mat.

Kai drops the can and he then picks up a small board with kenzans on it to the crowd's shock.

Kai then grabs T.K and drags him to the middle of the ring. Kai then places the board, kenzan first, onto the chest of T.K.

Kai then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring as he looking to fly high. Kai then jumps off the top rope, looking to get T.K with a frog splash.

But then, T.K flips the board and Kai lands with the kenzans digging into his chest as the fans went out of their minds for that counter.

As Kai was holding his chest in pain, T.K gets up, kicks Kai in the ribs, and gives him a DDT onto the kenzan board to an insane ovation from the crowd.

T.K then drags Kai to about five feet away from the bottom left corner of the ring. T.K then grabs the garbage can and climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring.

T.K then stuffs himself into the garbage can as the fans chant "SexXxy Eddy" because this move was similar to the one used by the famous Canadian Deathmatch star. T.K then nails a trash can assisted moonsault onto Kai as the fans went fucking insane with "holy shit" chants.

T.K then gets himself out of the can and goes for the pin on Kai.

1…2…3 and the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans went insane for T.K's victory.

"Here's your winner, T.K Takaishi," Chris said as he raised T.K's hand in victory, with T.K's forehead and the middle of his face covered in blood.

About a half a minute later, Frank West comes out of the curtains with a mic in hand, it looked like he wanted something to say.

"Congrats T.K, you are almost done your journey to get into MOTDM III. But there is one more test to go through," Frank said to T.K to some cheers from the crowd.

"What is it," T.K asked.

"At Prelude To The Masters, it will be you versus Homer Simpson, versus "Angry" Joe Vargas, versus Tina Armstrong, for the first time ever, we will have a Final Jeopardy Death Match for a spot in MOTDM III," Frank said to T.K as the fans cheered loudly for this announcement.

"Bring it on," T.K said as Frank headed back to the backstage area.

Soon, T.K exits the ring and heads to the backstage area as well.

About a minute later, Kai gets up and he holds his arm in pain from the match. Kai then exits the ring and heads to the backstage area as the crew was ready to set up for the next match.

* * *

Meanwhile in the locker room, Dylan Rage was sitting on a chair as we see the tacks in his head.

"So, how many do we have," Dylan asked as we zoom out to see Lucy Araya-Hirano and Rainbow Dash look at Dylan's skull.

"My guess fifteen," Lucy said.

"Dylan, what you did was fucking brave, I wouldn't never take Jasper to the limit like this," Rainbow said to Dylan.

"You think so," Dylan said.

"Yeah, you earned my respect here tonight," Rainbow said to Dylan.

"Thanks Rainbow," Dylan said to Rainbow.

Soon, Frank West enters the locker room to check on Dylan.

"Hey ladies," Frank said to Lucy and Rainbow.

"Hey Frank," Lucy and Rainbow said.

"Can I talk to Dylan alone," Frank said to the girls.

"Yeah," Lucy said as she and Rainbow exit the locker room.

"What is it Frank," Dylan asked.

"I never expected someone to take on Jasper like you did," Frank said to Dylan.

"I know it was so fucking stupid," Dylan said.

"No it wasn't, you manage to take down Jasper by yourself and you inflict some major damage on her, you're like Dawn," Frank said to Dylan.

"Well me and Dawn are friends and I would do anything for her," Dylan said.

"After seeing your performance, I want to give you an opportunity to enter MOTDM III," Frank said to Dylan.

"I'm listening," Dylan said.

"At Prelude to the Masters, it will be Dylan Rage versus the returning, Cody Lambert, in the first ever Toy Shop of Horrors Death Match," Frank said.

"I like the sound of it," Dylan said.

"Good, see you in October," Frank said to Dylan and then he left the locker room.

"Now, lets see if I can remove the tacks by myself," Dylan said.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

* * *

 **Man PTTM is sounding like a perfect show to showcase people wanting to be in the tournament, I can't wait for that.**

 **Anyway, up next will be the conclusion to Ultraviolent Sky's The Limit.**


	15. Ultraviolent Sky's The Limit Pt 4

**The Deathmatch Underground**

 **Summary: The most insane people from around the world compete in violent matches at The Deathmatch Underground.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (fictional or OCs), they belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs (which will be shown later on).**

 **Rated M for bloody violence, coarse language, and some sexual references.**

 **P.S-All shows in this company (including FFMOTDM) will show the matches without commentary.**

 **Chapter 15: Ultraviolent Sky's The Limit Part IV**

* * *

 **El Tigre Violento vs. Lucy Heartfilia vs. Ken Kaneki vs. Ryuko Matoi**

The ring was set up for the next match as there was ladders all over the ringside floor and a skull hanging twenty high from the ring mat, it was time for the Death in the Bank Ladder Match.

"Feel This Moment" by Pitbull feat. Christina Aguilera plays as out came El Tigre Violento (wearing the same gear from the last show) to a decent ovation from the crowd. Tigre runs down the entrance way and then he enters the ring.

"Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds" by The Beatles plays as out came Lucy Heartfilia (wearing her blue/white top, blue skirt, and brown wrestling boots) to a lot of cheers from the guys. Lucy then walks down the entrance way and she enters the ring.

"Faint" by Linkin Park plays as out came Ken Kaneki (wearing his signature mask, black tank top, black jeans, and black wrestling boots) to a good ovation from the crowd. Ken walks down the entrance and he enters the ring.

"All My Friends Are Dead" by Turbonegro plays as out came Ryuko Matoi (wearing a white muscle shirt with "Die Matoi Die" on it, red/black biker shorts, and black wrestling boots) to a deafening ovation from the crowd. Ryuko walks down the entrance way and she enters the ring.

"The following match is the Death in the Bank Ladder match," Chris said as the fans cheered like crazy.

"Introducing first, from Playa Del Carmen, Mexico, El Tigre Violento," Chris said as Tigre put his arm high into the air.

"From Earth-Land, Lucy Heartfilia," Chris said as Lucy was pumping up the crowd.

"From Tokyo, Japan, The Tokyo Ghoul, Ken Kaneki," Chris said as Ken just stand there.

"And from Tokyo Bay, Japan, Ryuko Matoi," Chris said as Ryuko could hear the fans chant "Ryuko's gonna kill you".

Soon, the ref signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins. Then, all four fighters exit the ring and race to the ladders.

Ryuko and Ken were battling on the right side of the ringside area, while Tigre and Lucy were battling in the left side of the ringside area.

Then, Ryuko throws Ken face first into one of the ladders. Meanwhile, Tigre slams Lucy's face right into the guardrail.

Ryuko and Tigre then grab a ladder, folds them up, and they enter the ring with it. Soon, both fighters strike each other with the ladders at the same time, but it was an even bout.

Tigre then drops the ladder and nails an enzugiri onto Ryuko, dropping the ladder in the process.

Tigre then scoops up Ryuko and gives her a scoop slam onto the mat. Tigre then pushes one of the ladders onto the apron and guardrail on the bottom side of the ring.

Tigre picks up the other ladder and sets it up in the middle of the ring. Then, Tigre begins to climb up the ladder.

When he reaches halfway up the ladder, Lucy enters the ring and pushes Tigre off the ladder and onto the mat.

Lucy then begins to climb up the ladder just as Ken picks up another ladder and he stands on the apron with it.

When Lucy reaches the top of the ladder, Ken strikes Lucy in the back with his ladder to some cheers from the crowd.

Ken then stands the folded ladder up and he lets it tilt. The ladder then strikes Lucy in the back again as she falls off the ladder from the bump.

Ken drops his ladder and starts to climb up the ladder, but then Ryuko has Ken on her shoulders. Ryuko then gives Ken an electric chair drop as Ken's back hits the ladder really hard.

As Ken rolls out of the ring in pain, Lucy then begins to strike Ryuko in the face with punches. After seven punches, Lucy nails a roundhouse kick to Ryuko that sends her to the ropes on the left side of the ring.

Lucy then runs towards Ryuko for a strike, but Ryuko counters with a back body drop on Lucy as she went over the ropes and landed on Ken on the ringside floor to a decent ovation from the crowd.

Ryuko then re-position the ladder and starts to climb up the ladder. Soon, Ryuko reaches the top of the ladder and was trying to grab at the skull.

But then, Tigre grabs the side of the ladder and begins to tilt it to the left as it looked like Ryuko was about to crash hard.

Before she could land on the mat, Ryuko jumps onto the top rope and flips off of it, taking down Lucy and Ken with a flip to the floor to a "that was awesome" chant from the crowd.

Tigre then sets up the ladder back up and he slowly starts to climb up it. About a few seconds later, Tigre reaches the top of the ladder as he was just fingertips away from grabbing the skull.

But then, Ryuko quickly recovered and re-enters the ring, she then forcefully pushes the ladder away and Tigre falls off and crashes onto the mat hard to a great ovation from the crowd.

Ryuko then folds up the ladder and places it on top of Tigre. Ryuko then bounces off the ropes, does a somersault, and nails a ladder assisted rolling thunder to Tigre as both fighters were feeling the affects of the move.

Ryuko manages to get up as Lucy re-enters the ring and strikes Ryuko in the back. Lucy then gets Ryuko in a front face lock, looking for a DDT.

But then, Ryuko escapes the hold and grabs Lucy, she then gets Lucy with an uranage onto a ladder as the fans went insane for the move.

Ryuko then picks up another ladder and sets it in the middle of the ring. Ryuko then climbs up the ladder, just at the same time, Ken enters the ring and climbs up the ladder as well.

Soon, both fighters reach the top of the ladder and begin to punch each other in the face.

About twenty seconds later, Tigre gets up and tilts the ladder towards the top side of the ring. As it was falling, Ryuko and Ken fall off the ladder and hit the top rope hard as the fans cringe at the crash.

Tigre picks the ladder back up and starts to climb up the ladder. He soon reaches the top of the ladder and was about to grab the skull.

But then, Lucy quickly climbs up the ladder and begins to hit Tigre with fists to the face. After thirteen shots, Lucy begins to slam Tigre's head onto the top rung of the ladder, over and over again.

After hitting him twelve times, Lucy then tries to grab at the skull as she was fingertips away from getting it. But then, Tigre grabs Lucy by the arm and to her it was going to end badly.

Tigre then gives Lucy a hip toss off the ladder as Lucy hits the mat to an fucking insane ovation from the crowd.

Tigre was close to grabbing the skull as he had his hands on that hook. But then, Ryuko enters the ring and moves the ladder out of the way as Tigre was hanging off the top as the fans couldn't believe this.

Six seconds later, Ryuko folds up the ladder and hits Tigre in the ribs with it, knocking him off the ladder and crashing to the mat as the fans chant "this is awesome" for the match.

Ryuko then unfolds the ladder and places it in the middle of the ring, she then slowly climbs up the ladder.

Ryuko then reaches the top as she was desperately trying to grab the skull. But then, Ken enters the ring and grabs the bottom of the ladder.

Ryuko was pleading with Ken not to do it. But then, Ken tilts the ladder backwards as Ryuko was below the ladder that was on the apron and guardrail.

As it was falling, Ryuko falls off the ladder and crashes through the other ladder as the fans went out of their minds with "holy shit" chants.

Ken then sets the ladder back up and he begins to climb it, just as Tigre was climbing up the other side of it. Soon, both guys made to the top and were punching each other like crazy.

Meanwhile, Lucy unfolds another ladder and sets it beside the first ladder. Lucy then climbs up the ladder, hoping to get her hand on that skull.

Soon, Lucy reaches the top of the ladder and joins in this three way punch fest. About twelve seconds later, Lucy rams Tigre's face into the top of the ladder.

Lucy then grabs Tigre from behind and gives him a back suplex off the ladder and he crashes back first onto the mat as the fans look in pure shock over that horrifying bump.

Lucy then carefully steps one foot onto the other ladder and then she steps her other foot onto the ladder as she was now on the same ladder as Ken.

Soon, both fighters begin to trade back and forth shots to each other, hoping to knock each other off the ladder. About fourteen seconds later, Lucy nails Ken with a roundhouse kick to the left side of his head as he was stunned from the impact.

Lucy then pushes Ken off the ladder and he jumps onto the other ladder, the force ends up tilting the ladder to the right side of the ring.

As the ladder was falling, Ken falls off the object, he then went over the ropes, and onto the ringside floor as the fans chant "holy fuck" for that very dangerous spot.

Lucy then climbs up to the top of the ladder as she had her hand on the skull. It takes about seven seconds but Lucy manages to unhook the skull off the hook and she grabs onto it tightly, the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the male fans went insane that Lucy was now in MOTDM III.

"Here's your winner, Lucy Heartfilia," Chris said as Lucy raised the skull in the air.

Lucy then falls off the ladder and onto the mat, she was still clutching onto the skull as she was happy to be in the tournament.

Lucy then rolls out of the ring and limps up towards the backstage area.

Meanwhile, Ken and Tigre manage to get up and limp towards the backstage area giving a standing ovation for their performances.

Meanwhile, crew members help Ryuko up and they carry her to the backstage area as the fans chant "please come back" to Ryuko.

Soon, the other crew members were setting up for the big main event.

* * *

 **Hunter Huntsman vs. Lumpy**

The ring and ringside area was cleared out as these four boxes were set up on top of the four corners of the ring.

"Levitate" by I Mother Earth starts to play and out came the DMU World Champion, Hunter Huntsman (wearing his signature outfit with the belt on his left shoulder), Hunter got a mix reaction from the crowd.

Hunter walks down the entrance way and he enters the ring, Hunter then hands the belt to the ref in the ring.

Then, "Money For Nothing" by Dire Straits starts to play and out came Lumpy (wearing a black singlet and over top of it was a DMU T-shirt) who got a deafening ovation from the crowd.

Lumpy walks down the entrance way, giving high fives to the fans. He walks over the ringside area, still giving high fives to the fans, soon Lumpy enters the ring and stood face to face with Hunter.

"The following contest is an Aerial Assault Death Match and it is for the DMU World Championship," Chris said as the fans were pumped for this.

"Introducing the challenger, from the Land of Happy Tree, Lumpy," Chris said as he was pumping up the crowd like crazy.

"And his opponent, from Ever After High, he's the DMU World Champion, Hunter Huntsman," Chris said as Hunter raised his fist to a mild ovation from the crowd.

The ref raised the belt into the air and sets it to side. He then signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins.

Then, Hunter and Lumpy get into a collar and elbow tie up. Eight seconds later, Hunter takes down Lumpy with a scoop slam.

Lumpy quickly gets up and Hunter takes him down again with a hard lariat. Hunter then bounces off the ropes, runs up, and nails a leg drop onto Lumpy.

"Can some son of a bitch hand me a chair," Hunter said to the crowd, soon a fan throws a chair to Hunter and Hunter catches it.

As Lumpy gets up, Hunter was lining up his shot. Hunter then swings the chair at Lumpy, but Lumpy ducks the chair.

Lumpy then turns around and kicks the chair into Hunter's face, causing him to drop the chair. Lumpy then grabs Hunter by the head and gives him a DDT onto the chair to a good ovation from the crowd.

Lumpy then goes for the pin on Hunter.

1…2…and Hunter kicks out.

Lumpy then climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring, then he climbs up to the top of the box as the fans were on their feet for this.

Lumpy then jumps off the box, looking to hit Hunter with a leg drop off that box. But then, Hunter moves out of the way and Lumpy lands ass first onto that hard mat.

As Lumpy was trying to get up, Hunter then gets Lumpy down with a swinging neckbreaker.

Hunter then goes for the pin on Lumpy.

1…2…and Lumpy kicks out.

Hunter then rolls out of the ring and was on the right side of the ringside floor. Hunter then looks under the apron for a weapon.

After six seconds, Hunter pulls out a barbed wire baseball bat to a decent ovation from the crowd. Hunter then re-enters the ring with weapon in hand.

Hunter then swings and strikes Lumpy in the back with the bat. Hunter then rolls the bat over Lumpy's back for about eight seconds and soon removes it off Lumpy.

Hunter then presses the bat against Lumpy's face as Lumpy was screaming in pain. Ten seconds later, Hunter drops the bat as Lumpy was holding his face in pain.

Hunter then grabs Lumpy by his ribs and gives him a German suplex with a bridge pin.

1…2…and Lumpy kicks out.

Hunter gets Lumpy back up as Lumpy's face was starting to bleed a little from the bat.

Hunter then tosses Lumpy out of the ring and onto the floor on the bottom side of the ringside area.

Hunter then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring, soon he climbs up to the box on that corner.

As Lumpy got up on his feet, Hunter jumps off the box and takes Lumpy down with a cross body to the floor to a moderate ovation from the crowd.

Hunter then picks up Lumpy and tosses him back into the ring. Then, Hunter looks under the apron for another weapon.

Five seconds later, Hunter pulls out a long box and slides it into the ring, Hunter then re-enters the ring soon after.

Hunter then rips open the box and in it was about twenty light tubes. Hunter then picks up a light tube as he waits for Lumpy to get back on his feet.

When Lumpy got back on his feet, Hunter swings the tube at Lumpy, but Lumpy dodges the move.

Lumpy then kicks Hunter in the ribs, grabs the tube, and breaks it over Hunter's head. Lumpy then drops the tube and grabs another one from the box.

Lumpy grabs Hunter and he breaks the tube using a tube assisted backbreaker on Hunter, taking Hunter down.

Lumpy then goes for the pin on Hunter.

1…2…and Hunter kicks out as he was bleeding a little from the top of his head.

Lumpy then grabs about four tubes from the box and he places them on top of Hunter's chest.

Lumpy then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of the ring and then he climbs up onto the top of the box, looking to get Hunter with a moonsault.

Lumpy then jumps off, looking to hit his move. But then, Hunter gets up, grabs the tubes, swings them, and breaks them on Lumpy's chest, mid-air, as Lumpy misses the move and holds his ribs in pain as Hunter gave a decent response for that counter.

Hunter drops the tubes and goes for the pin on Lumpy.

1…2…and Lumpy kicks out.

Hunter picks up Lumpy and gets him in a front face lock, Hunter then nails Lumpy with a DDT onto the barbed wire bat to a good ovation from the crowd.

Hunter then goes for the pin on Lumpy again.

1…2…and Lumpy kicks out again.

Hunter then gets up and dumps out the rest of the tubes out of the box and onto the middle of the ring.

Lumpy was slowly getting up as his face was now leaking out blood.

Hunter then kicks Lumpy in the ribs and lifts him up onto his shoulders, looking for a powerbomb onto the tubes. Hunter then gives Lumpy a powerbomb as Lumpy broke through eleven of the light tubes with the fans going insane for that bump.

Hunter then goes for the pin on Lumpy.

1…2…and Lumpy kicks out to Hunter's shock.

Hunter then rolls out of the ring and onto the left side of the ringside floor, Hunter then looks under the apron for more weapons.

Seven seconds later, Hunter pulls out this black bag and then Hunter looks under the apron again.

Hunter then pulls out a table to a decent ovation from the crowd and slides it into the ring, he re-enters the ring soon after.

As Hunter got back in the ring, Lumpy ends up hitting him in the ribs with the barbed wire bat. Then, Lumpy hits Hunter in the head with the bat, taking him down to a good ovation from the crowd.

Lumpy drops the bat and picks up the table, he sets it up and puts it about six feet away from the bottom left corner of the ring. Lumpy then grabs the remaining tubes and puts them on the table.

Lumpy then sees the bag on the apron and picks it up as fans want to know what was in it. Lumpy then opens the bag and pours out the contents, which was thousands of thumbtacks, onto the table to an deafening ovation from the crowd.

Lumpy picks up Hunter as Hunter was pouring blood from his face, then Hunter nails Lumpy with a series of forearms to the face. After eight forearms, Hunter bounces off the ropes, looking to hit Lumpy with a clothesline.

But then, Lumpy lifts Hunter into the air and slams him down with the pop up spinebuster as the crowd went fucking nuts for the move.

Lumpy then goes for the pin on Hunter.

1…2…and Hunter kicks out to Lumpy's and the crowd's shock.

Lumpy picks up Hunter again and drags him to the bottom left corner if the ring. Lumpy then lifts Hunter up onto the top rope, soon Lumpy climbs up to the top rope as well.

Soon, both guys step onto the box as the fans were on their feet to see who would fall off first. Then, Hunter and Lumpy begin to trade back and forth shots to each other.

As that was happening, Ken Kaneki comes down to the ringside area, holding his ribs in pain, as the fans were confused as why he was here at ringside.

After eleven punches, Lumpy scoops up Hunter as he wanted to give him a scoop slam off the box and through that tack and tube covered table.

But then, Hunter slips off of Lumpy's shoulder and gives him a low blow to some boos from the crowd. Hunter then lifts Lumpy onto his shoulders as he was looking for the assault driver.

Hunter then gives Lumpy an assault driver off the box as they break through the tubes and table to a deafening ovation from the crowd as they chant "that was awesome" and "holy shit".

Soon, Hunter goes for the pin on Lumpy.

1…2…3 and the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans gave a decent ovation for that finish.

"Here's your winner and still DMU World Champion, Hunter Huntsman," Chris said as the ref raised Hunter's arm in victory as blood was leaking down Hunter's face.

Then, Ken enters the ring and picks up Lumpy. Ken then hooks Lumpy's arms and nails him with this tiger Canadian destroyer called Bloodlust to some cheers from the crowd.

Ken then exits the ring and jumps over the guardrail, as he heads out of the building. Meanwhile, Hunter grabs his belt and raised it into the air to a mix response from the crowd.

Then, Frank West comes out of the curtains with mic in hand, wanting to speak again.

"Hunter yet again you are able to retain the title in such extreme situations. But your next defence might take you to the limit," Frank said to Hunter.

"Because your title defence will be against this opponent," Frank said as he points to the stage, soon out came Rainbow Dash to a standing ovation from the crowd.

"I also should mention that you should expect the unexpected," Frank said to Hunter as Hunter wanted to know what that meant.

While that was happening, a guy with a Mohawk and a goatee, wearing a red tank top, grey jeans, and black shoes, hops over the guardrail with the golden skull.

He sets the skull down and enters the ring as the fans were excited to see what would happen next.

As Hunter turned around, the newcomer gives Hunter a backbreaker, followed by a uranage to a insane ovation from the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your seven entrant for MOTDM III, Vaas Montenegro," Frank said as the chant "Vaas" for the Hardcore newcomer.

Vaas then grabs the DMU World title and lifts it into the air as Rainbow looks on with intent, wanting to become the DMU World Champion.

Soon, the screen fades to black as the last thing we see is Vaas still holding up that title belt.

* * *

 **Well everyone, we only have eleven more spots to be filled for MOTDM III and a good chunk of the spots will be filled with our Prelude To The Masters show.**

 **Up next, the road to Master of the Death Matches will begin with Prelude To The Masters.**


	16. Prelude To The Masters Pt 1

**The Deathmatch Underground**

 **Summary: The most insane people from around the world compete in violent matches at The Deathmatch Underground.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (fictional or OCs), they belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs (which will be shown later on).**

 **Rated M for bloody violence, coarse language, and some sexual references.**

 **P.S-All shows in this company (including FFMOTDM) will show the matches without commentary.**

 **Chapter 16: Prelude To The Masters Part I**

* * *

Suddenly, we see DMU commissioner Frank West standing with this black screen behind him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the road to MOTDM has begun. Tonight, we have six matches all contested under ultraviolent rules and in all these matches, the winner will be given a spot in Master of the Death Matches III. No matter your age or gender, anyone can be in this tournament and you never know what surprises you will see tonight," Frank said.

"Now sit back and enjoy Prelude To The Masters," Frank said and then he left the area.

* * *

 **Jennifer Shope vs. Sailor Mars**

The five hundred plus fans packed The Boneyard in Los Angeles, California, as they were about to watch the final qualifying match for the Femme Fatale Death Match.

"Christian's Inferno" by Green Day starts to play and out came Sailor Mars (wearing ring gear similar to the one from the first MOTDM, except she was wearing a DMU muscle shirt) to a great ovation from the crowd.

Mars walks down the entrance way and then she enters the ring.

Then, this techno music starts to play and out came Jennifer Shope (wearing the same gear from Ultraviolent Ladies Night) as she came out to a mild ovation form the crowd.

Shope runs down the entrance way and she enters the ring.

After the intros were done, the ref signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins.

Then, Mars and Shope get into the collar and elbow tie up. Eight seconds later, Mars gets Shope into a headlock.

Then, Shope takes down Mars with a back suplex.

Shope quickly gets up and nails a dropkick to Mars, then she gets Mars with a hip toss.

As Mars got on her knees, Shope runs up and nails a running dropkick to the left side of Mars' head, knocking her out of the ring and onto the top side of the ringside area.

As Mars was getting up, Shope runs to the other side of the ring. When she bounces off the ropes, she runs up, and takes down Mars with a suicide dive through the middle ropes to a decent ovation from the crowd.

Shope quickly gets up and jumps onto the apron on the top side of the ring. As Mars got back up, Shope jumps off and takes down Mars with a seated senton to another decent response from the crowd.

Shope then throws Mars back into the ring and then Shope climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring, she then turns around looking for a moonsault.

Shope then jumps off the rope, looking for the moosault. But then, Mars moves out of the way and Shope crashes hard onto the mat.

As Shope got back up, Mars runs up and takes down Shope with a running boot to the face.

Mars then goes for the pin on Shope.

1…2…and Shope kicks out.

Mars then picks up Shope, drapes Shope's arm around her neck, and takes her down with a suplex.

Mars then picks up Shope again, hooks her arms, and takes her down with a butterfly suplex.

Mars then climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring, looking for a splash.

Mars then jumps off the top rope about to hit a frog splash. But then, Shope moves out of the way and Mars lands chest first onto the mat.

As Mars got back on her feet, Shope gets her in a backslide pin.

1…2…and Mars kicks out.

As Mars got on her knees, Shope hops onto Mars' back and nails a back senton onto Mars, taking her down again.

Shope then runs to the other side of the ring as she wanted Mars to get back onto her feet.

When Mars finally stands back up, Shope runs towards and jumps onto Mars, looking for a cross body. Unfortunately, Mars was able to catch Shope in time and gets her with a powerslam.

Then, Mars picks up Shope and scoops her up. She then lets Shope's feet drape onto the top rope on the top side of the ring.

Mars then gets Shope with a snapmare driver called The Flaming Downfall to a good ovation from the crowd.

Mars then goes for the pin on Shope.

1…2…3 and the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans gave a great ovation for Mars.

"Here's your winner, Sailor Mars," Chris said as the ref raised Mars' hand in victory.

Mars then exits the ring as the Femme Fatale Death Match was now set up for Bloody Wonderland.

"Amethyst, Lizzie, Pearl, Katie, and Sadie, I'm taking that DMU Women's Championship back home to Japan," Mars said to the camera as she enters through the curtains.

Soon, Shope gets up and exits the ring. She then enters through the curtains as the crew was setting up for the next match.

* * *

 **Lori Loud vs. Applejack vs. Juliet Starling**

In the ring there was these garbage cans full of weapons in the bottom left corner and top right corner of the ring as it was time for the Ultraviolent Rules Triple Threat Match (under sudden death rules) for a spot in MOTDM III.

"…Baby One More Time" by Britney Spears plays as out came Lori Loud (wearing her signature attire with light blue wrestling boots) to a decent ovation from the crowd.

Lori then walks down the entrance way and she enters the ring.

"Redneck Woman" by Gretchen Wilson starts to play and out came Applejack (her ring gear was similar to the one she wore at Ultraviolent Ladies Night, except she had on a black tank top) to a standing ovation from the crowd as she had a bottle of Jack Daniels in her hand.

Applejack was pumping up the crowd as she walks down the entrance way and enters the ring, she then drops the bottle on the apron and takes off her hat.

"You Belong With Me" by For All Those Sleeping starts to play and out came Juliet Starling (wearing her signature cheerleader outfit) as the fans gave her a deafening ovation as she had a thumbtack plastic bat in her hands.

Juliet walks down the entrance way and she enters the ring with the bat in her hands.

Once the intros were made, the golden skull was raised into the air and then the ref set it to the side. The ref signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins.

Juliet then tries to strike Lori with the bat, but she dodges it. She then tries to strike Applejack with the bat, but she dodges it as well.

Applejack then kicks Juliet in the ribs, grabs the bat, and strikes Juliet in the back with it as six tacks were stuck onto her back.

Applejack drops the bat and goes to the garbage can on the left side of the ring. She then pulls out a carpet strip to a mild ovation from the crowd.

Applejack then strikes Juliet in the back with the strip as Juliet winces in pain.

Applejack drops the strip as Lori nails her with a clothesline that sends her out of the ring and onto the left side of the ringside area.

As Applejack got back up, Lori jumps over the ropes and takes down Applejack with a dive to the ringside area.

Soon, Lori picks Applejack back up and she begins to nail a series of headbutts to Applejack.

As that was happening, Juliet climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring as her back was bleeding a tiny bit from the tacks.

Then, Juliet jumps off the ropes and takes down Applejack and Lori with a dive to the floor as the fans cheer for that move.

Juliet then tosses Lori into the ring and she re-enters the ring soon after. Juliet then looks into the trash can and pulls out a pizza cutter.

Before Juliet could strike, Lori nails Juliet with a punch to the ribs and grabs the cutter. Lori then begins to use the weapon and slice into Juliet's head.

About ten seconds later, Lori drops the weapon and Juliet rolls on the mat in pain. Then Lori goes to the garbage can in the bottom left corner and pulls out a light tube.

As Juliet got on her knees, Lori swings and breaks the tube over Juliet's back to a decent ovation from the crowd.

Then, Applejack gets back into the ring and nails a running knee to Lori's face, causing her to be stunned a bit.

Applejack then goes over to the garbage can in the top right corner and pulls out a light tube. Applejack walks over to Lori, swings the tube, and breaks it over Lori's head.

Applejack drops the tube and picks up her whiskey bottle to a deafening ovation from the crowd. Applejack walks back to Lori and breaks the bottle over Lori's head, taking her down to a cringing response from the crowd.

Applejack then goes for the pin on Lori.

1…2…and Lori kicks out to Applejack's shock.

Applejack then grabs a piece of the broken bottle and carves it into Lori's head, who was now pouring blood from that bottle shot. About six seconds later, Applejack drops the piece and goes over to Juliet, who had blood all over her forehead.

But then, Juliet drops Applejack face first into the middle turnbuckle on the top left corner of the ring. Juliet then gets up and grabs her thumbtack bat as Juliet's back was bleeding a little bit more.

As Applejack got back up and when she turned around, Juliet swings and strikes Applejack in the head with the tack bat, taking her down with seven tacks in her head.

Juliet drops the bat and goes for the pin.

1…2…and Lori breaks up the pin.

Both Lori and Juliet got on their knees and hit each other with back and forth shots to the face. Seven seconds later, both girls begin to headbutt each other as the fans were still cheering for this battle of two hard hitting females.

Ten seconds later, they both nail one final headbutt as they fall down on the mat as the fans chant "this is awesome" for this match.

Meanwhile, Applejack, who had blood trickling down the middle of her face, looks into the garbage can in the top right corner. After a few seconds, she pulls out a gusset plate to an insane ovation from the crowd as she walks over to Juliet.

Applejack tries to drive the plate into Juliet, but Juliet was trying not to let that happen. Six seconds later, Juliet kicks Applejack in the ribs and drives the plate into Applejack's skull as the fans chant "you sick fuck" to Juliet.

As Applejack was in pain, Juliet kicks her in the ribs and takes her down with a piledriver in the middle of the ring.

Juliet then goes for the pin on Applejack.

1…2…and Lori breaks up the pin again.

Lori then exits the ring and is on the right side of the ringside area. Lori then looks under the apron and pulls out a steel chair.

Lori then re-enters the ring with the chair and then she unfolds the chair right into the middle of the ring.

Lori then picks up Juliet, drapes Juliet's arm over her neck, and gives her a suplex onto the chair, bending the top part of it to a decent ovation from the crowd.

Lori picks up Juliet again and lifts her up onto Lori's shoulders, setting her up for the BooBoo Powerbreaker. But then, Applejack breaks a tube onto Lori's right knee, dropping Juliet back onto the mat.

Applejack then drops the tube, lifts up Lori, and gives her a backbreaker to a good ovation from the crowd.

Applejack then goes for the pin on Lori.

1…2…and Lori kicks out to Applejack's shock as Applejack was starting to leak more blood from her face.

Applejack gets up and picks up Juliet, she then gets Juliet with Bucking Season into the middle turnbuckle on the top left corner of the ring to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

Applejack then drags Juliet out of the corner and near the bottom left corner of the ring, about six feet away from it.

Applejack then looks inside the garbage can and pulls out a light tube bundle (with seven tubes in it) to a fucking brilliant ovation from the crowd. Applejack then places the bundle on top of Juliet as she wanted to finish her off and win the match.

Applejack then throws the can onto the ringside floor and climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring. Then, Lori jumps onto the top rope on the same corner of the ring as her right knee was bleeding a little from the tube.

Then, Applejack and Lori begin to trade forearms on the top rope. Eleven seconds later, Lori nails a loud forearm as Applejack falls off the top rope and lands on her feet in the corner.

But then, Applejack had Lori on her shoulders as she was setting her up for a powerbomb. Applejack then gets Lori with a powerbomb onto Juliet and breaking the bundle on top of her to a fucking insane ovation from the crowd.

Applejack pushes Lori away and then she goes for the pin on Juliet.

1…2…3 and the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans gave a standing ovation for Applejack.

"Here's your winner, Applejack," Chris said as the ref raise Applejack's hand in victory as the blood was pouring down her face.

The ref then hands the skull to Applejack and she exits the ring.

"Wondercolts are representing at MOTDM III," Applejack said to the camera as she headed through the curtains.

Soon, Juliet was starting to get up as there was numerous cuts along her stomach. Juliet the rolls out of the ring and onto the floor.

Juliet then walks up the entrance way and through the curtains to a standing ovation from the crowd.

Lori manages to exit the ring as she limped up the entrance way with the fans chanting "future star" for this up and coming Deathmatch performer.

Lori then goes through the curtains as the crew was cleaning up the ring and setting up for the next match.

* * *

Meanwhile, the commissioner of DMU, Frank West, was in his office working on some paper work. Then, one of the crew members came rushing into the office.

"Frank we need you right now," the crew member said to Frank.

Soon, the crew member and Frank race out of the office, out of the building and to the outside of the building where Lumpy and Ken Kaneki were brawling in the parking lot.

Soon, numerous security members and staff rush in to the break off this brawl.

"Hey you two, break it off," Frank said angrily to Lumpy and Ken.

Frank then walks over to the men being held back by guards.

"It seems you two can't stand being in the same parking lot with each other," Frank said.

"So I have an idea," Frank said.

"At Bloody Wonderland, it will be Ken Kaneki versus Lumpy in a No Ropes Barbed Wire Death Match," Frank said as the two guys smiled at each other.

"Now that we got that out of the way, get out of here," Frank said as the guards forcibly remove the two guys from the lot.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

* * *

 **So we have eight entrants for MOTDM III and two confirmed matches for Bloody Wonderland. Don't worry everyone, we still have more surprises in store for this show.**

 **Coming up next is more Prelude To The Masters.**


	17. Prelude To The Masters Pt 2

**The Deathmatch Underground**

 **Summary: The most insane people from around the world compete in violent matches at The Deathmatch Underground.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (fictional or OCs), they belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs (which will be shown later on).**

 **Rated M for bloody violence, coarse language, and some sexual references.**

 **P.S-All shows in this company (including FFMOTDM) will show the matches without commentary.**

 **Chapter 17: Prelude To The Masters Part II**

* * *

 **Kari Kamiya vs. Hinata Hyuga**

The ring was cleaned up and in the middle of the ring was about 50,000 thumbtacks and it was MOTDM Qualifying Match, it is also a Thumbtacks Death Match.

"Lights Go Out" by Fozzy plays and out came Kari Kamiya (wearing her signature attire) to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

Kari was giving out high fives to the fans as she made her way to the ringside area, she then enters the ring as she waits for her opponent.

Then out of the curtains came Hinata Hyuga (her look and attire was the one from Naruto: Shippuden with black wrestling boots) to some moderate cheers from the crowd.

Hinata then walks to the ringside area and then she enters the ring.

Once the intros were made, the ref raised the golden skull in the air and sets it to the side. He then signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins.

Soon, both girls got into a collar and elbow tie up as they were moving all over the ring. Thirty seconds later, they end up falling out of the ring and onto the bottom side of the ringside area.

Both girls got up and then Kari slams Hinata face first into the guardrail.

Kari then grabs a chair from the audience, folds it up, and strikes Hinata in the head with it. The impact causes Hinata to lean against the ring apron.

Kari then strikes Hinata in the head with the chair again.

Kari then tosses the chair into the ring and then she throws Hinata into the ring, Kari then re-enters the ring soon after.

Kari then gives Hinata a scoop slam onto the tacks.

Kari then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of the ring, looking for some aerial offence.

Kari then jumps off the top rope, looking for a diving headbutt. But then, Hinata moves out of the way and Kari lands chest first onto the tacks as the fans chant "you fucked up" at Kari.

As Kari gets up, Hinata kicks Kari in the ribs and gives her a DDT onto the tacks to some cheers from the crowd.

Hinata then goes for the pin on Kari.

1…2…and Kari kicks out.

Hinata then climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring, looking to fly high.

Hinata then jumps off the top rope, looking for a moonsault. But then, Kari moves out of the way and Hinata crashes chest first onto the tacks.

Kari then gets up with blood slowly trickling down her forehead, she then goes behind Hinata, and gets her with a German suplex with a bridge pin.

1…2…and Hinata kicks out as the bottom of both girls' boots were covered in tacks.

Kari then gets up, grabs Hinata's arms, and then she gets Hinata with a curb stomp onto the tacks to a great ovation from the crowd.

Kari then goes for the pin on Hinata again.

1…2…and Hinata kicks out again.

Kari gets up and unfolds the chair she brought into the ring. Kari then grabs a handful of tacks and pours it onto the seat of the chair to an amazing ovation from the crowd.

Hinata then starts to get up as she had some blood slowly leaking down her face.

Kari was about to grab Hinata, but then Hinata gets Kari with an exploder suplex that sends her out of the ring and onto the left side of the ringside floor.

As Kari was starting to get back on her feet, Hinata jumps onto the top rope, jumps off, and takes down Kari with a front flip onto the ringside floor as the fans start to chant "Hinata" for the shy ninja.

Five seconds later, Hinata manages to get up and tosses Kari back into the ring, Hinata then re-enters the ring soon after.

Kari then gets up and kicks Hinata in the ribs, she then drapes Hinata's arm over her neck, lifts her up, and drops her with a brain buster onto the seat of the tack chair, destroying it as the fans cringe at the impact.

Kari then goes for the pin on Hinata.

1…2…and Hinata kicks out to the crowd's shock.

Kari gets up and kicks the chair away in pure anger and picks up Hinata. Kari then gets Hinata in a fireman's carry, looking to finish her off.

Five seconds later, Hinata gets off of Kari's shoulders. As Kari turned around, Hinata kicks Kari in the ribs and hooks her arms, looking for a tiger bomb.

But then, Kari gets Hinata with a back body drop onto the tack covered canvas to some cheers from the crowd.

As Hinata got back up, Kari rushes to her looking for some kind of punch. But then, Hinata manages to get Kari on her shoulders in a fireman's carry.

Hinata then gets Kari with this Death Valley Driver into a small package pin onto the tacks to some cheers from the crowd.

1…2…3 and the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans were in shock over this.

"Here's your winner, Hinata Hyuga," Chris said as the ref raised Hinata's hand in victory as Hinata had some blood on her face and then the ref hands the golden skull to Hinata.

Hinata then helps Kari back onto her feet as Kari was still stunned from the move.

Soon, both girls hug as a sign of respect to a standing ovation from the crowd.

Then, both girls exit the ring as they made it up the entrance way and into the backstage area as the ring crew was ready to set up the next match.

* * *

 **DMU Invitational Barbed Wire Boards Death Match**

The ring was all cleaned up and there was four barbed wire boards set up diagonally in all four corners of the ring, it was now time for the special invitational Death match.

A few seconds later, "When I'm Up (I Can't Get Down)" by Great Big Sea starts to play and out came the returning Nami (wearing a DMU t-shirt, blue jeans, and brown wrestling boots) to a thunderous ovation from the crowd.

Nami pumps up the crowd as she runs down the entrance way, around the ringside area, and then she enters the ring.

Nami could hear the "welcome back" chants from the fans as she waits for her opponent.

Then, "Megitsune" by BABYMETAL starts to play as Nami was waiting for her opponent.

Then suddenly, out came Lucy Araya-Hirano as the fans cheered like crazy. But her look was so different, she had on this nun's outfit/kimono combo attire, and she had on darker eyeshadow, lipstick, and an inverted cross painted on her forehead, she was not The Princess of Hellview anymore, she was The Sister of Violence.

Lucy slowly walked down the entrance way as her eyes was set on Nami. Lucy then enters the ring as her eyes were still set on Nami.

After the intros were done, the ref then raised the skull in the air and sets it aside. Lucy then took off her outfit to reveal her signature ring gear, while Nami took off her t-shirt revealing a green bikini top she had on.

The ref signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins. Then, Nami and Lucy get into this collar and elbow tie up.

Nine seconds later, Lucy goes behind Nami and wraps her arms around Nami's waist.

Then, Lucy moves her hands down Nami stomach and down to her crotch. Nami quickly escapes the hold as Nami was confused about what Lucy did.

Lucy licks her lips at the sight of Nami's body. Lucy then tries to nail a clothesline on Nami, but she ducks the shot.

Lucy then hops onto the middle ropes, jumps off, and takes down Nami with a springboard cross body.

As Lucy got back up and with Nami got on her knees, Lucy nails Nami with a roundhouse kick to the side of her head, taking her down.

Lucy then goes for the pin on Nami.

1…2…and Nami kicks out.

Lucy picks up Nami and nails her with knee strikes to her face and body. After nine knee strikes, Lucy takes down Nami with a belly to belly suplex.

Lucy then picks up Nami again, but then Nami begins to strike Lucy in the ribs. After ten strikes, Nami whips Lucy towards the top right corner and one of the boards.

But then, Lucy stops before she goes through the barbed wire board.

When Lucy turns around, Nami runs towards her looking to go through the board. But Lucy sees her coming, moves out of the way, and Nami crashes through the board to several cheers from the crowd.

Nami quickly gets out of the board as she had a few lacerations on her back.

Lucy grabs a piece of the broken barbed wire board as she was waiting for Nami to face her.

As Nami looks up, Lucy strikes Nami in the head with the board, taken her down to more cheers from the crowd.

Lucy then places the board on top of Nami and then Lucy climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring.

A few seconds later, Lucy jumps off and gets Nami with a board assisted moonsault as the fans went fucking nuts for the move.

Lucy removes the board off of Nami and goes for the pin.

1…2…and Nami kicks out to Lucy's shock.

Lucy then picks up a strand of barbed wire and grinds it along Nami's face. Eight seconds later, Lucy drops the strand as Nami was holding her face in pain.

Lucy picks up Nami again as blood was slowly trickling down the middle of Nami's face.

Lucy then runs to the other side of the ring, bounces off the ropes, and was about to nail a hard strike to Nami's face. But then, Nami counters with an uppercut onto Lucy's face.

Then, Nami lifts Lucy up onto her shoulders in a fireman's carry as Nami looks over to the barbed wire board in the top left corner of the ring.

Nami then runs up and gets Lucy with a running Death Valley Driver as they both go through the board to a decent ovation from the crowd.

Nami gets Lucy free from the wire and goes for the pin.

1…2…and Lucy kicks out.

Nami then grabs a strand of bared wire and begins to grind it into Lucy's head. Nine seconds later, Nami drops the strand as she stands back on her feet.

About seven seconds later, Lucy stands back up as blood was slowly trickling down near the middle of her face.

Nami then grabs Lucy and gets her with a belly to belly suplex into a pin.

1…2…and Lucy kicks out.

Nami picks up Lucy, hoping to finish off The Sister of Violence. But then, Lucy gets Nami with a drop toe hold and Nami crashes face first into the barbed wire board in the bottom right corner of the ring.

Lucy then breaks off the board and puts it onto the back of Nami. Lucy steps onto the barbed wire board and begins to jump up and down repeatedly to "yes" chants from the crowd.

After doing that twelve times, Lucy jumps up and nails a board assisted back senton onto Nami to a good amount of cheers from the crowd.

After several seconds, Lucy frees Nami from the wire and gets Nami back on her feet as Nami's back had several cuts from the wire.

Lucy drapes Nami's arm around her neck, lifts her up, and after about three seconds, she drops Nami with a suplex.

Lucy then places the board, barbs first, onto Nami and then Lucy climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of the ring, looking to fly.

Lucy then jumps off and gets a board assisted double stomp onto Nami to an insane ovation from the crowd.

Lucy then removes the board off of Nami and goes for the pin.

1…2…and Nami kicks out.

Lucy then picks up the final barbed wire board and sets it down onto the middle of the ring.

Lucy then picks up Nami as she had some cuts along her stomach, but then Nami nails a series of forearms onto Lucy's face.

After seven forearms, Nami backs up to the bottom right corner of the ring, looking to finish her off.

Nami runs up hoping to take down Lucy. But then, Lucy grabs Nami and gets her down with a snap powerslam onto the barbed wire board as the fans cheered like crazy.

Lucy then goes for the pin on Nami.

1…2…and Nami kicks out to Lucy's shock.

Lucy then gets up and runs to the other side of the ring. When Nami frees herself from the barbs and gets back up, Lucy runs up and takes down Nami with a leaping forearm to the face to some cheers from the crowd.

Lucy then gets in front of Nami and then Lucy kneels down in the middle of the ring.

When Nami slowly gets up, Lucy flips back and nails a flash kick or what she called Hellview Flash to Nami, the impact causes her to fall back onto the barbed wire board as Nami screamed in pain and the fans cheered for the move.

Lucy then goes for the pin on Nami.

1…2…3 and the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans gave an amazing ovation for The Sister of Violence.

"Here's your winner, Lucy Araya-Hirano," Chris said as the ref raised Lucy's arm as Lucy had some blood trickling down her face.

Lucy then picks up Nami and just gives her this kiss on the lips, pretty much like the kiss of death.

Lucy gets up and grabs her golden skull, she then was given the mic ready to speak.

"You see that, that was your DMU vet and I just given her the beating of a lifetime. When you put me in the ring with all of these toys, The Sister of Violence comes out and plays with her pet," Lucy said as the fans keep chanting "Lucy".

"Now the question is, is there anyone extreme enough that can face me head on," Lucy asked as there was complete silence for about nine seconds.

Then, "99 Red Balloons" by Goldfinger starts to play as Lucy looks to the stage as the fans cheered like crazy for Pan and her return.

But, no one come out of the curtains as Lucy was still waiting for her next victim.

But what Lucy didn't know was that Pan jumped over the guardrail and enters the ring, as Pan was standing right behind Lucy to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

When Lucy turned around, Pan runs up to her and punches her right in the face multiple times. After twelve punches, Lucy rolls out of the ring and heads up to the entrance way.

Pan then takes off her black hoodie, showing off her black DMU muscle shirt. Pan then grabs the mic and wants to speak.

"I'm back motherfuckers," Pan said as the fans were still cheering like crazy.

"Hey Sister of Violence, you want extreme, this is extreme," Pan said to Lucy as Pan showed off her scar from that brutal light tube bump from Ultraviolent Ladies Night.

"I'm the youngest fighter to enter MOTDM and was the first girl to face the DMU World Champion for the title," Pan said.

"You want a challenge, I got you your challenge. How about you and me face off at Bloody Wonderland in a L.A Street Fight," Pan said to Lucy to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"Your on," Lucy said as she headed through the curtains.

About a minute later, Pan exits the ring (while Nami head into the back while Pan was talking) and heads through the backstage area as well as the ring crew was setting up for the next match.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

* * *

 **So now we have over half of the field is filled for MOTDM III, but don't worry we still have three more matches for spots in the tournament.**

 **Well everyone, we will have more Prelude To The Masters up next.**


	18. Prelude To The Masters Pt 3

**The Deathmatch Underground**

 **Summary: The most insane people from around the world compete in violent matches at The Deathmatch Underground.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (fictional or OCs), they belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs (which will be shown later on).**

 **Rated M for bloody violence, coarse language, and some sexual references.**

 **P.S-All shows in this company (including MOTDM) will show the matches without commentary.**

 **Chapter 18: Prelude To The Masters Part III**

* * *

Down in the main office, Frank West was talking with Scully Tolmach.

"Listen Frank, this is Prelude To The Masters, why isn't The Immortal on the card," Scully asked Frank who was sitting on his chair.

"Well there wasn't room for you on the show," Frank said to Scully.

"That's no excuse, I have been wrestling for years, I have so many scars I can't even count, you should at least give me a chance to prove myself," Scully said to Frank.

"You know what you are right," Frank said as he stands up.

"So I'm giving you a chance," Frank said to Scully and he continued, "at Bloody Wonderland, there will be a MOTDM Qualifying Match and it will be Scully Tolmach versus one of the original deadly twelve, the returning Duncan."

"Sweet, I can't wait to send that punk through my own version of time and space," Scully said and then he exits the office.

* * *

 **Dylan Rage vs. Cody Lambert**

The ring was all cleaned up and there was toys spread across the apron of the ring, there was a pane of glass with LEGOs on it in the bottom left corner of the ring and there was a board covered in Funko figures on the bottom right corner of the ring as it was time for the Toy Shop of Horrors Death Match.

"Till I Collapse" by Eminem feat. Nate Dogg plays and out came The Walking Nightmare, Dylan Rage (wearing identical ring gear from the last show, except he had on a Jake Jeckel jersey, skull bandana around his mouth, and googles on his face) who got an amazing ovation from the crowd.

Dylan walks down the entrance way and around the ringside area, giving fist bumps to the fans. Soon, Dylan enters the ring and waits for his opponent.

"Thunderstruck" by AC/DC starts to play and out came Cody Lambert (wearing a DMU muscle shirt, blue jeans, and black wrestling boots) to a decent response from the crowd.

Cody then walks down the entrance way and he enters the ring.

Once the intros were done, the ref raised the skull in the air and puts it to the side. Dylan then takes off his goggles and bandana and sets it to the side, Dylan then takes off his jersey showing off his _Humongous_ muscle shirt.

Once Dylan sets his jersey to the side, the ref signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins. Then, both Dylan and Cody begins to trade forearms to each other's face.

Ten seconds later, Dylan nails a knee into Cody's ribs and grabs a Monopoly box from the apron,

Dylan then smacks Cody in the head with that box numerous times. The fifth shot ends up knocking Cody out of the ring and onto the ringside floor on the bottom side of the ringside area.

Dylan drops the box and exits the ring, onto the same area as Cody.

Suddenly, Cody grabs Dylan and he throws him head first into the metal post on the bottom left corner of the ring. Meanwhile, a fan hands Cody a steel chair and Cody folds it up.

When Dylan turns around, Cody strikes Dylan in the head with the chair as the fans cringe at the impact.

Cody drops the chair and grabs a plastic bat covered in Crazy Bones figurines from the apron.

Cody swings and strikes Dylan in the back with the bat as figurines were sent flying. The impact causes Dylan to stumble all over the ringside area.

Cody then drops the bat and picks up a Barbie Dream House from the apron as he approaches Dylan.

When Dylan turns around, Cody tries to strike Dylan in the head with the toy house. But then, Dylan grabs the house in time, kicks Cody in the ribs, grabs the doll house, and strikes Cody in the head with it.

Dylan then drops the house and tosses Cody back into the ring. Dylan then grabs a beer bottle from one of the fans and enters the ring with it.

When Cody got onto his knee, Dylan smashes the bottle over Cody's head, taking him down.

Dylan then grabs a piece of the broken bottle and carves it into Cody's forehead. Ten seconds later, Dylan drops the piece and then he walks over and picks up a Furby from the apron.

Dylan then throws the Furby onto Cody's head as the fans gave some cheers for that move.

Dylan then goes for the pin on Cody.

1…2…and Cody kicks out.

Dylan then picks up Cody by his head as Cody was leaking blood from his head. Then, Cody nails Dylan with a strong uppercut.

Cody then nails Dylan with a dropkick, the impact knocks Dylan through the Funko covered board to some cheers from the crowd.

Cody then drags Dylan to the middle of the ring and goes for the pin.

1…2…and Dylan kicks out.

Cody picks up a piece of the broken bottle and begins to carves it into Dylan's skull. Eleven seconds later, Cody drops the glass piece.

Cody gets up and picks up a barbed wire covered Rarity plushie from the apron, then he walks back over to Dylan.

Cody then sits Dylan back up as Dylan's forehead was starting to bleed from the glass. Then, Cody grinds the plushie right into Dylan's head.

Twelve seconds later, Cody drops the plushie as Dylan was starting to bleed a little more.

Cody then walks over and picks up a box from the apron. Cody then opens the box and dumps out the contents onto the mat, which was hundreds of LEGOs bricks to a good ovation from the crowd.

Cody then gets Dylan onto his feet and then Dylan fires off with a series of punches to the face. After six punches, Dylan nails a headbutt to Cody as it knocks him to the ropes.

When Cody bounces off the ropes, Cody tries to grab Dylan and tries to hit a cutter. But, Dylan slams Cody back first into the LEGOs as Cody screams in pain and the fans went crazy for that bump.

Dylan then goes for the pin on Cody.

1…2…and Cody kicks out.

Dylan then grabs a skateboard from the apron and puts it on top of Cody's chest. Dylan then climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring, looking to fly.

Dylan the jumps off the rope and gets Cody with a skateboard assisted Dragon Splash to numerous cheers from the crowd.

Dylan gets up and picks Cody up, then Dylan lifts Cody on his shoulders and gives him the jackknife powerbomb (called From Dusk Till Death) onto the LEGOs to a good ovation from the crowd.

Dylan didn't go for the pin, instead he picked up Cody and lifts him onto his shoulders, trying to hit the move a second time. Dylan then turns towards the LEGO covered pane as the fans were amped to see this.

Dylan then runs and throws Cody through the pane with a running powerbomb to a deafening ovation from the crowd as glass and bricks were sent flying.

Dylan then drags Cody to the middle of the ring and goes for the pin.

1…2…3 and the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans gave Dylan a good ovation.

"Here's your winner, Dylan Rage," Chris said as the ref raised Dylan's hand in victory as his forehead was covered in blood.

The ref hands the golden skull to Dylan and then Dylan rolls out of the ring.

"MOTDM III, me and Dawn are about to tear this shit apart," Dylan said as he heads up the entrance way and through the curtains.

A minute later, Cody manages to get up as the back of his arms were covered in blood and he exits the ring. Cody then walks up the entrance way and into the back as the fans were giving Cody a standing ovation.

Meanwhile, the ring crew was setting up for the next match.

* * *

 **Unlucky 13 Deathmatch Battle Royal**

The ring was now filled with different weapons along the apron and in the ringside area there was two shopping carts filled with weapons in the bottom right corner and the top left corner of the ring.

Then "Back From The Dead" by Skillet (aka DMU's theme) starts to play and out came the thirteen competitors for the match (they all had on their signature outfits, except for Cody (who was wearing a DMU t-shirt, grey jeans, and black wrestling boots), Luna Loud (who was wearing a purple muscle shirt with a skull on it, purple leather pants, and purple wrestling boots), Wendy Corduroy (wearing her ring gear from Hardcore Great Outdoors), Roxie (wearing her ring gear from Ultraviolent Ladies Night), and Pat the NES Punk (wearing gear identical to the one from Hardcore Great Outdoors)).

The fighters entered the ring as one of the refs was holding a golden skull. Soon, one of the refs signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins.

Soon, The T.D finalist, Cody, took off his shirt and sets it to the side.

Then, Riley Freeman decided to mouth off to the other fighters.

"You know what, all you punk ass dicks can suck it because I'm getting a one way ticket to MOTDM III," Riley said to the others.

Unfortunately, the other fighters were not too pleased by Riley's attitude. So a few of them (Jeff The Killer and Stocking Anarchy) grabbed some weapons from the apron.

Then, Stocking hits Riley in the head with a plastic thumbtack bat as about sixteen tacks were stuck in Riley's head to several cheers from the crowd.

Jeff then gets Riley in a full nelson with a tube to the back of Riley's head. Jeff then gets Riley with tube assisted dragon suplex as the tube breaks on the back of Riley's head.

Then, Luna and Wendy pick up Riley and they toss him over the top rope and onto the floor, as Riley was the first eliminated from the match.

Soon, all twelve fighters begin to brawl away to earn a spot in the tournament. Then, Natsu Drageel nails Stocking with a headbutt.

Meanwhile, Alexis Rhodes picks up a light tube, swings, and breaks it over Roxie's head. Then, Bandit Keith breaks a light tube bundle (with seven tubes in it) over Alexis' back.

As Keith turned around, Wendy nails Keith in the head with that thumbtack bat as nine tacks were stuck in Keith's head to a great ovation from the crowd.

Wendy then tosses Keith over the top rope, but he soon remained on the apron.

Then, Luna picks up a light tube covered crutch from the apron, she swings, and strikes Keith in the head with it as four of the tubes break. The impact causes Keith to fall off the apron and onto the floor as he was the second person to be eliminated.

As Luna turned around, Snake nails Luna in the head with a barbed wire baseball bat. Then, Snake takes down Wendy with a barbed wire bat shot to the face.

Then, Jeff breaks a light tube covered bat over Snake's back as Snake got onto his knees. Then, Jeff begins to carve the broken tubes onto Snake's head.

Meanwhile, Alexis (with blood leaking a little from her head) tries to smash a light bulb over Natsu's skull. After four tries, she finally breaks the bulb over Natsu's skull.

Meanwhile, Luna and Wendy (with blood just pouring out of their heads) grab Stocking by her head and give her a double headbutt.

Then, Luna and Wendy grab water jug bats and they hit Stocking in the head at the same time.

Meanwhile, Pat grabs a small frame with a pane in it and whips Cody to the ropes. When Cody bounces off the ropes, Pat smashes the frame into Cody's head, taking him down to cheers from the crowd.

What Pat didn't realize was that Jeff had gotten a hold of a long noodle bat covered in toothpicks and was standing behind him.

When Pat turned around, Jeff nails Pat over and over again with the bat as about eleven toothpicks were stuck in Pat's head as the fans cringe at the scene.

Meanwhile, Lyra Heartstrings decided to climb up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of the ring.

Then, Luna nails Lyra in the head with a barbed wire covered steel chair as Lyra wrecked herself on the ropes.

Suddenly, Stocking nails an uppercut to Lyra that knocks her off the rope and into the cart as the fans just cringe at Lyra landing on several weapons. Then, the cart tilts and Lyra falls onto the floor as there was only ten people left in the match.

Suddenly, Wendy breaks a light tube bundle (with ten tubes in it) over the back of Stocking's head.

Wendy then drops the bundle and clotheslines Stocking over the top rope and onto the floor as there was only nine people left in the match.

Meanwhile, Roxie climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring as Alexis and Natsu (who was bleeding a little from the skull) were in her path.

Roxie then jumps off the top rope and gets Natsu and Alexis with a double top rope clothesline. Roxie then picks up a light tube, swings, and breaks it over Jeff's head.

Roxie then drops the tube, grabs Jeff by the head, and takes him down with a jumping DDT.

Meanwhile, Pat had blood trickling down the right side of his head as he now had seven toothpicks in his head.

Then, Roxie nails Pat with a codebreaker out of nowhere as Pat was leaning near the ropes.

Roxie then picks up a water jug bat and nails Pat in the face with it. The impact knocks Pat over the top rope, but he remains on the apron.

Roxie drops the bat, runs up, and nails a knee to Pat's skull, knocking off the apron and onto the floor as now there was only eight fighters left.

Then Cody (who was bleeding profusely from the skull) grabs Roxie from behind and gives her a release German suplex.

As Roxie got on her knees, Cody pick up three light tubes from the apron, he swings and breaks the tubes over Roxie's head.

Meanwhile, Snake (who was pouring blood from his skull) was biting onto the top of Wendy's bloody skull.

Six seconds later, Wendy escapes Snake's grasp and then Luna spears Snake into the top left corner of the ring.

Luna then picks up a barbed wire boogie board and places it on Snake's chest. Then, Luna kicks the board into Snake's chest as the fans gave some cheers for the move.

Meanwhile, Jeff (who had blood slowly leaking down the middle of his face) had gotten Alexis over the top rope, but she remains the apron. As Jeff was fighting with Alexis, Natsu picks up the barbed wire bat and wants to strike Jeff with it.

Natsu was ready to strike at Jeff. But then, Jeff moves out of the way and Natsu accidentally hits Alexis in the head with the bat. The impact knocks Alexis off the apron and onto the floor as there was only seven people left in the match.

Jeff then grabs the bat and when Natsu turns around, Jeff nails Natsu in the head with the bat.

Jeff drops the bat and tosses Natsu over the top rope and onto the floor as there was only six people left in the match.

Roxie (who had blood leaking down the middle of her face) grabs Jeff from behind and gives him a backstabber.

As Roxie got up, Cody grinds across Roxie's face with the barbed wire boogie board.

As Jeff got up, Wendy grabs a barbed wire covered garbage can and sets her sights on Jeff. Then, Wendy nails Jeff in the head with the can.

Wendy then nails Jeff four more times in the head with the barbed wire can.

Then, Luna lifts up Jeff in the fireman's carry. About four seconds later, Luna throws Jeff over the top rope and onto the floor to several boos from the crowd, as there was only five fighters left in the ring.

Wendy then tries to strike Luna with the weapon, but Luna grabs onto it just in time. Luna then kicks Wendy in the ribs and grabs the barbed wire trash can.

Luna then hits Wendy in the head with the weapon, taking her down.

Luna then drops her weapon and grabs a razor wire covered plastic bat from the apron. Luna then nails the bat onto Cody's back.

Luna then rakes the bat along Cody's back. About six seconds later, Roxie smashes a light tube over the back of Luna's head.

Roxie drops the tube and tosses Luna over the top rope and onto the floor to a few boos from the crowd as there was only four people left in the match.

Then, Wendy tries to take Roxie out of the match with a clothesline. But then, Roxie gets Wendy with a back body drop that sends her over the top rope, but Wendy grabbed onto the top rope and stands up on the apron.

Roxie then jumps onto the middle rope on the right side of the ring. She then jumps off and nails a springboard dropkick that knocks Wendy off the apron and onto the floor as it was now down to the final three fighters.

Soon, Roxie, Snake, and Cody (with his back just cut up badly from the razor wire) stood in a three way face off for a spot in the tournament.

About six seconds later, the three fighters begin to have this three way punch fest. Ten seconds later, Snake takes down Roxie and Cody with a headbutt.

Snake then walks over and reaches over the ropes and into one of the carts. Then, Snake pulls out a hockey stick.

Snake then hits Roxie in the back with the stick, then he nails Cody in the back with the stick.

As Cody got on his knees, Snake lifts the stick high and he violently breaks it over Cody's head to several "this is awesome" chants from the crowd.

Snake then drops the stick and scoops up Cody onto his shoulder. Snake then walks over to the left side of the ring, hoping to eliminate him from the match.

But then, Cody hangs onto the ropes in order not to get eliminated from the match. Seven seconds later, Cody slips off of Snake's shoulder and picks up a light tube bundle (with eight tubes in it) covered in gusset plates.

Cody then swings and breaks the bundle over Snake's head as the fans went fucking insane for the move.

Then, Roxie runs up and nails a clothesline on Snake that knocks him over the top rope and onto the floor as it was down to two.

Suddenly, Cody grabs Roxie from behind and throws her over the top rope and onto the floor as the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans were shocked over this result.

"Here's your winner, Cody," Chris said as the ref raised Cody's arm in victory as Cody's head and body were covered in blood.

The ref then hands the skull over to Cody as he was now in the tournament.

Then, Frank West came out of the curtains with a mic in one hand and a golden skull in the other.

"Congratulations Cody, you are now in the Master of the Death Matches III, but you are not alone," Frank said.

"There was one person in the match that I saw deserves a chance to show off more of her moves," Frank said as Roxie approached Frank.

"Roxie, you showed us that you can fly high and bleed like some of the vets here, that's why I'm giving you a spot in Master of the Death Matches III," Frank said to Roxie and then he hands her the golden skull.

"Thanks Frank," Roxie said to Frank and then Roxie enters into the backstage area.

"And I have one more thing," Frank said and then he wanted someone to come out from the back.

Then, Mai Valentine comes through the curtains and stands beside Frank.

"Mai, I have found you your opponent for Bloody Wonderland," Frank said to Mai.

"She is a newbie, she is a survivalist, and she just bleed buckets in that Deathmatch battle royal, bring out Mai's opponent," Frank said.

About ten seconds later, out came Wendy to a thunderous ovation from the crowd.

"Mai here's your opponent for Bloody Wonderland, Wendy Corduroy," Frank said to Mai.

Soon, Mai and Wendy get into this epic stare down as the ring crew was cleaning up the ring to set up for the next match.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

* * *

 **So far, thirteen people have entered the tournament and we only five more spots left to be filled, not to mention we have an awesome match up with Mai Valentine vs. Wendy Corduroy at Bloody Wonderland.**

 **Coming up next we have more of Prelude To The Masters.**


	19. Prelude To The Masters Pt 4

**The Deathmatch Underground**

 **Summary: The most insane people from around the world compete in violent matches at The Deathmatch Underground.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (fictional or OCs), they belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs (which will be shown later on).**

 **Rated M for bloody violence, coarse language, and some sexual references.**

 **P.S-All shows in this company (including MOTDM) will show the matches without commentary.**

 **Chapter 19: Prelude To The Masters Part IV**

* * *

 **Hunter Huntsman vs. Rainbow Dash**

The ring was cleaned up and there was no weapons in or out of the ring as it was time for the world title match.

"Levitate" by I Mother Earth starts to play and out came the DMU World Champion, Hunter Huntsman (wearing his signature attire), who got a decent ovation from the crowd as he had the belt on his shoulder.

Hunter then walks down the entrance way and he slowly enters the ring as he waits for his opponent.

"Rock You Like A Hurricane" by The Scorpions starts to play and out came Rainbow Dash (wearing her gear from Ultraviolent Ladies Night) to a thunderous ovation from the crowd.

Rainbow runs down the entrance way as she was still pumping up the crowd. Soon, Rainbow enters the ring as the two fighters look at each other from a distance.

"The following contest is set for one fall and it is for the DMU World Championship," Chris said as the crowd gave a decent reaction.

"Introducing the challenger, from Canterlot High, Rainbow Dash," Chris said as Rainbow points to the sky to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"And her opponent, from Ever After High, he's the DMU World Champion, Hunter Huntsman," Chris said as Hunter raised the belt in the air to some cheers from the crowd.

Hunter then hands the belt to the ref and the ref raised it into the air. The ref then sets the belt to the side and then he signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins.

Hunter then tries to hit Rainbow with a clothesline, but she ducks the move. When Hunter turned around, Rainbow tries to hit him with a clothesline, but he ducks the move.

Then, both fighters hit a dropkick at the same time as they got onto their knees to a standing ovation from the crowd.

Both fighters got up and then Hunter gets Rainbow with an atomic drop. Then, Hunter takes down Rainbow with a clothesline.

Hunter picks up Rainbow and then he drops her with a scoop slam.

Hunter then tries to nail a leg drop on Rainbow, but Rainbow moves out of the way and Hunter lands ass first onto the mat.

As Hunter gets up, Rainbow clotheslines him over the ropes and onto the floor on the right side of the ringside area.

Soon, Rainbow walks over to the left side of the ring as she sees that Hunter was starting to get back up.

When Hunter stands up, Rainbow runs up and takes down Hunter with a suicide dive to the floor and to a decent ovation from the crowd.

Rainbow quickly gets up and jumps onto the ring apron, Rainbow then climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring.

When Hunter begins to stand up, Rainbow jumps off the rope and takes down Hunter with a moonsault from the top rope to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

Seven seconds later, Rainbow stands back up and grabs Hunter by his head. Then, Rainbow throws Hunter back into the ring and then Rainbow jumps onto the apron.

Rainbow then climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring.

Rainbow turns around and jumps off the rope, looking for a Phoenix splash. But then, Hunter moves out of the way and Rainbow lands on her feet, she followed it up with a somersault.

Rainbow runs towards Hunter looking for a clothesline, but then Hunter grabs Rainbow and gives her an exploder suplex into the top right corner.

Hunter then drags Rainbow to the middle of the ring and goes for the pin.

1…2…and Rainbow kicks out.

Hunter then picks up Rainbow as he leads her to the right side of the ring. Hunter then steps onto the ring apron while still grabbing onto Rainbow.

Hunter then drapes Rainbow's arm over his shoulder and then he lifts her up into the air. About four seconds later, Hunter drops Rainbow with a suplex onto the hard floor as both fighters were in pain from that fall.

Six seconds later, Hunter gets up and grabs Rainbow by her hair. Hunter then throws Rainbow and she hits face first into the metal post in the bottom right corner of the ring.

Hunter then grabs a chair from the fans and folds it up. Hunter then strikes Rainbow in the back with the chair to some cheers from the crowd.

Hunter then drops the chair and tosses Rainbow back into the ring, he then enters the ring soon after.

Hunter then picks up Rainbow from behind and gives her a German suplex with a bridge pin.

1…2…and Rainbow kicks out.

When Rainbow gets up, Hunter tackles her into the bottom right corner of the ring.

Then, Hunter begins to strike Rainbow with punches to the face. After ten punches, Hunter shows off to the crowd to some boos from the crowd.

Then, Rainbow nails a big boot to Hunter's face, causing him to be stunned for a bit.

Rainbow then climbs up to the middle rope on that same corner. Three seconds later, Rainbow takes down Hunter with a dropkick from the middle rope to some cheers from the crowd.

Rainbow then gets up and nails a double stomp onto Hunter's chest.

Rainbow then goes for the pin on Hunter.

1…2…and Hunter kicks out.

Rainbow then grabs Hunter by his legs and gets him in a Texas Cloverleaf, trying to make Hunter tap out.

Six seconds later, Hunter begins to crawl towards the right side of the ring, looking to grab the ropes. Five seconds later, Hunter grabs onto the ropes, forcing Rainbow to break off the hold.

Four seconds later, Rainbow lets go of Hunter and she grabs him by his hair.

Then, Hunter gives Rainbow a back body drop over the top rope, but Rainbow grabbed onto the top rope and remains on the apron on the right side of the ring.

Hunter then tries to nail Rainbow with a discus forearm, but then Rainbow gets Hunter with a kick to the left side of Hunter's head, stunning him again.

Rainbow then jumps onto the top rope, she then jumps off, and takes down Hunter with a seated senton to a great ovation from the crowd.

Rainbow then waits as she wanted Hunter to get up. When Hunter got on his knees, Rainbow runs up and nails a running boot to the right side of Hunter's head, taking him down again.

Rainbow then goes for the pin on Hunter.

1…2…and Hunter kicks out to Rainbow's shock.

Rainbow picks up Hunter and gets him in a fireman's carry, looking for the Rainboom Driver.

But then, Hunter slips off of Rainbow and gets her in a full nelson. Then, Hunter gets Rainbow with a dragon suplex into a bridge pin.

1…2…and Rainbow kicks out.

Hunter then exits the ring and onto the right side of the ringside area. Then, Hunter picks up the chair and throws it into the ring, he then re-enters the ring soon after.

Hunter then picks up the chair as he wants Rainbow to get back up. When Rainbow got on her knees, Hunter raises the chair over his head.

But then, Rainbow nails a punch to Hunter's junk as he drops the chair and the fans cringe at the scene. Rainbow then grabs the chair as she wants to hit Hunter with it.

Rainbow then nails Hunter in the head with the chair as the fans cheered a bit for the move.

Rainbow then drops the chair as she lifts him up in a fireman's carry. Four seconds later, Rainbow drops Hunter with the Rainboom Driver onto the chair to a fucking brilliant ovation from the crowd.

Rainbow then goes for the pin on Hunter.

1…2…and Hunter kicks out to the fans' utter shock.

"Damn it, how can that fucker continue," Rainbow said in anger.

Rainbow then picks up Hunter again, looking for another Rainboom Driver. But then, Hunter nails a chop to Rainbow's throat as she holds it in pain.

Hunter then lifts Rainbow on his shoulders as he was setting up for the assault driver. Five seconds later, Hunter takes down Rainbow with an assault driver onto the chair to a mix response from the crowd.

Hunter then goes for the pin on Rainbow.

1…2…and Rainbow kicks out as Hunter couldn't believe it.

Hunter furiously gets up and picks up the chair, he then unfolds the chair in pure anger.

"Time to finish that Rainboom bitch off," Hunter said as he picks up Rainbow.

He then gets Rainbow with a back suplex onto the chair, destroying it to several cheers from the crowd.

Hunter then flips Rainbow onto her stomach and gets her in a crossface as he wants to make Rainbow submit.

Six seconds later, Rainbow was refusing to give up as she tried to escape the hold. Eight seconds later, Rainbow flips over and gets Hunter in a pin.

1…2…3 (just as Rainbow taps out when the count of three was made) as the ref signal the bell to be ringed as the fans were confused on who won.

The ref didn't know who won, Rainbow got Hunter pinned for the three count, while Hunter successfully made Rainbow submit at the same time.

Soon, the ref raised the hand of Hunter just as another referee entered the ring. The other ref dropped Hunter's arm and raised Rainbow's arm in victory.

Soon, Hunter and Rainbow argued on who won.

"I made you tap out, I'm still your world champion," Hunter said to Rainbow.

"In your dreams, I won the title and your reign of terror is over," Rainbow said to Hunter.

Soon, Hunter and Rainbow were face to face as a full scale brawl was about to happen.

But then, Frank West came out of the curtains to a good ovation with mic in hand.

"You know after I saw what had happened, I have decided that this match has been ruled as a no contest," Frank said as the fans chant "bullshit" for the decision.

"But I have a solution for this situation, we will have a rematch between Hunter Huntsman and Rainbow Dash for the DMU World Title," Frank said to a thunderous ovation from the crowd.

"This match won't be won by pinfalls or submissions, instead the only way to win is to put your opponent through not one, not two, but three tables because your match at Bloody Wonderland will be a Three out of Five Tables Of Pain Death Match," Frank said as the fans chant "DMU".

Then Frank heads into the backstage area. Soon, both Hunter and Rainbow make their way to the backstage area as well.

* * *

About five minutes later, "Hammer Smashed Face" by Cannibal Corpse starts to play and out came Jasper along with Lapis to a handful of boos to the crowd.

The pair makes their way to the ring and then they enter the ring. Jasper then grabs the mic as she was ready to speak.

"At the last show, my good for nothing bitch decided to give me a boot to the face during the match," Jasper said as the fans chant "shut the fuck up".

"It was an accident," Lapis said to Jasper.

"SAY IT AGAIN, I DARE YOU, SAY IT AGAIN OR I WILL PUNT YOUR FUCKING SKULL OFF YOUR BODY," Jasper shouted at Lapis to a thunderous amount of boos.

Then, Jasper grabs Lapis by the back of her neck and brings her down face first onto the mat.

Jasper then presses her foot along Lapis' neck as she wants Lapis to suffer.

"You like tasting the mat, does it taste like shit, you deserve to eat shit you dog," Jasper said to Lapis as the fans want their hands on Jasper.

"I sent that blonde bitch to the burn ward and I destroyed her little boy toy last show, now I'm the real ruler and you are all my bitch," Jasper said to Lapis.

"If anyone else can beat me, well they be joining that burnt faggot in that hospital," Jasper said to the anger of the fans.

About ten seconds later, "Halls of Illusions" by Insane Clown Posse starts to play as the fans went fucking nuts for it.

Then, out came "The Ultraviolent Moonchild" Dawn to a thunderous ovation from the crowd as they also chant "welcome back". Dawn had a mic in her hand as she wanted to say something.

Dawn then told to cut the music and she was ready to speak.

"Hey Jasper, you think you could take me out by putting me through fire, well then you got another thing fucking coming," Dawn said to Jasper.

"My friends keep telling me that you put Lapis in harms way because you can't face someone head on," Dawn said to Jasper.

"Well I'm the most dominant force here and your just some washed up has been," Jasper said to Dawn to several boos from the crowd.

"Maybe you can't see through that big ego of yours, but if Lapis was really your friend then you wouldn't be treating her like pure shit," Dawn said to Jasper to several cheers from the crowd.

"Stay the hell out of it," Jasper said to Dawn.

"I can't because I got word that you and me are about to have one more match at Bloody Wonderland," Dawn said to Jasper.

"Like a give a flying fuck," Jasper said.

"At Bloody Wonderland, there will be no place to run or hide because for the first time ever, our match will be a Cage of Destruction Death Match," Dawn said to a thunderous ovation from the crowd.

"Ha give a break, I don't need to face you again to prove I'm great," Jasper said.

"Well I'm about to make things more interesting," Dawn said to Jasper.

"I'm listening," Jasper said.

"If I win, Lapis is no longer part of your group and is no longer your dog to leave to get beat up," Dawn said to Jasper.

"What about if I win," Jasper asked.

"If you win, I will join your group," Dawn said as the crowd was in shock.

"Oh yeah, okay your on," Jasper said to Dawn as the fans were excited for this match.

"You thought I was violent before, wait until you enter the cage and I am personally going to make you my fucking bitch," Dawn said to Jasper and then she drops the mic.

Dawn then walks back into the backstage area.

A minute later, Jasper grabs Lapis by her arm, she then drags her out of the ring and into the backstage area.

Meanwhile, the ring crew was setting up the ring preparing for the main event.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

* * *

 **Two big main events are confirmed for our last show before MOTDM III and those matches will be the most violent ones ever done.**

 **Anyway, up next is the epic conclusion to Prelude To The Masters.**


	20. Prelude To The Masters Pt 5

**The Deathmatch Underground**

 **Summary: The most insane people from around the world compete in violent matches at The Deathmatch Underground.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (fictional or OCs), they belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs (which will be shown later on).**

 **Rated M for bloody violence, coarse language, and some sexual references.**

 **P.S-All shows in this company (including MOTDM) will show the matches without commentary.**

 **Chapter 20: Prelude To The Masters Part V**

* * *

 **T.K Takaishi vs. Homer Simpson vs. "Angry" Joe Vargas vs. Tina Armstrong**

The ring was set up as the ropes were replaced by barbed wire, there was light tube crucifixes along the apron, on the bottom side of the ringside area there was a spider net of barbed wire placed on the guardrail and the ring apron, there was two light tubes tables on the right side of the ringside area, and there was a ladder on the top side of the ringside area.

"Lights Go Out" by Fozzy plays and out came T.K Takaishi (wearing his signature attire, but it was new) to a thunderous ovation from the crowd.

T.K walks down the entrance way and he carefully enters the ring. T.K then takes off his hat as he waits for the next opponent.

"Some Kind of Wonderful" by Grand Funk Railroad starts to play and out of the curtains came Homer Simpson (wearing his signature outfit) to a decent ovation from the crowd.

Homer makes his way to the ringside area and he enters the ring as the next person was about to come out.

"Epic" by Faith No More starts to play and out came "Angry" Joe Vargas (wearing a black BR muscle shirt, black shorts with a silver line on the sides of them, and black wrestling boots), who got a lot of "Joe" chants from the crowd.

Joe walks down the entrance way and he enters the ring as the final opponent was about to enter.

"Fishin' In The Dark" by Nitty Gritty Dirt Band plays and out came Tina Armstrong (wearing her American bikini top, blue jeans, and cowboy boots) to a thunderous ovation from the crowd.

Tina runs down the entrance way and she carefully enters the ring as the main event was about to begin.

"The following contest is your main event of the evening, set for one fall, and it is the Final Jeopardy Death Match for a spot in Master of The Death Matches III," Chris said to a thunderous ovation from the crowd.

"Introducing first, from Odaiba, Japan, T.K Takaishi," Chris said as the fans went fucking nuts for T.K.

"From Springfield, USA, Homer Simpson," Chris said as the fans chant "welcome back" to Homer.

"From Austin, Texas, 'Angry' Joe Vargas," Chris said as Joe stands in the top right corner of the ring.

"And, now resigning in Waco, Texas, Tina Armstrong," Chris said as she was pumping up the crowd.

The ref then raised the golden skull in the air and sets it to the side. The ref then signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins.

Soon, T.K and Joe were trading shots while Homer and Tina were doing the exact same thing.

Seven seconds later, Joe and Homer try to throw Tina and T.K into the barbed wire on the top side of the ring, but they stop in time.

Joe and Homer try to hit a clothesline on the pair, but Tina and T.K duck the moves and Joe and Homer almost hits the wire.

When Joe and Homer turned around, T.K and Tina take them down with twin dropkicks.

Soon, Tina and T.K begin to trade back and forth shots to each other. Eleven seconds later, Tina scoops up T.K and gives him a scoop slam.

Tina then nails an elbow to T.K's chest and then she goes for the pin.

1…2…and Joe breaks the pin with a stomp to Tina's back.

Joe picks up Tina and tries to throw her into the barbed wire on the top side of the ring, but Tina stops in time.

Tina then turns around and nails a clothesline onto Joe.

Meanwhile, T.K kicks Homer in the ribs and takes him down with a DDT.

T.K goes for the pin on Homer.

1…2…and Homer kicks out.

When T.K got up, Tina tackles him into the bottom side of the ring as T.K screams in pain from the barbed wire.

Then, Tina begins to nail these loud chops to T.K's chest. After ten chops, Joe comes behind Tina and gives her a German suplex with a bridge pin.

1…2…and Homer breaks up the pin with a stomp to Joe.

Homer then picks a light tube crucifix from the apron and waits for Joe to get up (just as Tina was getting up as well).

When Joe got on his feet, Homer swings the crucifix at Joe. But Joe moves out of the way and the crucifix breaks over Tina's head, taking her down to a good ovation from the crowd.

Homer drops the crucifix and T.K (who free himself from the barbed wire) nails Homer with a knee to the face.

Then T.K throws Homer chest first into the barbed wire on the right side of the ring to a decent ovation from the crowd.

T.K then grates Homer's head across the wire as Homer was screaming in pain.

Meanwhile, Tina was slowly getting up as her head was leaking out blood. Then, Joe gets on top of her and nails her with punches to the face.

Meanwhile, Homer was bleeding a little from the face as T.K lets go of Homer.

T.K then picks up a light tube crucifix as he turns to face Joe.

When Joe turns around, T.K tries to strike him with a crucifix. But then, Joe dodges the weapon and then he kicks T.K in the ribs.

Joe grabs the crucifix, swings it, and breaks it over T.K's head. Joe drops the broken weapon, hooks T.K's arms and gives him a double underhook DDT.

Joe then goes for the pin on T.K.

1…2…and Homer breaks up the pin by breaking another crucifix onto Joe's back to a good ovation from the crowd.

Homer then sits up Joe and begins to carve the broken tubes into Joe's head. Eight seconds later, Homer drops the broken tubes as Joe holds his face in pain.

Meanwhile, T.K gets up as his face was pouring blood from the tubes. T.K then runs up and nails a running knee strike to Homer's skull, taking him down.

T.K then goes for the pin on Homer.

1…2…and Homer kicks out.

T.K then exits the ring and onto the top side of the ringside floor.

T.K then picks up the ladder and folds it up. T.K then throws the ladder into the ring and he re-enters the ring soon after.

Meanwhile, Joe gets up as the middle of his face was leaking out blood. Then, Tina begins to nail punches to the face of Joe.

Before she could nail the fifth punch, Joe grabs her in time and throws her into the barbed wire on the bottom side of the ring as Tina just screams in pain.

Joe backs up as Tina was dangerously close to that barbed wire spider net. Joe then runs towards Tina looking to inflict more pain onto her.

But suddenly, Tina counters with a back body drop as Joe went over the ropes and lands back first into the spider net as the fans chant "holy shit" to seeing Joe land onto the barbed wire net.

Tina then walks over to the bottom right corner of the ring and she climbs up to the top of the metal post. Then, Tina turns towards Joe as the fans chant "please don't die" to Tina as she was going for a big risk.

Four seconds later, Tina jumps off and nails a splash onto Joe into the spider net as the fans went fucking nuts to see the barbs digging into Joe's back and Tina jumping into the net.

In the ring, T.K sets up the ladder diagonally on the top right corner of the ring. T.K then picks up another crucifix and places it on the ladder.

T.K walks over to Homer and grabs him by the head. But then, Homer responds with a headbutt to the ribs as the fans cringe at the sound of the move.

Homer then scoops up T.K as he sets his sights on the ladder and crucifix. Three seconds later, Homer runs up and scoop slams T.K through the crucifix as the fans cheer for the move (lucky the ladder didn't break from the move).

Homer then goes for the pin on T.K.

1…2…and T.K kicks out to Homer's shock.

Homer then picks up another crucifix and he was setting up to hit T.K with the weapon. Meanwhile, Tina had crawled back into the ring and was standing behind Homer.

When T.K got back onto his feet, Homer lifts the crucifix over his head. But then, Tina grabs the cross out of Homer's hands before he could strike.

Homer then turns around and then Tina breaks the light tube cross over Homer's head. When Homer bends down, Tina drops the broken cross and gets Homer down with a fameasser.

Tina then goes for the pin on Homer.

1…2…and T.K breaks up the pin by breaking another light tube cross over Tina's back to a great ovation from the crowd as Tina screams in pain.

T.K then exits the ring and onto the left side of the ringside area. T.K then looks under the apron for something dangerous.

Five seconds later, T.K pulls out a regular pane of glass and then he slides it into the ring.

T.K looks under the apron again and then he pulls out another pane of glass. T.K then slides the pane into the ring and he re-enters the ring soon after.

Tina then starts to get up as her back was started to bleed some from the tubes.

T.K then kicks Tina in the ribs as he was setting up Tina for a piledriver or a powerbomb.

But then, Joe manages to get back into the ring and grabs a light tube cross. He then smashes the cross onto T.K's back as T.K screams in pain.

Joe drops the broken cross and turns T.K around. Joe then kicks T.K in the ribs and lifts him onto his shoulders, looking for a powerbomb.

Joe then turns to his left as he was looking towards the huge spider net of barbed wire as the fans were on their feet for this.

A few seconds later, Joe runs up and nails T.K with a running powerbomb that sends him out of the ring and back first into the spider net as the fans went apeshit and T.K was screaming in pain.

When Joe turns around, Homer nails him with a slap to the face. Then, both Joe and Homer begin to trade back and forth shots to each other.

Eleven seconds later, Joe and Homer stop as they notice that Tina was on one knee. So Joe and Homer stop and they walk towards Tina.

Then, Homer and Joe begin to nail Tina with punches and kicks to her body. Twelve seconds later, they get Tina on her feet.

Soon, both guys lift Tina on their shoulders as they want to give her a double powerbomb. Then both guys had these sick smiles on their faces as they look to see the two light tube tables below them.

Five seconds later, both guys run up and they give Tina a running double powerbomb, Tina gets launched out of the ring and she breaks through both tube covered tables to a bunch of "holy fuck" chants from the crowd.

As Homer was celebrating, Joe grabs Homer out of nowhere and gets him with an overhead belly to belly suplex.

Joe gets up and grabs a pair of pliers from one of the ring crew members. He then walks over to the right side of the ring and begins to cut a long strand from the top wire.

Joe drops the pliers and grabs the two foot strand of barbed wire. Joe wraps the wire around his right fist as he waits for Homer to get up.

When Homer got up, Joe takes him down with a discus punch to the face to several cheers from the crowd.

Joe then gets up on top of Homer and begins to use his wire fist by punching Homer in the head over and over again. After ten strikes, Joe gets up and removes the wire from his hand.

"Hey about we get some fucking chairs in this ring," Joe said.

Then, the fans toss about ten chairs into the ring as they chant "DMU" for the chaos.

Soon, Joe grabs two chairs and he unfolds them, then he sets the chairs in the middle of the ring and spreads them four feet away from each other.

Joe then picks up another two chairs and unfolds them as well. He then sets them beside the other two chairs as he wanted to take things to another level.

Then, Tina slowly crawls back into the ring as her back was just coated in blood. At the same time, T.K crawls back into the ring as well as his shirt had some small holes in it.

Joe picks up one of the folded chairs and strikes T.K in the head with it as the fans cringe at the impact.

Joe then drops the chair and grabs Tina in a front head lock. Joe then drapes Tina's arm over his neck, he then lifts her up and drops her with a brain buster.

But Joe didn't go for a pin, in fact he got back up and picks up one of the panes. He then places the pane onto the seats of one of the sets of the unfolded chairs.

Joe then picks up the other pane and places it on the seats on the other set of unfolded chairs. But then, Homer runs up and decks Joe with a running forearm to the back of Joe's head.

Homer then drags T.K and places him under one of the panes. Homer then drags Tina and he places her under the other pane.

Homer then grabs two light tube crosses and places them on top of the panes.

Homer then grabs the ladder as he walks over to the bottom left corner of the ring with it. He then unfolds the ladder and places it near the corner.

Homer then climbs up to the top of the ladder as he was ready to earn a ticket back into MOTDM. But then, Joe gets up and he climbs up the other side of the ladder and reaches the top of it as well.

Soon, both Homer and Joe were trading back and forth punches to each other. Thirteen seconds later, Joe headbutts Homer as Homer was feeling a bit stunned from the move.

Joe then drapes Homer's arm around his neck as he wanted to take out Homer with a superplex off the ladder and through the tubes and panes as the fans were standing up to see this.

Four seconds later, T.K crawls from under the pane and grabs Joe by his legs, the fans want to see the chaos that was about to happen.

T.K then gives Joe a powerbomb, while Joe gets Homer with a superplex, as Joe and Homer break through the crosses and panes as the fans cheered like fucking crazy and they chant "that was awesome" and "holy shit" for that horrifying bump as Homer lands on top of Tina.

T.K then goes for the pin on Joe.

1…2…3 and the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans went absolutely fucking crazy for T.K's victory.

"Here's your winner, T.K Takaishi," Chris said as T.K slams his fists onto the mat, he finally got back into MOTDM.

Soon, T.K stands back up as he was happy to be in the tournament.

"I did it, I fucking did it. I'm in MOTDM III and I'm going to take that title from Hunter," T.K said to the camera.

As T.K was celebrating, the lights suddenly go out in the building as everyone didn't know what to think.

It seems that the building might have blown a fuse.

Suddenly, the lights came back on as the fans were shocked to see that Snake was standing behind T.K. The fans were urging T.K not to turn around.

But when T.K turned around, Snake kicks T.K below the belt as T.K holds his member in pain.

Snake then grabs a light tube cross and sets it down in the center of the ring. Snake grabs T.K and gets him with an exploder suplex as T.K breaks through the cross.

Snake gets up and grabs a microphone as he wanted to speak.

"T.K, you thought you earned your spot into the tournament, but you are fucking wrong," Snake said to T.K to several boos from the crowd.

"In order to win your spot, you have one final test and that's me," Snake said to T.K.

"At Bloody Wonderland, let the fans bring all the shit that they can carry and we will see who has earned their spot in MOTDM III," Snake said to some cheers from the crowd.

Snake stands back up as he spreads his arms wide open, knowing he was the only one left standing after this chaos.

The last scene was Snake standing on top as a bloody T.K was still down on the mat as the screen fades to black as the fifth show of DMU ended.

* * *

 **And that folks was just a taste of what is coming up next. Our next show will be the last one before Master of the Death Matches III and it will be a night of violence.**

 **Anyway, up next will be the start of the last stop for the road to MOTDM and it is Bloody Wonderland.**


	21. Bloody Wonderland Pt 1

**The Deathmatch Underground**

 **Summary: The most insane people from around the world compete in violent matches at The Deathmatch Underground.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (fictional or OCs), they belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs (which will be shown later on).**

 **Rated M for bloody violence, coarse language, and some sexual references.**

 **P.S-All shows in this company (including MOTDM) will show the matches without commentary.**

 **Chapter 21: Bloody Wonderland Part I**

* * *

It was cold December night in California ( **The first shows of DMU are set in 2016. The first show was in late February, Ultraviolent Ladies Night was in April, Hardcore Great Outdoors was in June, Ultraviolent Sky's The Limit was in August, and Prelude To The Masters was in October.** ) as Dawn and Dylan Rage were walking towards The Boneyard.

"Dawn if you need back up, I can be at ringside since I don't have a match tonight," Dylan said to Dawn.

"Dylan this is my battle, I don't need you to help me dealing with that fucking nut job," Dawn said to Dylan.

"Besides, no one can get in or out of the cage since it might covered in barbed wire, or light tubes, or gusset plates, so you helping me is very hopeless," Dawn said to Dylan.

"Well, I guess I should get ready," Dawn said as she walks into The Boneyard.

Soon, Dylan turns to his left and he sees someone.

"Well, look who came here," Dylan said and then it is revealed he was talking to "The Immortal" Scully Tolmach.

"I'm only here to get my spot in the tournament," Scully said.

"Well there is only five more spots left for MOTDM III and considering Duncan has experience, you might not get a chance to be in it," Dylan said to Scully.

"Ha, ha ha," Scully laughed for about ten seconds and then he grabs Dylan by his shirt.

"Listen, you don't know what I'm capable of and when I'm in the tournament, I will show you who is fucking immortal," Scully said to Dylan as Scully took his hands off of Dylan.

Soon, Scully enters the arena as well.

"Man, this tournament is really getting into everyone's head," Dylan said as he walks into The Boneyard as well.

* * *

 **Lumpy vs. Ken Kaneki**

The ring was set up as the six hundred plus fans in attendance were cheering like crazy for the last event before MOTDM III.

The ring was pretty much empty, except the ring ropes were replaced with barbed wire as it was time for the No Ropes Barbed Wire Death Match.

"Money For Nothing" by Dire Straits starts to play and out came Lumpy (wearing his ring gear from Ultraviolent Sky's The Limit with a DMU shirt over top of it) to a thunderous ovation from the crowd.

Lumpy walks down the entrance way as he was giving high fives to the fans. Lumpy then carefully enters the ring as he waits for his opponent.

"Faint" by Linkin Park starts to play and out came Ken Kaneki (wearing his ring gear from Ultraviolent Sky's The Limit) to a great ovation from the crowd.

Ken slowly walks down the entrance way and he carefully enters the ring.

Once the intros were made, the ref signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins.

Then, Lumpy and Ken get into a collar and elbow tie up as they move around the ring, trying to avoid the barbs. Fifteen seconds later, Ken throws Lumpy towards the right side of the ring and Lumpy stops before he hits the wires.

Lumpy then turns around and takes down Ken with a clothesline, but Ken immediately gets up.

When Lumpy turns around again, Ken nails him with an atomic drop and then Ken takes down Lumpy with a clothesline.

Ken then grabs Lumpy by his head and drags him towards the right side of the ring. But Lumpy escapes the hold to avoid the wires.

Ken turns around and then Lumpy nails Ken with a dropkick, but Ken remained still to avoid the wire.

Lumpy then runs towards Ken for an attack, but Ken moves out of the way and Lumpy almost hits the wire. Lumpy was an inch away from the wire as Lumpy breathed a sign of relief.

Ken then goes behind Lumpy and gives him a back suplex.

Ken then goes for the pin on Lumpy.

1…2…and Lumpy kicks out.

"Can someone throw me a chair," Ken asked the audience and then a fan throws an unfolded steel chair to Ken.

Ken then picks up the chair and he folds it up as he was eyeing on Lumpy.

When Lumpy got on his knees, Ken strikes Lumpy in the back with the chair as Lumpy screams in pain.

Ken drops the chair as he picks up Lumpy, he then throws Lumpy towards the wires on the right side of the ring again. But Lumpy stops in time again, even though his back was starting to hurt.

Ken grabs Lumpy from behind in gets him in a roll up pin.

1…2…and Lumpy kicks out as Ken lands chest first into the middle wire on the right side of the ring to a cringe response from the crowd.

Lumpy then grabs the top wire on the same side of the ring and begins to stab Ken in the head with the barbs. After seven stabs, Lumpy then frees Ken from the wires.

Lumpy then drapes Ken's arm around his neck and lifts him up into the air. Four seconds later, Lumpy drops Ken chest first into the top wire on that same side of the ring as the fans cheer a bit.

Lumpy then picks up the chair and smacks Ken in the head with it. The impact knocks Ken off the apron and onto the ringside floor on the right side of the ringside area.

Lumpy then unfolds the chair and sets it near the wires. Lumpy then runs to the other side of the ring as he was about to unleash his inner Sabu.

When Ken got back on his feet, Lumpy runs up, hops onto the chair, and hits a flip onto Ken onto the floor to a "that was awesome" chant from the crowd.

Eight seconds later, Lumpy picks up Ken, as Ken was bleeding a little from the skull. Lumpy then tosses Ken back into the ring and then Lumpy re-enters the ring afterwards.

When Ken was on his knees, Lumpy runs up and nails a dropkick to the left side of Ken's head.

Lumpy then goes for the pin on Ken.

1…2…and Ken kicks out to Lumpy's anger.

Lumpy then picks up Ken as he was ready to finish him off. But then, Ken nails an enzugiri to Lumpy as Lumpy was stunned from the attack.

Ken then throws Lumpy towards the left side of the ring and Lumpy hits the barbed wire chest first as Lumpy screams in pain.

Ken then picks up the chair, he wraps the chair around Lumpy's neck, and then he tries to choke out Lumpy with it to cheers from the crowd.

Six seconds later, Ken tosses away the chair as Lumpy was coughing from almost getting choked out.

Ken then turns Lumpy around and then he drapes Lumpy's arm over his neck. Ken then lifts Lumpy in the air as he was preparing for a suplex.

Then, Ken turns around as he was going to give Lumpy a suplex right into the barbed wire.

Ken then gives a suplex to Lumpy on the barbed wire. The impact causes the barbed wire to snap as Lumpy falls off the apron and smacks face first onto the floor as the fans look on in horror over that terrifying bump.

Ken gets back up as the fans keep chanting "Ken" for the half ghoul.

Thirteen seconds later, Lumpy was starting to get up as he was pouring blood from the skull because of landing onto the hard cold floor.

Lumpy then crawls back into the ring as Ken urged him to attack him again.

Soon, both Ken and Lumpy begin to nail headbutts to each other as the fans were still cheering for the match. On the sixth headbutt, both Ken and Lumpy fall onto the mat.

Nine seconds later, both guys get on their knees and start to trade back and forth punches right to the face. Seven seconds later, Ken nails Lumpy with a headbutt taking him down again.

The ref notices the gash on Lumpy's head as he needed to do something about it.

"We need some tape over here," the ref said as some medics came out to check on Lumpy.

The ref was holding Ken back as the medics were putting tape around Lumpy's head to stop the blood pouring from his skull.

Sixteen seconds later, the medics had taped Lumpy's head as Lumpy gets back up and the match continues.

Then, both Ken and Lumpy begin to punch away at each other again. Seven seconds later, Ken drops Lumpy with a spinebuster.

Ken then goes for the pin on Lumpy.

1…2…and Lumpy kicks out to Ken's shock.

Ken then exits the ring and onto the bottom side of the ringside area.

Ken then looks under the apron for a weapon. Five seconds later, Ken pulls out a cinderblock to an insane ovation from the crowd.

Ken then re-enters the ring with the block in hand and then he sets it about six feet away from the bottom right corner of the ring.

Ken then picks up Lumpy as he looks to finish him. But then, Lumpy nails a jawbreaker on Ken as that buys Lumpy some time.

Lumpy then whips Ken and Ken lands chest first into the barbed wire on the top side of the ring to a decent ovation from the crowd.

When Ken frees himself from the wire, he turns around and Lumpy lifts him up into the air. Then, Lumpy drops Ken with the pop up spinebuster to a good ovation from the crowd.

Lumpy then goes for the pin on Ken.

1…2…and Ken kicks out as the fans and Lumpy couldn't believe it.

Lumpy then picks up Ken again and throws him towards the wires again. But, Ken stops in time before he hits the barbs.

When Ken turns around, Lumpy lifts him up in the air looking for another pop up spinebuster. But then, Ken nails a double axe handle counter onto Lumpy to some cheers from the crowd.

Ken then kicks Lumpy in the ribs and hooks his arms. Ken then steps towards the cinderblock to a decent ovation from the crowd.

Ken then nails Bloodlust on Lumpy as his head hits the block, taking him down to numerous cheers from the crowd.

Ken then goes for the pin on Lumpy.

1…2…3 and the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans give Ken a good ovation.

"Here's your winner, Ken Kaneki," Chris said as the ref raised Ken's arm in victory as some blood was covering Ken's face (but it was hard to see because of Ken's mask).

Ken then exits the ring and he heads back into the backstage area.

Then, Wendy Corduroy comes out of the curtains and she runs into the ring. Wendy then helps Lumpy backs to his feet to a great ovation from the crowd.

Lumpy then demanded the mic for a moment. The ref then hands the mic to Lumpy as Lumpy was about to speak.

"That was a taste of violence, wait until MOTDM III comes around and then you will see what we can do," Lumpy said.

"Now a lot of you don't know is that I have a student I have been training in hopes of becoming the next breakout Deathmatch star," Lumpy said and then he turns to Wendy to a ballistic ovation from the crowd.

"And her name is Wendy Corduroy," Lumpy said.

"Her father trained her on how to survive a fucking apocalypse, but I trained her to handle the dangerous and deadly art of Deathmatch wrestling," Lumpy said as the fans chant "DMU".

"Tonight, my student will show all of you fans what she had learned in her second ever Death Match and her first one on one encounter Ultraviolent style," Lumpy said.

"No matter what happens, I will be watching from the back cheering you on," Lumpy said to Wendy.

"Thanks Lumpy," Wendy said to Lumpy.

Lumpy then drops the mic as he and Wendy exit the ring and they head to the backstage. Meanwhile, the ring crew was preparing for the next match.

* * *

In the locker room, Jasper was punching away at a sand bag, preparing for the epic Cage of Destruction Death Match against Dawn. Jasper then stops punching as she was focusing on her opponent.

"Dawn, you might be the main star of this Calvary of freaks, but tonight that star is about to fade. You see I beat you every single time we step into that ring and it is going to the exact same thing again. Once the night is over, The Homeworld Brutes will have one new member joining the group," Jasper said.

Jasper then continues to punch away at the bag as she was getting focused for the match.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

* * *

 **What a way to start the night and we still have seven more matches to show, so keep reading because it is about to get even more violent.**

 **Anyway, we will have more Bloody Wonderland coming soon.**


	22. Bloody Wonderland Pt 2

**The Deathmatch Underground**

 **Summary: The most insane people from around the world compete in violent matches at The Deathmatch Underground.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (fictional or OCs), they belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs (which will be shown later on).**

 **Rated M for bloody violence, coarse language, and some sexual references.**

 **P.S-All shows in this company (including MOTDM) will show the matches without commentary.**

 **Chapter 22: Bloody Wonderland Part II**

* * *

 **Lucy Araya-Hirano vs. Pan**

The ring was cleaned up and the ropes were on the ring as it was time for the L.A Street Fight.

"Megitsune" by BABYMETAL starts to play and out came "The Sister of Violence" Lucy Araya-Hirano to a deafening ovation from the crowd as she came out wearing her kimono.

Lucy slowly walks down the entrance way and she enters the ring. Lucy then removes her kimono, showing that Lucy was wearing a DMU muscle shirt, torn black jeans, and black wrestling boots (it is a Street Fight after all).

Lucy then waits for her opponent.

Soon, "99 Red Balloons" by Goldfinger starts to play to a decent ovation from the crowd. Seconds later, Pan comes through the curtains (wearing a black tank top, light blue jeans, and black wrestling boots) to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

Pan then runs down the entrance way and she enters the ring. Then, Pan starts to attack Lucy with punches to the ribs.

Soon, the ref signals the bell to be ringed and the match officially begins.

Pan nails about ten punches to Lucy and then Lucy gives Pan a back body drop over the top rope and onto the floor on the left side of the ringside area.

When Pan was getting up, Lucy ran to the other side of the ring, bounces off the ropes, runs up, and then she takes down Pan with a suicide dive through the ropes and onto the floor to a good ovation from the crowd.

Lucy then quickly gets up and picks up a guardrail from the ringside area. When Pan got on her knees, Lucy slams the guardrail onto Pan's back to a good ovation from the crowd.

Lucy then picks up Pan as Lucy tells the fans to move out of the way. Once the fans move out of the way, Lucy throws Pan right into the rows of chairs.

Lucy then grabs a beer bottle from one of the fans as she was ready to strike Pan on it.

When Pan got back onto her feet, Lucy swings the bottle onto Pan's head, but it didn't break it. Lucy tries to do it again, but again that bottle refused to break.

Then, Pan hits Lucy in the ribs and grabs the beer bottle from Lucy. Pan swings the bottle onto Lucy's head, yet again the bottle didn't break.

Getting furious, Pan tosses the bottle away and when it hits the ground, the bottle shatters on impact.

"Oh now it fucking breaks," Pan said as the fans laughed at the moment.

Pan grabs Lucy by the head as she drags her to a door that leads to the outside. Then, Pan throws Lucy into the door as it opens and Lucy is outside of the building.

Pan then walks out the door as both women were outside.

Lucy then kicks Pan in the ribs, drapes Pan's arm over her neck, and then she gives Pan a suplex onto the concrete as Pan just screams in pain.

Lucy picks up Pan as she drags her to a set of parked cars. Lucy then scoops up Pan and then she gets her with a scoop slam on top of a hood of a Honda Civic.

As Lucy was showing off to the fans, she didn't know that Pan was getting up and that she climbed up to the roof of that car.

When Lucy turned around, Pan jumps off and gets Lucy down with a hurricanrana off the roof to the ground.

Pan immediately gets up and grabs Lucy by the head, she then drags Lucy to the building.

Pan then slams Lucy's face into the hard brick building. Pan then slams Lucy's skull two more times to several cheers from the fans.

Pan then drags Lucy back to the inside of the building as Lucy's skull was bleeding a bit from those bricks.

Pan then whips Lucy as Lucy collides with several of the chairs.

Pan then runs over to the weapons alley (the weapons that the fans brought for the show) and looks in the pile. Pan then picks up an oar as she walks back to Lucy who was starting to get up.

When Lucy got on her knees, Pan swings the oar onto Lucy's back as Lucy screams in pain.

Lucy gets back on her feet and Pan swings the oar onto Lucy's back as Lucy stumbles back to the ringside area and leans against the metal pole on the top left corner of the ring.

Pan then breaks the oar over her knee to a great ovation from the crowd as she held the sharp point of the oar in her hands.

As Lucy was leaning against the apron, Pan takes the broken oar and carves it into Lucy's face to some cheers from the crowd. Nine seconds later, Pan drops the oar and tosses Lucy back into the ring.

Pan then looks under the apron for more weapons. Six seconds later, Pan pulls out a garbage can filled with about five light tubes in it.

Pan pulls out the tubes and slides them into the ring. Pan then tosses the garbage can into the ring and then removes her bandana afterwards knowing her anger of not taking out Lucy.

Pan then re-enters the ring as she waits for Lucy to get up. Lucy got onto her knees as her skull was bleeding a bit more from that oar attack.

When Lucy got on her feet, Pan hops onto the middle rope, jumps off, and gets Lucy down with a springboard DDT to some cheers from the crowd.

Pan then goes for the pin on Lucy.

1…2…and Lucy kicks out.

Pan then drags Lucy to the bottom left corner of the ring. Afterwards, Pan sits Lucy up into the corner.

Pan wasn't done quite yet as she grabs the garbage can and places it against Lucy's body to some cheers from the crowd.

Pan points to the bottom right corner as the fans chant "yes" as they want to see Pan go for high risk move.

Pan then runs to the other side of the ring and then she steps onto the ring apron as the fans were on their feet to see this.

Pan then jumps onto the top rope and then she jumps off it, looking for the coast to coast dropkick. But then, Lucy gets up when Pan was in the air, grabs the garbage can, and throws it onto Pan, taking her down to several cheers from the crowd.

Lucy then picks up two tubes as she waits for Pan to get up. When Pan got on her feet, Lucy swings and breaks both tubes over Pan's head, taking her down to numerous cheers from the crowd.

Lucy drops the broken tubes and grabs the three remaining tubes, she then places them in the middle of the ring.

Lucy then picks up Pan and nails her with a knee strike to the face, taking her to her knees. Lucy then grabs Pan by her head and leads her to the tubes.

Lucy then bounces off the ropes, runs up, and nails Welcome To Violence on Pan as Pan's skull breaks into the tubes to an amazing ovation from the crowd.

Lucy then goes for the pin on Pan.

1…2…3 and the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans gave an amazing ovation to Lucy.

"Here's your winner, 'The Sister of Violence' Lucy Araya-Hirano," Chris said as the ref raised Lucy's arm in victory as there was some blood on Lucy's face.

Lucy rolls out of the ring and then she makes her way to the backstage area.

About a minute later, Pan starts to get up as blood was leaking down her face. Soon, the fans give Pan a standing ovation for her amazing effort in the match.

Pan weakly exits the ring and she slowly makes her way to the backstage area just as the ring crew was setting up for the next match.

* * *

 **Mai Valentine vs. Wendy Corduroy**

The ring and ringside area was cleaned up and in the ring was a weapon in each corner. In the top left corner there is a barbed wire baseball bat, in the top right corner there is a staple gun, in the bottom right corner there is a razor wire covered plastic bat, and in the bottom left corner there is a pit of thumbtacks, it was time for the Four Corners of Pain Death Match.

"Pretty Vegas" by INXS plays and out came Mai Valentine (wearing the same gear from Ultraviolent Sky's The Limit with the DMU t-shirt) to cheers from the guys.

Mai then walks down the entrance way and she enters the ring as she waits for her opponent.

"Long Road To Ruin" by Foo Fighters starts to play and out comes Wendy Corduroy (her ring gear was similar to the one from Hardcore Great Outdoors except she had blue jeans) to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

Wendy runs down the entrance way and she enters the ring.

Once the intros were made, the ref signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins.

Soon, both women begin to trade back and forth shots to each other's faces. Eleven seconds later, Mai turns Wendy around, grabs her by the waist, and gets her with a release German suplex.

Wendy immediately gets up and when Mai turns around, Wendy takes her down with a running clothesline.

Wendy then gets Mai in a front face lock. Four seconds later, Mai gets up on her feet and pushes Wendy off of her and towards the ropes.

When Wendy bounces off the ropes, Mai grabs her and drops her with a spinebuster.

Mai then goes for the pin on Wendy.

1…2…and Wendy kicks out.

Mai gets up and grabs Wendy's legs, looking to lock in some submission move. But then, Wendy grabs Mai and gets her in a small package pin.

1…2…and Mai kicks out as both women immediately got back up.

Then, Wendy nails a dropkick to Mai, taking her down as the fans were cheering a bit for the match.

Wendy grabs Mai and whips her to the left side of the ring. When Mai bounces off the ropes, Wendy lifts up Mai and drops her with a back body drop.

Wendy then picks up Mai, hoping to finish off the card dealing duelist. But then, Mai nails a jawbreaker on Wendy, stunning her a bit.

Mai goes over to the bottom right corner and picks up the razor wire bat to some cheers from the crowd. Afterwards, Mai walks over to Wendy, who was now on her knees.

Mai then swings and strikes the bat onto Wendy's back as Wendy screams in pain.

Then, Mai rolls the razor wire bat over Wendy's back. Six seconds later, Wendy stands back up as she is feeling the pain.

Mai then strikes Wendy in the back again with the razor wire bat as Wendy falls out of the ring and onto the floor on the bottom side of the ringside area.

Mai then drops the plastic bat and then she walks over to the top right corner of the ring. Mai then picks up the staple gun as she exits the ring and onto the floor on the top side of the ringside area.

Mai then walks around the ringside area and she soon stop when she was near Wendy.

Mai then grabs Wendy by her hair as it looked like she was about to staple Wendy. But then, Wendy nails Mai with a knee to the ribs.

Wendy then slams Mai's face into the guardrail and then she grabs the staple gun from Mai.

Wendy then grabs a flier from a fan and places it on Mai's forehead. Wendy then staples the flier onto Mai's forehead to a good ovation from the crowd.

Then a fan hands a one dollar bill to Wendy as Wendy places it on Mai's face, right on her left cheek. Wendy then staples the bill onto Mai's cheek as Mai screams in pain.

Wendy tosses Mai back into the ring and then she throws the staple gun into the ring as well. Soon, Wendy re-enters the ring afterwards.

Wendy then picks up the razor wire bat as Mai got on her knees. Then, Wendy swings the bat and strikes Mai in the head with it to several cheers from the crowd.

Wendy then strikes Mai three more times in the head with the razor wire bat to cheers from the crowd.

Wendy then grates the bat along Mai's forehead as Mai just screams in pain. Ten seconds later, Wendy drops the weapon as Mai's skull was pouring out blood.

Wendy then heads to the top left corner of the ring and picks up the barbed wire baseball bat.

With Mai on her knees again, Wendy lifts Mai's shirt over her head as she had an idea to inflict some pain.

Wendy then grates the bat across Mai's back as the fans keep cheering for Wendy. Six seconds later, Wendy stops as she drags Mai to the middle of the ring.

Wendy then places the barbed wire bat near Mai's face. Then, Wendy climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of the ring.

Four seconds later, Wendy jumps off the top rope looking for a knee onto Mai. But then, Mai gets up, grabs the barbed wire bat, and strikes Wendy in the ribs mid air with it, taking her down to some cheers from the crowd.

When Wendy got up and holding her ribs in pain, Mai swings and strikes Wendy in the head with the barbed wire bat, taking her down to a really good ovation from the crowd.

Mai then drops the barbed wire bat and picks up Wendy by her head. Then, Mai gets Wendy with a DDT onto the barbed wire bat to "Mai" chants from the crowd.

Mai then goes for the pin on Wendy.

1…2…and Wendy kicks out to Mai's shock.

Mai gets up as she furious over Wendy wanting to continue the match. Wendy soon got on her knees as her skull was pouring out blood.

Mai grabs Wendy by her head and then she drapes Wendy's arm over her shoulder. Mai then lifts up Wendy and drops her with a suplex.

Mai then rolls out of the ring and onto the floor on the top side of the ringside area.

Mai then looks under the apron for a weapon. Three seconds later, Mai pulls out a steel chair and slides it into the ring, Mai then re-enters the ring soon after.

Wendy slowly gets back up on her feet as Mai got the chair, ready to strike Wendy.

Mai then strikes Wendy with a loud chair shot to the skull as Wendy was still on her feet to the shock of the crowd. Mai then strikes Wendy again in the head with another chair shot, taking her down to several cheers from the crowd.

Mai then drops the chair and goes for the pin on Wendy.

1…2…and Wendy kicks out to Mai and the crowd's shock.

Mai then grabs Wendy by her head as both women got on their feet and they were bloodied from their faces.

Soon, Wendy nails a punch to Mai's face and then Mai returns it with a punch to Wendy's face. Then, both women were trading back and forth shots with each other, trying to knock each other down.

Twelve seconds later, Mai and Wendy nail each other with headbutts, knocking both of them down as the fans start to chant "DMU".

Seven seconds later, Mai crawls towards Wendy and then she gets her with a pin.

1…2…and Wendy kicks out as Mai was in pure shock.

Mai slowly gets up and she grabs the razor wire bat. Then, Mai places the razor wire bat on top of Wendy's chest, wanting to finish the match.

Mai then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring, she then turns around looking to hit a moonsault.

Mai then jumps off the top rope as she was preparing to hit the moonsault on Wendy. But while Mai was in the air, Wendy rolls out of the way and then Mai crashes face first onto the mat as fans chant "you fucked up" to Mai.

As both Wendy and Mai got back up, Wendy nails a running boot to Mai as Mai was wobbling from that boot.

Wendy then grabs the pit of thumbtacks and drags it about four feet away from the bottom left corner of the ring.

Wendy then grabs Mai and whips her towards the bottom left corner, Mai then hits back first into the corner as Mai was in some pain.

Wendy then walks over to Mai and then Mai decks her with an uppercut onto her face. Mai then grabs Wendy and gives her an overhead belly to belly suplex into the corner as the fans cringe at the impact.

Mai gets up and then she gets Wendy back onto her feet. Then, Mai lifts up Wendy onto the top rope on the same corner and then Mai climbs up to the top rope as well.

Mai then drapes Wendy's arm over her neck as she was looking to get Wendy with a superplex off the top into the pit.

Three seconds later, Wendy responds by nailing Mai with punches to the ribs. After four punches, Wendy is free of Mai's grasp as she was trying to push Mai off the top rope and into the pit.

About seven seconds later, Mai nails a headbutt onto Wendy as Wendy was a bit dazed from that attack. Then, Mai grabs Wendy by her head as she looks down at the pit with a sadistic grin on her face.

Five seconds later, Mai and Wendy jump off the top as Mai gives Wendy a top rope cutter that sends them both into that pit as the fans went fucking nuts chanting "holy fuck" and "that was awesome".

Five seconds later, Mai rolls Wendy onto her back and goes for the pin.

1…2…3 and the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans gave a great ovation for Mai.

"Here's your winner, Mai Valentine," Chris said as the ref raised Mai's arm in victory as Mai's face was coated in blood.

Mai soon gets onto her feet as the back of her shirt had about twenty tacks stuck on it. Mai soon rolls out of the ring and she limps up to the backstage area.

About a minute and a half later, Wendy begins to get up as she was also coated in blood and had about six tacks stuck in her forehead. Soon, she stands up as the fans gave her a standing ovation for her match.

Soon, Lumpy (with badges wrapped around his head) came out of the curtains and he walks down the entrance way and he enters the ring.

"Wendy Corduroy, what you just did, you might just go all the way to being the next DMU star," Lumpy said to Wendy and then he gave her a hug to an amazing ovation to the crowd.

Seven seconds later, Lumpy and Wendy exit the ring and they make their way to the backstage area as the ring crew was cleaning up the mess.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the ring was cleaned up and in the ring was DMU commissioner Frank West, along with MOTDM III competitors, Lucy Heartfilia and Hinata Hyuga. Frank had a golden skull in his hands, not to mention that Lucy and Hinata had their skulls as well.

Frank also had a mic in his other hand ready to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what a way to start Bloody Wonderland and we aren't even at the halfway mark yet. Anyway we have five more spots to give out for the tournament and I'm about to give out one more," Frank said to a good ovation from the crowd.

"Now we have two women in the ring and I think we need one more for this tournament because the two girls behind me and the other one will be in a first round match at MOTDM III," Frank said to another good ovation from the crowd.

Soon, this death metal music starts to play and out comes this individual wearing a black hoodie with the hood up, blue jeans, and purple sneakers as the person walks down the entrance way and entered the ring.

"Who the hell are you, get security here," Frank said as security came out to escort the person out of here.

Soon, the person hold out their hand as the guards stopped in their track.

"Your pushing the wrong button, now show us who you are," Frank demanded to the person.

The individual then grabs the hood and lowers it to show who it was. The fans then went absolutely apeshit because that person was…

…

…

…The Soldier of Death, Sailor Saturn!

Saturn then grabs the skull and then the mic as she wanted to say something.

"I'm the newest entrant bitch," Saturn said and then she drops the mic.

Saturn then exits the ring and walks to the backstage area. Meanwhile, Frank picks the mic back up.

"Well I guess that Sailor Saturn is our newest competitor in the tournament," Frank said as he dropped the mic and exits the ring.

About a minute later, Hinata and Lucy exit the ring and head to the backstage area as well. Meanwhile the ring crew was setting up for the next match.

 ** _To be continued_ …**

* * *

 **We only have four spots left in MOTDM III and at least two of those spots will be filled following our next two matches.**

 **Well, we will have more of Bloody Wonderland next.**


	23. Bloody Wonderland Pt 3

**The Deathmatch Underground**

 **Summary: The most insane people from around the world compete in violent matches at The Deathmatch Underground.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (fictional or OCs), they belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs (which will be shown later on).**

 **Rated M for bloody violence, coarse language, and some sexual references.**

 **P.S-All shows in this company (including MOTDM) will show the matches without commentary.**

 **Chapter 23: Bloody Wonderland Part III**

* * *

 **Duncan vs. "The Immortal" Scully Tolmach**

The ring was set up for the next match as there was a trash can full of weapons in the bottom left corner of the ring, a barbed wire board set up diagonally on the top left corner of the ring, and a pane of glass set up diagonally on the bottom right corner of the ring as it was time for Ultraviolent Rules.

"The Beautiful People" by Marilyn Manson starts to play and out of the curtains came Duncan (wearing a black tank top, green shorts, and red wrestling boots) who got a lot of "welcome back" chants from the crowd.

Duncan walks down the entrance way and he enters the ring, as he waits for his opponent.

"Timewave Zero" by Scar Symmetry starts to play as Duncan looks at the entrance stage for his sights on The Immortal. But, Scully didn't come out as Duncan was getting pretty pissed.

"Come on nerd, get your ass down here," Duncan said.

About thirty seconds later, the fans cheered as Scully (wearing his signature ring gear, including a black muscle shirt with all The Doctors on it) jumps over the guardrail and he enters the ring behind Duncan.

Scully then grabs a plastic thumbtack bat from the garbage can as he waits for Duncan to turn around. When Duncan turns around, Scully swings and strikes Duncan in the head with the bat, taking him down as twelve tacks were stuck in his head.

The ref then signals the bell to be ringed as the match had officially begins.

Scully then drops the bat and picks Duncan back up, Scully then takes down Duncan with a saito suplex.

Scully then goes for the pin on Duncan.

1…2…and Duncan kicks out.

Scully then goes back to the garbage can and then he picks up a BBQ fork from the can to cheers from the crowd.

Scully then sits Duncan back up and then he repeatedly stabs Duncan in the head with it. After doing that fifteen times, Scully gets Duncan back on his feet as he was ready to use that fork one more time.

But then, Duncan kicks Scully in the junk and grabs the BBQ fork from Scully. Duncan then strikes Scully in the forehead with the fork, taking him down as Duncan was bleeding a bit with blood going down the middle of his face.

Duncan then digs the fork into Scully's forehead as Scully kicks around in pain. Thirteen seconds later, Duncan tosses the fork away as Scully holds his face in pain.

Duncan then walks over to the garbage can and then he picks up a light tube from the can. Duncan then walks over to Scully as Scully got on his knees and was bleeding a little from the head.

Duncan swings and breaks the tube over Scully's head. Duncan then tosses away the tube and scoops up Scully onto his shoulder.

Duncan then turns towards the barbed wire board as he wants to put Scully through it. Duncan then runs and throws Scully into the corner as Scully breaks through the board head first to a great ovation from the crowd.

Duncan then frees Scully from the wire and goes for the pin.

1…2…and Scully kicks out.

Duncan then gets up and goes to the trash can again. Duncan then pulls out a light tube bundle (with four tubes in it) to some cheers from the crowd.

Duncan then places the bundle in the middle of the ring and picks up Scully by his head.

Duncan then kicks Scully in the ribs as he was looking to hit a powerbomb. But then, Scully escapes the predicament and nails a chop to Duncan's chest, sending him to the ropes.

When Duncan bounces off the ropes, Scully grabs Duncan and gives him an exploder suplex as Duncan breaks through the bundle.

Scully then picks up the garbage can and dumps out the contents onto the ring mat. Scully then places the garbage can into the middle of the ring.

Scully then picks up Duncan and then he drapes Duncan's arm over his shoulder, looking for a suplex.

But then, Duncan begins to nail a series of punches onto Scully's ribs. After the sixth punch, Duncan is free from Scully and then he kicks him in the ribs.

Duncan then lifts up Scully and drops him with a powerbomb onto the garbage can to numerous cheers from the crowd.

Duncan then goes for the pin on Scully.

1…2…and Scully kicks out to Duncan's anger.

"Ah damn," Duncan said in anger.

Duncan then picks up Scully by his head as he was looking to finish off Scully.

But then, Scully begins to nail forearms to the ribs of Duncan. After seven shots, Scully nails a dropkick onto Duncan and Duncan almost goes through the pane of glass in the bottom right corner of the ring.

Scully then backs up to the top left corner as he was ready to put Duncan through the pane. Scully then runs towards Duncan, looking for a shotgun dropkick.

Before he could hit the dropkick, Duncan moves out of the way and Scully flips back first through the pane, breaking it to a good amount of cheers from the crowd.

Scully had gotten on his knees when Duncan grabs him by his ribs and gives him a German suplex with a bridge pin.

1…2…and Scully kicks out as Duncan was furious.

Duncan then grabs a cooking sheet from the mat and places it onto Scully's chest. Duncan then climbs up to the top rope, looking for some offence on Scully.

Five seconds later, Duncan jumps off the top rope and gets Scully with a cooking sheet assisted splash to a great ovation from the crowd.

Duncan then goes for the pin on Scully again.

1…2…and Scully kicks out to the crowd's shock.

Duncan quickly gets up as he waits for Scully to get back on his feet. Scully then slowly gets back on his feet and then Duncan takes down Scully with a clothesline.

When Scully gets back on his feet, Duncan then nails Scully with a dropkick as Scully is sent to the ropes. When Scully bounces off the ropes, he suddenly takes down Duncan with a discus forearm.

Duncan gets up and Scully grabs him, then Scully takes him down with a belly to belly suplex.

Scully then eyes down at Duncan as he was ready to prove he was Deathmatch ready. When Duncan got on one knee, Scully runs towards the left side of the ring.

When Scully bounces off the ropes, Scully runs up and takes down Duncan with Sliding D to a decent ovation from the crowd.

Scully then grabs Duncan from behind and then he grapevines Duncan's leg. He then grabs Duncan's wrist and then Scully goes back locking in the grounded top wrist lock known as Timestream.

Duncan could actually feel his arm twisting in pain as Scully keeps putting on the pressure.

Ten seconds later, Duncan was forced to tap out and the ref signals the bell to be ringed.

Scully soon lets go of Duncan as Scully got back on his knees to a amazing ovation from the crowd.

"Here's your winner, 'The Immortal' Scully Tolmach," Chris said as the ref raised Scully's arm in victory as the middle of Scully's face was covered in blood.

The ref then hands the golden skull to Scully as he was now in the tournament. Scully then gets up as he held the skull up into the air in victory.

Suddenly, El Tigre Violento hops over the guardrail and enters the ring with a golden skull in hand.

When Scully turns around, Tigre runs up and nails Scully in the head with his golden skull, taking him down as the crowd was in shock.

"DMU, estoy en el maldito Maestro de la muerte hace tres (DMU, I'm in the fucking Master of the Death Matches III)," Tigre said as he raised his skull in the air.

Suddenly, "Til I Collapse" by Eminem feat. Nate Dogg plays and out came Dylan Rage as he runs down the entrance way and he enters the ring.

Dylan then nails Tigre with punches and kicks to his body. After twelve strikes, Dylan nails a knee to Tigre's ribs.

Dylan then lifts up Tigre and nails him with From Dusk Til Death to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

Dylan then looks over to Scully as he was starting to get up from that attack. Dylan then walks over and helps Scully back to his feet to a decent ovation from the crowd.

About five seconds later, Dylan kicks Scully in the ribs as he was setting up for From Dusk Til Death.

Dylan lifts up Scully and drops him with From Dusk Til Death as the crowd couldn't believe what they saw.

Dylan then gave this cut throat gesture as he was not backing down at MOTDM III.

Dylan then exits the ring and heads up the entrance way. Dylan then looks back to see the destruction he had caused and then he enters the backstage area.

* * *

 **T.K Takaishi vs. Snake**

Once the wrestlers were gone and the ring cleaned up, it was time for the next match. In the ring was a bunch of fan made weapons as it was time for Fans Bring The Weapons.

"Lights Go Out" by Fozzy plays and out came T.K Takaishi (wearing his signature outfit, but it was brand new) with his golden skull in hand to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

T.K then walks down the entrance way and he enters the ring. T.K then hands the skull to the ref and he takes off his hat.

"Beat It" by Michael Jackson plays and out comes Snake (wearing his signature ring gear from his previous appearances, but it was new) to some cheers from the crowd.

Snake then runs down the entrance way and he enters the ring.

Once the intros were done, the ref raised the skull in the air and sets it to the side. Then the ref signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins.

Snake then takes off his jacket (showing off his white muscle shirt) and throws it to the side.

T.K and Snake then get into this collar and elbow tie up. Six seconds later, Snake takes down T.K with a hip toss as T.K immediately gets up afterwards.

Snake then whips T.K towards the right side of the ring. When T.K bounces off the ropes, T.K runs up and takes down Snake with a clothesline.

Snake immediately gets up and T.K takes him down again with a swinging neckbreaker.

T.K gets up and picks up a laptop from the ring apron as he waits for Snake to get up. When Snake got up, T.K swings and strikes Snake in the head with the laptop.

T.K strikes Snake in the head with the laptop again, taking him down to cheers from the crowd.

T.K then drops the laptop and then he picks up a thumbtack covered football helmet from the apron to cheers from the crowd.

T.K puts on the helmet as he lines up towards Snake. When Snake got on his feet, T.K runs up and tackles Snake into the top right corner of the ring, causing Snake to sit down in the corner to cheers from the crowd.

T.K then takes off the helmet and places the top of the helmet near Snake's member. T.K then runs to the bottom left corner of the ring as he was pointing to Snake.

T.K then runs up and nails a baseball slide dropkick with the helmet driving into Snake's junk with the fans cheering as Snake was holding his member in pain.

T.K then drags Snake out of the corner and goes for the pin.

1…2…and Snake kicks out.

T.K gets up and grabs a light tube bundle (with five tubes in it) from the apron as Snake was slowly getting up.

When Snake got back up, T.K swings the bundle towards Snake, but Snake ducks the shot. Then, Snake kicks T.K in the ribs, grabs the bundle, and breaks it over T.K's head.

Snake then gets T.K with a DDT and then he goes for the pin.

1…2…and T.K kicks out.

Snake then grabs the broken bundle and sits T.K up.

Snake then carves the broken bundle right into T.K's forehead as T.K screams in pain. Six seconds later, Snake drops the broken bundle as T.K falls back onto the mat.

Snake gets up and picks up a small toaster oven from the apron. Soon, he sees T.K getting back on his feet as T.K was bleeding some from the skull.

Snake then throws the oven and hits T.K in the skull with it as the fans cringe at the impact. The impact causes T.K to fall out of the ring and onto the floor on the bottom side of the ringside area.

Snake then exits the ring and onto the floor on the same side of the ringside area.

Snake then picks up a plastic bat covered in CDs from the ring apron.

When T.K got back up, Snake swings and strikes T.K in the back with the bat as some CDs break on impact. T.K then stumbles away from Snake and to the right side of the ringside area.

Snake drops the bat and follows T.K behind him, then Snake grabs another light tube bundle (with nine tubes in it) from the ring apron.

T.K then nails a back kick to Snake's ribs. T.K then grabs the bundle, swings, and breaks it over Snake's head to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

T.K then drops the broken bundle and picks up a DVD player from the apron. T.K then climbs up to the ring apron as he sets his eyes on Snake.

T.K then jumps off the apron and nails the DVD player right onto Snake's head, stunning him for the moment.

T.K drops the DVD player and tosses Snake back into the ring. T.K then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of the ring.

T.K then jumps off the top rope and nails a double stomp to Snake's chest to several cheers from the crowd.

T.K then goes for the pin on Snake.

1…2…and Snake kicks out with T.K in shock.

T.K then grabs a plastic shovel (used for shovelling out snow) from the apron as Snake was on his knees, leaking out blood from his skull.

When Snake got on his feet, T.K swings and strikes Snake in the head with the shovel. The impact knocks Snake into the bottom right corner as T.K stands in the middle of the ring.

T.K then puts the shovel to his right as he was about to use it as a lance. T.K then runs towards Snake as he was about to gore him to oblivion.

But then, Snake moves out of the way as the shovel breaks apart on impact from hitting the post.

T.K steps back a bit, but then Snake grabs him from behind and gets him with a German suplex with a bridge pin.

1…2…and T.K kicks out as the fans chant "great fucking match" for this bout.

Snake then grabs a plastic bat covered in sandpaper to a decent ovation from the crowd.

Snake then sits T.K back up and then he grates the bat across T.K's face as he screams in pain. Nine seconds later, Snake drops the bat as T.K was bleeding more from the skull.

Snake then picks up T.K and drapes T.K's arm over his shoulder. Snake then lifts up T.K and then he drops him with a brain buster.

Snake then goes for the pin on T.K again.

1…2…and T.K kicks out as Snake was in shock.

Snake then grabs a computer hard drive from the apron and approaches T.K, Snake then lifts the hard drive into the air as he was about to drop it onto T.K's skull.

Snake then drops the hard drive as it was about to hit T.K. But suddenly, T.K moves out of the way and grabs the sandpaper bat.

T.K gets on his feet and strikes Snake in the head with it. T.K then strikes Snake in the head five more times with the bat.

T.K then drops the bat and whips Snake to the right side of the ring. When Snake bounces off the ropes, T.K then takes him down with a pele kick to an amazing ovation from the crowd.

T.K gets up and walks over to this weapon he had his eyes on. T.K then picks up this surfboard covered in bird spikes to a fucking insane ovation from the crowd.

"You fans are some sick motherfuckers here tonight," T.K said to the fans as the fans chant "DMU".

T.K then throws the board right onto Snake's back as Snake screams in pain from the spikes digging into his skin.

T.K then nails a splash onto Snake as the spikes keep digging right into the flesh of Snake.

T.K then removes the board off of Snake, rolls Snake on his back, and then he goes for the pin.

1…2…and Snake kicks out as T.K and the fans were in utter shock.

T.K then picks up a light tube from the ring apron, he swings, and breaks it over Snake's head to cheers from the crowd.

T.K drops the broken tube and drags Snake to about five feet away from the bottom left corner of the ring. T.K then grabs this light tube contraption that was shaped like a cylinder from the apron and places it on top of Snake.

T.K then hops onto the top rope, jumps off, and nails his version of the Best Moonsault Ever called Death Over Darkness onto Snake as the contraption breaks to an insane ovation from the crowd.

T.K then goes for the pin on Snake.

1…2…3 and the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans gave an amazing ovation for T.K.

"Here's your winner, T.K Takaishi," Chris said as the ref raised T.K's arm in victory as T.K's face was covered in blood.

T.K grabs his golden skull and raises it into the air as the fans keep chanting "T.K" for the young Deathmatch all star.

Soon, Kari runs into the ring and hugs her B.F.F to a loud standing ovation from the crowd.

Afterwards, T.K and Kari exit the ring and head to the back as Snake was starting to get up.

Thirty seconds later, Snake gets on his feet as the fans chant "Snake" for his performance in the match.

Snake then rolls out of the ring and he heads to the back as the ring crew were setting up for the next match.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

* * *

 **Well everyone, there is only one spot left in MOTDM III and that entrant will be revealed in the coming chapters.**

 **Anyway, we will have more Bloody Wonderland up next.**


	24. Bloody Wonderland Pt 4

**The Deathmatch Underground**

 **Summary: The most insane people from around the world compete in violent matches at The Deathmatch Underground.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (fictional or OCs), they belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs (which will be shown later on).**

 **Rated M for bloody violence, coarse language, and some sexual references.**

 **P.S-All shows in this company (including MOTDM) will show the matches without commentary.**

 **Chapter 24: Bloody Wonderland Part IV**

* * *

 **Femme Fatale Death Match**

In the ring was leftovers from the Fans Bring The Weapons Death Match, there was also light tube bundles on the apron, and in each of the four corners was a board covered in razor wire, as it was time to crown the inaugural DMU Women's Champion.

"Sk8ter Boi" by Avril Lavigne plays and out comes Amethyst (wearing her second regeneration outfit, you know the one that was used from Crack The Whip to the recent episodes) to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

Amethyst runs down the entrance way and she enters the ring, as she waits for the next opponent.

"Heart Attack" by Demi Lovato starts to play and out comes Lizzie Hearts (wearing a black muscle shirt with a Queen of Hearts card on it, red/black shorts, and black wrestling boots) to a lukewarm response from the crowd.

Lizzie walks down the entrance way and she enters the ring, then she waits for the third opponent in the match.

The hit Steven Universe song, "Its Over Isn't It", starts to play and out comes Pearl (wearing her main outfit from the modern S.U episodes) to a great ovation from the crowd.

Pearl then walks down the entrance way and she enters the ring, as the next opponent was about to enter the ring.

"Diamonds" by Rihanna starts to play and out comes Katie (wearing the ring gear from Ultraviolent Sky's The Limit, except her shorts were black and sliver in colour) to several boos from the crowd.

Katie then runs down the entrance way and she enters the ring.

"Diamonds" continues to play and out comes Sadie (wearing almost her same ring gear from Ultraviolent Sky's The Limit except she had on a Toronto Maple Leafs jersey) to boos from the crowd as the fans flip off at her.

Sadie walks down the entrance way and she enters the ring as one person was left to enter the match.

"Christian's Inferno" by Green Day starts to play and out comes Sailor Mars (wearing her ring gear from Prelude To The Masters) as the crowd gave her a standing ovation.

Mars slowly walks down the entrance way and she enters the ring as the match was about to begin.

"The following contest is the Femme Fatale Elimination Death Match and it is to crowd the first ever DMU Women's Champion," Chris said to an amazing ovation from the crowd.

"Introducing first, from Beach City, Amethyst," Chris said as Amethyst raised her fist in the air to a good ovation from the crowd.

"From Ever After High, Lizzie Hearts," Chris said as Lizzie waved to the crowd to a lukewarm response from the fans.

"From Beach City, Pearl," Chris said as Pearl bows to the crowd to a really good ovation from the fans.

"From Toronto, Ontario, Canada, one half of the BFFFLs, Katie," Chris said as the fans boo the bell out of Katie.

"From Toronto, Ontario, Canada, the other half of the BFFFLs, Sadie," Chris said as the fans boo the hell out of Sadie.

"And from Tokyo, Japan, The Soldier of Fire, Sailor Mars," Chris said as the fans chant "Mars" over and over again.

Soon, the ref opens a bag and pulls out the DMU Women's Championship (which looked like the WWE Intercontinental Championship from mid 1998-2010/2011, except it had a female skull and crossbones in the middle of it). The ref raises the belt into the air and then he sets it to the side.

The ref signals the bell to be ringed and the DMU Women's Championship match has begun.

Soon, there was fights all over the ring, Amethyst was fighting with Lizzie, Mars was fighting Katie, and Pearl was fighting Sadie.

Ten seconds later, Amethyst nails a clothesline on Lizzie that sends out of the ring and onto the floor on the right side of the ringside area.

When Lizzie got up, Pearl runs up and nails a baseball slide dropkick that sends Lizzie to the guardrail. Pearl then exits the ring and starts to attack Lizzie with punches to the face.

Six seconds later, Katie and Sadie exit the ring and attack Pearl and Lizzie as well.

Soon, Pearl, Katie, Lizzie, and Sadie start to brawl along the ringside area and soon they were near the entrance way.

Then, Mars climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring. Three seconds later, Mars jumps off the top and takes down the four women with a splash to the floor as the fans chant "that was awesome" for the move.

Soon, Amethyst climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring as she wanted to fly as well.

Once all five women got back on their feet, Amethyst jumps off the top and takes down the five women with a shooting star press to the floor as the fans chant "DMU" for the move.

Six seconds later, Amethyst grabs Mars by her hair and drags her back to the ringside area.

Amethyst then picks up a cheese grater from the apron and then she grates it along Mars' forehead. Five seconds later, Amethyst drops the cheese grater and tosses Mars back into the ring, Amethyst then re-enters the ring soon after.

Amethyst then picks up a toaster and sees Mars on her knees, with her head bleeding a little bit from the grater.

When Mars got on her feet, Amethyst throws the toaster and hits Mars in the face, taking her down to some cheers from the crowd.

Amethyst picks up Mars and was holding her back as Lizzie gets back into the ring. Lizzie then nails a dropkick to Mars' chest, afterwards Amethyst lets go of Mars as she fell onto the mat.

Afterwards, Amethyst and Lizzie high five each other as a new unit was formed.

Lizzie then runs towards Amethyst, looking to hit her with a clothesline. But then, Amethyst ducks the move and Lizzie almost goes through the razor wire board in the bottom left corner of the ring, but stops in time.

When Lizzie turns around, Amethyst runs towards her and nails Lizzie with a shotgun dropkick that sends her crashing through the razor board to numerous cheers from the crowd.

Amethyst then gets Mars up, drapes Mars' arm around her neck, and takes her down with a suplex.

Amethyst gets up as Katie gets back into the ring, Katie then grabs a light tube from the ring. Katie then swings and breaks the tube over Amethyst's back.

Katie then drops the broken tube, grabs Amethyst from behind, and gives her a German suplex with a bridge pin.

1…2…and Pearl breaks up the pin in time.

Then, Sadie gets back into the ring and stomps away on Pearl. After five stomps, Sadie nails a leg drop onto the back of Pearl's head.

Meanwhile, Lizzie starts to remove the wire from her body and stands back on her feet with a little blood trickling down her face.

Amethyst then grabs a light tube covered in thumbtacks as she was ready to swing. Amethyst then swings and breaks the tube over Lizzie's head to cheers from the crowd.

Mars then scoops up Lizzie and lets Lizzie's feet drape on the top rope on the top side of the ring. Two seconds later, Mars takes down Lizzie with The Flaming Downfall to numerous cheers from the crowd.

Mars then goes for the pin on Lizzie.

1…2…3 as Lizzie was the first person eliminated from the match.

"Lizzie Hearts has been eliminated," Chris said as Lizzie rolled out of the ring and heads to the back.

Mars then picks up a light tube bundle (with ten tubes in it) from the apron as she wanted to hit someone with it.

Mars then swings and breaks the bundle over Amethyst's head, but she didn't fell down.

Mars then nails Amethyst with a DDT, taking her down.

Mars then goes for the pin on Amethyst.

1…2…and Katie breaks up the pin, wanting to eliminating the gem by herself.

Katie and Sadie pick up Mars and whip her towards the razor board in the bottom right corner of the ring. But then, Mars stops before she goes through the board.

Mars then turns around, runs up, and takes down Katie and Sadie with a double running clothesline.

Meanwhile, Pearl grabs a barbed wire covered crutch as Sadie got on her knees. Then, Pearl swings and hits Sadie in the head with the crutch.

Mars then grabs a pack of skewers from the apron and opens up the pack. Mars grabs a hold of the skewers and walks towards Katie with it.

Mars then places the skewers on top of Katie's head and then she hammers the skewers into Katie's skull as Katie screams in pain. A few seconds later, Mars lets go as almost all the skewers were stuck in Katie's head as the fans chant "you sick fuck" to Mars.

Meanwhile, Amethyst was getting up as she was leaking out blood from her skull. Amethyst then picks up a light tube bundle (with fifteen tubes in it) as she was behind Mars.

Amethyst then breaks the bundle over Mars' back as Mars screams in pain. When Mars turns around, Amethyst drapes Mars' arm over her neck, lifts her up, bounces Mars' feet off the top rope, and takes her down with a slingshot suplex.

Meanwhile, Sadie got up with blood slowly leaking down her face, she then grabs the barbed wire crutch and hits Pearl in the head with it.

Sadie then grates the crutch along Pearl's face as Pearl screams in pain.

Meanwhile, Amethyst grabs the razor wire board from the top left corner of the ring and places it wire first on top of Mars.

Amethyst then climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner of the ring. Amethyst then turns around as she was preparing for a moonsault.

Amethyst then jumps off and gets Mars with a board assisted moonsault to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

Amethyst then pins Mars with the board still on top of Mars.

1…2…3 as Mars was second one to be eliminated.

"Sailor Mars has been eliminated," Chris said as the ref and ring crew were trying to remove the board off of Mars.

Eleven seconds later, they remove the wire as Mars rolls out of the ring and heads to the back.

Meanwhile, Pearl was kneeling as blood was leaking down her face. Then, Sadie runs up and takes down Pearl with a shining wizard.

Katie then grabs a light tube, she swings, and breaks the tube over Amethyst's back to boos from the crowd.

Katie then drops the tube and holds Amethyst back, just as Sadie approaches Amethyst. Sadie then nails Amethyst with punches and slaps to the face.

Fifteen seconds later, Katie drops Amethyst as Katie and Sadie high five each other.

Katie and Sadie then pick up Amethyst and drag her to the bottom left corner of the ring, then they look over to the razor wire board in the top right corner of the ring.

Katie and Sadie then whip Amethyst out of the corner and then Amethyst crashes through the razor wire board in the top right corner to some cheers from the crowd.

Katie and Sadie then pick up Pearl as she was pretty defenceless now. Katie and Sadie then nail Pearl with punches and headbutts.

Twelve seconds later, Katie and Sadie drape Pearl's arms over their necks, looking for a suplex.

Suddenly the fans cheer for a moment as they see Mai Valentine (with bandages wrapped around her head) with a razor wire covered chair, run down the entrance way and to the ringside area. Mai ducks down as Katie and Sadie didn't know Mai was at ringside.

Then, Pearl escapes the duo's grasp and nails them with a double noggin knocker.

Pearl then nails a dropkick to Sadie as she is sent towards the right side of the ring. When Sadie was near the ropes, Mai pops up and strikes Sadie in the head with a sickening chair shot to a huge pop of cheers from the crowd.

As Sadie stumbles back, Pearl grabs Katie from behind and gets her with a dragon suplex with a bridge pin.

1…2…3 as Sadie was the third one eliminated from the match.

"Sadie has been eliminated," Chris said as the fans cheered for that.

Sadie rolls out of the ring and heads to the back. Meanwhile, Pearl picks up two light tubes as she sets her eyes on Katie.

Pearl swings and breaks the tubes over Katie's head, unfortunately Katie didn't feel it at all.

Katie then nails these hard forearms shots to the face of Pearl. After seven shots, Katie gets Pearl with a northern lights suplex into a bridge pin.

1…2…and Pearl kicks out.

Katie then picks up Pearl and puts her in a fireman's carry, Katie then looks over to the final razor wire board in the bottom right corner of the ring.

Katie then runs up and nails a rolling senton on Pearl as they crash through the razor board in that corner to a few cheers from the crowd.

Katie gets up and grabs a light tube bundle (with six tubes in it) from the apron. Katie then places the bundle in the middle of the ring, ready to finish off Pearl.

Katie then picks up Pearl and drags her to the middle of the ring. Katie lifts Pearl up and drops her with her version of the Sable Bomb called the Best Female Bomb, as the bundle breaks on impact.

Katie then goes for the pin on Pearl.

1…2…3 as Pearl was the fourth person to be eliminated.

"Pearl has been eliminated," Chris said as the fans boo at that moment.

Pearl exits the ring and she heads to the back as well.

Soon, both Amethyst and Katie (who had blood trickling down her face) were in this face off as the fans were on their feet knowing one of them will become the DMU Women's Champion.

Five seconds later, Katie and Amethyst begin to trade back and forth punches with each other, as it was even at this point. Eleven seconds later, Katie nails a discus punch to Amethyst that knocks her down.

Amethyst quickly gets up and then Katie takes her down with a scoop slam.

Katie then walks over and picks up a medium size mirror to some cheers from the crowd. Katie then walks back to Amethyst as she waits for her to get up.

When Amethyst got back up, Katie swings and breaks the mirror over Amethyst's head, taking her down as the fans cringe over the move.

Katie then goes for the pin on Amethyst.

1…2…and Amethyst kicks out as Katie couldn't believe it.

Katie gets up and picks up a styrofoam board covered in skewers from the apron. She then places it skewer first on top of Amethyst.

Katie then climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring. Three seconds later, Katie jumps off and nails a top rope elbow drop onto Amethyst as the board breaks on impact.

Katie then goes for the pin on Amethyst again.

1…2…and Amethyst kicks out again.

Katie then climbs up to the top rope on that corner again to finish off Amethyst.

But then, Asuka Langley Soryu runs down the entrance way with this huge light tube contraption in her hands.

Asuka makes it to ringside, she swings, and breaks it over Katie's back to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

As Asuka left the ringside area, Amethyst gets up and grabs Katie by her legs. Amethyst then drops Katie with a powerbomb to some cheers from the crowd.

Amethyst then goes for the pin on Katie.

1…2…and Katie kicks out to the crowd's shock.

Amethyst then grabs a light tube bundle (with fourteen tubes in it) from the apron and places it on top of Katie.

Amethyst then grabs a steel chair as she approaches Katie. Amethyst then lifts the chair in the air, she swings, and breaks the bundle with the chair to a decent ovation from the crowd.

Amethyst then places the chair in the middle of the ring. Amethyst then drags Katie to the middle of the ring, ready to win the match.

Amethyst picks up Katie, hooks her arms, and drops her with a double underhook DDT onto the chair to several cheers from the crowd.

Amethyst then goes for the pin on Katie.

1…2…and Katie kicks out as Amethyst couldn't believe it.

Amethyst then picks up Katie again as it might be the end of Katie. But then, Katie lifts Amethyst on her shoulders in a fireman's carry.

Three seconds later, Katie drops Amethyst with a Death Valley Driver to some boos from the crowd.

Katie then goes for the pin on Amethyst.

1…2…and Amethyst kicks out to Katie's utter shock.

Katie gets up and picks up an ironing board covered in razor blades from the apron to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

Katie then unfolds the legs and sets up the ironing board near the middle of the ring. Katie then lifts Amethyst up onto her shoulders, looking for another D.V.D.

But then, Amethyst slips off of Katie's shoulders. When Katie turns around, Amethyst nails her with a superkick to the face.

Amethyst then lifts her on her shoulders and drops her with a jacknife powerbomb as Katie breaks through the board to a standing ovation from the crowd.

Amethyst then goes for the pin on Katie.

1…2…3 and the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans went absolutely apeshit for this moment.

"Here's your winner and the DMU Women's Champion, Amethyst," Chris said as the ref raised Amethyst's arm in victory as her face and hair was covered in blood.

The ref hands Amethyst the belt and then Amethyst raises her title in the air to an amazing ovation from the crowd.

"You see this, I got screwed at the first MOTDM and now I'm the DMU Women's Champion," Amethyst said to the camera.

Amethyst then exits the ring and she walks up the entrance way. But before she could head into the back, she was stopped by the returning Sailor Mercury, who got an amazing ovation from the crowd.

"I want a shot for your newly won title," Mercury said to Amethyst as she points to the belt.

"You want it, you got it, Master of the Death Matches III, for the Women's Championship," Amethyst said to Mercury and then Amethyst raises the title up into the air.

Soon, both women look at each other as they were ready to hurt each other before MOTDM III.

Then, the ring crew was cleaning up the ring, setting up for the next match.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

* * *

 **We got the inaugural DMU Women's Champion, Amethyst, and now we have a special non-tournament for MOTDM III as Amethyst defends her title against Sailor Mercury.**

 **We still have two huge matches left for Bloody Wonderland until DMU's version of Wrestlemania, Master of the Death Matches III, begins.**

 **Anyway, we have more Bloody Wonderland coming up.**


	25. Bloody Wonderland Pt 5

**The Deathmatch Underground**

 **Summary: The most insane people from around the world compete in violent matches at The Deathmatch Underground.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (fictional or OCs), they belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs (which will be shown later on).**

 **Rated M for bloody violence, coarse language, and some sexual references.**

 **P.S-All shows in this company (including MOTDM) will show the matches without commentary.**

 **Chapter 25: Bloody Wonderland Part V**

* * *

 **Hunter Huntsman vs. Rainbow Dash**

The ring was cleaned up as in the ring was four tables covered in various things on the apron and on the right side of the ringside area was this table set up covered in gusset plates, it was time for the DMU World Championship match.

"Levitate" by I Mother Earth starts to play and out came Hunter Huntsman (wearing his signature outfit) who got a mix reaction from the crowd as he had the belt on his shoulder.

Hunter then walks down the entrance way and he enters the ring as he waits for his opponent.

"Rock You Like A Hurricane" by The Scorpions starts to play and out comes Rainbow Dash (wearing a rainbow colour basketball jersey with the number 9 on the back, black biker shorts, and rainbow colour wrestling boots) to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

Rainbow runs down the entrance way and she slides into the ring as she and Hunter were face to face. Soon, the ref steps between the two fighters to make sure a huge fight doesn't break out.

"The following contest is a Three out of Five Tables of Pain Death Match and it is for the DMU World Championship. The only way to win this match is to put your opponent through three tables," Chris said as gave an amazing ovation.

"Introducing the challenger, from Canterlot High, Rainbow Dash," Chris said as Rainbow was pumping up the crowd.

"Her opponent, from Ever After High, he's the DMU World Champion, Hunter Huntsman," Chris said as Hunter raised the belt into the air to some cheers from the crowd.

Hunter then hands the belt to the ref and then he raises it into the air. The ref sets the belt to the side and then he signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins.

The two fighters walk to the middle of the ring and then they nail each other with back and forth shots to the face. Seven seconds later, Hunter nails a headbutt to Rainbow and takes her down.

Rainbow gets up and tackles Hunter to the mat, Rainbow then nails punches onto Hunter's skull. After eight punches, Rainbow gets back onto her feet.

Rainbow then climbs up to the middle rope on the top right corner of the ring. Four seconds later, Rainbow jumps off and nails a middle rope leg drop onto Hunter.

Rainbow gets up and looks around to which table she should used. Rainbow then walks over to the bottom side of the ring and picks up a table that is covered in razor wire.

Rainbow carries the table to near the top side of the ring and then she unfolds the legs, setting the table near the top side of the ring.

Rainbow then picks up Hunter by his head as she wanted to put him into the table. But then, Hunter slams Rainbow's head into the table, stunning her a bit.

Hunter grabs the razor wire and digs it into Rainbow's skull as Rainbow screams in pain. Seven seconds later, Hunter drops the wire as Rainbow was feeling some pain.

Hunter then lifts Rainbow onto his shoulders, looking to get her with the assault driver. But then, Rainbow slips off of Hunter's shoulders and lands back on her feet behind Hunter.

Hunter turns around and Rainbow gets him in a fireman's carry. Rainbow then nails Hunter with a Rainboom Driver as Hunter breaks through the razor wire table as Rainbow leads 1-0 in this match.

Rainbow stands above Hunter with blood trickling down her face. Rainbow then grabs a strand of razor wire and places it on the mat.

Rainbow then grabs Hunter's face and places it near the wire. Rainbow then steps onto Hunter's head as his face hits the wire to cheers from the crowd.

Rainbow then grates Hunter's head along the wire as Hunter screams in pain. Six seconds later, Rainbow lets go of Hunter as Hunter was covering his face.

Rainbow looks over to the top left corner and notices a chair near it. Rainbow then picks up the chair as she sets her sights on Hunter.

Hunter was getting back onto his feet as his face was slowly leaking blood from his face. When Hunter got on his feet, Rainbow swings and takes down Hunter with a chair shot to the skull as the fans cringe at the impact.

Rainbow then places the chair onto Hunter's chest and then she climbs up to the top rope onto the top left corner of the ring. Rainbow then turns around, jumps off, and nails a chair assisted Phoenix splash to Hunter as the fans went apeshit for the move.

Rainbow then walks over to the right side of the ring and picks up a table that is covered in Christmas ornaments. Rainbow then unfolds the legs and sets the ornament table close to the right side of the ring.

Rainbow then walks back to Hunter and grabs him by his hair. But then, Hunter nails an uppercut onto Rainbow as that move knocked her loopy.

Hunter gets back onto his feet and then he scoops up Rainbow onto his shoulder. Hunter then walks over to the ornament table and gives her a scoop slam onto the table. Unfortunately, it didn't break, but a few of the ornaments broke.

As Rainbow was stumbling around in pain, Hunter grabs Rainbow and gives her a spinebuster as she breaks through the ornament table to some cheers from the crowd, it was now 1-1 for both fighters.

Hunter then grabs an ornament from the table and sits Rainbow back up. Hunter then breaks the ornament over Rainbow's head to a few cheers from the crowd.

Hunter walks around the ring as he sets his sights on another table. Hunter then picks up a table that was covered in light tubes to some cheers from the crowd.

Hunter then places the light tube table diagonally on the bottom left corner of the ring as he was going for his second point.

Hunter turns around and Rainbow stuns Hunter with an enzugiri, but Hunter was not down from the attack.

Rainbow picks up the chair and climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring. Rainbow then jumps off the top rope and nails Hunter with a sickening chair shot to the skull, taking him down to a brilliant ovation from the crowd.

Rainbow drops the chair and gets Hunter back on his feet. Then, Rainbow gets Hunter with a DDT onto the chair as the fans keep cheering for Rainbow.

Rainbow picks up Hunter as she points to the light tube table, looking to put Hunter into it. But then, Hunter nails a jawbreaker onto Rainbow as it made her let go of Hunter.

Hunter then scoops up Rainbow onto his shoulder as he was ready to put Rainbow right into that tube table.

A few seconds later, Hunter runs and then he throws Rainbow face first into the tube table, breaking through the tubes and table to a cringing response from the crowd as Hunter was leading 2-1.

Hunter then exits the ring and onto the bottom side of the ringside area. Hunter then looks under the apron for some tools of destruction.

Eight seconds later, Hunter pulls out a fifteen foot high ladder to several cheers from the crowd. Hunter then slides the ladder into the ring and then he re-enters the ring soon after.

Hunter looks to see Rainbow was starting to get up as she was pouring blood from her skull.

Hunter then drags Rainbow towards the ladder, looking to take her down.

Hunter then drapes Rainbow's arm over his neck, as he wants to give her a suplex onto the ladder. Then, Rainbow wraps her leg around Hunter's leg, stopping the suplex in time.

Then, Rainbow turns around, lifts Hunter into the air, and then she drops Hunter with a falcon arrow onto the ladder as the fans went apeshit for the move and Hunter just screams in pain.

Rainbow gets up and she picks up the ladder, then she unfolds the ladder and she sets it to the right side of the ring.

Rainbow then picks up Hunter and tosses him out of the ring, right onto the ringside floor on the right side of the ringside area.

Rainbow then runs to the left side of the ring as she was ready to knock Hunter out of the ringside area.

When Hunter got up, Rainbow runs up and nails a baseball dropkick onto Hunter that sends him to the guardrail to a great ovation from the crowd.

Rainbow then exits the ring and onto the same side of the ringside area that Hunter was on. Rainbow then grabs Hunter by his head and leads him to the gusset plate table.

Rainbow then slams Hunter's head over and over again onto the table as the fans cheer for each hit. After twelve slams, Rainbow places Hunter onto the table as she was ready to tie the score again.

Rainbow then re-enters the ring and looks up at the ladder. Rainbow then climbs up to the top of the ladder as the fans were on their feet to see Rainbow risk her life to win the title.

After a few seconds, she shrugs her shoulders and jumps off the ladder. She manages to nail a swanton bomb off the ladder and onto Hunter as they crash through the gusset plate table with the fans chanting "holy fuck" and "that was awesome" for that insane bump. The score was tied 2-2 as both fighters were down and out.

Soon, more refs and Frank West came out as both wrestlers were still down.

"Call off the match, this is gone too far," one of the refs said to Frank.

"No, this match needs a winner," Frank said.

"Well these two just destroyed each other after that ladder bump," the ref for the match said.

"I guess I have no choice," Frank said.

"Don't you fucking dare," Rainbow said as she got up a minute later and grabs Hunter by his hair.

Rainbow then tosses Hunter back into the ring.

"I'm taking that title from that walking ego trip," Rainbow said to Frank as she enters the ring again.

When Hunter got on his knees, Rainbow nails a roundhouse kick to the left side of Hunter's head as the fans cringe at the impact.

Rainbow looks over to the left side of the ring to see the last table that was left in the match. Rainbow then walks over and picks up the table that was covered in light tubes and gusset plates.

Rainbow then unfolds the legs and sets up the table in the middle of the ring. Soon, Rainbow sees Hunter getting back up and she needs to take him down.

Rainbow then runs towards Hunter and gets Hunter with a codebreaker, but it didn't take Hunter down.

Rainbow grabs Hunter and places him onto the table, Rainbow then grabs the chair and places it on top of Hunter.

Rainbow then climbs up to the top of the ladder as she was hoping to win the match once and for all.

Five seconds later, Hunter gets off the table and grabs the chair. He then throws the chair right onto Rainbow's face as the fans gave some boos for the attack, luckily Rainbow didn't fell off the ladder.

Hunter then climbs up the ladder on the same side that Rainbow was on. Hunter was halfway there when he put Rainbow on his shoulders as the fans were on their feet to see Hunter pull off an assault driver off the ladder and through the table.

Six seconds later, Hunter jumps off and nails an assault driver off the ladder, sending Rainbow crashing through the tube and plate table. The ref signals the bell to be ringed and the fans were shocked to see Hunter had won.

"Here's your winner and still DMU World Champion, Hunter Huntsman," Chris said as the fans gave a few cheers for Hunter.

About a minute later, Hunter gets up and grabs the belt from the ref. Hunter then rolls out of the ring and heads up the entrance way.

"DMU, at MOTDM III, I will still be your DMU champion by becoming a two time master," Hunter said as head to the backstage area.

Two minutes later, Rainbow gets up as the fans were giving Rainbow a standing ovation for her performance.

Soon, Frank enters the ring with a mic in one hand and a golden skull in the other.

"Give it up for Rainbow Dash, she is pretty much the female version of J.C Bailey and Drake Younger combined," Frank said to the crowd to an amazing ovation from the crowd.

"You see I have one more spot left in the tournament," Frank said as the fans knew what was coming.

"Rainbow Dash had put on two of the best Death Matches at the second MOTDM. She had an out of control, yet amazing bout with Pat the NES Punk and she had a nail biting bloody match with Nami," Frank said.

"So without a shadow of a doubt, I got my final entrant for MOTDM III. The last entrant for Master of the Death Matches III is the 'Canterlot Deathcolt' Rainbow Dash," Frank said to a brilliant ovation from the crowd as Frank hands the skull to Rainbow.

Rainbow was at a lost for words, knowing she was heading back to the Masters.

"Thank you very much Frank," Rainbow said to Frank.

"Hope you can pull off another performance in February," Frank said as he exit the ring and into the backstage area.

About a minute later, Rainbow exits the ring and heads to the backstage area as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, the ring crew were cleaning up the ring and setting up the cage for the big main event of the evening.

In one locker room, Dawn was wrapping tape around her hand as she was ready to fight for her life inside the Cage of Destruction.

In another locker room, Jasper was slamming the locker doors as she was about to face off with Dawn one more time in the Cage of Destruction as the match was just a few minutes away.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

* * *

 **There you have it everyone, we have all eighteen fighters for MOTDM III and we know that Hunter will be entering the tournament as the defending Master and the DMU World Champion, but he has a long journey to win the tournament twice.**

 **Anyway, up next is the epic conclusion to Bloody Wonderland as Jasper faces against Dawn in the first ever Cage of Destruction Death Match!**


	26. Bloody Wonderland Pt 6

**The Deathmatch Underground**

 **Summary: The most insane people from around the world compete in violent matches at The Deathmatch Underground.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (fictional or OCs), they belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs (which will be shown later on).**

 **Rated M for bloody violence, coarse language, and some sexual references.**

 **P.S-All shows in this company (including MOTDM) will show the matches without commentary.**

 **Chapter 26: Bloody Wonderland Part VI**

* * *

 **Jasper vs. "The Ultraviolent Moonchild" Dawn**

Soon, we are seeing this time lapse video of the cage being set up. The walls were coming up and the weapons were being placed in the ring and after about close to two minutes (it was close to half an hour in real time), the cage was ready.

The design was pretty much like a normal cage, except there was weapons hanging off the top of the walls and the left and right walls of the cage were covered in gusset plates, there was also boxes of light tubes and panes of glass placed all over the ring apron as the ref was standing in the cage.

At the ringside area, Lapis Lazuli was handcuffed to a security guard to make sure she doesn't get involved in the match as the match was about to begin.

"Hammer Smashed Face" by Cannibal Corpse starts to play and out comes Jasper (wearing a black muscle shirt with a orange pentagram on it, blue ripped jeans, and black wrestling boots) with Peridot beside her to some boos from the crowd.

Jasper and Peridot walk down the entrance way and they walk around the ringside area while looking at the cage. Peridot stands beside Lapis as Jasper looks at the cage with intent to hurt her opponent.

Jasper walks into the ring and into the cage as she looked at Lapis from the ring with a sick smile on her face.

Suddenly, "Halls of Illusions" by Insane Clown Posse starts to play and out comes Dawn (wearing a JWO jersey, purple camo pants, and black Hatchet wrestling boots) to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

Dawn walks down the entrance way as she was fist bumping fans. Dawn soon reaches the ringside area as she looks at the cage, Dawn was scared a bit since she was about to be trapped with Jasper.

Dawn takes off her jersey and throws it to the side, showing off her black tank top she had on. Dawn enters the ring and into the cage as the match was about to begin.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is the main event of the evening, set for one fall and it is the Cage of Destruction Death Match," Chris said to an amazing ovation from the crowd.

"If Dawn wins, then Lapis will no longer be part of The Homeworld Brutes. But if Jasper wins, then Dawn must join The Homeworld Brutes," Chris said.

"Introducing first, being accompanied by Peridot, from the Beta Kindergarten, Jasper," Chris said as Jasper flips off to the crowd as the fans boo the living hell out of Jasper.

"And her opponent, from The Island of Radiation, she's The Ultraviolent Moonchild, Dawn," Chris said as Dawn raised her fist to a thunderous ovation from the crowd.

Soon, the other ref closes the door on the cage, wraps a chain around the door, and places a lock on the chain.

The main ref signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins. Soon, both Jasper and Dawn walk to the middle of the ring as they were face to face.

About ten seconds later, Jasper pushes Dawn down onto the mat and Dawn gets back onto one knee, just in shock over Jasper's strength.

Dawn runs towards Jasper again, but then Jasper nails Dawn with a knee to the ribs.

Jasper then grabs Dawn and leads her to the right side of the ring. Jasper try to slam Dawn's face into the plate side of the cage, but Dawn put her feet near the wall to avoid it.

Then, Dawn nails an elbow to Jasper's ribs and grabs Jasper by her head. Dawn try to slam Jasper's face into that same wall, but Jasper puts her foot against the wall in time.

Jasper then pushes Dawn away as Dawn immediately gets up afterwards. Jasper then runs towards Dawn and takes her down with a vicious running clothesline.

Jasper then climbs up to the middle ropes on the bottom side of the ring and pulls down a garbage can from the top of the cage.

Jasper jumps back to the mat as she holds the garbage can in her hands.

When Dawn got back on her feet, Jasper swings and strikes Dawn in the skull with the garbage can, but Dawn was wobbling a bit from the attack.

Jasper then drops the garbage can, hooks Dawn's arms, and gives her a butterfly suplex onto the garbage can to some boos from the crowd.

Jasper goes for the pin on Dawn.

1…2…and Dawn kicks out as Lapis was looking on.

Jasper gets up and walks to the left side of the ring, she then picks up a pane of glass. Jasper then places the pane diagonally on the bottom left corner of the ring as she was taking things up a notch.

Jasper turns around and walks towards Dawn. Jasper then picks up Dawn by her hair as she was about to finish her.

Then, Dawn nails a series of punches to the ribs of Jasper. After six punches, Dawn nails a headbutt to Jasper's ribs as Jasper holds her ribs in pain.

Dawn then runs towards Jasper, looking to put her into that pane. But then, Jasper gets Dawn with a back body drop as Dawn crashes through the pane as the fans were in shock over this.

Jasper then picks up Dawn by her hair and then she throws Dawn face first into the top wall of the cage as the fans were shocked to see Dawn get manhandled like this.

As Dawn turned around, Jasper takes her down with a spinebuster.

Jasper goes to one of the open boxes and pulls out five light tubes. She grips the tubes into one of her hands.

Jasper sees Dawn on her belly as she use her other arm to grab at Dawn's top. Then, Jasper rips off Dawn's top, exposing the purple bra Dawn had on.

Jasper swings and breaks the tubes over Dawn's back as the fans gave an "ooh" for that.

Jasper drops the broken tubes and grabs about seven more tubes from the box. Soon, Dawn was getting up as her back was starting to bleed some from the tubes.

When Dawn got up and she turned around, Jasper swings and breaks the tubes over Dawn's skull as Peridot was excited to see this destruction.

Jasper drops the broken tubes and then grabs Dawn by her hair. Then, Jasper throws Dawn face first into the top wall of the cage, taking her down as Lapis looks on.

Jasper then turns to Lapis as she had this sick smirk on her face.

"That's what you get for having someone stand up for you," Jasper said to Lapis.

Jasper then picks up a pane as Dawn got on her knees, leaking blood from her skull.

Jasper swings and breaks the pane over Dawn's back as Dawn just screams in pain.

Jasper then picks up Dawn and throws her into the right wall of the cage with Dawn hitting back first into those gusset plates.

Jasper then was in position as she was ready to spear Dawn right into that cage wall. Dawn was slowly getting up as her back was covered in blood from those attacks.

When Dawn got on her feet, Jasper runs towards Dawn, looking to take her out. But then, Dawn moves out of the way and Jasper goes face first into the plate wall to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

Dawn then goes up the left cage wall and grabs a small frame with light tubes in it. Dawn then walks back to Jasper, looking to fight back in the match.

Jasper was starting to get on her knees with her skull gushing out blood (almost on the level of Jun Kasai bleeding at Wrestlecon in 2013).

Dawn swings and breaks the tube frame over Jasper's head to a fucking loud ovation from the crowd.

Dawn climbs up to the top cage wall and grabs a barbed wire baseball bat. Dawn then walks back to Jasper and grates the bat along Jasper's face as Jasper was screaming in pain.

Ten seconds later, Dawn drops the bat and grabs Jasper by her head. Then, Dawn drops Jasper with a DDT as the fans keep cheering for Dawn.

Dawn then goes for the pin on Jasper.

1…2…and Jasper kicks out.

Dawn then picks up Jasper by her head. But then, Jasper nails a punch to Dawn's ribs and pushes her onto the mat.

Jasper then grabs the left leg of Dawn's pants and tears along the side of it.

Jasper then picks up Dawn and lifts her on her shoulders with Dawn's face hitting the left plate cage wall. Then, Jasper takes down Dawn with a sit out powerbomb.

Jasper then goes for the pin on Dawn.

1…2…and Dawn kicks out as Jasper was in shock.

Jasper then drags Dawn to the top cage wall as she pressed Dawn's face up against the cage.

Then, Jasper grates Dawn's face against the cage as Jasper was taking things to a new level. Seven seconds later, Jasper stops as she goes to another box and picks up three light tubes.

Jasper then places the tubes on Dawn's back and then Jasper picks up the barbed wire bat. Jasper then swings and breaks the tubes on Dawn's back with the bat to a few boos from the crowd.

Jasper climbs up the bottom cage wall and grabs a barbed wire covered steel chair. She then walks towards Dawn with chair in hand.

Jasper then swings the chair and strikes Dawn in the back with it. Jasper then drops the chair and grabs Dawn by her right pant leg.

Jasper then rips a huge hole on Dawn's right pant leg and then she tears off the bottom part of Dawn's right pant leg.

Jasper grabs Dawn by her bloodied hair as she was looking to finish off The Moonchild. But then, Dawn kicks Jasper below the belt causing Jasper to let go of Dawn.

Dawn then grabs the barbed wire chair, she runs up and takes down Jasper with a chair shot to the skull to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

Dawn drops the chair and reaches for the belt on her pants. Dawn loosens the belt and lets her pants drop to the mat, Dawn steps out of them and kicks them away, showing off she was wearing purple biker shorts underneath them.

Dawn then grabs a light tube from one of the boxes and places it on top of Jasper's left hand. Dawn then steps onto the tube as it breaks on Jasper's hand as she holds it in pain.

Dawn then climbs up to the top wall of the cage and then she grabs this medium size black bag. Dawn then steps onto the middle of the ring and she opens up the bag.

Dawn then pours out the contents, which was thousands of thumbtacks, onto the ring mat to an amazing ovation from the crowd.

Dawn drops the bag as she sees Jasper getting up with her hand cut up from that stomp.

Dawn walks over to Jasper and then Jasper nails a sickening headbutt to Dawn as it stuns her for a bit, with Dawn almost close to the tacks.

Jasper then lifts up Dawn and drops her with a spinebuster as the crowd gasped in shock and Dawn screams from getting slammed into the tacks.

Jasper then goes for the pin on Dawn.

1…2…and Dawn kicks out as the fans chant "this is awesome" for the match.

Jasper gets up and picks up two panes from the apron and then she places them together diagonally on the bottom right corner of the ring.

"Time to finish that sorry excuse for a wrestler," Jasper said to some boos from the fans.

Jasper picks up Dawn and gets her in a full nelson, then she backs up to near the bottom right corner. Jasper then gets Dawn with a dragon suplex as they both break through the panes as the fans went fucking nuts for it.

Jasper then drags Dawn to the middle of the ring and goes for the pin.

1…2…and Dawn kicks out as Jasper was just in pure shock.

Jasper then reaches up the top of the right plate cage wall and grabs onto a long steel chain. Jasper then walks back to Dawn as she was on her hands and knees.

Jasper then swings and strikes Dawn in the back with the chain as Dawn was in some intense pain.

"Ahh, you stupid orange son of a bitch," Dawn said as she was in pain.

Soon, Jasper wraps the chain around her right fist, ready to knock out Dawn. Dawn slowly got back on her feet as she didn't know that Jasper was ready to knock her out.

Jasper runs up and was ready to knock out Dawn. But then, Dawn moves out of the way and Jasper accidentally hits the referee instead, taking him down.

When Jasper turns around, Dawn nails a series of lottery punches onto Jasper's face. After eight punches, Dawn nails a headbutt to Jasper and takes her down as the fans keep chanting "Dawn" for The Moonchild.

Dawn then picks up another pane of glass as she sees Jasper on her hands and knees. Dawn then throws the pane as it breaks on Jasper's back to cheers from the crowd.

As Peridot was seeing Jasper getting the shit beaten out of her, Peridot had another plan on her mind. Then, Peridot starts to beat up Lapis and the guard as well as the fans chant "clod" to Peridot.

Afterwards, Peridot flips off to the crowd to a huge chorus of boos from the fans. But what Peridot didn't know was that the fans were cheering for some reason, not for Peridot, but for someone else.

Soon, Dylan Rage runs out of the stage with a steel chair and runs to the ringside area, right where Peridot was standing.

When Peridot turns around, Dylan swings and takes down Peridot with a chair shot to the face as the fans cheer for the bump.

Soon, Dylan tells to bring in something from back. Then, Sunset Shimmer, Sailor Saturn, and Lucy Araya-Hirano come running down to the ringside area with chairs in hand.

"Girls, toss in the chairs," Dylan said to Dawn's friends as they toss their chairs over the cage and into the ring.

In the ring, Jasper gets on her knees as Dawn wraps her arms around Jasper's neck. Then, Dawn takes down Jasper with Boot Camp to a fucking insane ovation from the crowd.

Dawn then goes for the pin on Jasper as the ref was finally able to recover.

1

…

…

…

2

…

…

…

…but Jasper kicks out as Dawn couldn't believe that actually happened.

Dawn then gets up and picks up the barbed wire chair. Dawn then swings the chair and strikes Jasper in the skull with it as the fans cringe at the impact.

Dawn then drags Jasper to about four feet away from the bottom left corner of the ring.

Dawn then picks up each of the four chairs, one by one, and unfolds them. Soon, Dawn takes two of the chairs and sets them side by side, about half a feet apart. Dawn takes the other two chairs and sets them the same way as the other two chairs, there were set about four feet wide.

Dawn then grabs a pane of glass and puts it on the seats of two of the chairs. Dawn then picks up another pane of glass and puts it on the seats of the other chairs.

Dawn then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring, looking to finish off the huge Cheeto puff. But, Dawn felt like she wanted to take things to another level.

Dawn then climbs up to the top of the cage as the fans were on their feet for this. Dylan and the other females were urging Dawn not to sacrifice herself just to win.

Dawn just shrugged it off and she jumps off the cage, she gets Jasper with a five star frog splash off the cage as she breaks through both panes to a deafening ovation from the crowd as the chants were a mixture of "holy shit", "holy fuck", "that was awesome", and "you sick fuck".

Dylan and the girls were just in pure shock to see Dawn almost killing herself just to win the match.

About ten seconds later, Dawn crawls over and weakly goes for the pin on Jasper.

1

…

…

…

2

…

…

…

…3 as the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans went fucking nuts for Dawn's victory over Jasper.

"Here's your winner, 'The Ultraviolent Moonchild' Dawn," Chris said as the ref raised Dawn's arm in victory.

Soon, the other ref unlocks the door as Dylan and the girls enter the ring to congratulate Dawn on her victory. Dylan helps Dawn back up as her hair was now bloody red, and her face, chest, arms, and back were coated in blood.

Then, the guard unlocks the cuffs off of Lapis as Lapis gets into the ring to celebrate her freedom from The Homeworld Brutes.

Lapis then picks up the barbed wire chair as she looked like she was going to take out the entire ring with it.

"Lapis don't do it, Dawn save you from Jasper, you don't have to do this," Dylan said to Lapis.

Soon, Jasper starts to get up as her hair was also a bloody red, and her face and arms were covered in blood.

Jasper got on her knees as she grabbed Lapis by her top.

"Lapis please, I need you, I can change. Together, we can take this company by force," Jasper said to Lapis, but Lapis forced Jasper's hands off her top.

Then, Lapis swings and takes down Jasper with a violent (yet loud and sickening) chair shot to the skull as the fans went fucking insane for the shot.

Lapis drops the chair and raises Dawn's arm in the air, while Sunset raises Dawn's other arm in the air. Soon, the rest of the wrestlers (minus Jasper) raise their arms in the air as the fans chant "DMU" showing their love for the company.

The last thing we see is the six wrestlers celebrating in the ring, while the bloody Jasper was still down the mat. Then, the screen fades to black and thus ends the year end show ( **this is set in 2016** ).

* * *

 **What a way to finish off my last event before the start of MOTDM III, Dawn and Jasper put on one hell of a match and now Lapis is no longer part of Jasper's stable.**

 **Anyway, coming soon is the Wrestlemania of Death Matches, DMU's Master of the Death Matches III. Two nights, eighteen sick motherfuckers, and the DMU World Championship will be defended throughout the whole thing!**

 **Up next will be the promos from all eighteen fighters in MOTDM III.**


	27. MOTDM III Promos

**The Deathmatch Underground**

 **Summary: The most insane people from around the world compete in violent matches at The Deathmatch Underground.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (fictional or OCs), they belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs (which will be shown later on).**

 **Rated M for bloody violence, coarse language, and some sexual references.**

 **P.S-All shows in this company (including MOTDM) will show the matches without commentary.**

 **Chapter 27: MOTDM III Promos**

* * *

A few weeks before the epic Master of the Death Matches III, all eighteen fighters gave their thoughts on the tournament.

* * *

In his room, Angry Video Game Nerd was sitting down as he ready to talk about MOTDM III.

"A lot has happened over the year, I was out in the first round last year, got screwed out of the world title, and got beat by some rookie. But this year will be something different," AVGN said.

"I'm back this year with some fucking PokeRocker and a mohawked bitch who has more screws loose than fucking Jasper in my first round match. I don't care who I take out, I will move on in the tournament and win the DMU World fucking Championship, so you better watch your fucking back," AVGN said.

* * *

Over at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was in the barn just walking around.

"My first Death Match tournament and boy I'm fucking scared. Last year, my friend and tag partner, Rainbow Dash, made it all the way to the semi-finals and performed like a fucking gladiator. I'm getting a huge opportunity like no other, I'm in the first round with Vaas and the world champion Hunter, I could beat Hunter and become the new champion," Applejack said.

"But it doesn't matter what happens, I will make a huge impact in this tournament," Applejack said.

* * *

Cody was sitting in the back of a car, giving his thoughts on the tournament.

"So, Cody Anderson is in MOTDM III and my thoughts are that I'm amped and I'm fucking nervous. My first round match is with Lumpy and Rainbow Dash in a match with light tube bundles. I might be a rookie, but I will fight and scratch my way to move on to the next round or I will die trying," Cody said.

* * *

Dawn was sitting on the bleachers of the Bloody Center in Oolitic, Indiana, just thinking about MOTDM III.

"You know, I have been through the ringer last year. I made to the semi-finals at MOTDM II, I got set on fire, and I free Lapis from Jasper's cult, but now my focus is on MOTDM III. This year my first round match involves T.K Takaishi and 'Lunatic' Lynn Loud, now T.K is a veteran in this game, but Lynn is a rookie," Dawn said.

"Lynn, you might be a master of all things sports, but when it comes to Death Matches, you are a virgin and I'm excited to pop your fucking cherry," Dawn said.

"I will move on to the next round and be one step closer to taking home the trophy. To all of those who think who can beat me, you'll fear what you don't understand and hate what you can't conquer bitches," Dawn said and then she flips off to the camera.

* * *

Dylan Rage was outside in the cold with a sign saying "Welcome to Oolitic" was behind him.

"February 4th and 5th, 2017, The Walking Nightmare is entering MOTDM III. I look at the winners of past MOTDMs, AVGN and Hunter Huntsman, and they can't light a candle near me. I'm in this match with Scully and Tigre involving razor wire, razor blades, gusset plates, and tattoo needles, and I gotta tell you this my dream come to life. This is my first tournament but I am going to make a huge statement by making past the first round and every round afterwards, I will win the tournament and show everyone the nightmares I can bring," Dylan said.

* * *

At his home in Playa Del Carmen, Mexico, El Tigre Violento was about to speak about MOTDM III.

"Master of the Death Coincide con tres, el Tigre de la Muerte está listo para sangrar baldes. Dylan Rage y Scully Tolmach, ustedes dos están a punto de recibirme para un combate de alto impacto y alta intensidad. Una vez que supere esos dos, pasaré a la segunda noche y seré el maestro de los combates de la muerte. (Master of the Death Matches three, the Tiger of Death is ready to bleed buckets. Dylan Rage and Scully Tolmach, you two are about to meet me in for a high impact and high intensity bout. Once I get through those two, I will move on to night two and I will be the Master of the Death Matches.)," Tigre said.

* * *

In a wooded forest, Hinata Hyuga was sitting on a rock just thinking about being in the tournament.

"What did I get myself into, I'm in the most violent event in wrestling history, Master of the Death Matches III," Hinata said nervously.

"I'm like a nervous rooster entering a freaking cock fighting match. My opponents are Lucy Heartfilia and Sailor Saturn, two girls who have more experience and can take more risks than me," Hinata said.

"I will leave my fears behind and I will go into this match head on and hopefully I can do the impossible by being the master and the DMU World Champion," Hinata said.

* * *

In this dimly lit room, "The Sister of Violence" Lucy Araya-Hirano was holding a lit candle as she wanted to speak.

"The violence is coming, on February 4th and 5th, 2017, The Sister of Violence is about to enter MOTDM III. When you see the likes of Dawn, Sunset, Pan, Mars, Moon, Rainbow, and Nami, you think that they can bring the pain in MOTDM, but they haven't met me," Lucy Araya-Hirano said.

"The amount of pain I have been through is nothing compared to what I will bring to the first round. AVGN and Roxie, The Sister of Violence is ready to bring the pain and I will leave the tournament as the first female Master of the Death Matches," Lucy Araya-Hirano said and then she blew out her candle.

* * *

Under a dimly lit street light, Lucy Heartfilia was standing there wearing a blue hoodie, ready to talk about MOTDM III.

"MOTDM, my first time ever being in a Death Match tournament. You know I see the past two tournaments and I think of two things: one, why did I get into this, and two, I think I could make it to the end. I was able to do things in my ladder match that I thought I could never do, so being in MOTDM will be much easier. Saturn and Hinata, your going to be in for a wild ride and I will walk away from this tournament as the new master," Lucy Heartfilia said.

* * *

Out in a parking lot, Lumpy was walking around wanting to discuss MOTDM III.

"I have been thinking a lot since the first MOTDM. I was thinking how I should be in the finals of the first MOTDM and not that douchebag Kai. But for the first time in two years, I'm back in to the Master of the Death Matches," Lumpy said as he was feeling pumped.

"Cody and Rainbow, I'm ready to make it to the top of the Death Match food chain. Once I make to the next round, I will destroy anyone in my path and become not only the DMU World Champion, but the Master," Lumpy said.

* * *

At the Loud house, Lynn Jr. and her sister, Lori and Luna, were standing against a wall as Lynn was ready to cut her promo.

"I did something that my no fucking good sisters can do, enter MOTDM III," Lynn said.

"HEY," Lori and Luna shouted angrily at Lynn.

"This tournament will prove to all of those losers that I can hang with the big names. Dawn and T.K, you two vets are going down by The Lunatic One and get the beating of a life time. I don't care if you are trained by some Deathmatch vet (Dawn) or your on a journey to enter the tournament (T.K), I will smash your dreams and become the fucking Master of the Death Matches," Lynn said.

* * *

Rainbow Dash was in the gym at Canterlot High as she was ready to speak.

"Last year, I wowed the crowd by being in two of the best matches in the history of MOTDM. This year, I'm back and I'm ready to wow the crowd once again," Rainbow said.

"Cody and Lumpy, you have no idea what you are getting into. Over the last few shows, I'm willing to sacrifice my entire body just to win a fucking match. No matter if it's light tubes, barbed wire, razor blades, gusset plates, or spikes, I will do anything to destroy my competition and I will become your Master of the Death Matches," Rainbow said.

* * *

Roxie was sitting on a stump in the forest, holding her guitar, as she was ready to speak.

"You know, I have been waiting a long time for this and I'm finally in the Master of the Death Matches. I'm the rocker who can beat the shit out of anyway that comes in my way, and AVGN and Lucy, you are about to meet your maker," Roxie said.

"Even though our match will only have carpet strips and fish hooks, I will make sure you will all suffer at the hands of me because I will walk away not only advancing to the next round, but at the end I will be the Master of the fucking Death Matches," Roxie said.

* * *

Sailor Saturn was standing outside the Bloody Center as she was ready to speak.

"Master of the Death Matches, The Soldier of Death is in her element. This is my first tournament, but it won't be last. Lucy and Hinata, you two have made the biggest mistake by going against me in the first round, I have been in a Death Match before so this will be a piece of cake for me," Saturn said.

"This tournament is just a stepping stone for me and when I'm fucking done, I will be the Master of the Death Matches," Saturn said.

* * *

Inside this makeshift version of the TARDIS, "The Immortal" Scully Tolmach was ready to speak about MOTDM III.

"I have been exploring the vast time and space to find the sickest people on the planet, and I have found them. I was lucky enough to earn a spot in the prestige Master of the Death Matches tournament," Scully said.

"Tigre and Dylan, I thought you two gentlemen were people I can trust, but I was sadly wrong. You see I have been through war and I have the scars to prove it," Scully said as he lift up his shirt to show the scars, and then he drops it down.

"This Omega Mayhem may sound like a different universe that I have been to, but it is not. You two are about to meet your demise and I will move on to the next round. Then, I will become the DMU World Champion and the Master of the Death Matches," Scully said.

* * *

In a parking lot, T.K Takaishi was ready to speak about his return to MOTDM.

"It was last year that I entered my first Death Match tournament and was screwed out of an opportunity to become the master, but this year I'm back. My first round match is with Dawn and Lynn, now Dawn is an amazing fighter, but Lynn is something else. Lynn you are in a match with two vets and let me tell you, you won't be able to walk after what we will do to you," T.K said.

"Once I get through the first round, I will destroy whoever is in my way. If I get my hands on Hunter, I will give him the beating he deserves for screwing me out of the first round last year. When I'm done with him, I will walk away from the tournament with not only the title but also the title of Master of the Death Matches," T.K said.

* * *

In this graveyard, Vaas Montenegro was walking around as he was ready to speak.

"Master of the Death Matches III, my first time being in a Death Match tournament and I'm ready. You see, I take pleasure in torturing prisoners until their death and this tournament will be my own paradise. Applejack and Hunter, you two got into a fight with a pure homicidal maniac and I will have so much fun busting each lit up tube onto both of you. I will move onto the next round with that title and when I get though the rest of the rounds, I will be the fucking Master of the Death Matches," Vaas said.

* * *

On the steps of Ever After High, Hunter Huntsman was standing on the top set while he was holding his DMU World Championship.

"Master of the Death Matches III and I'm back as the reigning master and the world champion. Last year I have defeated T.K, Pan, Rainbow, and Moon to become the master and the DMU World Champion, not to mention over the year I have beat everyone that came before me. AVGN, Lumpy, Pan, Jack, and Rainbow were all victims in my reign as champion. Now in my first round match, I defend my title against Applejack and Vaas, and those two are about to have their asses chewed up and leave a pool of their own blood in my wake," Hunter said as he put the belt on his shoulder.

"When this tournament is done, not only will I still have my world title with me, but I will become the only repeat master in the history of DMU and you could bank on it," Hunter said.

* * *

 **That was our promos from all eighteen fighters in MOTDM III and let me tell you that this year will definitely be more violent than last year.**

 **Well here is the line up for the first night of Master of the Death Matches III.**

* * *

 **Master of the Death Matches III Night One Match Card:**

 **Non-Tournament:**

 **DMU Women's Championship:** Amethyst (c) vs. Sailor Mercury

 **First Round:**

 **Note: The wrestler that gets pinned will be eliminated while the other two will move on to the next round.**

1\. **Fans Bring The Weapons Death Match:** "Lunatic" Lynn Loud vs. T.K Takaishi vs. "The Ultraviolent Moonchild" Dawn

2\. **Electrified Light Tubes Death Match for the DMU World Championship:** Hunter Huntsman (c) vs. Applejack vs. Vaas Montenegro

3\. **Fish N' Strips Death Match:** The Angry Video Game Nerd vs. "The Sister of Violence" Lucy Araya-Hirano vs. Roxie

4\. **Light Tube Bundles Death Match:** Cody vs. Lumpy vs. Rainbow Dash

5\. **Omega Mayhem Death Match:** "The Walking Nightmare" Dylan Rage vs. "The Immortal" Scully Tolmach vs. El Tigre Violento

6\. **TWT Death Match:** Lucy Heartfilia vs. Hinata Hyuga vs. "The Soldier of Death" Sailor Saturn

* * *

 **Anyway, up next is the start of the most violent tournament in the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse, Master of the Death Matches III!**


	28. MOTDM III Night One Pt 1

**The Deathmatch Underground**

 **Summary: The most insane people from around the world compete in violent matches at The Deathmatch Underground.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (fictional or OCs), they belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs (which will be shown later on).**

 **Rated M for bloody violence, coarse language, and some sexual references.**

 **P.S-All shows in this company (including MOTDM) will show the matches without commentary.**

 **Chapter 28: MOTDM III Night One Part I**

* * *

It is February 4th, 2017, and inside the Bloody Center (which was this community rec. center in Oolitic, Indiana) there was four hundred plus sitting down as they were ready for the third annual Master of the Death Matches.

The DMU theme "Back From The Dead" by Skillet starts to play and out of entrance stage (which was curtains covering a set of doors) came DMU commissioner Frank West to a great ovation from the crowd.

Frank walks down the entrance way and to the ringside area. Frank then enters the ring and grabs a microphone as he wanted something to say.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Master of the Death Matches III," Frank said as the fans cheered like crazy.

"Tonight, eighteen sickos will sacrifice everything to become the master and the DMU World Champion," Frank said.

"But before we begin I must say something serious," Frank said as the fans were quiet.

"A few days ago, the indy wrestling community lost an exceptional fan, a loyal fan who attended lots of shows on the east coast, that man is 'Whack Packer' Kevin Hogan," Frank said.

"Kevin would come to the shows and bring muffins for all the fans and wrestlers to eat. In fact, he was at Hardcore Great Outdoors and the first Master of the Death Matches right in the front row to see all the action," Frank said as he points to an empty seat (a spot reserved for Kevin).

"A lot of the DMU wrestlers have met him before and after their matches and they all say he is an amazing guy and is a true wrestling fan," Frank said.

"Tonight, we dedicate MOTDM III to Kevin Hogan," Frank said.

"I would like all of the wrestlers here tonight to come out to ringside," Frank said as the eighteen entrants, plus Mercury and Amethyst, walk out to the ringside area as they stood around the ring.

"And now, I want all you fans to rise up and show your respect as we give a ten bell salute to Kevin Hogan," Frank said as the fans stood up and everyone bowed their heads for the salute.

Soon, the bell starts to ring once, then again, and again, and again seven more times.

"Thank you Kevin, we will all miss you," Frank said as the fans applauded and the wrestlers were slamming their hands on the apron, looking to make The Muffin King proud.

* * *

 **Amethyst vs. Sailor Mercury**

Everyone cleared the ringside area as a ref was in the ring as it was time for the only non-tournament match for the event.

"Holy Diver" by Dio starts to play and out comes Sailor Mercury (wearing a black DMU muscle shirt, blue/black shorts, and blue wrestling boots) to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

Mercury walks down the entrance way and she enters the ring as she waits for her opponent.

"Sk8ter Boi" by Avril Lavigne plays and out comes Amethyst (wearing her outfit from the last show Bloody Wonderland) to an amazing ovation from the crowd as she had the title in her hand.

Amethyst walks down the entrance way, giving high fives to fans, she then enters the ring as the match was about to begin.

"This is a non-tournament match, set for one fall and it is for the DMU Women's Championship," Chris said to a good ovation from the crowd.

"Introducing the challenger, from Tokyo, Japan, she's the Soldier of Water, Sailor Mercury," Chris said as Mercury raised her right arm in the air to a good ovation from the crowd.

"And her opponent, from Beach City, USA, she's the DMU Women's Champion, Amethyst," Chris said as Amethyst raised her title in the air to an amazing ovation from the crowd.

Amethyst then hands the belt to the ref and then he raises it in the air. The ref then sets the belt to the side and signals the bell to be ringed as the match begins.

Soon, both Amethyst and Mercury begin to trade back and forth punches with each other. Five seconds later, Mercury takes down Amethyst with an arm drag takedown as Amethyst soon gets back up.

Then, Mercury takes down Amethyst again, this time with a dropkick. Amethyst quickly gets up, runs up, and takes down Mercury with a Lou Thesz press.

Amethyst then fires away with punches to Mercury's face. After ten punches, Amethyst gets back on her feet as she wanted Mercury to get back on her feet as well.

Mercury gets back on her feet and then Amethyst scoops up Mercury, and then she drops her with a scoop slam.

Amethyst then climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner of the ring, looking to finish off Mercury quickly.

Amethyst then jumps off the top, looking for a top rope double stomp on Mercury. But then, Mercury rolls out of the way as Amethyst misses the double stomp.

Mercury gets up, runs, and takes down Amethyst with a running bulldog.

Mercury then picks up Amethyst and gets her in a front head lock. Then, Mercury drapes Amethyst's arm over her neck, lifts her up, and drops her with a suplex.

Mercury picks up Amethyst as she might go for another suplex. But then, Amethyst nails a jawbreaker on Mercury as she lets go of Amethyst.

Amethyst gets up and then she tosses Mercury out of the ring and onto the floor on the left side of the ringside area.

Amethyst then runs to the right side of the ring as Mercury was starting to get up. Amethyst then runs to the other side of the ring, jumps through the ropes, and takes down Mercury with a suicide dive to a good ovation from the crowd.

Amethyst soon gets up and tosses Mercury back into the ring. Amethyst then looks to the fans, wanting a chair from one of them.

A fan hands Amethyst a chair and then she folds it up. Amethyst then gets back into the ring with the chair in hand.

When Mercury got up, Amethyst swings the chair towards Mercury. But Mercury ducks the shot and when Amethyst turns around, Mercury nails a superkick as the chair drives into Amethyst's face, taking her down and knocking the chair out of Amethyst's hands.

Mercury then goes for the pin on Amethyst.

1…2…and Amethyst kicks out.

Mercury grabs Amethyst's left leg and gets her in a half Boston crab as Amethyst was feeling the pain.

Six seconds later, Amethyst then crawls over to the right side of the ring, trying to get to the ropes. Three seconds later, Amethyst touches the ropes as Mercury lets go afterwards.

Mercury then grabs Amethyst by her ribs and gives her a release German suplex.

When Amethyst got on her knees, Mercury runs up and takes down Amethyst with a shining wizard.

Mercury then goes for the pin on Amethyst.

1…2…and Amethyst kicks out.

Then, Mercury lifts up Amethyst on her shoulders and walks her to the middle of the ring. Mercury then drops Amethyst with an electric chair drop.

Mercury then was about to pick up Amethyst again. But then, Amethyst gets Mercury in a small package pin.

1…2…and Mercury kicks out as Amethyst grabs the chair.

When Mercury got back on her feet, Amethyst clocks Mercury with a chair shot to the skull as the fans cringe at the impact.

Amethyst then drops the chair and goes for the pin.

1…2…and Mercury kicks out as Amethyst was in shock.

Amethyst then picks up Mercury and then she throws her shoulder first into the metal post on the bottom right corner of the ring.

As Mercury holds her right shoulder in pain, Amethyst grabs her and gives her a German suplex with a bridge pin.

1…2…and Mercury kicks out again.

Amethyst then grabs Mercury by her waist and gives her a gut wrench suplex.

Amethyst then climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner of the ring, looking to fly high.

Amethyst then jumps off the top rope, looking for a diving headbutt. But then, Mercury moves out of the way and Amethyst lands face first onto the mat as the fans chant "you fuck up" to Amethyst.

Mercury then gets up and gets Amethyst in a unique roll up pin.

1…2…and Amethyst kicks out.

Mercury gets up as she sees Amethyst on her knees. When Amethyst got on her feet, Mercury runs up and takes down Amethyst with a swinging neckbreaker.

Mercury then picks up Amethyst and hooks her arms, then she gives Amethyst a butterfly suplex.

Mercury gets up and then she runs to the left side of the ring. Mercury bounces off the ropes, runs up, nails a double stomp to Amethyst, followed by a back splash to Amethyst.

Mercury then goes for the pin on Amethyst.

1…2…and Amethyst kicks out.

Mercury picks up Amethyst again, but then Amethyst hits Mercury with a side effect out of nowhere, taking her down.

Amethyst picks up Mercury and then she lifts her up onto the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring. Amethyst then climbs up to the top rope as well as she was ready to give Mercury a top rope back superplex.

Amethyst lifts up Mercury for the move. But then, Mercury reverses it in mid-air as she counters with a cross body off the top rope and onto the mat with a pin afterwards.

1…2…and Amethyst kicks out as both women got up.

Then, Mercury nails an enzugiri to Amethyst as she was disoriented from the attack.

Mercury goes behind Amethyst and lifts her up, then she drops her with the Lombard check, which Mercury called Breaking The Water.

Mercury then goes for the pin on Amethyst.

1…2…3 and the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans cheered like crazy for Mercury.

"Here's your winner and the NEW DMU Women's Champion, Sailor Mercury," Chris said as Mercury was crying tears of joy.

The ref hands the belt to Mercury as she lifts it up in the air to cheers from the fans.

Soon, Amethyst was starting to get up as she stood face to face with Mercury. Mercury then extends her hand out to Amethyst as Amethyst was not sure what to do.

Seconds later, Amethyst shakes Mercury's hand in respect to a standing ovation from the crowd. Amethyst then exits the ring as she heads to the backstage area.

Soon, Mercury puts the belt on her shoulder as she exits the ring, she then heads to the backstage area as the new champion.

* * *

 **Introducing the eighteen fighters for MOTDM III**

Frank West was in the ring with a microphone for a special announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to the special guest host for MOTDM III. He's a hardcore wrestling legend, a former Southern California Death Match champion, a two time winner of IWA Mid-South King of the Death Matches, a two time winner of the Mid American Wrestling Hardcore Cup, a Tournament of Death finalist, and the founder of one of the most known underground promotions ever," Frank said as the fans knew who the host was.

"He's The Godfather of Violence, the founder of IWA Mid-South, Ian Rotten," Frank said and out comes Ian Rotten (wearing a black DMU t-shirt, red/black shorts, and white sneakers) to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

Ian walks down to the ringside area and he enters the ring. Soon, Frank hands the mic to Ian as he was ready to introduce.

"Alright everybody, I would like to personally introduce the eighteen fighters for this tournament," Ian said.

"Let's introduce the twelve rookies in this tournament," Ian said.

"Introducing first, one half of Jack N' Dash, Applejack," Ian said as Applejack comes out of the curtains and makes her way to the ring.

"Next, third place finalist of Total Drama: World Tour, Cody," Ian said as Cody came out of the curtains pumping up the crowd as he makes his way to the ring.

"Next, The Walking Nightmare, Dylan Rage," Ian said as Dylan comes out of the curtains and he makes his way to the ring.

"Next, The Tiger of Death, El Tigre Violento," Ian said as Tigre comes out of the curtains and runs down to the ring.

"Next fighter in MOTDM III, Hinata Hyuga," Ian said as Hinata walks out of the curtains and makes her way to the ring.

"Next, The Sister of Violence, Lucy Araya-Hirano," Ian said as Lucy Araya-Hirano comes out of the curtains and makes her way to the ring.

"The next fighter for MOTDM III, Lucy Heartfilia," Ian said as Lucy Heartfilia comes out waving to the crowd, Lucy then makes her way down to the ring.

"Next, representing The Trio Loud, 'Lunatic' Lynn Loud Jr," Ian said as Lynn comes out of the curtains and makes her way to the ring.

"Next, she's The Poke rock star, Roxie," Ian said as Roxie comes out of the curtains and makes her way to the ring.

"Next, The Soldier of Death, Sailor Saturn," Ian said as Saturn came out to an amazing ovation from the crowd, then she heads to the ring.

"Next, The Immortal, Scully Tolmach," Ian said as Scully came out of the curtains and makes his way to the ring.

"And finally, the last rookie, he's the Island sicko, Vaas Montenegro," Ian said as Vaas comes out of the curtains and makes his way to the ring.

"Now let me introduce the six returning vets," Ian said.

"First, making his second appearance at MOTDM, Lumpy," Ian said as Lumpy comes out of the curtains and makes his way to the ring.

"Making her second appearance at MOTDM, she's the Canterlot Deathcolt and the other half of Jack N' Dash, Rainbow Dash," Ian said as Rainbow came out pumping up the crowd, she then makes her way to the ring.

"Making his second appearance at MOTDM, the Digidestined of Violence, T.K Takaishi," Ian said as T.K came out to a thunderous ovation from the crowd, T.K then makes his way to the ring.

"Making her third straight appearance at MOTDM, she's the DMU original, The Ultraviolent Moonchild, Dawn," Ian said and out came Dawn who flipped her middle fingers to a deafening ovation from the crowd, Dawn then makes her way to the ring.

"Making his third appearance at MOTDM, the first ever Master of the Death Matches, The Angry Video Game Nerd, James Rolfe," Ian said as AVGN comes out of the curtains and makes his way to the ring.

"The final competitor for MOTDM III, making his second appearance at MOTDM, he's the reigning master and the current DMU World Champion, Hunter Huntsman," Ian said and out comes Hunter with the belt in hand as he makes his way to the ring.

Soon, all eighteen fighters were now in the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here is your line up for Master of the Death Matches III," Ian said to a deafening ovation from the crowd as he got out of the ring.

Soon, the shortest wrestlers kneeled or sit in the front row, while the tall wrestlers were in the back as photos were taken of this group.

The photo taking last almost a minute as they stop completely.

"Okay, now let's get this fucking thing started," Dylan said to a good ovation from the crowd as the wrestlers head to the back as the ring crew were preparing for the first match of round one.

 _ **To be continued**_ …

* * *

 **What a way to start the show as Sailor Mercury is the new DMU Women's Champion, but now it is time for the start of the tournament.**

 **Anyway, the first match will be up next.**


	29. MOTDM III Night One Pt 2

**The Deathmatch Underground**

 **Summary: The most insane people from around the world compete in violent matches at The Deathmatch Underground.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (fictional or OCs), they belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs (which will be shown later on).**

 **Rated M for bloody violence, coarse language, and some sexual references.**

 **P.S-All shows in this company (including MOTDM) will show the matches without commentary.**

 **Chapter 29: MOTDM III Night One Part II**

* * *

 **Lynn Loud Jr. vs. T.K Takaishi vs. Dawn**

In the ring was weapons brought and/or made by fans all across the apron and some on the ringside area as the first match was about to begin. In the ring was the guest referee for the event, IWA Mid-South referee, John Grey.

"For Whom The Bells Toll" by Metallica starts to play and out comes Lynn Loud (wearing a variant of her #1 jersey in a basketball style, red jeans, and red wrestling boots) carrying a water jug bat covered in ornaments to a few boos from the crowd.

Lynn slowly walks down the entrance way and around the ringside area. Then, Lynn enters the ring as she drops her bat.

"Lights Go Out" by Fozzy starts to play and out comes T.K Takaishi (wearing a newer version of his signature outfit) to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

T.K was giving high fives to fans as he makes it to the ringside area, then T.K enters the ring as one opponent was left to enter.

About a minute later, "Halls of Illusions" by Insane Clown Posse plays as the fans were on their feet for Dawn. Thirty seconds later, Dawn comes out of the curtains (wearing a Jake Jekyll jersey, red camo shorts, and black Hatchet wrestling boots) to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

Dawn walks down the entrance way and to the ringside area, then Dawn enters the ring as the match was about to begin.

"This is a first round match of the Master of the Death Matches III, it is a Fans Bring The Weapons Death Match," Chris said to a good ovation from the crowd.

"Introducing first, from Royal Woods, Michigan, representing The Trio Loud, 'Lunatic' Lynn Loud," Chris said as Lynn raised her arm to a few boos from the crowd.

"From Odaiba, Japan, The Digidestined of Violence, T.K Takaishi," Chris said as the fans chant "T.K".

"And-," Chris said as he was interrupted with fans cheering loudly for Dawn.

"From The Island of Radiation, The Ultraviolent Moonchild, Dawn," Chris said as Dawn formed an X with her middle fingers to a thunderous ovation from the crowd.

Dawn then takes off her jersey and throws it to the side, showing off the MOTDM III muscle shirt she had on. Then, T.K takes off his hat and throws it to the side as well.

Soon, all three fighters stood in the middle of the ring as they were face to face to face.

"You guys ready," John Grey asked the three fighters as they nodded yes.

"Let's get bloody," John Grey said as he signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins.

Soon, Lynn nails a punch to Dawn's face as Dawn didn't even flinch. Dawn gives this sick smile as Lynn was a bit terrified at this moment.

Dawn then nails a series of lottery punches onto Lynn's face. After the seventh punch, Lynn falls out of the ring and onto the floor on the left side of the ringside area.

Dawn then grabs T.K by his head and nails a series of hard headbutts to T.K's skull. After the fourth headbutt, Dawn takes T.K down with a clothesline to cheers from the crowd.

T.K rolls out of the ring and onto the same side of the ringside area that Lynn was on. T.K grabs Lynn by her hair and leads her to the bottom side of the ringside area.

Then, T.K sits Lynn on this high chair as he backs up a bit. Then, T.K runs up and nails a running boot to Lynn, knocking her off of her high chair to some cheers from the crowd.

As T.K turns around, Dawn runs up and takes T.K down with a suicide dive onto the floor as the fans were just cheering like crazy.

Dawn gets up and picks up a cheese grater from the apron, she then approaches Lynn with the grater.

Dawn then uses the grater and grates it along Lynn's face as Lynn screams in pain. Five seconds later, Dawn drops the grater and tosses Lynn back into the ring.

Then, T.K and Dawn begin to punch each other back and forth. Six seconds later, Dawn throws T.K face first into the metal post on the bottom right corner of the ring.

Dawn throws T.K back into the ring and then she re-enters the ring soon after.

T.K then tackles Dawn into the bottom right corner of the ring and then he looks over to see Lynn.

Lynn was on her knees as there was some blood on the middle of her forehead. T.K walks over to Lynn and stands on top of her.

T.K then tries to open the wound more by punching Lynn right onto her open cut.

Then, Dawn runs up and knocks down T.K with a running forearm to the back of the skull.

Dawn rolls out of the ring and onto the right side of the ringside area. Soon, two fans hand her two chairs as Dawn tosses the chairs into the ring.

Dawn then picks up a small radio from the apron and enters the ring with it.

Dawn then throws the radio as it lands onto T.K's back. Dawn then picks up one of the chairs, she swings, and strikes T.K in the back with it.

Lynn gets up and takes down Dawn with a spear, knocking the chair out of her hands.

Lynn then grabs a toy horse covered in light tubes (about six of them) from the apron. When Dawn was on her knees, Lynn swings and strikes Dawn in the head with the horse as the tubes break on impact.

Lynn drops the horse and grabs a chair as she sees T.K in her sights. Lynn swings and strikes T.K in the skull with the chair, the impact knocks T.K into the top right corner of the ring.

Lynn drops the chair and tackles T.K in the corner, the impact causes T.K to sit down in the corner.

Lynn picks up the chair and unfolds it, she soon walks over to the bottom left corner of the ring. Lynn then runs, hops onto the chair, and jumps off nailing a leaping cannonball senton onto T.K.

Dawn gets up as she was slowly leaking blood from her face. When Lynn turned around, Dawn runs up and takes her down with a cross body.

When Dawn gets up, T.K gets up and grabs a cooking sheet covered in U shaped light tubes from the apron.

T.K was about to strike Dawn with it, but Dawn grabs onto it just time. Dawn then kicks T.K in the ribs and grabs the cooking sheet.

Dawn then swings and hits T.K in the head with it as the tubes break onto T.K's face, taking him down.

Dawn drops the sheet as she looks around the ring for another weapon. Soon, Dawn sees what she was looking for and picks up a glass encased thumbtack covered photo of Maya Le Clark as the fans chant "Maya Le sucks".

Lynn gets on her knees as Dawn was setting her sights on Lynn.

"Welcome to the Masters bitch," Dawn said to Lynn as she swings and breaks the photo over Lynn's head, taking her down to a great ovation from the crowd.

Dawn then goes for the pin on Lynn.

1…2…and Lynn kicks out.

Dawn then picks up a frisbee covered in light bulbs and places it bulbs first onto Lynn's chest.

Dawn then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring, looking to finish off Lynn.

But then, Lynn gets up and grabs the frisbee. She then swings and strikes Dawn in the head with it as two of the bulbs break.

Lynn drops the frisbee and tosses Dawn off the top rope and she lands back first onto the mat as Lynn's was leaking out blood from her skull.

Meanwhile, T.K gets up as he was slowly pouring out blood from his head. Then, Lynn runs up and gets T.K with a stinger splash into the top right corner of the ring.

Lynn then runs up and nails Dawn with a leg drop on her face.

Lynn then goes for the pin on Dawn.

1…2…and Dawn kicks out to Lynn's anger.

Lynn then picks up a three foot long plywood board covered in kenzans from the apron and places it kenzans first on top of Dawn.

Lynn then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring. A few seconds later, Lynn jumps off the top and nails a top rope board assisted back splash onto Dawn as the kenzans dig into Dawn as the fans cheer a bit for the move.

Lynn removes the board and goes for the pin on Dawn.

1…2…and Dawn kicks out to Lynn's shock.

T.K then picks up Lynn and then they begin to trade back and forth shots with each other. Seven seconds later, T.K nails a knee to the ribs of Lynn.

T.K then lifts up Lynn onto his right shoulder and drops her with a gory bomb.

T.K then goes for the pin on Lynn.

1…2…and Lynn kicks out as T.K was in shock.

Meanwhile, Dawn was on her knees as she picks up a dart board from the apron. T.K then walks over to Dawn as he grabs Dawn by her hair.

Then, Dawn hits T.K in the face with the dart board as T.K let's go of Dawn as she got back on her feet.

Dawn then swings and strikes T.K in the head with the dart board again, taking him down to some cheers from the crowd.

Dawn drops the dart board as she sees this metal lunch box on the apron. Dawn then walks over and picks up the lunch box from the apron.

Dawn opens up the box and dumps the contents onto the mat, which was dozens of darts, to cheers from the crowd.

Dawn then picks up a dart and grabs Lynn by her hair. Dawn then sets up Lynn's upper body over the middle ropes on the top side of the ring.

Dawn then grabs onto Lynn's tongue with one hand, while holding the dart with the other hand.

Dawn then stabs the dart right into Lynn's tongue as Lynn was screaming in pain. Soon, Dawn lets go of the dart as the dart was stuck in Lynn's tongue as the fans chant "you sick fuck" to Dawn.

Then, Dawn grabs four darts from the mat and walks over to T.K.

When T.K got on his feet, Dawn stabs the darts right on top of T.K's head as T.K was in some intense pain.

Dawn then hammers the darts into T.K's skull as T.K was screaming in pain.

Dawn then grabs the ornament water jug bat as Lynn was standing and pouring blood from her skull. Dawn then swings and smashes the jug into Lynn's face, taking her down to cheers from the crowd.

Dawn drops the bat and goes for the pin on Lynn.

1…2…and Lynn kicks out as Dawn was in shock.

Dawn gets up and grabs the box of death (which was a box covered in light tubes), Dawn then sets the box close to the right side of the ring.

Dawn then grabs a muffin pan and places it on top of the box of death.

Dawn then grabs Lynn by her hair again. But then, Lynn nails an enzugiri on Dawn, stunning her.

Lynn then climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring, looking to take out Dawn.

Lynn then jumps off the top and takes down with a cross body to a few cheers from the fans.

Lynn then goes for the pin on Dawn.

1…2…and Dawn kicks out as Lynn was furious.

Meanwhile, T.K picks up a pool cue from the apron as he was waiting for his chance to strike.

Lynn then picks up Dawn again as she was looking to put Dawn through the box. But then, Dawn nails a hard right hand to Lynn forcing her to let go of Dawn.

When Lynn turned around, T.K swings and breaks the cue over Lynn's skull. Lynn then stumbles backwards as Dawn wraps her arms around Lynn's neck, Dawn then backs up to near the box of death.

Dawn then nails boot camp on Lynn as she crashes through the box and pan, destroying the tubes on the box to cheers from the crowd.

Dawn then goes for the pin on Lynn.

1…2…3 and the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans cheers loudly for the result.

"Advancing to the next round, Dawn and T.K Takaishi," Chris said as the ref raised the arms of Dawn and T.K as they both had blood over their faces.

Soon, Lynn gets back up as she looks at Dawn and T.K with disgust. Then, Lynn flips off at Dawn and T.K to boos from the crowd.

Dawn then fires off a hard left punch to Lynn's face and then T.K tosses Lynn out of the ring and onto the floor on the right side of the ringside area.

"You haven't earned our respect you competitive bitch," Dawn said to Lynn.

Dawn and T.K exit the ring and head to the backstage area as they were the first two wrestlers to advance to the quarterfinals.

Soon, Lynn gets up as she sees her older sister, Luan Loud, sitting in the front row.

"Well them the breaks Lynn," Luan said to Lynn and then Luan laughed at the pun.

"Get it, because light tubes break easily," Luan said.

Lynn then pushes Luan to the ground and flips her off to a huge amount of boos from the crowd.

Lynn then makes her way to the back as the ring crew was cleaning up and setting up for the next match.

* * *

 **Post-match interviews:**

T.K was in hallway as his face was still covered in blood.

"First round is done and I have three rounds left just to win the tournament. Me and Dawn just took out Lynn Loud and that was just a taste of what I will do. Hunter I hope you don't move on to the next round, so that whoever you got will kick your ass and take that title. But no matter what, I will be the Master of the Death Matches," T.K said.

Dawn was in her locker room as she was wiping the blood off her face.

"MOTDM III and I made to the second round. Lynn you need to learn how to be respectful when you lose, when you flip off at me and T.K, you lose all the respect from me, T.K, and these fans. But let's leave it now, I'm now focused on winning this tournament and this time I'm not backing down and for my next victim, you might need to head to the E.R after I'm done with you," Dawn said.

Lynn was walking down the hall as Lori and Luna were behind her.

"What the fuck was that Lynn," Lori asked Lynn.

"Luan decided to watch me wrestle and she cost me the match, she's a fucking jinx," Lynn said.

"Your a fucking bitch Lynn, you don't blame family for this, you just got beat by people better than you," Luna said to Lynn.

"You're all taking her side, I thought you were my part of my team," Lynn said to her sisters.

"Your team, this is our team. You need to check your ego because we can't team with you if your ego gets too huge," Lori said to Lynn.

"You know what, fuck this," Lynn said as she left her two sisters.

Lori and Luna look on as they were thinking of being on a team with Lynn was a bad idea.

 _ **To be continued**_ **…**

* * *

 **So far we have two of our twelve wrestlers for the quarterfinals and it seems that there is some tension with the Trio Loud.**

 **We will more of MOTDM III next.**


	30. MOTDM III Night One Pt 3

**The Deathmatch Underground**

 **Summary: The most insane people from around the world compete in violent matches at The Deathmatch Underground.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (fictional or OCs), they belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs (which will be shown later on).**

 **Rated M for bloody violence, coarse language, and some sexual references.**

 **P.S-All shows in this company (including MOTDM) will show the matches without commentary.**

 **Chapter 30: MOTDM Night One Part III**

* * *

 **Hunter Huntsman vs. Applejack vs. Vaas Montenegro**

The ring was cleaned up after the last match and in the ring was electrified light tubes in these fixtures, as well as a light tube bundle (with eight tubes in it) lit up in the ring as well.

"Redneck Woman" by Gretchen Wilson plays and out comes Applejack (wearing a dark orange tank top, blue jeans, and cowboy boots) to a deafening ovation from the crowd. Applejack walks down the entrance way and she enters the ring.

"Card Subject To Carnage" by Eat The Turnbuckle plays and out comes Vaas Montenegro (wearing his signature attire from Far Cry 3) as he was yelling to the crowd like a lunatic. Vaas slaps himself in the face and then he walks down the entrance way, he soon enters the ring as the champion was about to enter.

"Levitate" by I Mother Earth plays and out comes the DMU World Champion, Hunter Huntsman (wearing his signature outfit), with his belt on his right shoulder to some cheers from the crowd. Hunter then walks down the entrance way and he slowly enters the ring.

"This is a first round match of the third annual Master of the Death Matches, it is a electrified light tubes Death Match and it is for the DMU World Championship," Chris said to numerous cheers from the crowd.

"Introducing the challengers, first from Sweet Apple Acres by way of Canterlot High, one half of Jack N' Dash, Applejack," Chris said as Applejack was pumping up the crowd as the crowd was cheering like crazy.

"From the Rook Islands, Vaas Montenegro," Chris said as Vaas gave this cut throat gesture to a moderate amount of cheers from the crowd.

"From Ever After High, he's the reigning Master of the Death Matches and the DMU World Champion, Hunter Huntsman," Chris said as Hunter raises the belt to some cheers from the crowd.

Hunter then hands his belt to the ref and raises it into the air. The ref sets the belt to the side and then he signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins.

Soon, Applejack, Vaas, and Hunter step into the middle of the ring in this face off. Ten seconds later, Applejack and Vaas begin to punch away at Hunter.

Six seconds later, Applejack and Vaas whip Hunter towards the bottom side of the ring. When Hunter bounces off the ropes, Applejack and Vaas take him down with a double tackle.

Applejack then nails Hunter with a double stomp to the chest. Vaas then gets Hunter with a leg drop on his face.

Vaas then goes for the pin on Hunter.

1…2…and Hunter kicks out quickly.

Hunter quickly gets up and takes both fighters down with a double running clothesline.

Hunter then grabs a lit up fixture from the apron and he approaches Applejack with the fixture.

When Applejack got on her knees, Hunter raises the fixture over his head. Then, Applejack punches Hunter in his junk as he drops the fixture onto the mat.

Applejack and Vaas get up and pushes Hunter into the ropes on the right side of the ring, then they pick up the lit up fixture.

When Hunter bounces off the ropes, Applejack and Vaas try to strike Hunter with the fixture, but he ducks the move.

When Hunter bounces off the ropes again, Applejack and Vaas break the fixture and the tubes into Hunter's face, taking him down to an insane ovation from the crowd.

Applejack and Vaas drop the broken fixture as Vaas picks up a broken tube.

Vaas sits Hunter back up as Hunter was leaking blood down his face.

Vaas then carves the broken tube into Hunter's skull as Hunter was screaming in pain. Seven seconds later, Vaas drops the tube as Applejack picks up another fixture and moves it to the middle of the ring.

Applejack then grabs Vaas by his head from behind, as she was looking to give him a reverse DDT into the fixture.

But then, Vaas escapes the hold and kicks Applejack hard in the ribs. Vaas then grabs Applejack by her head in a front head lock, and they move behind the fixture.

Then, Vaas gives Applejack a DDT into the fixture as Applejack's head breaks into the tubes to some cheers from the crowd.

Vaas then goes for the pin on Applejack.

1…2…and Hunter breaks up the pin with a stomp to Vaas' back.

Hunter then grabs another lit up fixture from the apron and drags it to near the middle of the ring.

Hunter then picks Vaas up and scoop him up onto his right shoulder, then Hunter gives Vaas a scoop slam as he breaks into the tubes back first.

Hunter then grabs a broken tube and then he carves it into Vaas' skull to a few cheers from the crowd. Eight seconds later, Hunter drops the tube as Vaas was breathing in and out heavily.

Meanwhile, Applejack was getting up as she was slowly leaking blood down her face.

As Hunter got up, Applejack runs up and takes down Hunter with a running bulldog.

Applejack then grabs Hunter's right leg and bends it forward, locking in a calf crusher. Hunter was screaming in pain, but he refused to give up.

Nine seconds later, Vaas breaks up the submission attempt with an elbow to the back of Applejack.

Vaas gets back up as blood was slowly leaking down the right side of his face.

Vaas then exits the ring and onto the right side of the ringside area.

Vaas then looks under the apron for a weapon. Six seconds later, Vaas pulls out a steel chair and he re-enters the ring with it.

When he stands back up, Applejack dropkick the chair into Vaas' face, taking him down to some cheers from the crowd.

Applejack then picks up the chair as she was setting her sights on Hunter.

As Hunter got back on his feet, Applejack swings and takes down Hunter with a chair shot to the skull.

Applejack then drops the chair and picks up Hunter from behind. Applejack then takes down Hunter with a back suplex into a bridge pin on the chair.

1…2…and Hunter kicks out to Applejack's anger.

Applejack gets up and then she picks up the lit up bundle from the apron as she was looking to hit Hunter with it.

When Hunter was on his feet, Vaas also got back up from that dropkick Applejack gave him.

Applejack then swings the bundle, looking to finally take down Hunter. But then, Hunter moves out of the way and Applejack breaks the bundle over Vaas' head to the shock of the crowd.

Hunter then grabs Applejack and takes her down with a saito suplex.

Hunter then gets back up, grabs Vaas, and drops him with an overhead belly to belly suplex.

Hunter then goes for the pin on Vaas.

1…2…and Vaas kicks out to cheers from the crowd.

Hunter then places the chair on top of Vaas' chest and Hunter climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring.

Three seconds later, Hunter jumps off the top rope, looking for a splash on Vaas. But then, Vaas moves out of the way and Hunter lands face first onto the ring mat to "you fucked up" chants from the crowd.

Hunter gets up and then Vaas takes him down with a brutal chair shot to the skull to cheers from the crowd.

Vaas drops the chair and goes for the pin on Hunter.

1…2…and Applejack breaks up the pin with a forearm to Vaas.

Applejack then picks up Vaas and was setting him up for a piledriver or a powerbomb. But then, Vaas escapes the hold and nails an uppercut onto Applejack's face.

Vaas then kicks Applejack in the ribs, lifts her up, and drops her with a package piledriver to some cheers from the crowd.

Vaas then goes for the pin on Applejack.

1…2…and Applejack kicks out to Vaas' shock.

Vaas then drags Applejack to about close to five feet away from the bottom left corner of the ring.

Vaas then grabs the final lit up fixture from the apron to a thunderous ovation from the crowd. Vaas then places the fixture, tube first, on top of Applejack.

Vaas then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring, looking to become the new DMU World Champion.

But then, Hunter comes out of nowhere and strikes Vaas in the head with the chair. The impact of the shot causes Vaas to wreck himself on the top rope to a few cheers from the crowd.

Hunter drops the chair and then gets Vaas off the rope and puts Vaas on his shoulders, looking to set up for the assault driver.

Then, Hunter nails Vaas with the assault driver as he lands on top of Applejack, not to mention that the tubes and fixture breaking on impact to "that was awesome" chants from the crowd.

Hunter then pushes Vaas off of Applejack, then he pushes the broken fixture off of Applejack.

Hunter then goes for the pin on Applejack.

1…2…3 and the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans gave a mix response to Hunter with some chanting "bullshit" for that unfair win.

"Advancing to the next round, Hunter Huntsman and Vaas Montenegro," Chris said to some cheers from the crowd.

"But, still your DMU World Champion, Hunter Huntsman," Chris said as Hunter grabs his belt and raises it up into the air to a mix response from the crowd.

Vaas gets up and tries to attack Hunter, but Hunter exits the ring and runs to the middle of the entrance way.

Vaas then grabs the mic as he really wanted to say something.

"Hunter, you fucking dick. You think you can steal the victory from me, well you thought fucking wrong," Vaas said to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"How about tomorrow night, you and me face off in the quarterfinals so I can beat you and take your fucking title from your grasp," Vaas said to Hunter.

"You want a one on one match, you got it bitch," Hunter said to Vaas to an amazing ovation from the crowd.

Hunter then heads to the backstage area with his title in hand. About a minute later, Vaas exits the ring and heads to the backstage area as well.

Soon, Applejack gets up and she exits the ring. Applejack makes her way up the entrance way as the fans were giving her a standing ovation for her performance.

Applejack enters into the backstage area as the ring crew was cleaning up the ring and setting up for the next match.

* * *

 **Post-Match Interviews:**

In the backstage area, Hunter was in his locker room as he had blood covering his face.

"Rainbow, I hope you watch that match because I just destroyed your tag parter in the middle of that ring and I'm going to do the same to you if you make it. Now T.K, I'm lucky you made it to the next round because it will be a lot easier to beat you again and be the two time Master of the Death Matches," Hunter said.

In the hall, Vaas turned around as the medics see a small gash on the back of his neck.

"Come on guys, it is just a simple scratch," Vaas said.

"Seriously, that 'scratch' has to be glued back together," one of the medics said.

Soon, the medics grab a bottle of crazy adhesive as he closes the gash. Then, the medic puts the glue on the gash to keep it from opening again.

In the women's locker room, Applejack was sitting down as the camera was getting view of a nasty cut on Applejack's forehead.

"That was a gnarly match and I think that this cut will definitely need stitches," Applejack said.

"That is so true," the cameraman said.

Soon, the medics were washing out the cut. Then, they slowly staple the cut together so it can be held before it gets stitched up.

 _ **To be continued**_ **…**

* * *

 **So four fighters are in the quarterfinals and eight more are left to move on as well. Now we know in the quarterfinals it will be Hunter Huntsman defending the title against Vaas Montenegro, but the stip will be revealed on night two.**

 **Anyway, we will have more MOTDM III up next.**


	31. MOTDM III Night One Pt 4

**The Deathmatch Underground**

 **Summary: The most insane people from around the world compete in violent matches at The Deathmatch Underground.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (fictional or OCs), they belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs (which will be shown later on).**

 **Rated M for bloody violence, coarse language, and some sexual references.**

 **P.S-All shows in this company (including MOTDM) will show the matches without commentary.**

 **Chapter 31: MOTDM III Night One Part IV**

* * *

 **The Angry Video Game Nerd vs. Lucy Araya-Hirano vs. Roxie**

The ring was cleaned up and set up for the next match. There was carpet strips (about twenty strips) set up vertically along the left and right sides of the ring, there was fish hooks along the top and bottom sides of the ring, there was boards covered in carpet strips on the bottom left and top right corners of the ring, and there was a carpet strip board held up by two chairs on the top side of the ringside area as the next match was about to begin.

The Angry Video Game Nerd theme starts to play and out of the curtains came the first Master of the Death Matches, The Angry Video Game Nerd (wearing the outfit he usually wears for his shows), to a thunderous ovation from the crowd. AVGN walks down the entrance way and he enters the ring, waiting for his opponents.

"Megitsune" by BABYMETAL starts to play and out comes Lucy Araya-Hirano to "Lucy" chants from the crowd. For MOTDM III, she was The Sister of Violence as she had on her kimono like outfit as she walks to the ringside area. Lucy approaches the ringside area and then she enters the ring as one more person was left to appear.

"Kick Start My Heart" by Mötley Crüe starts to play and out comes Roxie (wearing a MOTDM III muscle shirt, light blue and purple striped long tights, and black wrestling boots) to a good amount of cheers from the crowd. Roxie walks down the entrance way and she enters the ring as the match was about to begin.

"This is a first round match of the third annual Master of the Death Matches, it is a Fish N' Strips Death Match," Chris said to some cheers from the crowd.

"Introducing first, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, he's the first Master of the Death Matches, The Angry Video Game Nerd, James Rolfe," Chris said as AVGN raised his left arm to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"From Hellview, New York, The Sister of Violence, Lucy Araya-Hirano," Chris said as Lucy took off her kimono, showing off her signature ring gear to a great ovation from the crowd.

"From Virbank City in the Unova region, Roxie," Chris said as Roxie formed devil horns on her right arm to a decent ovation from the crowd.

The ref then signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins. Soon, all three fighters walk to the middle of the ring in a three way face off.

Six seconds later, Roxie takes down AVGN with a dropkick.

Then, Lucy goes behind Roxie and takes down Roxie with a back suplex.

When Roxie got on her knees, Lucy nails a roundhouse kick to Roxie's face.

Lucy then walks over to AVGN, grabs him, and gets him with a northern lights suplex with a bridge pin.

1…2…and AVGN kicks out.

Lucy picks up AVGN and whips him towards the left side of the ring. But then, AVGN stops before he hits the carpet strips.

When AVGN turns around, Lucy runs up and hopes to hit a clothesline on AVGN. But then, AVGN ducks the move and Lucy stops before she hits the strips.

Lucy then runs up and takes down AVGN with a running clothesline.

Meanwhile, Roxie climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of the ring as she was setting her sights on Lucy.

Roxie then jumps off the ropes and takes down Lucy with a missile dropkick to a few cheers from the crowd.

Roxie gets up and grabs Lucy by her hair, getting her back onto her feet.

Roxie then whips Lucy to the left side of the ring as Lucy goes through the strips and onto the ringside floor, breaking about five strips in the process.

Roxie then grabs a broken strip as she sees AVGN running towards her.

Roxie then nails AVGN in the ribs with the strip and then she grates the strip along AVGN's head as AVGN was screaming in pain.

Five seconds later, Roxie drops the strip and exits the ring onto the left side of the ringside area.

Roxie runs up and nails a forearm to the back of Lucy as Lucy stumbles to the top side of the ringside area.

Roxie then throws Lucy and Lucy hits face first into the metal post on the top left corner of the ring.

Roxie then climbs up to the ring apron as she sets her sights on Lucy, it looks like Lucy was about to have her skull kicked in by Roxie.

Then, AVGN then runs up and hops onto the middle rope on the left side of the ring, he then jumps off and nails a springboard dropkick on Roxie. Roxie was dazed and then she fell off the apron and breaks through the carpet strip board to some cheers from the crowd.

AVGN gets up as he had blood trickling down his face at the chaos he caused.

Lucy then grabs a fish hook from the top side of the ring and approaches Roxie with it.

Lucy sits Roxie up and then Lucy digs the hook right into Roxie's head with Roxie screaming and the fans chant "you sick fuck" to Lucy.

Lucy then tosses Roxie back into the ring and Lucy re-enters the ring soon after.

Meanwhile, AVGN grabs four strips from the left side of the ring and was ready to swing for the fences.

AVGN then swings the strips and breaks them over Lucy's back to good amount of cheers from the crowd.

"Oh damn it," Lucy said in pain.

AVGN then grabs Lucy by her head and carves the broken strips across Lucy's head as Lucy screams in pain. Six seconds later, AVGN drops the strips as Lucy was in some pain after it.

Roxie was sitting up as there was little drips of blood going down her face.

AVGN then picks Roxie up and whips her to the bottom side of the ring as the hooks dig into Roxie's back.

When Roxie stumbles forwards, AVGN drops her with a snap powerslam.

AVGN then goes for the pin on Roxie.

1…2…and Roxie kicks out.

AVGN then picks up Roxie by her head and gets her back onto her feet.

Roxie then starts to punch AVGN in the ribs, in order to fight back. After seven punches, Roxie nails AVGN with a headbutt as he lets go of Roxie.

Suddenly, Lucy runs up and nails a shotgun dropkick to AVGN. The impact sends AVGN crashing through the carpet strip board in the bottom left corner of the ring to "that was awesome" chants from the crowd.

Lucy gets up with blood slowly trickling down the middle of her face, she then walks over to the right side of the ring.

Lucy then grabs six strips from the right side of the ring. Lucy puts three strips each in her hands as Roxie was approaching Lucy.

Lucy swings her left hand and breaks the strips over Roxie's head. Lucy swings her right hand and breaks the other strips over Roxie's head to cheers from the crowd.

Lucy drops the strips and grabs Roxie, Lucy then whips Roxie towards the right side of the ring and Roxie lands back first into the strips, breaking a few of them on impact.

Lucy then runs up and nails a clothesline on Roxie that sends her over the top rope and onto the ringside floor on the right side of the area.

Roxie leans up against the apron as Lucy grabs three strips from the right side of the ring and places it near Roxie's head on the apron.

Lucy then runs to the other side of the ring and then she screams as she was ready to take out the Pokerocker.

Lucy then runs up and nails a baseball slide dropkick to Roxie as the strips dig into Roxie's skull and the fans cheer like fucking maniacs for that sick bump, the impact sends Roxie right into the guardrail.

Lucy then exits the ring and onto the floor on the right side of the ringside area. Lucy then grabs Roxie and tosses her back into the ring, Lucy re-enters the ring soon after.

Lucy then kneels down as Roxie was starting to get back up from that baseball slide dropkick Lucy gave her and even worse, Roxie was near the carpet strip board in the top right corner of the ring.

When Roxie stands on her feet, Lucy nails her with Hellview Flash to a fucking brilliant ovation from the crowd as Roxie was stumbling from the kick.

Suddenly, AVGN comes out of nowhere and he spears Roxie through the carpet strip board as the fans went out of their fucking minds for that move.

AVGN got up and drags Roxie out of that pile of strips and broken board pieces.

AVGN then picks up Roxie, hooks her arms, and drops her with a brutal tiger driver to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

AVGN then goes for the pin on Roxie.

1…2…3 and the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans gave a great fucking ovation for the finish.

"Advancing to the next round, The Angry Video Game Nerd and Lucy Araya-Hirano," Chris said as the ref raised the arms of AVGN and Lucy.

Lucy and AVGN shook hands in respect to a standing ovation from the crowd.

Soon, Roxie was starting to get up as blood was starting to trickle down her face a bit more. Roxie got on her feet as Lucy and AVGN look like they were going to beat up Roxie even further.

Then, Lucy and AVGN raised Roxie's arms to a standing ovation from the crowd showing respect to the three wrestlers.

Soon, the three fighters exit the ring and they head towards the backstage area as the ring crew were cleaning up and setting up for the next match.

* * *

 **Post-Match Interviews:**

In the backstage area, AVGN was in his locker room with blood covering his forehead.

"Round one is fucking done and round two is just around the fucking corner. What a way to get back in the game by making it to the quarterfinals, now all I have to do is win that fucking match and every other match after that to become the Master of the fucking Death Matches for a second fucking time," AVGN said.

In the female locker room, Roxie was getting the fish hook pulled out of her forehead.

"Is this the worst thing that happened to you," the cameraman asked Roxie.

"Oh hell yes," Roxie said.

Soon, one of the medics pulls out the hook as two very small holes were in her forehead.

"Get a good view asshole," Roxie said as the camera zooms in on the aftermath of that hook.

Out of the hallway, Lucy was leaning against a wall after her match.

"You know, that match didn't really suit my tastes. I rather be in a match were I wrestle barefoot, in a glass covered canvas, with the ropes replaced with barb wire. But the only good thing is I'm in the next round and my opponent should better be careful because they are about to die," Lucy said as she wiped the blood from her face.

 _ **To be continued**_ **…**

* * *

 **We are halfway through the first round and we know that T.K Takaishi, Dawn, Hunter Huntsman, Vaas Montenegro, The Angry Video Game Nerd, and Lucy Araya-Hirano are in the quarterfinals. But don't worry, there are still three more very violent bouts left and six other fighters to be revealed for the quarterfinals.**

 **We will have more of MOTDM III Night One up next.**


	32. MOTDM III Night One Pt 5

**The Deathmatch Underground**

 **Summary: The most insane people from around the world compete in violent matches at The Deathmatch Underground.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (fictional or OCs), they belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs (which will be shown later on).**

 **Rated M for bloody violence, coarse language, and some sexual references.**

 **P.S-All shows in this company (including MOTDM) will show the matches without commentary.**

 **Chapter 32: MOTDM III Night One Part V**

* * *

 **Cody vs. Lumpy vs. Rainbow Dash**

The ring was cleaned up and around the ring apron were numerous light tube bundles varying in size and length as the next first round match was about to begin.

"Tom Sawyer" by Rush starts to play and out comes Cody (wearing a MOTDM III t-shirt, light blue jeans, and black wrestling boots) to some cheers from the crowd.

Cody walks down the entrance way and he slowly enters the ring, as he waits for the opponents in the match.

"Money for Nothing" by Dire Straits starts to play and out comes Lumpy (wearing his black singlet with a MOTDM III t-shirt over top of it and black wrestling boots) to a bunch of "Lumpy" chants from the crowd.

Lumpy high fives the fans as he makes his way to the ringside area. Once he reaches the ringside area, Lumpy enters the ring as the last opponent was about to enter.

"Rock You Like a Hurricane" by The Scorpions plays and out comes Rainbow Dash (wearing a rainbow coloured basketball jersey with "DMU" on the front and "666" on the back, black biker shorts, and rainbow coloured wrestling boots) to a thunderous ovation from the crowd.

Rainbow walks down the entrance way and she slowly enters the ring, as the match was about to begin.

"This is a first round match of the third annual Master of the Death Matches, it is a Light Tubes Bundles Death Match," Chris said to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Introducing first, from the unknown capital of hardcore, Edmonton, Alberta, Canada, Cody," Chris said as Cody was pumping up the crowd to some cheers from the fans.

"From the Land of Happy Tree, Lumpy," Chris said as Lumpy raised his left arm to a good ovation from the crowd.

"And from Canterlot High, she's the Canterlot Deathcolt, Rainbow Dash," Chris said as Rainbow raised her arms in the air to a whole bunch of "Rainbow" chants from the crowd.

Cody then takes off his shirt and throws it away, wanting to wrestle shirtless.

The ref then signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins. Soon, the three fighters walk to the middle of the ring in this face off.

Seven seconds later, Rainbow nails two forearms to Lumpy and Cody. Rainbow then takes down Cody with an enzugiri.

Rainbow gets up and takes down Lumpy with a clothesline to some cheers from the crowd.

Rainbow then picks up Cody, drapes his arm around her neck, and takes him down with a suplex.

Rainbow and Lumpy get up at the same time and then Rainbow runs up and nails a running dropkick to Lumpy. The impact sends Lumpy to the ropes on the left side of the ring.

Rainbow then runs up and clotheslines Lumpy out of the ring and onto the ringside floor on the left side of the area.

Cody gets up and runs towards Rainbow, looking to knock her out of the ring. But then, Rainbow sees Cody coming and gives him a back body drop out of the ring and onto the ringside floor on the left side of the area.

Rainbow then runs towards the right side of the ring as she sees Lumpy and Cody starting to get up from the falls.

When Cody and Lumpy were on their feet, Rainbow runs to the other side of the ring, flips over the ropes, and takes down both guys with a flip from the ring to the floor as the fans went fucking insane for the move.

Rainbow quickly gets up and grabs a bundle (with six tubes in it) from the ring apron. Rainbow then walks over and it looks like she sets her sights on Cody.

When Cody was on his knees, Rainbow swings and breaks the bundle on Cody's back as the fans cheer a bit for the bump.

Rainbow takes the broken bundle and carves it along Cody's forehead as Cody was screaming in pain. Six seconds later, Rainbow drops the broken bundle and tosses Cody back into the ring.

Rainbow then enters the ring afterwards, she then nails a leg drop to Cody's face.

Rainbow then goes for the pin on Cody.

1…2…and Cody kicks out as his back was starting to bleed some and blood was slowly leaking down his face.

Rainbow then grabs another bundle (with three tubes in it) from the apron as she stands back up.

When Cody got on his knees, Rainbow swings and breaks the bundle over Cody's head to a cringe response from the crowd.

Suddenly, Lumpy enters the ring and then he clips Rainbow in the right leg, taking her onto one knee and dropping the broken bundle.

Lumpy grabs another bundle (with nine tubes in it) from the apron, he swings, and breaks the bundle on Rainbow's back as Rainbow screams in pain.

Lumpy drops the broken bundle and then he picks up an eight foot long bundle (with seven tubes in it) from the apron. Lumpy then walks over and places the bundle vertically on the bottom right corner of the ring.

As Lumpy was setting up the bundle, Rainbow was on her feet as she was about to put Lumpy through some glass.

Rainbow then runs towards Lumpy, looking to put him through the bundle. But then, Lumpy moves out of the way and Rainbow breaks through that corner bundle as the fans were shocked to see Rainbow getting beat like this.

When Rainbow steps backwards, Lumpy gets her with a dragon suplex with a bridge pin.

1…2…and Rainbow kicks out.

Lumpy then picks up a broken bundle and begins to carve it into Rainbow's skull as she screams in pain. Seven seconds later, Lumpy drops the broken bundle and stands back up on his feet.

Meanwhile, Cody gets on his feet and picks up a regular bundle (with ten tubes in it) from the apron as he was setting it up for Lumpy.

When Lumpy turns around, Cody throws the bundle into Lumpy's face, breaking it on impact and taking Lumpy down to a few cheers from the crowd.

Cody then runs up and nails a splash onto Lumpy, following it up with a pin.

1…2…and Lumpy kicks out.

Then, Rainbow gets up as there was some blood slowly leaking from her forehead.

Rainbow then grabs Cody from behind and gets him with a German suplex with a bridge pin.

1…2…and Cody kicks out.

Rainbow gets up and picks up another bundle (with eleven tubes in it) from the apron and places it near the middle of the ring.

Rainbow then picks up Cody and gets him in a back to belly position. After walking around a bit, Rainbow drops Cody with white noise onto the bundle, breaking it on impact.

Meanwhile, Lumpy was getting up as blood was leaking from his skull.

Lumpy then grabs Rainbow by the head and plants her with a DDT.

Lumpy then goes for the pin on Rainbow.

1…2…and Rainbow kicks out.

Lumpy then grabs another bundle (with nine tubes in it) from the apron and places it on top of Cody.

Lumpy then picks up Rainbow, drapes her arm over his shoulder, and then Lumpy lifts up Rainbow in the air. Three seconds later, Lumpy drops Rainbow with a suplex onto Cody as the bundle breaks on impact as the fans were cheering like crazy for the match.

Lumpy then pushes Rainbow off of Cody and goes for the pin on Cody.

1…2…and Cody kicks out to Lumpy's shock.

Lumpy gets up and picks up Rainbow, looking to set her up for a powerbomb. But then, Rainbow counters with a back body drop as Lumpy was near the top left corner of the ring.

When Lumpy gets back on his feet, Rainbow runs up and nails a running boot to Lumpy, knocking him into the top left corner of the ring.

Rainbow then grabs another bundle (with fourteen tubes in it) from the apron, she swings, and breaks the bundle over Lumpy's head as the fans chant "this is awesome" for the match.

Rainbow drops the broken bundle as Cody was getting up with his chest cut badly from the tubes.

Cody then sneaks behind Rainbow and drops her with a back suplex.

Cody then gets up and picks up another bundle (with thirteen tubes in it) from the apron.

When Rainbow got back on her feet, Cody swings the bundle at Rainbow. But then, Rainbow ducks the swing and Cody misses the shot.

Cody then tries to swing the bundle again at Rainbow, but yet again Rainbow ducks the shot and Cody misses at getting Rainbow again.

Cody turns around and Rainbow kicks the bundle into Cody's chest as the bundle breaks on impact as the fans cheer some for the move.

As Cody was feeling the pain, Lumpy walks out of the corner and grabs Cody. Lumpy then lifts Cody in the air and drops him with the pop up spinebuster.

Lumpy then sees a eight foot long bundle (with ten tubes in it) on the apron and then he picks it up.

Lumpy then sets the bundle on top of Cody. Then, Rainbow climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner of the ring.

Rainbow then turns around, jumps off the top rope, and gets Cody with a bundle assisted Wonderbolt Splash as the bundle breaks on impact and the fans went fucking nuts for the move.

Rainbow then goes for the pin on Cody.

1…2…3 and the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans gave a great ovation for the result.

"Advancing to the next round, Rainbow Dash and Lumpy," Chris said as the ref raised the arms of Lumpy and Rainbow as their faces were covered in blood.

About a minute later, Cody stands back up as his face, chest, and parts of his back were bloodied as well.

Soon, both Lumpy and Rainbow pat Cody on the back and then they raise his arms as the fans chant "great fucking match" for this bout.

Soon, all three wrestlers exit the ring and they walk towards the backstage area as the ring crew was cleaning up the ring and setting up for the next match.

* * *

 **Post-match Interviews:**

In the locker room, Cody was standing around as the camera zooms in on Cody's chest.

"Look at my chest, it looks shredded from those tubes," Cody said.

Cody then picks up away at the small pieces of glass that were stuck in his chest. After he got all the glass out, he wash away the blood to see numerous small cuts along his chest.

"From the amount of cuts, it looks like I battle a cat and lost," Cody said as the cameraman laugh at the joke.

In another locker room, Lumpy was sitting down as he had a towel wrapped around his head.

"Master of the Death Matches III, my first tournament in two years, and I'm in the quarterfinals. Now my focus is on my next opponent, you see I don't care if your a vet or a rookie, I will beat your fucking ass. When I'm done, I will beat everyone else and become the master," Lumpy said.

In the female locker room, Rainbow was leaning against the wall as she was bloody as well.

"It feels like déjà vu, I'm in the quarterfinals. It feels like I never left, I gave Lumpy and Cody the match of their lives and I have the blood to prove it. Now I'm in the next round and my matches will get more insane and violent. When I'm done with this tournament, not only will I be the master, but the DMU World Champion," Rainbow said.

 _ **To be continued**_ **…**

* * *

 **Man did I have fun writing this match, Rainbow Dash to me is like a cyan female version of the late J.C Bailey with her high flying moves and her Deathmatch style of wrestling.**

 **Now we have eight wrestlers in the quarterfinals and only four spots left to be earned, but the last two matches will be like nothing else.**

 **Anyway, we will have more MOTDM III up next.**


	33. MOTDM III Night One Pt 6

**The Deathmatch Underground**

 **Summary: The most insane people from around the world compete in violent matches at The Deathmatch Underground.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (fictional or OCs), they belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs (which will be shown later on).**

 **Rated M for bloody violence, coarse language, and some sexual references.**

 **P.S-All shows in this company (including MOTDM) will show the matches without commentary.**

 **Chapter 33: MOTDM III Night One Part VI**

* * *

 **Dylan Rage vs. Scully Tolmach vs. El Tigre Violento**

The ring was cleaned up after the last match and in the ring was various weapons that were covered in razor wire, razor blades, gusset plates, or tattoo needles along the ring apron and at the ringside area. There was these two weapons on the bottom corners of the ring, a razor wire covered pane of glass on the left and a board covered in tattoo needles on the right as the next match was about to begin.

"Til I Collapse" by Eminem feat. Nate Dogg plays and out comes Dylan Rage (wearing his signature ring gear with a black and red Great Milenko jersey, skull bandana around his mouth, and goggles around his face) to a good ovation as Dylan had a gusset plate covered water jug bat in his hands.

Dylan walks down the entrance way and around the ringside area. Dylan then enters the ring as he puts down his bat, and then he takes off his bandana and goggles. Dylan then places the goggles on the top left corner as he waits for the next opponent.

"Timewave Zero" by Scar Symmetry plays out comes Scully Tolmach (wearing his usual ring gear with a dark blue muscle shirt with the tenth doctor on it, also wearing a trench coat) to a good ovation from the crowd.

Scully walks down the entrance way and he enters the ring. Scully then takes off his trench coat as the final opponent was about to enter.

"Feel This Moment" by Pitbull feat. Christian Aguilera plays and out comes El Tigre Violento (wearing his signature ring gear) to a great ovation from the crowd.

Tigre runs down the entrance way and around the ringside area, high five the fans along the way. Then, Tigre enters the ring as the match was about to begin.

"This is an opening round match of the third annual Master of the Death Matches, it is the Omega Mayhem Death Match," Chris said as the fans went absolutely nuts to see this match.

"Introducing first, from The Darkest Realm of Horrors, The Walking Nightmare, Dylan Rage," Chris said as Dylan raised his left fist to a good amount of cheers from the crowd.

"From Gallifrey, The Immortal, Scully Tolmach," Chris said as Scully stood there with the fans chanting "Immortal" for Scully.

"And from Playa Del Carmen, Mexico, El Tigre Violento," Chris said as Tigre spreads his arms wide to several cheers from the fans.

Dylan then takes off his jersey and throws it out of the ring, showing off the special MOTDM III muscle shirt he had on for this event.

Then, the ref signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins. The three guys then stood in the middle of the ring, ready to hit the first strike.

Dylan then decides he wanted to be the first to take punishment.

"Come on, hit me motherfuckers," Dylan said to Scully and Tigre.

Scully and Tigre look at each other and then Scully hits Dylan with a shot to the face, but it didn't faze him.

Tigre then nails a chop to Dylan's chest, but yet again it didn't do anything.

Dylan then nails a chop to Tigre, taking him down. Then, Dylan nails a clothesline on Scully, taking him down as well.

Scully quickly gets up and then Dylan takes down Scully again with a scoop slam.

Dylan then picks up Scully and tosses him out of the ring and onto the floor on the left side of the ringside area.

Dylan then exits the ring and onto the floor on that same side of the area.

Dylan was picking up Scully again, when Scully nails him with a hard punch to the ribs.

Scully then slams Dylan face first into the guardrail. Then, Scully continues to slam Dylan's face on the guardrail over and over again.

After slamming Dylan's face ten times onto the guardrail, Scully drags Dylan by his head and leans him against the apron as Dylan head was near a light tube bundle (with five tubes in it) covered in razor wire.

Meanwhile, Tigre gets up as he sees Dylan's head near the bundle, so he had an idea.

Tigre runs to the right side of the ring, bounces off the ropes, runs up, and nails a baseball slide dropkick as the bundle break in Dylan's face. The impact causes Dylan to stumble into the guardrail as the fans cheer a bit for the move.

Tigre exits the ring and onto the floor, then Scully and Tigre hook Dylan's arms around their necks and take him down with a double suplex.

Tigre gets up and moves a guardrail out of the way, Tigre then steps into the crowd for some weird reason.

Then, Scully picks up Dylan by his hair as Dylan was leaking blood from his skull.

Scully then drags Dylan by his hair as they made it near the top left corner of the ring.

Suddenly, Dylan was fighting back with punches to Scully's face. Soon, Scully and Dylan were trading back and forth shots to each other.

Meanwhile, Tigre had made his way up the third row of the bleachers as the fans were on their feet to see this.

Tigre then runs up, jumps off the bleachers, and takes down both Dylan and Scully with a double cross body as the fans went fucking nuts for the move with them chanting "that was awesome" for the move.

Tigre slowly gets up and grabs Dylan by his head. Then, Dylan rams Tigre back first into the ring apron.

Dylan then picks up Scully and throws him head first into the metal post on the top left corner of the ring.

Dylan then picks up Tigre and lifts him on his shoulders, looking to powerbomb Tigre to oblivion.

Dylan then runs and strikes Tigre back first into the metal post on the top right corner of the ring, Dylan then drops Tigre back onto the floor as Dylan had a smirk on his bloody face.

Dylan then picks up Tigre and tosses him back into the ring, Dylan then re-enters the ring soon after.

Dylan then sets Tigre up against the middle rope on the top side of the ring, and then Dylan goes for something in his pocket.

After a few seconds, Dylan pulls out a pack of tattoo needles to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

Dylan opens up the pack and grabs all the needles in his hand. Soon, he approaches Tigre with needles in hand.

Dylan then stabs Tigre in the head with the needles. Then, Dylan keeps stabbing Tigre in the head with those needles over and over again to cheers from the crowd.

After thirteen stabs, Dylan then places the needles on Tigre's head as Dylan raises his other hand in the air.

Then, Dylan hammers the needles right into Tigre's skull as he screams in pain. After a few seconds, Dylan stops as almost all the needles were stuck in Tigre's skull as he stumbles around the ring in pain.

As that was happening, Dylan grabs the water jug plate covered bat as he was about to swing.

Dylan then swings and nails the bat onto Tigre's skull, but it didn't take him down.

Dylan swings again as he hit Tigre in the skull again, but it didn't take Tigre down as Dylan was getting mad.

Dylan swings the bat yet again and hits Tigre in the skull again, taking him down to cheers from the crowd.

Dylan drops the bat and then nails a standing back splash onto Tigre.

Dylan then goes for the pin on Tigre.

1…2…and Tigre kicks out.

Dylan gets up and grabs a small light tube covered frame from the ring apron just as Scully gets back into the ring.

Dylan then nails a spinning back hand to Scully as he stumbles towards the ropes on the bottom side of the ring.

Dylan then whips Scully to the other side of the ring. When Scully bounces off the ropes, Dylan smashes the frame over Scully's head, taking him down to cheers from the crowd.

Dylan then goes for the pin on Scully.

1…2…and Scully kicks out to Dylan's shock.

Dylan gets up as he sees Tigre on his knees, with blood almost pouring from his skull.

Dylan then grabs a paddle board covered in razor blades and places it razors first onto Tigre's back.

Dylan then stomps the board as the blades dig into Tigre's back as he screams in pain.

Dylan then grabs a light tube bundle (with six tubes in it) covered in gusset plates to a thunderous ovation from the crowd.

Dylan looks over to see that Scully was getting up as blood was just flowing from his head.

Dylan raises the bundle over his head, ready to strike Scully down. But then, Scully kicks Dylan below the belt and yanks the bundle out of Dylan's hands.

Scully then swings and breaks the bundle over Dylan's skull to a cringing response from the crowd.

Then, Scully drops the bundle and takes down Dylan with a northern lights suplex with a bridge pin.

1…2…and Dylan kicks out.

Scully then flips Dylan onto his stomach and then Scully grabs a gusset plate covered plastic bat from the apron.

Scully then gets Dylan in a gusset plate bat assisted crossface as Dylan was screaming in intense fucking pain.

Dylan then was punching Scully in the skull, hoping to break off the hold. Unfortunately, it was not working as Tigre was approaching Scully.

Tigre tap Scully on the shoulder as they look over to the tattoo needle covered board in the bottom right corner.

Scully then let's go of Dylan and then he drops the plate bat.

Then, Scully and Tigre pick up Dylan as Dylan was just pouring blood from his skull.

After Scully and Tigre nod, they both lift Dylan onto their shoulders as they turn towards the needle board. Dylan was trying to beg Tigre and Scully not to do it, but it was not working.

Four seconds later, Scully and Tigre run up and get Dylan with a double running powerbomb as Dylan breaks through the board as the crowd went fucking nuts for the bump as they chant "that was awesome".

Dylan was in some severe pain as about fourteen needles were digging into Dylan's back.

"Oh fuck, oh fucking shit that fucking hurts," Dylan said in pain.

Meanwhile, Tigre and Scully were trading back and forth shots to each other. Ten seconds later, Tigre grabs Scully and takes him down with a side suplex.

Tigre gets up and grabs a razor blade covered chair from the apron as he waits for Scully to take him out.

Scully got on his knees and then Tigre hits him in the back with that chair as the fans cringe at the impact.

Tigre then places the chair blades first onto the back on Scully. Tigre then jumps up and nails a chair assisted double stomp to Scully's back as the fans cheer for the sick bump.

What Tigre didn't know is that Dylan gets up and grabs a razor blade covered light tube bundle (with fourteen tubes in it) from the apron as he walking to Tigre.

Dylan then throws the bundle and it breaks over Tigre's back as Tigre just screams in pain.

Dylan then grabs Tigre by his head and drags him to the top right corner of the ring. Dylan then looks behind him to see the razor wire covered pane across from him.

Dylan then whips Tigre out of the corner and Tigre flips back first as he crashes through the razor wire pane to numerous cheers from the crowd.

Dylan then picks up a razor wire covered light tube bundle (with four tubes in it) from the apron and then Dylan breaks the bundle over his head to a bunch "you sick fuck" chants from the crowd.

Dylan then drops the broken bundle and walks over to Tigre. Dylan then picks up Tigre as the razor wire was stuck into his back and his right arm was cut up from the pane.

Then, Tigre nails a stunner to Dylan, followed that up with an enzugiri to Dylan that stuns him for the moment.

Tigre then removes the wire from his shirt and then he climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring, looking for a moonsault.

Dylan regains his composure as he grabs the razor blade covered chair.

Then, Dylan throws the chair and it hits Tigre right in the back as Tigre could feel the pain.

Dylan then walks over and pushes Tigre off the top rope and Tigre crashes through a razor blade covered table on the ringside floor to a fucking brilliant ovation from the crowd.

Suddenly, Scully grabs Dylan from behind and gets him with a back suplex into a bridge pin.

1…2…and Dylan kicks out and both guys immediately stand up.

Dylan gets Scully in a fireman's carry and then Dylan drops Scully with a Death Valley Driver.

Dylan then gets up and walks over to the top left corner of the ring. Dylan then grabs his goggles and wraps them around his neck.

Dylan then walks over and climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring.

Dylan then puts on his goggles and salutes to the crowd (just like Jun Kasai). Dylan then jumps off the top rope and nails the Blood Pearl Splash on Scully to cheers from the crowd.

Dylan then goes for the pin on Scully.

1…2…and Scully kicks out as Dylan was in shock.

Dylan removes his goggles and he grabs a open box from the ring apron. Dylan then waits for Scully gets up to nail him with the box.

When Scully got on his feet, Dylan was ready to hit him with it. But then, Scully ducks the shots and kicks Dylan in the ribs, then taking the box away.

Scully then nails Dylan in the head with the box, as it was filled with dozens of gusset plates. Dylan was then taken down as the fans were in utter shock.

Scully then goes for the pin on Dylan.

1…2…and Dylan kicks out to some cheers from the crowd.

Scully then grabs a gusset plate and places it on Dylan's right arm. Scully then hammers the plate into Dylan's arm as Dylan was screaming in pain.

Scully gets up, walks up, and grabs a gusset plate covered steel chair from the apron. Scully then places the chair about a foot away from the apron.

Scully then picks up Dylan and drags him to near the bottom side of the ring. Scully then drapes Dylan's arm around his neck, looking for a suplex.

Scully then lifts Dylan in the air, bounces Dylan's feet off the ropes, and then nails a slingshot michinoku driver which was called the sonic screwdriver onto the plate chair as Dylan's skull hits the plates as the fans just cringe in horror at the move.

Scully then goes for the pin on Dylan.

1…2…3 and the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans were in shock over this.

Soon, Tigre weakly gets back in the ring as he was very bloody as well.

"Advancing to the next round, Scully Tolmach and El Tigre Violento," Chris said as the ref raised the arms of Tigre and Scully to a somewhat hateful response from the crowd.

A lot of the fans wanted to see Dylan win this tournament, but that wasn't going to happen.

Scully and Tigre exit the ring as they slowly make their way to the backstage area as they were drenched in blood from that brutal match.

Soon, Dylan gets up as blood was pouring from his skull like a faucet and his arm looked shredded as he was visibly upset of losing in the first round.

Dylan then kicks the ropes in anger, he was almost on the verge of wanting to quit wrestling.

Then, Dawn comes out of the back and enters the ring, hoping to talk some sense into Dylan.

"Dylan, don't let this lost get you down," Dawn said to Dylan.

"I have more talent than those guys and I was trained by the best. This is the thanks I get, I just want to leave," Dylan said as he was about to exit the ring.

"Hang on Dylan, don't leave here yet," Ian Rotten said as he came out of the curtain with mic in hand.

Ian then walks down the entrance way and he enters the ring.

"Dylan, I know you are not happy about being knocked out of the first round," Ian said to Dylan and then the fans chant "Dylan got screwed".

"I know you lost, but damn you are some fucking nut job," Ian said to Dylan as Dylan was smiling a bit.

"Listen, this motherfucker was not only trained by Matt Tremont, but by Jun Kasai as well," Ian said to the fans in the crowd.

"This sick bastard has violence coursing through his hands and he has more to give than anyone in the back," Ian said to the crowd.

"Listen, those two guys who are in the next round didn't get the full experience of Dylan Rage, but I want to say you have a great future in the art of Deathmatch wrestling," Ian said to Dylan.

"DMU is the future of Deathmatch wrestling and Dylan is the shining star for this style, I give my stamp of approval to Dylan Rage and I don't care if Tigre and Scully don't like, I see talent and Dylan Rage has it," Ian said.

Ian then extends his hand out to Dylan as the fans chant out "yes" to see Dylan shake the hand of the Godfather of Violence.

Almost a minute later, Dylan then shakes Ian's hand to a standing ovation from the crowd.

Then, Dylan, Dawn, and Ian exit the ring and they head to the backstage area as the ring crew was cleaning up the mess and set up for the last match of the first round of the tournament.

* * *

 **Post-Match Footage:**

A bloody Dylan Rage and Dawn were walking to the locker room as Dylan was exhausted from his match.

Dylan grabs the door and opens it up, Dylan and Dawn walk into the room as pretty much all of the fighters (except for Hunter and Lynn) were in the locker room, giving Dylan a standing ovation for his performance.

Dylan was a bit happy to see everyone thinking he was an amazing Deathmatch performer.

Dylan turns to his right and then he was face to face with the original master, The Angry Video Game Nerd.

AVGN then extends his fist out to Dylan.

"Hey man, welcome to the big leagues," AVGN said to Dylan and then Dylan fist bump AVGN.

Down the hall, Tigre was wiping off the blood from his head as he was beat from his match and is now moving on to the next round.

"Dylan Rage, fuck you," Tigre said and then he flips off to the camera.

In another locker room, Scully was sitting on a chair, trying to get some strength back after the match.

"Dylan Rage, you made the biggest mistake by attacking both me and Tigre. We gave you the most vicious, malicious, and bloody beatdown ever and all three of us didn't walk away clean. Now my focus is on the second day and my next opponent because by the end of the tournament, I will be your fucking Master of the Death Matches," Scully said.

 _ **To be continued**_ **…**

* * *

 **We are almost done with day one as only two more people will join the ten other fighters in the quarterfinals. But I got to say that match was the most violent one for Night one of MOTDM III.**

 **Anyway, we will have the conclusion to night one of MOTDM III up next.**


	34. MOTDM III Night One Pt 7

**The Deathmatch Underground**

 **Summary: The most insane people from around the world compete in violent matches at The Deathmatch Underground.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (fictional or OCs), they belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs (which will be shown later on).**

 **Rated M for bloody violence, coarse language, and some sexual references.**

 **P.S-All shows in this company (including MOTDM) will show the matches without commentary.**

 **Chapter 34: MOTDM III Night One Part VII**

* * *

 **Lucy Heartfilia vs. Hinata Hyuga vs. Sailor Saturn**

The ring was cleaned up and now there was barbed wire wrapped around the ropes, along with two open boxes filled with forty light tubes in the top left and bottom right corners of the ring as the final match of the first round will begin.

"Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds" by The Beatles starts to play and out comes Lucy Heartfilia (wearing a blue/white top, blue skirt, and black wrestling boots) to a good ovation from the crowd.

Lucy walks down the entrance way and she slowly enters the ring as the next opponent was about to come out.

"More Than Words" by Extreme starts to play and out comes Hinata Hyuga (wearing her outfit from Naruto Shippuden) to one of the loudest pop of cheers from the crowd.

Hinata slowly walks down the entrance way and she enters the ring, there was only one person left to appear.

A minute later, "I'm So Sick" by Flyleaf starts to play as the fans look to the entrance way. About thirty seconds later, out comes Sailor Saturn (wearing a purple sleeveless hoodie, purple shorts, black wrestling boots, and a purple face mask) to a pretty much deafening ovation from the crowd.

Saturn walks down the entrance way and around the ringside area, high five the fans along the way. Saturn then enters the ring as all three women were in the ring and all three females had on kick pads covered in thumbtacks.

"This is the night one main event for Master of the Death Matches III. It is the last first round match and it is a TWT Death Match," Chris said to a decent ovation from the crowd.

"Introducing first, from Earth-Land, Lucy Heartfilia," Chris said as Lucy gave a peace sign to a decent ovation from the crowd.

"From the Hidden Leaf Village, Hinata Hyuga," Chris said as Hinata stood still to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"And from Tokyo, Japan, by way of The Cosmos, The Soldier of Death, Sailor Saturn," Chris said as Saturn spread her arms wide to a really great ovation from the crowd.

Saturn soon unzips her hoodie and takes it off, she tosses it out of the ring as she is wearing a MOTDM III muscle shirt. Saturn then takes off her mask and tosses it to the crowd.

The ref then signals the bell to be ring as the final match of the first round and the last match of night one begins. Lucy, Hinata, and Saturn walk to the center of the ring, in this intense face off.

Five seconds later, Saturn nails Lucy and Hinata with forearms.

Saturn then nails an enzugiri to Lucy, she then gets Hinata down with a clothesline.

Saturn walks over to the bottom right corner and picks up a light tube from the box. Saturn then walks over and stands over Lucy.

When Lucy gets up, Saturn swings the tube at Lucy, but she ducks the shot. Lucy tries to swing the tube again, but Lucy ducks the shot again.

Lucy then kicks Saturn in the ribs, grabs the tube, and breaks it over Saturn's head.

Then, Hinata comes from behind and gets Saturn with a German suplex with a bridge pin.

1…2…and Saturn kicks out.

Hinata quickly gets up and then she and Lucy begin to trade kicks to their ribs using their kicks pads. Eleven seconds later, Lucy nails a pele kick to Hinata as she was stunned from the attack.

Lucy then whips Hinata as Hinata hits back first into the barbed wire ropes on the left side of the ring.

Lucy then nails a dropkick to Hinata as she slips out of the ring and onto the ringside floor on the left side of the area.

Lucy turns around as Saturn runs up and nails a shotgun dropkick that sends Lucy into the top left corner of the ring.

Then, Lucy slides out of the ring and onto the ringside floor on the top side of the ringside area.

Saturn was the only one left standing as the fans were cheering for the Soldier of Death.

Meanwhile, Lucy and Hinata were starting to get up as they were near the top left corner.

Seeing this, Saturn jumps onto the top rope on the top left corner of the ring as the fans were on their feet.

Saturn then jumps off the top rope and takes out Lucy and Hinata with a dive to the floor as the fans chant "that was awesome" for the move.

Saturn quickly gets up and picks up Lucy by her head. Then, Saturn tosses Lucy back into the ring and Saturn re-enters the ring soon after.

Saturn goes to the box in the top left corner and picks up a light tube.

When Lucy got on her knees, Saturn swings and breaks the tube over Lucy's head to some cheers from the crowd.

Saturn then carves the broken tube across Lucy's forehead as Lucy screams in pain. Eight seconds later, Saturn drops the broken tube and stands back up.

Suddenly, Hinata gets back into the ring, runs up, and takes down Saturn with a bulldog.

Hinata then grabs Saturn by her head and then she uses one of her kick pads and grates it across Saturn's face. Six seconds later, Hinata stops as Saturn was rolling around in pain.

Hinata then walks over to the box in the top left corner and picks up five tubes from the box. Hinata then sets the tubes on the ring mat near the middle of the ring.

Lucy then gets up as she was slowly leaking blood from her head. Hinata then lifts Lucy on her shoulders, looking for a Death Valley Driver.

But then, Lucy escapes off of Hinata's shoulders and when Hinata turns around, Lucy kicks Hinata in the ribs.

Lucy gets Hinata in a front face lock and takes down Hinata with a DDT as Hinata breaks through the tubes skull first to cheers from the crowd.

Lucy then goes for the pin on Hinata.

1…2…and Hinata kicks out.

Saturn gets up as blood was leaking down her forehead. Saturn then walks over to the bottom right corner and grabs three tubes from the box.

Saturn walks over to Lucy, she then swings and breaks the three tubes onto Lucy's back.

Saturn tosses the broken tubes away, grabs Lucy from behind, and takes her down with a dragon suplex with a bridge pin.

1…2…and Lucy kicks out.

Meanwhile, Hinata was starting to get up as she was slowly leaking blood from her skull.

Hinata then runs up and takes down Saturn with a spear to a great ovation from the crowd.

Hinata then goes for the pin on Saturn.

1…2…and Saturn kicks out to Hinata's shock.

Hinata picks up Saturn and drags her to the bottom side of the ring. Hinata then grates Saturn's head across the barbed wire to some cheers from the crowd.

Eight seconds later, Hinata stops grating as she heads towards the bottom right corner and to the box. Hinata then pulls out three tubes and carries them towards Lucy.

When Lucy got on her feet, Hinata puts the tubes behind Lucy and gets her with a tube assisted northern lights suplex with a bridge pin as the tubes break on Lucy's back.

1…2…and Lucy kicks out.

Hinata then climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring. Three seconds later, Hinata jumps off and gets Lucy with a top rope back senton to some cheers from the crowd.

Hinata then goes for the pin on Lucy.

1…2…and Lucy kicks out to Hinata's shock.

Saturn gets up as she was bleeding a bit more from her face.

When Hinata got up, Saturn runs up and takes down Hinata with a spinning heel kick to the face.

Saturn quickly gets up and the she walks over to the box in the bottom right corner. Saturn then picks up four tubes from the box.

Saturn then walks over and places the tubes onto the mat in the middle of the ring.

Saturn then walks back to Hinata and grabs her by her hair. Saturn then drags Hinata right to the middle of the ring, near those tubes.

Saturn then grabs Hinata by her legs and takes her down with a wheelbarrow suplex as Hinata breaks back first into the tubes.

Saturn then goes for the pin on Hinata.

1…2…and Hinata kicks out to Saturn's shock.

Saturn walks over to Lucy and grabs her by her head, looking to get her back up. But then, Lucy nails a Kawada kick to Saturn's skull as about three tacks were stuck in Saturn's skull as the fans were gasping in shock.

As Saturn was stumbling around, Lucy runs up behind Saturn and takes her down with a running cutter to a great ovation from the crowd.

Lucy then goes for the pin on Saturn.

1…2…and Saturn kicks out as the fans chant "great fucking match".

Lucy immediately gets up and walks over to the box in the top left corner. Lucy then picks up five tubes and walks over back to Saturn.

Lucy was about to attack Saturn, but then Hinata was starting to get up and sets her sights on Lucy.

Lucy swings the tubes at Hinata, but Hinata ducks the move.

Then, Hinata grabs Lucy from behind and pushes her violently into the top left corner of the ring as the tubes break on Lucy's chest to some cheers from the crowd.

Lucy then grabs Hinata from behind and drops her with a backstabber.

Hinata then goes for the pin on Lucy.

1…2…and Lucy kicks out.

As Lucy gets up, Saturn grabs Lucy by her head and drops her with a reverse DDT to some cheers from the crowd.

Saturn gets up and walks over to the box in the top left corner, she then pulls out four light tubes.

Saturn walks to near the middle of the ring and sets the light tubes onto the mat.

Saturn then picks up Lucy, scoops her up, and drops her with the Death Star onto the tubes, breaking them to a "that was awesome" chant from the crowd.

Saturn then goes for the pin on Lucy.

1…2…but Saturn moves off of Lucy as Hinata try to get Saturn, but she accidentally gets Lucy instead.

Saturn then grabs Hinata from behind and drops her with a back suplex.

Saturn gets up and walks over to the box in the bottom right corner, she then pulls out three tubes from the box.

Saturn then walks back over and places the three tubes on top of Hinata. Then, Saturn then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring, looking to fly high.

Saturn then jumps off the top and nails the Death Comet onto Hinata, breaking the tubes to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

Saturn then goes for the pin on Hinata.

1…2…and Hinata kicks out to the shock of Saturn and the crowd.

Saturn then gets up and walks over to Lucy, then Saturn picks up Lucy by her hair, looking to finish her off for good.

But then, Lucy nails a knee to face buster on Saturn as the attack stunned Saturn for the moment.

Lucy then grabs Saturn and takes her down with a reverse STO.

But instead of going for the pin, Lucy gets up and walks over to Hinata. She then picks up Hinata back onto her feet as they have a way to take out Saturn.

Lucy then walks back over to Saturn and gets Saturn back onto her feet as Hinata looks over, ready to hit a move on Saturn.

Lucy then whips Saturn towards Hinata and then Hinata grabs Saturn and drops her with a sidewalk slam to some cheers from the crowd.

Then, Hinata gets Saturn back up as she drags Saturn to the top left corner of the ring. Meanwhile, Lucy goes over to the box in the bottom right corner and picks up ten light tubes from the box.

Lucy then walks back over and places the tubes close to the middle of the ring.

Lucy walks over to Hinata and Saturn, then Lucy and Hinata lift Saturn up onto the top rope on the top left corner.

Then, Saturn nails a boot to Lucy's face and then she nails another boot to Hinata's face, hoping to fight back in this match.

Suddenly, Hinata nails an enzugiri to the back of Saturn's head as the crowd cringe seeing the tacks being driven into the back of Saturn's skull.

Hinata then grabs a light tube and breaks it over Saturn's skull to some cheers from the crowd.

Hinata tosses the broken tube, then she and Lucy climb up to the top rope on the same corner as Saturn.

Then they drape Saturn's arms over their necks, as it looks like they were about to hit a superplex onto Saturn and through the tubes.

Lucy and Hinata jump off the top as they get Saturn with a double Spanish Fly and Saturn breaks back first into the tubes as the fans went fucking insane with "holy fuck" and "that was awesome" chants.

Four seconds later, Hinata gets her arm over Saturn in a pin.

1…2…3 and the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans were in a bit of a shock over Saturn's elimination as Hinata and Lucy slowly got up.

"Advancing to the next round, Lucy Heartfilia and Hinata Hyuga," Chris said as the ref raised the arms of Lucy and Hinata to a mix reaction to the crowd.

Both Lucy and Hinata had their faces covered in blood as they help Saturn back onto her feet as her face and the back of her arms were coated in blood as well.

Then, they raise Saturn's arms as the fans gave a standing ovation for all three fighters as they chant "great fucking match" for their performances in the match.

Soon, Frank West and Ian Rotten come out of the curtains as Frank had a mic in his hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have our twelve fighters in the quarterfinals and here are the matches for the second round of night two. We have 'The Sister of Violence' Lucy Araya-Hirano vs. T.K Takaishi, El Tigre Violento vs. Lucy Heartfilia, Lumpy vs. 'The Immortal' Scully Tolmach, The Angry Video Game Nerd vs. Rainbow Dash, Hunter Huntsman will defend his DMU World Title against Vaas Montenegro, and finally 'The Ultraviolent Moonchild' Dawn will face off against Hinata Hyuga," Frank said as the fans chant like crazy for the quarterfinals line up.

Soon, the three women exit the ring and they head into the backstage area we wrap the first night of MOTDM III.

* * *

 **Post-Match footage:**

A bloody Hinata was walking down the hall as the camera wanted to get some words from the ninja. But, Hinata just put her head down as she walks past the camera, not wanting any attention.

In the locker room, Saturn was sitting down as she wipes the blood off of her arm.

"Well you win some, you lose some, I guess. These people are definitely not going to forget my name, even after I took Lucy and Hinata to the fucking limit. I'm hoping Lucy and Hinata are not too badly damaged because they are about to be in for more danger than I could give them and that's all I have to say," Saturn said.

In a hallway, a bloody Lucy Heartfilia was trying to regain her energy after that hellacious match she went through.

"Made it past the first round, now I'm in the quarterfinals. Tigre you might be in some trouble considering I had it easy compared to you. Tomorrow night I'm going to give you one beating you will never forget and I will be one step closer to winning the Master of the Death Matches," Lucy said.

* * *

 **We got our twelve quarterfinalists, T.K Takaishi, Dawn, the reigning DMU World Champ Hunter Huntsman, Vaas Montenegro, Lucy Araya-Hirano, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Lumpy, Rainbow Dash, El Tigre Violento, Scully Tolmach, Lucy Heartfilia, and Hinata Hyuga.**

 **All I got to say is that night two will be the most sick and twisted night ever seen. But here is what we have for night two so far.**

* * *

 **Master of the Death Matches III Night Two Match Card (so far):**

 **Quarterfinals (Stipulations TBA):**

T.K Takaishi vs. "The Sister of Violence" Lucy Araya-Hirano

El Tigre Violento vs. Lucy Heartfilia

Lumpy vs. "The Immortal" Scully Tolmach

The Angry Video Game Nerd vs. Rainbow Dash

 **DMU World Championship:** Hunter Huntsman (c) vs. Vaas Montenegro

"The Ultraviolent Moonchild" Dawn vs. Hinata Hyuga

* * *

 **Anyway, join us in the next chapter for the start of night two of MOTDM III!**


	35. MOTDM III Night Two Pt 1

**The Deathmatch Underground**

 **Summary: The most insane people from around the world compete in violent matches at The Deathmatch Underground.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (fictional or OCs), they belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs (which will be shown later on).**

 **Rated M for bloody violence, coarse language, and some sexual references.**

 **P.S-All shows in this company (including MOTDM) will show the matches without commentary.**

 **Chapter 35: MOTDM III Night Two Part I**

* * *

 **T.K Takaishi vs. Lucy Araya-Hirano**

The fans from last night (and a few more that came here today) gather into The Bloody Center as they were amped for night two of the premier fiction Deathmatch tournament.

In the ring was numerous dangerous weapons including light tubes, a styrofoam board covered in skewers, a board covered in reciprocating saw blades in the bottom left corner, and on the bottom side of the ringside area was a bed frame covered in plywood that had gusset plates covering it. The ref was in the ring as the first match of the quarterfinals was about to begin.

"Lights Go Out" by Fozzy plays and out comes T.K Takaishi (wearing the same outfit from last night, but it was new. Without his hat and having a bandage on his forehand) to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

T.K walks down the entrance way and he enters the ring as he was waiting for his opponent.

"Megitsune" by BABYMETAL starts to play and out comes "The Sister of Violence" Lucy Araya-Hirano (wearing her kimono with no dry blood on his face) to a good ovation from the crowd.

Lucy slowly walks down the entrance way and she enters the ring as the match was about to begin.

"This is a second round match of the third annual Master of the Death Matches, it is The Extreme Brony's Den of Destruction Death Match," Chris said to almost insane ovation from the crowd.

"Introducing first, from Odaiba, Japan, The Digidestined of Violence, T.K Takaishi," Chris said as T.K raised his left fist in the air to a bunch of "T.K" chants.

"And his opponent, from Hellview, New York, The Sister of Violence, Lucy Araya-Hirano," Chris said as Lucy gave out devil horns to a good ovation from the crowd.

Lucy then takes off her kimono showing off the ring gear she wore last night.

The ref then signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins. Soon, T.K and Lucy walk to the middle of the ring in this intense face off.

Eight seconds later, T.K and Lucy were trading back and forth shots to each other faces.

Ten seconds later, both fighters begin to hit back and forth slaps to their chests as no one was down.

Six seconds later, Lucy nails a knee to T.K's ribs and then she takes him down with a DDT.

T.K immediately gets up and then Lucy runs towards him, giving him a running clothesline that sends T.K over the ropes and onto the floor on the left side of the ringside area.

Lucy then exits the ring and onto the same side of the area. Then, Lucy tosses away a guardrail as she wants to take this fight into the crowd.

Lucy then grabs T.K by the head as she leads him right into the crowd, with the fans moving out of the way.

Lucy then whips T.K and T.K runs face first right into a door leading to the outside. The impact opens the door as T.K stumbles outside with Lucy following T.K soon after.

Lucy then slams T.K face first into the hard brick wall of the building. When T.K stumbles back, Lucy takes down T.K with a back suplex onto the snowy concrete.

Lucy then gets up and walks over to this medium size U-Haul in the parking lot. Lucy then climbs up the vehicle and then she stands up onto the roof of the vehicle, looking to take a big risk early in the match.

T.K soon gets up and he turns around, Lucy then runs up and jumps off the vehicle, taking T.K down with a cross body to the concrete as the fans went absolutely fucking nuts for that insane moment.

Seven seconds later, Lucy gets up and drags T.K towards the door. Lucy opens the door and then she and T.K step back into the building.

Lucy then removes the bandage on T.K's forehead and then Lucy punches away on T.K, trying to open the wound.

After eight punches, T.K was starting to trickle blood from his forehead as Lucy drags T.K back to the ringside area.

Lucy then slams T.K's head into the metal post on the bottom left corner of the ring as T.K stumbles around from the impact.

Lucy then slams T.K's head over and over again on the apron. After ten slams, Lucy grabs a frying pan and hits T.K in the head with it.

Lucy then tosses the pan away and then she throws T.K back into the ring, she then enters the ring soon after.

Lucy then grabs a thumbtack covered light tube bundle (with ten tubes in it) from the apron and then places it vertically in the top right corner of the ring.

Lucy then picks up T.K, whips him towards the corner, and then T.K smashes head first into the tack covered bundle to a cringing response from the crowd.

T.K then stumbles back and then Lucy grabs T.K from behind. She then gives T.K a German suplex with a bridge pin.

1…2…and T.K kicks out.

Lucy then grabs a light tube from the apron and then she sits T.K back up. Lucy then swings and breaks the tube over T.K's head.

Lucy then carves the broken tube into T.K's skull as T.K screams in pain. Eight seconds later, Lucy tosses the broken tube away as T.K's skull was starting to leak out blood.

Lucy then gets up and walks over to the right side of the ring, she then picks up the skewered covered styrofoam board and drags it to the middle of the ring.

Lucy then picks up T.K by his head, gets him in a front head lock, and then she gives T.K a DDT into the skewer board. The crowd gasped in horror as Lucy had four skewers stuck in her back, while T.K had close to twenty skewers stuck over the upper part of his body.

The ref comes over and removes the skewers off of T.K as T.K was in some pain. Meanwhile, Lucy slowly gets up and walks over to T.K.

Lucy picks up T.K, hoping to quickly finish off him. But then, T.K nails a jawbreaker as it momentarily stunned Lucy.

T.K then picks up a steel chair covered in plastic forks from the apron.

T.K then swings and strikes Lucy in the back with the fork chair as most of the forks break on impact.

T.K tosses the chair away and picks up Lucy. T.K then gets Lucy in a front face lock, hooking her arms, and dropping her with a double underhook DDT.

T.K then goes for the pin on Lucy.

1…2…and Lucy kicks out.

T.K gets up and then he grabs a steel chair covered in sawed off soda cans to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

T.K then places the chair down and sets Lucy's face right near the soda cans. Then using his foot, T.K drives Lucy's face right into the sawed off cans, Lucy rolls around in pain as the fans cheer like fucking crazy for T.K.

T.K walks around the ring and picks up a plastic bat covered in nails to another deafening ovation from these insane fans.

T.K then walks back over to Lucy, lifts her onto her knees, and then he drives the nails right into Lucy's skull as Lucy was screaming in pain.

Seven seconds later, T.K moves the bat off of Lucy's face as Lucy was bleeding profusely from the skull.

T.K then swings the bat and hits Lucy in the back with the nail bat to an amazing ovation from the crowd.

T.K drops the bat and goes around the ring again. T.K then picks up a cooking sheet covered in dozens of hypodermic needles to another insane ovation from the crowd.

T.K walks back to Lucy and raises the needle covered sheet over his head, ready to strike Lucy.

But then, Lucy hits T.K in the gut and then she grabs the cooking sheet from him. Lucy then swings the sheet into T.K's back as T.K screams with ten needles still stuck in his back.

Lucy drops the sheet and goes behind T.K again, she then hits T.K with a backstabber to a decent ovation from the crowd.

Lucy then goes for the pin on T.K.

1…2…and T.K kicks out to Lucy's shock.

As T.K roll onto his stomach and trying to remove the needles, Lucy grabs the board covered in saw blades from the bottom left corner and moves it to the middle of the ring.

Lucy then picks up T.K as she looks to him onto the board.

Lucy then lifts up T.K, looking for a powerbomb. But, T.K refused to move and was pretty much standing his ground.

About eleven seconds later, T.K escapes Lucy's grasp and then he nails Lucy with a loud superkick, the impact causes Lucy to bounces onto the ropes.

When Lucy bounces off the ropes, T.K lifts her onto his shoulders and drops her with a Samoan drop, missing the blade board entirely.

T.K then goes for the pin on Lucy.

1…2…and Lucy kicks out.

T.K then picks up and gets her in an inverted facelock. T.K then lifts up Lucy and drops her with an lifting inverted DDT onto the board of saw blades as the fans went fucking nuts for the move.

T.K then goes for the pin on Lucy.

1…2…and Lucy kicks out to T.K's shock as the fans chant "holy shit" for that bump.

T.K then drags Lucy to about four feet away from the bottom right corner of the ring. T.K then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner as he was looking to get the victory on Lucy.

About five seconds later, Lucy suddenly gets up and nails a dropkick to T.K, causing to wreck himself on the ropes as the fans cringe at the moment.

Lucy then goes through the ropes and stands on the apron on the bottom side of the ring.

Lucy then gets T.K on her shoulders as she looks down at the gusset plate covered bed with the fans chant "yes" to see Lucy put T.K through the bed.

About four seconds later, Lucy jumps off and gives T.K a Death Valley Driver off the apron and through the gusset plate covered bed to a fucking insane ovation as fans chant "holy shit" and "that was awesome" for that dangerous (yet amazing) bump.

Five seconds later, Lucy goes for the pin on T.K on the ringside floor.

1…2…and T.K kicks out as Lucy was in utter shock that T.K could continue.

Lucy was fucking mad as she needed to take out T.K, then Lucy realize something on her mind.

Lucy then walks around the ringside area until she stops at the top side of the area. Before the show, she notice a weapon that E.B made that was put under the apron because it might be too dangerous.

Lucy then looks under the apron to find the weapon. After three seconds, Lucy looks up under the apron with a sick smile on her face.

Lucy then pulls out this medium size plywood board that was covered in scissors to a wild fucking ovation from the crowd as they chant "holy fuck" for that insanely dangerous weapon.

Lucy then slides the scissors board into the ring and walks back to the bottom side of the ringside area to get T.K.

Lucy then picks up T.K and throws him back into the ring, Lucy then re-enters the ring soon after.

Lucy then drags T.K by his head and places his face near the scissors board. She was looking to hit T.K with Welcome To Violence onto the scissors board.

Lucy then runs towards the right side of the ring. When she bounces off the ropes, T.K suddenly runs up and takes down Lucy with a spear out of nowhere as the fans couldn't believe T.K could have strength left to do that.

T.K then goes for the pin on Lucy.

1…2…and Lucy kicks out as T.K had another idea.

T.K gets up and grabs a guitar from the apron, he then shakes the guitar to feel that something was inside of it.

Lucy was slowly getting up as T.K was ready to swing for the fences.

Lucy gets on her feet and then T.K swings and smashes the guitar over Lucy's head. Inside the guitar was dozens of round thorny plants as they fall onto the mat and about six of them were stuck onto Lucy as she falls down to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

T.K drops the broken guitar and drags Lucy to about four feet away from the bottom left corner of the ring.

T.K then picks up the scissors board and places it, scissors first, on top of Lucy.

T.K then jumps onto the top rope on the bottom left corner, he then bounces off, and nails Death Over Darkness onto Lucy as Lucy's leg was twitching from the scissors digging into her and the fans went fucking insane with "holy fuck" chants.

T.K removes the board off of Lucy and goes for the pin.

1…2…3 and the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans gave T.K a standing ovation for his victory.

"Here's your winner and advancing to the semi-finals, T.K Takaishi," Chris said as the ref raised T.K's arm with T.K's face somewhat covered in blood and the back of his shirt stained with blood as well.

Soon, Lucy stands back up holding her ribs in pain as blood was almost pouring down her face.

Then, T.K extends his fist to Lucy, wanting to show some respect for this hard hitting and violent match.

A few seconds later, Lucy bumps her fist to T.K as the fans were cheering for both fighters for this match.

Then, both Lucy and T.K exit the ring, they soon head into the backstage area as the ring crew clean up the ring and the ringside area, not to mention setting up for the next match.

* * *

 **Post-Match Footage:**

T.K was in his locker room as he lifted up his shirt, the camera man then see the small holes in T.K's back that was caused by the needles.

"Trying to win MOTDM III can really take a toll on your body," T.K said.

"I can say, your back look likes you laid on a bed of nails," the cameraman said.

"And what's worst is that I have another match, hopefully this will be all worth it," T.K said.

In the female locker room, Lucy Araya-Hirano took off her shirt as there were numerous scratches and cuts along her stomach from the scissors.

"Look at me, those scissors can really fuck you up. Kenji Fukimoto ain't got shit on me, I took these scissors along my chest and face and I fucking love it," Lucy said.

"Hey I might have lost, but at least I went out destroying my opponent in the most violent way possible," Lucy said.

 _ **To be continued**_ **…**

* * *

 **We got our first of six semi-finalists and what a way to kick off night two with a match of my own creation. The Den of Destruction was way more insane and way more violent than the first one, I gotta admit T.K and Lucy gave a good match and that one might be hard to top.**

 **Anyway, we got more MOTDM III up next.**


	36. MOTDM III Night Two Pt 2

**The Deathmatch Underground**

 **Summary: The most insane people from around the world compete in violent matches at The Deathmatch Underground.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (fictional or OCs), they belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs (which will be shown later on).**

 **Rated M for bloody violence, coarse language, and some sexual references.**

 **P.S-All shows in this company (including MOTDM) will show the matches without commentary.**

 **Chapter 36: MOTDM III Night Two Part II**

* * *

 **El Tigre Violento vs. Lucy Heartfilia**

The ring was cleaned up from the first match and in the ring is three different filled pits. In the bottom right corner there is a pit of thumbtacks and LEGO bricks, in the top right corner there is a pit of broken glass and kenzans, in the top left corner there is a pit of light tubes, and on the left side of the ringside area there is a pit of hot coals as the ref was near the middle of the ring.

"Feel This Moment" by Pitbull feat. Christina Aguilera starts to play and out comes El Tigre Violento (with his face cleaned up and painted, wearing the same outfit from last night with a new white muscle shirt with a tiger on it, except he had on flip flops) to a handful of boos from the crowd.

Tigre walks down the entrance way and he enters the ring as he waits for his opponent.

"Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds" by The Beatles starts to play and out comes Lucy Heartfilia (her face was cleaned up, wearing a MOTDM III t-shirt, light brown biker shorts, and flip flops) to a great ovation from the crowd.

Lucy walks down the entrance way and she slowly enters the ring as the match was about to begin.

"This is a second round match of the third annual Master of the Death Matches, it is a Barefoot Pits of Ultraviolence Death Match," Chris said to a thunderous ovation from the crowd.

"Introducing first, from Playa Del Carmen, Mexico, El Tigre Violento," Chris said as Tigre stood there to several boos from the fans (they haven't forgotten that Tigre was one of the guys that took out Dylan Rage).

"And his opponent, from Earth-Land, Lucy Heartfilia," Chris said as she bows to a great ovation from the crowd.

Lucy then takes off her t-shirt and throws it to the crowd, wearing this purple tube top to numerous cheers from the male fans. Although it is a mistake to wear a tube top in a Death Match.

The ref signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins, then Tigre and Lucy get into a collar and elbow tie up in the ring.

Six seconds later, Tigre gets Lucy in a wrist lock as Lucy was trying to escape it.

Then, Lucy does this backflip and then she takes down Tigre with a sweep to the legs.

Tigre immediately gets up and Lucy takes him down with a snap powerslam.

Lucy then goes for the pin on Tigre.

1…and Tigre kicks out.

Tigre gets up and takes down Lucy with a X-factor to some boos from the crowd.

Tigre then turns Lucy onto her back and then he sticks his right foot into Lucy's mouth. Lucy was kicking around trying to escape as Tigre laughed at her, pissing off a majority of the fans.

Eight seconds later, Lucy punches Tigre right into his balls as his hold them in pain. Lucy was able to escape and stands back up on her feet.

Lucy then runs up and takes down Tigre with a running clothesline as Lucy was pumping up the crowd.

When Tigre got on his knees, Lucy runs up and takes down Tigre with a swinging neckbreaker to cheers from the crowd.

Lucy then grabs Tigre by his head and drags him to the thumbtack and LEGO pit. Lucy then slams Tigre face first into the pit as the fans count to each slam.

1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10.

After ten slams, Lucy lets go of Tigre as he was woozy from the attack.

Lucy then drags the tack and block pit a foot away from the corner as Tigre was on his knees, bleeding a little from his skull.

Lucy then picks up Tigre by his head as Tigre was bleeding a little more from the skull from those slams.

Lucy then drapes Tigre's arm around her neck, looking for a suplex. Lucy tries to lift him up, but he was not moving an inch at all.

After seven seconds of this attempt, Tigre reverses it and then he brings Lucy down with a suplex.

Lucy quickly gets up and tries to attack Tigre again. But then, Tigre takes down Lucy with a uranage.

Tigre then picks up Lucy and lifts her up from behind, he then walks around the ring until they are in the direction of the tack and LEGO pit.

After three seconds, Tigre then throws Lucy and Lucy lands feet first into the pit as the fans cheer some and Lucy feels the pain in her feet.

Tigre then comes behind her and gives her a German suplex with a bridge pin into the pit again.

1…2…and Lucy kicks out as Lucy was in some pain.

Tigre picks up Lucy and he drags her to the broken glass and kenzans pit in the top right corner of the ring.

Tigre then grabs Lucy by her legs, lifts her up, and then he drops Lucy face first into the broken glass and kenzans pit to some cheers from the crowd.

Tigre then walks over to the light tube pit in the top left corner and drags the pit about six inches away from the corner.

Tigre walks back over to Lucy as Lucy had droplets of blood on her forehead, right arm, and her stomach.

Tigre then lifts Lucy on his shoulders and gives her a powerbomb onto the pit as the fans gave a mix reaction for Tigre.

Tigre drags Lucy off the pit and goes for the pin.

1…2…and Lucy kicks out.

Tigre then drags the kenzan and broken glass pit out of the top right corner and to near the middle of the ring.

Tigre then picks up Lucy as Lucy's back was dripping some droplets of blood.

Tigre then scoops up Lucy and drops her with a scoop slam onto that pit as Lucy screams in pain from getting slam onto that pit.

Tigre then runs to the left side of the ring, bounces off the ropes, and runs towards Lucy looking to but some more pain on her.

Tigre jumps up looking for a double stomp onto Lucy. But then, Lucy moves out of the way and Tigre lands feet first as the fans cheer and Tigre screams in pain from landing onto that pit.

When Tigre turns around, Lucy gets up, kicks Tigre in the ribs, lifts him upside down, and drops him head first with a piledriver onto that pit again.

Lucy then goes for the pin on Tigre.

1…2…and Tigre kicks out to Lucy's shock.

Lucy then picks up a piece of broken glass from the pit and she carves it right into Tigre's forehead as he screams in pain. Eight seconds later, Lucy drops the broken glass as Tigre was bleeding more from the skull.

Lucy picks up Tigre by his head and then she drags him to the light tube pit.

Lucy then kicks Tigre in the ribs as she was looking to hit a powerbomb on Tigre and into the pit. But then, Tigre escapes Lucy's grasp and nails her with an enzugiri, stunning her for a moment.

Tigre then drapes Lucy's arm over his neck and lifts her up into the air. Three seconds later, Tigre drops Lucy with a suplex as Lucy breaks back first into the tubes as the fans went fucking nuts for that bump.

Tigre then goes for the pin on Lucy.

1…2…and Lucy kicks out as Tigre couldn't believe it.

Lucy was slowly getting up as her back was badly cut up from the tubes and it was covered in blood.

Tigre then picks up a broken tube and then he carves it into Lucy's skull as Lucy screams in pain. Six seconds later, Tigre drops the broken tube as Lucy was bleeding more from the skull.

Tigre grabs Lucy by her head and drops her with a reverse DDT.

Tigre then picks up Lucy as he leads her to the thumbtack and LEGO pit.

Tigre then grabs Lucy by the ribs, lifts her up, and drops her with a gut wrench powerbomb into the pit to several cheers from the crowd.

Tigre then goes for the pin on Lucy.

1…2…and Lucy kicks out.

Tigre then turns Lucy to her left and then he drags the pit out of the bottom right corner about four feet away from it. Tigre then puts Lucy onto the pit, looking to inflict some more punishment on Lucy.

Tigre then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner, looking to fly high.

Tigre jumps off and flips, looking for the Tiger's Jump. But then, Lucy moves out of the way and Tigre lands knees first into the pit, Tigre rolls around in pain as he had eleven tacks stuck in his knees.

Lucy gets up and grabs Tigre by the head, she then drops him with a DDT to cheers from the crowd.

Lucy then goes for the pin on Tigre.

1…2…and Tigre kicks out.

Lucy picks up Tigre by his head, looking to finish him off. But then, Tigre nails Lucy with an uppercut and a knee strike to the face.

Tigre then kicks Lucy in the ribs, hooks her arms, and lifts her upside down. He then walks around until he was right near the kenzan and broken glass pit.

Then, Tigre gives Lucy a Tiger Driver onto the kenzan and broken glass pit as the fans gave a mix reaction to Tigre.

Tigre then goes for the pin on Lucy.

1…2…and Lucy kicks out to Tigre's utter shock as he was starting to get pissed that Lucy couldn't be taken out.

Tigre then shouted out something to get ring personal as several members walk over to the hot coal pit on the ringside area. They pick up the pit and they slide it into the ring to a great ovation from the crowd.

Tigre then picks up Lucy, looking to put Lucy into the hot coal pit. But then, Lucy kicks Tigre below the belt as Tigre holds his member in pain.

Lucy grabs Tigre by his head and then she drops him with an X-Factor to some cheers from the crowd.

Lucy then turns Tigre onto his back and then she was able to lift up the kenzan and broken glass pit. Lucy then dumps the broken glass and kenzans on top of Tigre to a mild ovation from the crowd.

Lucy then slides the pit out of the ring and then she climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring. Four seconds later, Lucy jumps off the ropes and nails a top rope elbow drop onto Tigre to cheers from the crowd.

Lucy then goes for the pin on Tigre.

1…2…and Tigre kicks out to Lucy's shock.

Lucy gets up and then walks over to the hot coal pit. Lucy then drags the pit to the bottom left corner of the ring.

Lucy then walks back to Tigre and picks him up by his head.

Lucy then scoops up Tigre onto her shoulder and then she walks over to the bottom left corner. Lucy then hangs Tigre upside down in the corner in this Tree of Woe position.

Lucy then climbs up to the top rope in the bottom left corner as the fans were on their feet to see Lucy sends Tigre into the hot coal pit.

Four seconds later, Lucy jumps off and nails a top rope double stomp onto Tigre's chest as Tigre is sent back first into the hot coal to a fucking insane ovation from the crowd. Tigre was rolling around the ring in pain as fans chant "DMU" for that insane bump.

Lucy crawls over and goes for the pin on Tigre.

1…2…3 as the ref signals the bell to be ringed to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"Here's your winner and advancing to the semi-finals, Lucy Heartfilia," Chris said as the ref raised Lucy's arm in victory as blood was covering her face and blonde hair.

Meanwhile, Tigre rolls out of the ring as the ring crew douses him with cold water onto his back. Tigre then runs to the backstage area as ring crew followed behind him to treat his injuries.

Lucy then rolls out of the ring and she heads to the backstage area with her body just coated in blood. Meanwhile, other ring crew members were cleaning up the ring and were setting up for the next match.

* * *

 **Post-Match Footage:**

Tigre was in the locker room as he pulls off his shirt and douses his back in more cold water. Tigre had a few red spots along his back from the burns he suffered from that coal bump.

Tigre was screaming in pain as the ring crew was treating his injuries. Then, Tigre puts his hand on the camera, not wanting to get any footage of himself.

Lucy was in her locker room as the camera gets a shot of her really bloody back as it had pieces of broken glass stuck in it.

"This is way more violent than last night," Lucy said.

Lucy turns around as she faced the camera with her face covered in blood.

"Two rounds down, two more to go. Tigre you picked the wrong person to fight and I beat your fucking ass to prove it. Whoever is my opponent in the semi-finals, be ready to get your ass blasted to Earth-Land," Lucy said.

 _ **To be continued**_ **…**

* * *

 **What a brutal barefoot match, Lucy getting cut up and Tigre getting burned were probably the best highlights of the match. Now we got two of six people moving on to the semi-finals and the violence is about to continue.**

 **Stay tuned, we have more MOTDM III up next.**


	37. MOTDM III Night Two Pt 3

**The Deathmatch Underground**

 **Summary: The most insane people from around the world compete in violent matches at The Deathmatch Underground.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (fictional or OCs), they belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs (which will be shown later on).**

 **Rated M for bloody violence, coarse language, and some sexual references.**

 **P.S-All shows in this company (including MOTDM) will show the matches without commentary.**

 **Chapter 37: MOTDM III Night Two Part III**

* * *

 **Lumpy vs. "The Immortal" Scully Tolmach**

The ring was cleaned up and in the ring was numerous weapons including a door in the bottom right corner, a large window, a kitchen sink, a few clocks, and several items used in homes.

"Money For Nothing" by Dire Straits starts to play and out comes Lumpy (wearing the same ring gear from last night and had no blood on his face) to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

Lumpy walks down the entrance way and he enters the ring, waiting for his opponent in the match.

"Timewave Zero" by Scar Symmetry starts to play and out comes "The Immortal" Scully Tolmach (wearing almost the same ring gear from last night, except he had a black muscle shirt with the TARDIS on it, he also had the blood cleaned off his face) to a decent ovation from the crowd.

Scully walks down the entrance way and he enters the ring, as the match was about to begin.

"This is a second round match of the third annual Master of the Death Matches, it is a Homewrecker Death Match," Chris said as the fans gave a good ovation.

"Introducing first, from the Land of Happy Tree, Lumpy," Chris said as Lumpy raised his left fist in the air to a great ovation from the crowd.

"And his opponent, from Gallifrey, 'The Immortal' Scully Tolmach," Chris said as Scully stood still to a mix response from the crowd.

Lumpy and Scully walk to the middle of the ring and then the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the match begins.

Then, Lumpy and Scully begin to trade back and forth shots to each other. Nine seconds later, Scully grabs Lumpy and takes him down with a northern lights suplex.

Lumpy and Scully quickly get up and then Scully takes Lumpy down again with a clothesline.

Lumpy quickly gets up and then he takes down Scully with a chop to the chest.

Scully quickly gets up as both men were on their feet to a standing ovation from the crowd.

Lumpy then scoops up Scully and drops him with a scoop slam, Lumpy then follows it up with an elbow to Scully's chest.

Lumpy then goes for the pin on Scully.

1…and Scully quickly kicks out.

When Scully was on his knees, Lumpy grabs Scully by his head and drops him with a DDT.

Lumpy gets up and walks over to the top side of the ring. Lumpy then picks up a light tube bundle (with four tubes in it) from the apron.

Lumpy then sees Scully getting up and then he swings the bundle, breaking it over Scully's head to some cheers from the crowd.

Lumpy then carves the bundle onto Scully's head to some cheers from the crowd. Seven seconds later, Lumpy drops the broken bundle as Scully was leaking blood from his head.

Lumpy grabs Scully by his ribs and drops him with a gut wrench suplex.

Lumpy then gets up and nails Scully with a standing splash, followed by a pin.

1…2…and Scully kicks out.

Lumpy then walks over and picks a shutter from the ring apron as he waits for Scully to get up.

Scully then gets on his feet and Lumpy swings the shutter at Scully. But then, Scully kicks Lumpy in the ribs and yanks the shutter out of Lumpy's hands.

Scully then swings and breaks the shutter over Lumpy's head, taking him down to some cheers from the crowd.

Scully then drops the shutter and then he climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner of the ring. Three seconds later, Scully jumps off the top rope and gets Lumpy with a moonsault to cheers from the crowd.

Scully then goes for the pin on Lumpy.

1…2…and Lumpy kicks out.

Scully then gets up and grabs a round clock from the ring apron as Lumpy was slowly getting up.

Lumpy soon got on his feet, then Scully swings the clock and breaks it over Lumpy's head, taking Lumpy down as glass was flying and the fans cringe at the impact.

Scully then drops the broken clock and goes for the pin.

1…2…and Lumpy kicks out to Scully's shock.

Scully then gets up and picks up a pane of glass from the ring apron. Scully then places the pane diagonally on the top right corner of the ring, looking to finish off Lumpy.

Scully then picks up Lumpy as Lumpy was gushing out blood from his skull.

Suddenly, Lumpy was punching away on Scully's ribs as Lumpy was fighting back. Four seconds later, Lumpy nails Scully with an uppercut as Scully was right near the pane.

Lumpy runs to the other side of the ring and then he runs towards Scully, looking to take him out. But then, Scully grabs Lumpy out of nowhere and gets him with an exploder suplex, with Lumpy breaking back first into the pane as the fans cheer like crazy for the bump.

Scully then drags Lumpy out of the corner and goes for the pin on Lumpy.

1…2…and Lumpy kicks out to Scully's shock again.

Scully then slides out of the ring and onto the ringside floor on the left side of the area.

Scully then looks under the apron for something to use. Five seconds later, Scully pulls out two steel chairs and slides them into the ring, Scully then re-enters the ring soon after.

Scully then unfolds the chairs and sets them in the middle of the ring, he then spreads them about five feet away from each other.

Scully then grabs a glass shower door and places it on the seats of the chairs.

Scully then gets Lumpy back on his feet as it looks like Scully was going to finish off the hardcore moose.

But then, Lumpy begins to fire away with a series of punches to Scully's face. After six punches, Lumpy kicks Scully in the ribs and hooks his arms, looking to finish off Scully.

Lumpy then takes down Scully with a double underhook DDT as they break through the door to a fucking insane ovation from the crowd.

Lumpy then flips Scully onto his back and goes for the pin.

1…2…and Scully kicks out to the shock of Lumpy and the fans.

Lumpy then crawls over and picks up a kitchen sink from the apron. Lumpy then stands back on his feet with sink in hand.

When Scully slowly got on his knees with his head gushing out blood, Lumpy swings and strikes the sink onto Scully's skull, taking him down to cheers from the crowd.

Lumpy drops the sink as he looks over to the closet door in the bottom right corner of the ring.

Lumpy then picks up Scully and gets him in a fireman's carry, as Lumpy looks over towards the closet door.

Three seconds later, Lumpy runs towards the corner and takes down Scully with a running Death Valley Driver as they crash through the door to another insane ovation from the crowd.

Lumpy then drags Scully out of the corner and goes for the pin.

1…2…and Scully somehow kicks out as the fans chant "this is awesome" for this bump fest.

Lumpy then walks over and picks up a small coffee table from the apron. Lumpy then places the small table right into the middle of the ring.

"Immortal my ass," Lumpy said and then he picks up Scully back onto his feet.

But then, Scully kicks Lumpy in the ribs, scoops up, and drops him with a Michinoku Driver onto the coffee table, breaking it as the fans cringe at the impact.

Scully then goes for the pin on Lumpy.

1…2…and Lumpy kicks out as Scully couldn't believe that Lumpy could survive that move.

Scully gets up and picks up a regular door from the apron. Scully then places it diagonally on the top right corner, hopefully to take out Lumpy for good.

Scully then picks up Lumpy and then he lifts Lumpy onto his left shoulder as he was in the direction of the door.

Four seconds later, Scully runs up and he tackles Lumpy through the door, breaking through it as the fans chant "holy shit" for that move.

Scully drags Lumpy out of the corner and goes for the pin.

1…2…and Lumpy kicks out as Scully and the crowd couldn't fucking believe it.

Scully weakly gets on his feet and picks up this large mirror from the apron.

When Lumpy gets on his feet, Scully swings the mirror towards Lumpy. But then, Lumpy ducks the shot and Scully misses his attack.

When Scully turns around, Lumpy kicks the mirror right into Scully's face, breaking the mirror and taking Scully down to cheers from the crowd.

Lumpy then grabs another clock from the apron and he picks up Scully by his hair.

Then, Lumpy puts the clock against Scully's head and punches the clock into Scully's head, breaking it to some cheers from the crowd.

Lumpy then scoops up Scully and drops him with a powerslam.

Lumpy gets up and then he picks up a ironing board from the apron. Lumpy then unfolds the board and places it near the middle of the ring.

Scully gets back on his feet and then Lumpy nails a boot to Scully, sending to the ropes on the top side of the ring.

When Scully bounces off the ropes, Lumpy lifts up Scully in the air and drops him with his pop up spinebuster as Scully breaks through the board to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

Lumpy then goes for the pin on Scully.

1…2…and Scully manages to kick out as Lumpy couldn't believe that someone would kick out of his finisher.

Lumpy gets up and grabs the unfolded chairs from the ring. Lumpy then walks over and sets the chairs about four feet away from the bottom right corner of the ring.

Lumpy then spreads the chairs five feet apart and grabs a pane of glass from the apron. Lumpy then places the pane on the seats of the chairs, looking to finish things off for good.

Lumpy then walks over to Scully and grabs him by his head. Then, Lumpy drags a bloody Scully to the bottom right corner of the ring.

Lumpy then lifts up Scully onto the top rope on the corner. Lumpy then climbs up to the top rope as well, looking to take out Scully with a high impact move.

Lumpy then drapes Scully's arm around his neck, looking for a superplex onto the pane.

But then, Scully begins to fire away with punches to Lumpy's ribs. After six punches, Scully nails a headbutt to Lumpy, which causes him to step off the top rope and onto the ring mat.

Scully then grabs Lumpy by his head and then he gives him TARDIS Drop as they break through the pane as the fans went ballistic for the move.

Scully flips Lumpy onto his back and goes for the pin.

1…2…3 as the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans gave a good ovation for Scully.

"Here's your winner and advancing to the semi-finals, 'The Immortal' Scully Tolmach," Chris said as the ref raised Scully's hand in victory.

Scully gets up on his feet with his face just coated in blood from the violent match.

Scully rolls out of the ring and heads up to the backstage area.

A minute later, Lumpy slowly gets up as blood was oozing out of his head like a faucet as the fans were giving Lumpy a standing ovation for his efforts.

Lumpy exits the ring and heads to the backstage area as the fans chant "You Still Got It" for Lumpy still have skills in the tournament.

Then, the ring crew comes out, cleans up the ring, and sets up for the next match.

* * *

 **Post-Match Footage:**

Scully was in a locker room, breathing in and out after that brutal match.

"Two rounds down, two more to go, my journey to become the Master of the Death Matches is at the halfway mark. Dylan Rage and Lumpy, you two were victims in my reign in terror and the blood on my face proves of what I will go through to win it," Scully said.

"Forget about AVGN and Hunter Huntsman, I'm the truest Master of this sport. The next opponent whoever it is better watch their back," Scully said.

Over in another locker room, doctors wash the blood off of Lumpy's as they notice a three inch long gash on top of his head.

"Ouch, that is going to need staples to close it," one of the doctors said.

"What caused it," another doctor asked Lumpy.

"It was clock to the skull," Lumpy said.

"Your lucky you didn't end up like 'Mean' Mitch Page," a doctor said to Lumpy.

"Extremely," Lumpy said.

Soon, footage was shown of staples being put into Lumpy's head to close the wound as the cameraman gets out of the room to give them some privacy.

 ** _To be continued_ …**

* * *

 **We are halfway through the quarterfinals and so far T.K Takaishi, Lucy Heartfilia, and "The Immortal" Scully Tolmach are in the semi-finals. We still have three more matches to go and the semi-finals will be set and the violence will escalate even further.**

 **We got more of MOTDM III up next.**


	38. MOTDM III Night Two Pt 4

**The Deathmatch Underground**

 **Summary: The most insane people from around the world compete in violent matches at The Deathmatch Underground.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (fictional or OCs), they belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs (which will be shown later on).**

 **Rated M for bloody violence, coarse language, and some sexual references.**

 **P.S-All shows in this company (including MOTDM) will show the matches without commentary.**

 **Chapter 38: MOTDM III Night Two Part IV**

* * *

 **The Angry Video Game Nerd vs. Rainbow Dash**

The ring was cleaned up from the last match and in the ring was numerous kinds of bats, light tubes, and light tube bundles as the next match was about to begin.

The Angry Video Game Nerd theme starts to play and out comes the first MOTDM winner, Angry Video Game Nerd (wearing the same outfit from Night One, except it was new. He also had no blood on his face) to a great ovation from the crowd.

AVGN then walks down the entrance way and he enters the ring, waiting for his opponent to enter.

"Rock You Like a Hurricane" by The Scorpions starts to play and out comes Rainbow Dash (wearing the same outfit from Night One, except it was new. She had no blood on her face as well), to a standing ovation from the crowd.

Rainbow runs down then entrance way and she enters the ring, as the match was almost ready.

"This is a second round match of the third annual Master of the Death Matches, it is a Home Run Derby Death Match," Chris said to a good ovation from the crowd.

"Introducing first, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, he's the first ever Master of the Death Matches, The Angry Video Game Nerd, James Rolfe," Chris said as AVGN flips off to the crowd as the crowd cheered AVGN like crazy.

"And his opponent, from Canterlot High, she's the Canterlot Deathcolt, Rainbow Dash," Chris said as Rainbow raised her right arm to an amazing ovation from the crowd.

Then, the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the match officially begins.

Then, AVGN and Rainbow run to the middle of the ring and begin to punch each other in the face. Ten seconds later, AVGN and Rainbow nail dropkicks at the same time, they quickly get back up to cheers from the crowd.

AVGN then runs towards Rainbow for a clothesline. But then, Rainbow takes down AVGN with a tilt-o-whirl slam to cheers from the crowd.

AVGN then slides out of the ring and onto the floor on the top side of the ringside area.

Rainbow then walks to the other side of the ring, looking to risk everything to win the match. When AVGN got up, Rainbow runs up, jumps through the ropes, and takes down AVGN with a suicide dive to the floor as the fans went nuts for the bump.

Rainbow quickly picks up AVGN and throws him head first into the post on the top left corner of the ring.

Rainbow then walks over and picks up a light tube from the ring apron. She then swings and breaks the tube onto AVGN's back to some cheers from the crowd.

Rainbow drops the broken tube and throws AVGN back into the ring.

Rainbow then looks under the ring apron and pulls out a steel chair, she then enters the ring with chair in hand.

When AVGN got on his feet, Rainbow swings and strikes AVGN in the head with chair, taking him down as the fans cringe at the impact.

Rainbow drops the chair and then she climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner of the ring. Two seconds later, Rainbow jumps off the top rope and nails a top rope elbow drop onto AVGN's chest to an amazing ovation from the crowd.

Rainbow then goes for the pin on AVGN.

1…2…and AVGN kicks out.

Rainbow then picks up a thumbtack covered plastic bat from the ring apron as AVGN was now on his knees.

Rainbow then swings the bat and strikes it onto AVGN's head, the fans cringe as seventeen tacks were stuck into AVGN's head.

Rainbow then drops the bat and gets AVGN with a DDT to a decent ovation from the crowd.

Rainbow then goes for the pin on AVGN.

1…2…and AVGN kicks out again.

Rainbow gets up and then she picks up a light tube bundle (with four tubes in it) from the apron.

AVGN slowly got on his knees again as blood was slowly leaking down his face.

Rainbow then swings and breaks the bundle over AVGN's head to some cheers from the crowd.

Rainbow then drops the broken bundle and picks up a water jug bat from the ring apron.

AVGN got on his feet and then Rainbow swings the bat and hits AVGN in the head with it.

Rainbow then strikes AVGN in the head three more times with the bat as the fans chant "holy shit" for Rainbow's bat hits.

Rainbow drops the bat and then she gets AVGN with a northern lights suplex with a bridge pin.

1…2…and AVGN kicks out yet again.

Rainbow walks around the ring and then she picks up a plastic bat covered in gusset plates as the fans went apeshit for the weapon.

AVGN then gets on his feet as blood was now leaking even more down his face.

Rainbow then swings the bat towards AVGN. But then, AVGN kicks Rainbow in the ribs and yanks the bat out of her hands.

AVGN then swings and strikes Rainbow in the ribs with the plate bat as the fans gave a mix reaction for the move.

AVGN then dig the plate bat right into Rainbow's skull as Rainbow screams in pain. Seven seconds later, AVGN punches the bat into Rainbow's skull as Rainbow was gushing out blood from her skull.

AVGN drops the bat, grabs Rainbow by her ribs, and then he drops Rainbow with a gut wrench suplex.

AVGN then goes for the pin on Rainbow.

1…2…and Rainbow kicks out to AVGN's anger.

AVGN then crawls over and picks up a plastic bat covered in circular light tubes from the apron.

When Rainbow got on her hands and knees, AVGN swings and smacks Rainbow in the back with the bat, breaking all the circular tubes on the bat.

AVGN tosses the bat away and then he picks up three light tubes from the apron. AVGN then sets the tubes right onto the middle of the ring.

AVGN then picks up Rainbow, lifts her onto his shoulders, and then he gets her with a powerbomb as Rainbow breaks back first onto the tubes to a mild ovation from the crowd.

AVGN then goes for the pin on Rainbow.

1…2…and Rainbow kicks out again.

AVGN then looks around and grabs a plastic bat covered in eight foot long light tubes from the apron to a good response from the crowd.

When Rainbow got onto her knees, AVGN lifts the bat over his head, looking to take out Rainbow with it.

But then, Rainbow nails a low blow to AVGN and yanks the tube bat out of his hands as the fans cringe at the move.

Rainbow then breaks the tube bat over AVGN's head, taking him down onto one knee to cheers from the crowd.

Rainbow then nails a fameasser to AVGN, taking him down.

Rainbow flips AVGN onto his back and goes for the pin.

1…2…and AVGN kicks out as the fans chant "this is awesome" for the match.

Rainbow then grabs a barbed wire covered baseball bat from the apron and places it on the chest of AVGN.

Rainbow then stands back up and gets AVGN with a barbed wire bat assisted standing splash to cheers from the crowd.

Rainbow takes the bat off of AVGN and goes for the pin.

1…2…and AVGN kicks out to Rainbow's shock.

Rainbow stands back up and then she picks up a toothpick covered plastic bat from the apron to a good ovation from the crowd.

AVGN slowly gets back onto his feet as Rainbow was ready to swing for the fences. But then, AVGN nails a big boot to the face of Rainbow, knocking the bat out of her hands.

AVGN picks up the toothpick bat, swings it, and strikes in into Rainbow's left arm. The fans cringe as Rainbow had six toothpicks stuck into her arm.

AVGN drops the bat and takes down Rainbow with a DDT.

AVGN then goes for the pin on Rainbow.

1…2…and Rainbow kicks out as AVGN was starting to get a bit pissed.

AVGN then gets up and picks up a light tube bundle (with eight tubes in it) from the apron.

AVGN then places the bundle onto the chest of Rainbow and then AVGN climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of the ring.

Four seconds later, AVGN jumps off the top rope and gives Rainbow a top rope double stomp, breaking the bundle to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

AVGN then goes for the pin on Rainbow.

1…2…and Rainbow manages to kick out to the crowd's shock.

AVGN was getting furious so he decides to climb up to the top rope on that same corner again.

Suddenly, Rainbow somehow gets up and hits the ropes onto the right side of the ring, the move caused AVGN to wreck himself on the ropes as the fans cringe at the impact.

Rainbow then picks up a plastic bat covered in razor wire from the ring apron. Rainbow then places the bat in the middle of the ring and then she climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner as well.

Rainbow then grabs AVGN from behind and gives him a top rope back superplex, sending AVGN back first onto the razor wire bat to a "holy shit" chant from the crowd as Rainbow and AVGN were down.

Five seconds later, Rainbow crawls over and gets the pin on AVGN.

1…2…and AVGN kicks out to the shock of Rainbow and the crowd.

Rainbow then crawls over and picks up a water jug bat covered in regular light tubes from the apron to an amazing ovation from the crowd. Rainbow then stands back up on her feet, ready to strike AVGN with that bat.

When AVGN got on his knees, Rainbow swings the bat and strikes AVGN in the back with it, breaking numerous tubes to a great ovation from the crowd.

Rainbow tosses the broken tube jug bat away and picks up another light tube plastic bat (with six tubes in it) from the ring apron. Rainbow then sets the light tube bat down onto the middle of the ring, ready to finish off AVGN.

Rainbow then picks up AVGN, lifts AVGN up, and drops AVGN with a pump handle slam, breaking back first through the tubes to a great ovation from the crowd.

Rainbow then drags AVGN to about five feet away from the top left corner of the ring.

Rainbow then picks up a light tube bundle (with twelve tubes in it) from the apron and places it on the chest of AVGN.

Rainbow then picks up a plastic bat covered in broken glass from the apron and places it on AVGN's chest as well.

Rainbow picks up the steel chair and strikes AVGN in the skull with it as the fans cringe for the move.

Rainbow then drops the chair and climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner of the ring, looking for the Wonderbolt splash.

Rainbow then jumps off and gets AVGN with a broken glass covered bat assisted Wonderbolt splash to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

Rainbow then crawls over and goes for the pin on AVGN.

1…2…3 and the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans gave an amazing ovation for Rainbow and the match in general.

"Here's your winner and advancing to the semi-finals, Rainbow Dash," Chris said as the ref raised the arm of Rainbow, as her face and her shirt were covered in blood.

Rainbow stands up on her feet as she was stumbling around from the loss of blood because of the match.

Rainbow rolls out of the ring, then she walks up the entrance way and into the backstage area.

Seconds later, AVGN slowly gets up as he was just leaking blood from his face. The fans were on their feet, giving a standing ovation for the very first Master of the Death Matches.

Soon, the fans chant "Thank You James" for AVGN's performance in the tournament.

AVGN then rolls out of the ring, walks up the entrance way, and into the backstage area. Meanwhile, the ring crew was cleaning up the ring and were sitting up for the next match in the tournament.

* * *

 **Post-Match footage:**

AVGN was in the locker room, just exhausted from his second round match.

"First tournament I won the fucking thing. Second tournament, I was royally fucked out of the frost fucking round. This time around, I got past the first round, but I'm fucking out in the second fucking round," AVGN said.

"I'm just not sure what to think any fucking more, mainly because of the tacks in my fucking skull. I see what the younger athletes are doing and I don't think I can hang with them. They are pretty much the future of DMU and they are going to take Deathmatch wrestling the breath of fresh fucking air it needed," AVGN said.

Then, EMTs beginning to pulls the tacks from AVGN's skull. After several minutes, they put the seventeen tacks in their hands and hands them to AVGN.

"Sweet, I can keep them as a fucking souvenir," AVGN said.

In the women's locker room, Rainbow was pacing around after her intense match with AVGN.

"You see this," Rainbow said as she points to the toothpicks were stuck in her arm.

"This is fucking hardcore, this is fucking Deathmatch. When you think of fucking Deathmatch Wrestling newcomers, you think of Markus Crane, Jimmy Lloyd, G-Raver, Adam Bueller, and myself Rainbow Dash. My match may not be on the level as my match with Nami last year, but it is still fucking great," Rainbow said.

"AVGN you might be the legend, but I just took you to the limit," Rainbow said.

"All I can say now is that I'm in the semi-finals and whoever is next, should watch out because I will be your next Master of the Death Matches," Rainbow said and then she takes a seat on the bench.

 _ **To be continued**_ **…**

* * *

 **Four people are in the semi-finals and there is still two open spots left to be filled. This match might not be on the level of Nami vs. Rainbow Dash from MOTDM II, but it was damn good and very bloody.**

 **Anyway, we got more MOTDM III up next.**


	39. MOTDM III Night Two Pt 5

**The Deathmatch Underground**

 **Summary: The most insane people from around the world compete in violent matches at The Deathmatch Underground.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (fictional or OCs), they belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs (which will be shown later on).**

 **Rated M for bloody violence, coarse language, and some sexual references.**

 **P.S-All shows in this company (including MOTDM) will show the matches without commentary.**

 **Chapter 39: MOTDM III Night Two Part V**

* * *

 **Hunter Huntsman vs. Vaas Montenegro**

The ring was cleaned up from the last match and in the ring was several fan made weapons along the ring apron, as well as a wheelbarrow filled with light tubes on the left side of the ringside area, it was now time for Fans Bring The Weapons.

"Card Subject To Change" by Eat The Turnbuckle starts to play and out comes Vaas Montenegro (wearing the same attire from last night and the blood cleaned off his face) to a great ovation from the crowd.

Vaas walks down the entrance way and he slowly enters the ring. Vaas then looks down at the tube covered wheelbarrow as his opponent was about to come out.

"Levitate" by I Mother Earth starts to play and out comes the reigning Master and DMU World Champion, Hunter Huntsman (wearing his outfit from last night, but it was brand new), to a mix response from the crowd as he held the belt in his left hand.

Hunter walks down the entrance way and he enters the ring as the match was about to begin.

"This is a second round match of the third annual Master of the Death Matches, it is a Fans Bring The Weapons Death Match and it is for the DMU World Championship," Chris said to a good ovation from the crowd.

"Introducing the challenger, from the Rook Islands, Vaas Montenegro," Chris said as Vaas flips off to the fans as the fans gave Vaas a great ovation.

"And his opponent, from Ever After High, he's the reigning Master of the Death Matches and is the reigning DMU World Champion, Hunter Huntsman," Chris said as Hunter stood there to a mix reaction from the crowd.

Hunter hands the belt to the ref and he raises it into the air. The ref sets the belt to the side and signals the bell to be ringed as the match was on.

Hunter and Vaas walk to the middle of the ring and get into a collar and elbow tie up. Six seconds later, Hunter quickly takes down Vaas with a powerslam as both men got back up.

Vaas then runs up and takes down Hunter with a clothesline.

When Hunter gets back up again, Vaas nails him with a headbutt, follow by a scoop slam onto Hunter.

Vaas then picks up a barb wire covered shovel from the apron to some cheers from the crowd.

When Hunter got on his knees, Vaas swings and strikes Hunter in the back with the shovel as Hunter screams in pain.

Vaas takes the wire covered shovel and starts to rake it along Hunter's face. Seven seconds later, Vaas drops the shovel as Hunter was leaking blood from his skull.

Vaas then grabs an oar covered in razor wire from the apron to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

Vaas then swings and strikes Hunter in the back with the razor wire oar to a good ovation from the crowd.

Vaas then grabs Hunter by his hair and gets him back onto his feet. But then, Hunter kicks Vaas below the belt as Vaas holds his member in pain.

Hunter then grabs the razor wire oar from Vaas, he then swings, and strikes Vaas in the left arm with it, causing Vaas to stumble and leans against the ropes on the bottom side of the ring.

Hunter then takes the oar and grates it along Vaas' arm as Vaas was in some pain. Five seconds later, Hunter drops the oar as Vaas' left arm was bleeding a bit.

Hunter then grabs a thumbtack covered umbrella from the apron and was ready to swing for the fences.

Hunter then swings and strikes Vaas in the back with the umbrella to some boos from the crowd.

As Hunter was showing off to the crowd, Vaas starts to get up and walks up to Hunter.

When Hunter turns around, Vaas kicks him below the belt and yanks the tack covered umbrella out of his hands. Vaas then swings and strikes Hunter in the head with the umbrella, the fans cheered as Hunter had about eight tacks stuck in his head.

Vaas tosses away the umbrella and then he takes down Hunter with a spinebuster to a good ovation from the crowd.

Vaas walks around and then he picks up a starfish piñata from the ring apron. Vaas then walks to the middle of the ring with the piñata in hand.

Vaas then rips open the piñata and all the contents spill onto the middle of the ring. The fans cheer like crazy as what was on the floor was a pile of broken glass.

Vaas tosses away the torn up piñata and picks up Hunter by his head. Then, Vaas gets Hunter in a front head lock and drops Hunter with a DDT onto the broken glass as the fans still cheer for Vaas.

Vaas then goes for the pin on Hunter.

1…2…and Hunter kicks out.

Vaas crawls over and picks up a pack of freshly sharpened pencils from the apron to cheers from the crowd. Vaas then stands back up, rips opens the pack, and holds about twelve pencils in his right hand.

When Hunter got onto his knees, Vaas then stabs the pencils into the skull of Hunter as Hunter screams in pain. Vaas then continues to stab Hunter in the head over and over again with the pencils as the fans just cringe at each shot.

After twelve stabs, Vaas drops the pencils as Hunter was just bleeding even more from the skull.

Vaas then grabs this huge light tube bundle (with twenty-four tubes in it) from the apron to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

When Hunter was still on his knees, Vaas raises the bundle over his head, looking to strike Hunter with it. But then, Hunter nails a low blow to Vaas and yanks the bundle out of Vaas' hands.

Hunter stands back up, swings the bundle, and breaks it over Vaas' skull, taking him down to the shock of the crowd.

Hunter tosses away the broken bundle and goes for the pin on Vaas.

1…2…and Vaas kicks out as Hunter was in shock.

Hunter then looks over to see a glass shower door covered in light tubes in the top right corner of the ring. Hunter then smirked as he had an idea to take out Vaas.

Hunter then grabs Vaas by his skull and stands him back up as Vaas was bleeding profusely from the skull.

Hunter then drags Vaas towards the right corner, looking to put Vaas through that tube covered shower door.

Hunter then begins to nail a series of punches to Vaas' face. After six punches, Vaas suddenly nails Hunter with an uppercut, stunning him for the moment.

Vaas then grabs Hunter and gets him with a belly to belly suplex, Hunter breaks back first through the tubes and door to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

Vaas then drags Hunter out of the corner and goes for the pin.

1…2…and Hunter kicks out to the utter shock of Vaas.

Vaas gets up and slowly walks around the ring. He then picks up a surf board covered in light bulbs from the apron to some cheers from the crowd.

Vaas then walks back to Hunter as Hunter was now on his hands and knees. Vaas then swings and smacks Hunter in the back with the bulb covered board, breaking about four bulbs in the process.

Vaas then places the surf board, bulb first, onto the middle of the ring. Vaas then gets Hunter back onto his feet, looking to finish off the World Champion.

Vaas then lifts Hunter upside down and drops him with a piledriver onto the bulb surf board, breaking three bulbs in the process to a good ovation from the crowd.

Vaas then goes for the pin on Hunter.

1…2…and Hunter kicks out as Vaas was pissed.

Vaas then picks up the bulb board and places it bulb first on top of Hunter. Vaas then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring, looking to put down Hunter.

But then, Hunter flips the board off of him, gets up, and nails a dropkick to Vaas. The impact causes Vaas to wreck himself on the corner as the fans cringe at the impact.

Hunter then grabs onto Vaas, throws him off the top rope, and Vaas crashes back first onto the bulb board, breaking about five bulbs to a decent ovation from the crowd.

Hunter then grabs this light tube covered scarecrow from the apron and places on top of Vaas' face.

Hunter then nails a leg drop onto Vaas' face, breaking a few of the tubes in the process to a decent ovation from the crowd.

Hunter then pushes the scarecrow off of Vaas and goes for the pin.

1…2…and Vaas kicks out to Hunter's shock.

Hunter then looks around the ring to find something to use on Vaas. Then, Hunter picks up a five foot tall cactus from the bottom right corner and places it on the ring mat.

Hunter then picks up Vaas and leads him to the cactus that he set up seconds earlier.

Hunter then gets Vaas on his shoulders, looking to hit Vaas with the assault driver. Three seconds later, Hunter gets Vaas with the assault driver onto the cactus, the fans cheer like crazy as Vaas' right leg twitches from the pain.

Hunter then goes for the pin on Vaas.

1…2…and Vaas kicks out as Hunter was in shock and the fans chant "this is awesome" for this amazing match.

Hunter then picks up Vaas, hoping to take him down for the win. But then, Vaas kicks Hunter below the belt as Hunter looked like he just had his balls blown off.

Vaas then lifts up Hunter into a fireman's carry and looks down at the cactus. Two seconds later, Vaas drops Hunter with a Death Valley Driver onto the cacti as the fans chant "holy shit" for the move.

Vaas then goes for the pin on Hunter.

1…2…and Hunter kicks out as Vaas was in complete and utter shock.

Vaas then grabs this large cooking sheet covered in razor blades from the apron and Vaas gets back onto his feet.

Vaas then gets Hunter back onto his feet as Hunter was still bleeding like crazy. Vaas then places the sheet onto Hunter's back, blades first.

Vaas then scoops up Hunter and then he drops him with a blade sheet assisted scoop slam as Hunter was screaming in pain.

Vaas then looks down at Hunter, wanting to go for a pin. But then, Vaas looks to his right to see the wheelbarrow covered in light tubes on the ringside floor.

Vaas then walks over and slides under the ropes, now on the left side of the ringside floor.

Vaas then sees the tube covered wheelbarrow was set up horizontally. Vaas then picks up the wheelbarrow and moves it so it is now set up vertically on the ringside floor.

Vaas then steps onto the ring apron, just as Hunter stumbled right to the same side that Vaas was on.

Vaas then nails Hunter with a knee, then Vaas drapes Hunter's right arm over his neck. Vaas then looks down at the wheelbarrow as he was looking to put Hunter into that insane weapon.

Vaas then tries to lift up Hunter for a suplex, but Hunter wraps his arm around the ropes to avoid the move. Five seconds later, Hunter nails a headbutt to Vaas, causing him to break off the suplex attempt.

Hunter then steps onto the ring apron and then he and Vaas start to nail a series of punches to their faces. Twelve seconds later, Hunter nails a kick to the side of Vaas' head as Vaas was struggling to hang onto the apron.

Hunter then grabs a VCR from the apron and smacks Vaas in the head with it, causing him to get stunned more.

Hunter then drops the VCR and steps off the apron. Hunter then grabs onto Vaas' legs as Hunter looks at the tube covered wheelbarrow with sadistic intent.

Hunter then has Vaas on his shoulders and gives him a powerbomb into the wheelbarrow, breaking all the tubes on impact as the fans went batshit insane with "holy fuck" and "that was awesome" chants.

Hunter then dumps Vaas out of the wheelbarrow and goes for the pin on the ringside floor.

1…2…3 and the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans gave Hunter a mix reaction for the win.

"Here's your winner, advancing to the semi-finals, and still the DMU World Champion, Hunter Huntsman," Chris said as the ref raised the arm of Hunter as Hunter's face was covered in blood.

Hunter then grabs his DMU World Championship as he heads up the entrance way and into the backstage area.

A minute later, Vaas slowly gets up as his face was coated in blood, his left arm was shredded, and some parts of his back were cut up from the tubes.

Vaas was slowly making his way up the entrance way as the fans were giving him a standing ovation for his performance in the match. Vaas then slowly makes his way into the backstage area as the ring crew were cleaning up the ring and setting up for the next match.

* * *

 **Post-Match Footage:**

Hunter was in the locker room as he had the world title in his right hand and breathing in and out.

"Two rounds down and I'm still your DMU World Champion. Applejack and Vaas, you two shouldn't ever step in the ring with me, I took you both out within the two day span," Hunter said and then he puts down the belt.

"I'm in the semi-finals and I'm even closer to doing something that only Matt Tremont and MASADA have done and is winning a tournament two years in a row. To my opponent in the semi-finals, you better watch your fucking back," Hunter said as he wiped the blood from his face.

In the hallway, a very bloody Vaas was angry and very pissed off that he lost in the quarterfinals.

"I can't believe that wussy little prick just beat me in what was supposed to be my match. I'm way more violent and intense than that so called reigning Master of the Death Matches and that guy just got by on a fucking fluke. I just want to say Hunter that karma is a real bitch and you are about to meet the hard end of it," Vaas said as the camera zooms in on Vaas' bloody arm.

 _ **To be continued**_ **…**

* * *

 **Wow we have five semi-finalists and now Dawn or Hinata Hyuga will join T.K Takaishi, Lucy Heartfilia, "The Immortal" Scully Tolmach, Rainbow Dash, and the DMU World Champion, Hunter Huntsman in the semi-finals.**

 **Coming up next is the last match of the quarterfinals, stay tuned.**


	40. MOTDM III Night Two Pt 6

**The Deathmatch Underground**

 **Summary: The most insane people from around the world compete in violent matches at The Deathmatch Underground.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (fictional or OCs), they belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs (which will be shown later on).**

 **Rated M for bloody violence, coarse language, and some sexual references.**

 **P.S-All shows in this company (including MOTDM) will show the matches without commentary.**

 **Chapter 40: MOTDM III Night Two Part VI**

* * *

 **Dawn vs. Hinata Hyuga**

The ring and the ringside area was cleaned up and in the ring was three light tube log cabins, around the ringside area was four light tube log cabins, including one that was eight feet long as the final match of the quarterfinals was about to begin.

"Halls of Illusions" by Insane Clown Posse starts to play and about thirty seconds later, out comes Dawn (wearing the same outfit from last night, except she had on red camo shorts and a Ringmaster jersey, she also had the blood cleaned off her face) to a thunderous ovation from the crowd.

Dawn then walks down the entrance way and around the ringside area, fist bumping the fans along the way. Once it was done, Dawn enters the ring as she waits for her opponent.

"More than Words" by Extreme starts to play and out of the curtains comes Hinata Hyuga (wearing a newer version of the outfit she had on last night and with blood cleaned off her face) to a great ovation from the crowd.

Hinata then slowly walks down the entrance way and then she slowly enters the ring as the match was about to begin.

"This is the last second round match of the third annual Master of the Death Matches, it is a World Series of Glass Death Match. The only way to win the match is to put your opponent through four of the seven light tube log cabins," Chris said to a good ovation from the crowd.

"Introducing first, from the Island of Radiation, she's The Ultraviolent Moonchild, Dawn," Chris said as Dawn flips off to the crowd as the fans were cheering Dawn like crazy.

"And her opponent, from the Hidden Leaf Village, Hinata Hyuga," Chris said as Hinata stood there with the fans giving her a good ovation.

Dawn then pulls off her jersey and tosses to the floor, revealing her MOTDM III muscle shirt she had on last night. Then, the ref signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins.

Hinata then unzips her hoodie and throws it to the floor, revealing a DMU muscle shirt she had on.

Dawn and Hinata walk to the middle of the ring and they both get into a collar and elbow tie up. Seven seconds later, Hinata takes down Dawn with a hip toss.

Hinata then sits Dawn up and nails a kick right to Dawn's back as Dawn screams in pain.

Hinata puts her right knee on Dawn's back, she then grabs Dawn's arms, and then she pulls them back, trying to rip Dawn's arms off her sockets.

"Fuck it hurts," Dawn said in pain.

Ten seconds later, Hinata lets go of Dawn as Dawn was lying down on the mat in pain.

Hinata then walks over to the bottom right corner and picks up a log cabin. Hinata then sets the cabin vertically on the bottom right corner of the ring.

Hinata then walks back over and picks up Dawn by her hair.

But then, Dawn begins to nails a series of lottery punches right to Hinata's face as each shot got harder. The sixth punch ends up knocking Hinata onto her ass, but Hinata immediately gets up.

Dawn grabs Hinata by her head and then she starts to nail a series of hard headbutts to Hinata's skull. The seventh headbutt knocks Hinata back down as she was woozy from the attack.

About ten seconds later, Dawn picks up Hinata by her hair as Hinata was trickling blood from her skull.

Dawn then whips Hinata into the bottom right corner towards the log cabin. But then, Hinata stops in time before she break into the cabin.

Dawn then tries to nail a running clothesline onto Hinata, but Hinata sees Dawn coming and she ducks the move.

Hinata then tries to nail a big boot to Dawn, but Dawn ducks the move as well.

When Hinata turns around again, Dawn lifts up Hinata and then she tackles her into the log cabin, breaking it into pieces to cheers from the crowd as Dawn was leading 1-0 in the match.

Dawn then picks up a piece of the log cabin as Hinata was crawling out of the corner.

When Hinata was on her knees, Dawn swings and breaks the tubes over Hinata's skull to cheers from the crowd.

Dawn then takes one of the broken tubes and then she carves it into Hinata's skull as Hinata was screaming in pain. Five seconds later, Dawn drops the broken tube as Hinata was starting to leak more blood from her skull.

Dawn then scoops up Hinata and places her upside down in a tree of woe position in the bottom right corner. Dawn then grabs a part of the broken cabin and places it along Hinata's face, looking for some more pain on Hinata.

"Can someone hand me a fucking chair," Dawn demanded the crowd.

Suddenly, a fan throws a chair to Dawn and Dawn catches it. Dawn then folds up the chair and she grabs a hold of it.

Dawn then turns over to Hinata and points at her, looking to inflict some major pain on Hinata.

"Welcome to MOTDM bitch," Dawn said to Hinata and throws the chair into Hinata's face, breaking the tubes as the fans cringe at the impact.

Dawn then gets Hinata back on the mat and then Dawn walks over to a log cabin in the top left corner of the ring. Dawn then grabs the cabin and drags it to near the middle of the ring.

Dawn then walks back over to Hinata and picks up Hinata by her hair with Hinata just leaking out blood like a faucet. Dawn then walks Hinata over to the cabin, looking for a second point in the match.

Dawn then wraps her arms around Hinata's neck, looking for the boot camp into the log cabin. But then, Hinata stomps on Dawn's left foot, followed by a headbutt to the side of Dawn's skull, breaking off the hold.

Hinata then scoops up Dawn and takes down Dawn with a scoop slam, missing the log cabin.

Dawn quickly gets up, then Hinata kicks Dawn in the ribs, and grabs Dawn in a front head lock.

Hinata then lifts up Dawn and drops Dawn with an elevated DDT into the cabin, breaking it apart as the fans cheer a bit as the score was now 1-1.

Hinata then grabs Dawn by the back of her head and begins to grate her face along the glass covered canvas. Eight seconds later, Hinata stops as she grabs a part of the cabin.

Hinata then swings and breaks the tubes over the back of Dawn's skull to some cheers from the crowd.

Hinata drops the broken tubes and gets Dawn back on her feet with Dawn just squirting blood from her skull.

Hinata then drops Dawn with a side suplex as Hinata sit backs up.

Hinata then rolls out of the ring and stands on the top side of the ringside area. Hinata then picks up a log cabin and slides it into the ring, she then re-enters the ring soon after.

Hinata then picks up Dawn and nails a roundhouse kick to the right side of Dawn's head, stunning Dawn for a bit.

Then, Hinata lifts up Dawn on her shoulders, looking for her second point in the match. Three seconds later, Hinata gives Dawn a powerbomb as Dawn crashes back first through the cabin as the fans were in shock to see Hinata lead 2-1 in the match.

Hinata then drags Dawn to about five feet away from the top right corner. Then, Hinata takes the rest of the broken cabin and places it on top of Dawn's chest.

Hinata then climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring. Three seconds later, Hinata jumps off and nails a top rope tube assisted double stomp to Dawn, breaking the tubes to a mix response from the crowd.

Hinata then grabs Dawn by her ribs and then she drops her with a gut wrench suplex.

Hinata then slides out of the ring and onto the bottom side of the ringside area. Hinata then looks down at the log cabin that was eight feet long.

Hinata then ask a member of the ring crew to come down here as a member made his way to the ringside area. Then, he and Hinata lift up the cabin and places it on the apron and the guardrail on the bottom side of the ringside area.

Hinata then re-enters the ring, just as Dawn was crawling on her hands and knees with her skull still bloody.

Dawn then grabs onto Hinata's feet and then Dawn looks up to see Hinata standing tall.

Hinata then grabs Dawn by her bloody blonde hair and gets her back onto her feet. Hinata then gets Dawn in a fireman's carry as the fans stood in shock to see Dawn getting manhandled like this.

Hinata then walks over to the bottom side of the ring, right where the cabin was set up. Hinata then tries to throw Dawn into the cabin, but Dawn had a strong grasp on the ropes.

Five seconds later, Dawn nails an elbow to Hinata's face as Dawn lands back on her feet.

Hinata then runs up and nails a clothesline to Dawn, which sends Dawn over the ropes and lands on the apron, avoiding the cabin.

When Dawn stands back up, Hinata grabs the chair Dawn used as Hinata was ready to swing.

Then, Hinata swings the chair and strikes Dawn in the skull as the fans cringe at the impact. Two seconds later, Dawn falls off the apron and breaks through the cabin as the fans were getting worried now that Hinata was leading 3-1.

"One more and I'm heading to the semi-finals," Hinata said to a mix response from the crowd.

Hinata then drops the chair and picks up two pieces from the long log cabin.

When Dawn was on her knees, Hinata throws the pieces and it breaks over Dawn's back as Dawn just screams in pain.

Hinata then rolls out of the ring and picks up Dawn by her shirt. Hinata then throws Dawn back into the ring.

Hinata then walks over to the right side of the ringside area and she sees the regular log cabin down by her feet. Hinata then picks up the log cabin and slides it into the ring, she then re-enters the ring soon after.

When Hinata got into the ring, Dawn gets Hinata in a front head lock and both girls stand back on their feet.

Dawn then nails these knee strikes to Hinata's ribs. After seven strikes, Dawn scoops up Hinata and drops her throat first onto the top rope on the right side of the ring as the fans cheer for the move.

As Hinata was holding her throat in pain, Dawn grabs Hinata from behind and gets her with a release German suplex.

Dawn grabs the log cabin that Hinata brought into the ring and she carries to the top left corner of the ring. Then, Dawn sets the cabin vertically in the corner, looking to come back in the match.

Dawn then walks back over to Hinata and picks her up again. Dawn then scoops up Hinata again and then she walks over to the middle of the ring, in the direction towards the log cabin in the top left corner.

Dawn then runs up and throws Hinata like a javelin into the cabin, breaking through it head first to cheers from the crowd as the score was now 3-2 with Hinata still in the lead.

Dawn then walks over and grabs a log cabin in the top right corner of the ring. Dawn then walks over with the cabin and places it five feet away from the bottom left corner.

Dawn then looks down at the left side of the ringside area to see the log cabin that was four feet tall.

"Get me some people to lift it up into the ring," Dawn said and then three crew members race from the backstage area and to the cabin.

Then, they lift it up onto the apron as Dawn and the ref lifted up the middle rope. Soon, the crew slides the cabin into the ring as the crowd was on their feet to see who would go into the cabin.

Dawn and the ref then lift up the cabin and places it on top of the regular log cabin, turning both log cabins into one tall log cabin.

Dawn then walks back over and grabs Hinata by her hair, but she didn't know was that Hinata grabbed onto a piece of the broken log cabin.

Hinata suddenly gets on her feet, swings the tubes, and breaks them over Dawn's skull, causing Dawn to stumble into the bottom left corner.

Hinata then drops the broken tubes and walks over to Dawn. Hinata then lifts up Dawn onto the top rope on the corner, then Hinata climbs up to the top rope as well.

Hinata then drapes Dawn's arm over her shoulder as she was looking to hit a superplex through both log cabins. Hinata then tries to lift up Dawn, but Dawn wraps her left leg around the ropes to avoid going through the cabins.

Eight seconds later, Dawn begins to hit a series of fists to the ribs of Hinata. Six shots later, Hinata let's go of Dawn and then Dawn nails an elbow to Hinata's skull, followed by a headbutt to Hinata's skull as well as Hinata was really woozy from the shots.

Dawn then turns around and wraps her arms around Hinata's skull. Dawn then looks down at both log cabins as she had big plans to take down Hinata,

Five seconds later, Dawn nails boot camp from the top rope as Hinata crashes through both log cabins to a fucking insane ovation as the ref signals the bell to be ringed as Dawn had won the match with a score of 4-3.

"Here's your winner and advancing to the semi-finals, 'The Ultraviolent Moonchild' Dawn," Chris said as the ref raised Dawn's arm in victory.

Twenty seconds later, Dawn stands back up as her face and hair was just coated in blood.

Soon, Dawn helps Hinata back onto her feet as Hinata's face was bloody up as well.

Dawn then extends her hand to Hinata as the fans chanted "yes" to see Hinata shake Dawn's hand.

About fifteen seconds later, Hinata gives Dawn a hug as Dawn hugs Hinata as well to a standing ovation from the crowd.

They break off the hug as Dawn raises Hinata's arm in the air as the fans chant "DMU" for both extreme females.

Ten seconds later, Dawn and Hinata exit the ring as they head up to the backstage area. Meanwhile, the ring crew was cleaning up the ring and setting for the first match of the semi-finals.

* * *

 **Post-Match Footage:**

Dawn and Hinata were in the hallway just bloody up after their brutal match.

"You see this, the past and the future of Deathmatch wrestling. Myself and Hinata are the what drives the women to compete in these extreme matches. You look at this women's revolution and everyone would ignore us, well you can't ignore us anymore," Dawn said.

"I did something no one could do since Jasper, take Dawn to the fucking limit and that's the truth. I almost came close to actually beat Dawn, but the vet had more experience than me and I can't be upset because the person that beat me is the forefront of female Deathmatch wrestling," Hinata said.

"Two rounds down and I'm back in the semi-finals, it is déjà vu all over again. To whoever will face me in the semi-finals you'll fear what you don't understand and hate what you can't conquer bitch," Dawn said and then she flips off to the camera.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **So we have our six semi-finalists and they are T.K Takaishi, Lucy Heartfilia, "The Immortal" Scully Tolmach, Rainbow Dash, DMU World Champion Hunter Huntsman, and "The Ultraviolent Moonchild" Dawn. These six will face off for a spot in the finals. Anyway, here are the semi-final matches.**

 **Semi-Finals (Stipulations TBA):**

 **1.** Lucy Heartfilia vs. "The Immortal" Scully Tolmach

 **2.** **DMU World Championship:** Hunter Huntsman (c) vs. Rainbow Dash

 **3.** T.K Takaishi vs. "The Ultraviolent Moonchild" Dawn

* * *

 **Anyway, the semi-finals will start up next.**


	41. MOTDM III Night Two Pt 7

**The Deathmatch Underground**

 **Summary: The most insane people from around the world compete in violent matches at The Deathmatch Underground.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (fictional or OCs), they belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs (which will be shown later on).**

 **Rated M for bloody violence, coarse language, and some sexual references.**

 **P.S-All shows in this company (including MOTDM) will show the matches without commentary.**

 **Chapter 41: MOTDM III Night Two Part VII**

* * *

 **Lucy Heartfilia vs. Scully Tolmach**

The ring and the ringside area was cleaned up from the last match and in the ring was about a dozen large light tube crosses and on the top side of the ringside area was an open coffin with light tubes on top of it set up vertically.

"Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds" by The Beatles starts to play and out of the curtains comes Lucy Heartfilia (wearing the gear from her last match with purple wrestling boots, with dry blood on her forehead and parts of her back) to a great ovation from the crowd.

Lucy then slowly walks down the entrance way and she enters the ring as she waits for her opponent.

"Timewave Zero" by Scar Symmetry starts to play and out comes "The Immortal" Scully Tolmach (wearing the same gear from the last match with some dry blood along his face) to a great ovation from the crowd as he had a can of salt in his hand.

Scully then walks down the entrance way and he enters the ring. He then sets the can of salt down as the introductions was about to begin.

"This is a semi-final match of the third annual Master of the Death Matches, it is a Neon Graveyard Death Match. The only way to win the match is to put your opponent into the coffin and close the lid," Chris said to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Introducing first, from Earth-Land, Lucy Heartfilia," Chris said as Lucy gave a peace sign to a good ovation from the crowd.

"And her opponent, from Gallifrey, The Immortal, Scully Tolmach," Chris said as Scully raise his left fist to a good amount of cheers from the crowd.

Soon, the ref signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins.

Then, Lucy and Scully walk to the middle of the ring and then they trade shots to each other. Ten seconds later, Scully nails a northern lights suplex onto Lucy as both of them got up.

Scully then grabs Lucy and drops her with a belly to belly suplex as both of them got back up again.

Lucy runs up to Scully, but then Scully grabs Lucy and drops her with an exploder suplex.

Scully then grabs a light tube cross from the apron, just as Lucy gets up.

Scully raises the cross over his head, but then Lucy kicks Scully in the ribs and yanks the cross out of his hands.

Lucy swings the cross towards Scully, but Scully ducks the shot.

When Scully turns around, Lucy tries again to swing the cross and get Scully. But then, Scully grabs the cross just in time and nails a kick to Lucy's ribs.

Scully then sets the tube cross onto the ring mat and scoops up Lucy onto his shoulder. Three seconds later, Scully drops Lucy with a scoop slam onto the tube cross as the cross breaks on Lucy's back to cheers from the crowd.

Scully then grabs a piece of the broken cross and sits Lucy back up.

Then, Scully begins to carve the tubes right onto Lucy's skull as Lucy screams in pain. Five seconds later, Scully drops the tubes as Lucy's back and head were starting to bleed again.

Scully then gets Lucy back on her feet again, wraps his arms around Lucy's ribs, and gets her with a release German suplex.

Scully then gets back up and grabs another tube cross from the ring apron as Lucy was slowly getting back on her feet.

When Lucy got on her feet, Scully swings the cross towards her, but then Lucy ducks the shot.

Both Lucy and Scully turn around and then Lucy nails an enzugiri to Scully's skull, she then grabs the cross out of Scully's hands.

Lucy then swings the cross and breaks it over Scully's skull, taking him down to cheers from the crowd.

Lucy then drops the broken cross and she drags Scully about five feet away from the top left corner of the ring.

Lucy then climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner, looking to fly high in the match. Three seconds later, Lucy jumps off and nails a top rope double stomp onto Scully as the fans keep cheering for Lucy.

Lucy then gets Scully on his knees as Scully was squirting blood from his skull. Lucy then drags Scully by his hair as she leads him towards the tube coffin.

Scully then escapes Lucy's grasp as he stands back on his feet.

Then, Scully nails a clothesline onto Lucy that sends her over the ropes and onto the apron on the top side of the ring.

Scully then stands on the apron and grabs Lucy by her hair. But then, Lucy nails a superkick to Scully's jaw as Scully was trying to hang on for dear life.

Lucy then nails another superkick to Scully's jaw as he falls off the apron and onto the ringside floor, avoiding the coffin. Lucy then gets off the apron and walks over to Scully.

Scully then gets up and scoops up Lucy as he still had a hold of Lucy. Then, Scully turns over to the top left metal post and then he gives this sadistic smile on his face.

Scully then runs up and rams Lucy's lower part of her back into the post as Lucy screams in pain. Scully then tosses Lucy back into the ring and then he stands back onto the apron on the top side of the ring.

"I'm fucking immortal and you are not," Scully said to the fans as the fans give him a mix reaction.

Lucy soon gets up and nails a running boot to Scully's face, it stunts him but it doesn't knock him off the apron.

Scully then nails a kick to Lucy as it causes her to stumble backwards.

While Scully was showing off to the crowd, Lucy grabs another light tube cross from the apron as she walks back towards Scully.

When Scully turns around, Lucy swings and breaks the tube cross over Scully's head. The impact causes Scully to fall off the apron and crashes into the coffin, breaking the tubes as the fans went apeshit with "holy shit" chants.

Lucy looks down to see Scully in the coffin and was shocked to see the amount of damage she caused. Lucy then drops the broken cross and exits the ring onto the top side of the ringside floor.

Lucy then grabs the door of the coffin and was ready to punch her way to the finals. Lucy then lifts the door up and it looked like she had closed it on Scully.

But then, Scully stops the door from closing and stands back up, still kicking in the match.

Scully then nails a forearm to Lucy as he was able to get out of the coffin with the back of his arms covered in blood.

Scully then grabs Lucy by her head and throws her head first into the top right metal post as she stumbles around the right side of the ringside area.

Scully then grabs another tube cross from the apron and walks over to Lucy.

Then, Scully places the cross on Lucy's back, scoops her up, and drops her with a scoop slam onto the hard floor with the cross breaking onto Lucy's back as the fans gave some cheers for it.

Scully then picks up Lucy and tosses her back into the ring. Scully then hops onto the ring apron and he climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of the ring.

About five seconds later, Scully jumps off and nails a top rope elbow drop to Lucy's chest to some cheers from the crowd.

Scully then gets up and drags Lucy to about five feet away from the bottom left corner of the ring. Scully then grabs another light tube cross and places it on top of Lucy.

Scully then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner, looking for some more high flying action. But then, Lucy gets up, runs up to the corner, and nails a low blow to Scully as Scully looked like he took a chair shot to the nuts.

Lucy then grabs Scully by his legs and then she drops him with a powerbomb onto the cross, breaking it to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

Lucy then walks back over to Scully and then she drags him towards the coffin. Lucy then pushes Scully into the coffin and then she stands back up.

Lucy then grabs the door of the coffin and she slams it down on the coffin, as it looked like she closed the coffin shut.

But the ref looks to see that Scully had his hand out of the coffin as the match continues as Lucy was in shock.

"What the fuck, how come this isn't closed," Lucy said and then she opens up the coffin again.

But then, Scully stands up with a light tube in hand, he swings it, and breaks it over Lucy's head to a good ovation from the crowd.

Scully then drops the broken tube and nails an uppercut to Lucy, knocking her down onto the mat.

Scully hops out of the coffin and slides back into the ring. Scully then climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring.

Three seconds later, Scully jumps off the top rope, looking for a top rope leg drop. But then, Lucy moves out of the way and Scully lands ass first onto the mat as the fans chant "you fucked up" to Scully.

Lucy slowly gets up and grabs another light tube cross from the apron. She then places it on Scully's chest as Lucy backs up to the bottom left corner.

Lucy then runs up and nails a shining wizard to Scully, with the tubes breaking onto Scully's chest as the fans chant "this is awesome" for the move.

Lucy begins to limp around as her right knee was bloody after that brutal move.

Lucy then talks to the ringside crew to get something from weapons alley (which is were all the weapons are located).

Then, two members bring over this flat eight foot long light tube bundle (with six tubes in it) from the alley and gives it to Lucy.

Lucy then slides the bundle over to the coffin and then she places it on top of the open coffin, looking to finish the match. She then takes the can of salt, opens it up, and pours it into the coffin to add some more pain in the match.

"Time to finish this son of a bitch off," Lucy said to a really good ovation from the crowd.

Lucy limps over and grabs Scully by his head, she then drags him towards the coffin. Lucy then hops onto the apron as she still had Scully by his hair.

Scully then nails Lucy with a discus punch as she begins to feel woozy from the attack.

Scully then steps onto the ring apron as he was ready to get some revenge on Lucy. Scully then clotheslines Lucy back into the ring as the fans were a bit confused by this situation.

Scully grabs Lucy and then he drapes Lucy's arm over his neck. Scully then lifts Lucy up as the fans were on their feet for this moment.

Scully then looks down at the coffin with the bundle over it as he had an idea on his mind.

Scully then nails Lucy with this modified version of the Sonic Screwdriver off the apron and into the coffin, breaking the tubes as the fans went fucking nuts with "holy fuck" and "DMU" chants.

About ten seconds later, Scully stands back up and he falls out of the coffin as he was breathing in and out after that insane bump.

Scully grabs the door to the coffin and he slams it shut on Lucy as the fans were cheering a bit for the move.

Scully then grabs the pad lock, places it on the coffin, and locks it up as the ref signals the bell to be ringed and the fans gave Scully a good ovation for the match.

"Here's your winner and advancing to the finals, 'The Immortal' Scully Tolmach," Chris said as the ref raised Scully's arm as his face was just coated in blood.

Scully then grabs the coffin and was ready to wheel it out.

"First finalist of MOTDM III and to my other opponents, this will be the fate for you," Scully said and then he points to the coffin.

Scully then wheels the coffin around the ringside area, up the entrance way, and into the backstage area as the ring crew were cleaning up and setting up for the next match.

* * *

 **Post-Match Footage:**

Scully reach the backstage area with the coffin as he was pleased to be in the finals.

"First finals for me and boy did I fucking took it to the limit. I had to beat Dylan Rage, Lumpy, and Lucy Heartfilia just to make to the finals and those motherfuckers were not easy to beat," Scully said.

"The only other thing I have to say is that whoever is unlucky enough to be the DMU World Champion in the finals, you better watch your back because I maybe immortal, but you are fucking not," Scully said and then he wheels the coffin out of the building.

 _ **To be continued**_ **…**

* * *

 **We got our first finalist and it is Scully Tolmach, The Immortal One just prove that he is a contender for the DMU World Championship.**

 **Anyway, we got more of MOTDM III up next.**


	42. MOTDM III Night Two Pt 8

**The Deathmatch Underground**

 **Summary: The most insane people from around the world compete in violent matches at The Deathmatch Underground.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (fictional or OCs), they belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs (which will be shown later on).**

 **Rated M for bloody violence, coarse language, and some sexual references.**

 **P.S-All shows in this company (including MOTDM) will show the matches without commentary.**

 **Chapter 42: MOTDM III Night Two Part VIII**

* * *

 **Hunter Huntsman vs. Rainbow Dash**

The ring and the ringside area was cleaned up from the last match and in the ring was numerous weapons that were covered in Christmas ornaments, including a board covered in ornaments, as the ref was in the ring for this match.

"Levitate" by I Mother Earth starts to play and out comes the DMU World Champion, Hunter Huntsman (having dried blood along his face and wearing his blood stained outfit from the last round), to a decent ovation from the crowd.

"Rock You Like A Hurricane" by The Scorpions starts to play and out comes Rainbow Dash (wearing the same gear from the last round and dried blood along her forehead) to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

Rainbow then runs down the entrance way and she enters the ring as Hunter and Rainbow were staring at each other from different sides of the ring.

"This is a semi-final match of the third annual Master of the Death Matches, it is a Wreck The Halls Death Match and it is for the DMU World Championship," Chris said to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Introducing the challenger, from Canterlot High, she's the Canterlot Deathcolt, Rainbow Dash," Chris said as Rainbow raised her fist to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"And her opponent, from Ever After High, he's the reigning Master of the Death Matches and the reigning DMU World Champion, Hunter Huntsman," Chris said as Hunter raised the belt to some cheers from the crowd.

Hunter then hands the belt to the ref and he raises it in the air. He then sets it to the side and signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins.

Then, Hunter and Rainbow run to the middle of the ring and then they slug each other with fists to the face. Ten seconds later, Hunter scoops up Rainbow and drops her with a scoop slam.

Hunter then nails an elbow to the chest of Rainbow as he immediately gets up soon after.

Hunter then grabs Rainbow by her hair and gets up back onto her feet. But then, Rainbow nails a jawbreaker onto Hunter, causing him to let go of Rainbow.

Rainbow then runs up and takes down Hunter with a running dropkick to cheers from the crowd.

Rainbow then grabs a steel chair covered in ornaments from the apron as she was ready to swing for the fences.

When Hunter got on his feet, Rainbow swings that chair towards Hunter's face. But then, Hunter ducks the swing as Rainbow misses the shot.

Hunter then nails a kick to the right side of Rainbow's skull and yanks the ornament chair out of Rainbow's hands.

Hunter then swings and cracks the chair over Rainbow's back, breaking the ornaments as Rainbow just screams in pain.

Hunter then drops the chair and then he picks up a crutch covered in ornaments to a mix reaction from the crowd.

Hunter then swings and strikes Rainbow in the face with the crutch, breaking the ornaments and taking her down to some cheers from the crowd.

Hunter then takes the crutch and rakes it along Rainbow's face as Rainbow was screaming in pain. Seven seconds later, Hunter drops the crutch as Rainbow's wound re-opens and blood was squirting down her face.

Hunter then gets Rainbow back on her feet and then he nails her with a discus forearm to the face.

Hunter then grabs Rainbow by her head and takes her down with a swinging neckbreaker.

Hunter then gets up and walks around the ring, he then picks up a plastic bat covered in ornaments from the apron.

Hunter then walks back over to Rainbow and he raises the bat over his head as Rainbow was on her hands and knees.

Then, Rainbow kicks Hunter in his left knee as that move takes down Hunter onto one knee. Rainbow then grabs the ornament bat out of Hunter's hands and Rainbow stands back onto her feet.

Rainbow then swings and smashes the bat onto Hunter's head, breaking the ornaments as Hunter was stumbling around in pain to several cheers from the crowd.

Rainbow then drops the bat and walks over to the top right corner of the ring as Hunter looks up as his wound opens up again and he was bleeding profusely from the skull.

Rainbow then runs up and nails a shotgun dropkick to Hunter, knocking him into the bottom left corner as Hunter was now sitting down on the mat.

Rainbow then walks over and picks up a flat light tube bundle (with five tubes in it) covered in ornaments from the apron. Rainbow then takes it over and places it on Hunter's chest, ornament first.

Rainbow then walks back to the top right corner and then she points to Hunter as the fans chant "yes" to see Rainbow destroy Hunter.

About four seconds later, Rainbow runs up and nails a cannonball senton to Hunter, breaking the tubes and ornaments into Hunter's face as the fans chant "holy shit" for the bump.

Rainbow then drags Hunter out of the corner and then she goes for the pin.

1…2…and Hunter manages to kick out as Rainbow was in shock.

Rainbow then gets up and then she climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring.

About eight seconds later, Hunter gets back onto his feet and Rainbow gets Hunter with double knees to the chest, taking him down and then getting him into another pin.

1…2…and Hunter kicks out again as both fighters get back up.

When Rainbow turns around, Hunter runs up and nails a brutal running clothesline to Rainbow, causing her to flip and land face first on the mat as the fans cringe at the move.

Hunter then grabs a water jug bat covered in ornaments as he sees Rainbow on her hands and knees.

Then, Hunter swings the bat and strikes it on Rainbow's back, breaking numerous ornaments as Rainbow screams in pain.

Hunter then tosses away the jug bat and gets Rainbow back on her feet by grabbing her hair. Hunter then nails a backbreaker to Rainbow, followed by a forearm to Rainbow's chest, taking her down onto the mat.

Hunter then goes for the pin on Rainbow.

1…2…and Rainbow kicks out.

Hunter then grabs a circular light tube covered in ornaments from the apron and places it on the chest of Rainbow.

Hunter then stands back up and then he gets Rainbow with a double stomp to the chest, breaking the tube and ornaments to a mix reaction from the crowd.

Hunter then rolls out of the ring and onto the ringside floor on the right side of the ringside area.

Hunter then looks under the apron and about four seconds later, Hunter pulls out two steel chairs. Hunter then slides the chairs in the ring as he was going to enter the ring soon.

Then, Rainbow gets up and grabs onto the top rope on the right side of the ring. Rainbow then flung herself over the ropes and takes down Hunter with a cross body to the floor to a great ovation from the crowd.

Rainbow then immediately gets up and grabs Hunter by his head. Then, Rainbow tosses Hunter back into the ring and then Rainbow climbs up onto the ring apron.

Rainbow then climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring. Rainbow then turns around as she was ready for another high flying move.

Two seconds later, Rainbow jumps off and nails a moonsault to Hunter to another great ovation from the crowd.

Rainbow then goes for the pin on Hunter.

1…2…and Hunter kicks out to the shock of Rainbow.

Rainbow then crawls over and picks up a tennis racket covered in ornaments from the ring apron.

As Hunter was on his hands and knees, Rainbow swings and smacks Hunter in the back with the racket, breaking numerous ornaments as Hunter screams in pain.

Rainbow tosses away the racket and then she grabs the chairs. Rainbow then walks over and sets the chairs down about four feet away from the top left corner.

Rainbow then unfolds one chair and then she unfolds the other chair. Rainbow then moves the chair about five feet away from each other, looking for something insane.

Rainbow then grabs the ornament covered board and she places the board onto the seats of the chair, just as Hunter was getting back onto his feet.

Rainbow soon sees this, then she runs up and nails a shotgun dropkick to Hunter, knocking him down onto the top right corner as the fans keep cheering for Rainbow.

Rainbow then picks up a pane of glass covered in ornaments and then she places it on top of the ornament covered board.

Rainbow then walks back over to Hunter and grabs him by the head. Rainbow then leads Hunter to the top left corner of the ring.

Rainbow then lifts up Hunter onto the top rope on the corner. Rainbow then climbs up to the top rope on the corner as well, looking to take out the reigning Master.

Rainbow then drapes Hunter's arm over her neck, looking to take out Hunter with a superplex into the pane and board.

Rainbow then tries to lift up Hunter, but Hunter wraps his left leg around the ropes, trying to avoid going through those weapons. Ten seconds later, Hunter nails an uppercut to Rainbow's jaw and then Hunter drops back onto the mat, safe from the bump.

Hunter then pushes Rainbow and Rainbow hits skull first onto the metal post, the fans cringe as Rainbow sits down on the top rope on the corner.

Hunter then picks up an ornament covered light tube bundle (with thirteen tubes in it) from the apron and throws it onto Rainbow's skull, breaking it to some cheers from the crowd.

Hunter then gets Rainbow on his shoulders and then he climbs up onto the top rope on the same corner, the fans were on their feet to see what was about to happen.

Four seconds later, Hunter jumps off and gets Rainbow with a top rope assault driver as Rainbow crashes through the pane and board, breaking ornaments and glass as the fans went fucking nuts with "holy fuck" chants.

Hunter then goes for the pin on Rainbow.

1…2…3 and the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans gave a decent ovation for the champion.

"Here's your winner, advancing to the finals, and still your DMU World Champion, Hunter Huntsman," Chris said as the ref raised Hunter's arm in victory as his face was covered in blood.

Hunter then grabs his championship belt and raises it in the air to a mix reaction from the crowd.

Hunter then rolls out of the ring and onto the ringside area, looking at the camera.

"Three rounds down, one more remains, I will still be your fucking Master of the Death Matches," Hunter said and then he heads up the entrance way and into the backstage area.

A minute later, Rainbow uses the ropes to stand back up on her feet as the fans were giving her a standing ovation for her performance in the match and the tournament.

Rainbow then rolls out of the ring and limps out of the ringside area and into the backstage area.

Meanwhile, the ring was cleaning up the ring and were setting up for the last semi-final match.

* * *

 **Post-Match Footage:**

Hunter was in the locker room as he was both amped and angry at the same time.

"You see this," Hunter said as he showed off his DMU World Championship.

"This is the fucking DMU World Championship, I held onto this belt since the last MOTDM and everyone that has faced me has fallen. Lumpy, AVGN, Pan, Jack, Applejack, Vaas, and Rainbow, you were all victims of my skills," Hunter said.

"Now I join Scully in the finals, and only Dawn or T.K will join us in the finals. I pray and hope that T.K is in the finals so I can beat him again and become the repeat Master of the Death Matches," Hunter said.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Two matches down and one to go before the finals. We know that Hunter will defend the title against Scully Tolmach and Dawn or T.K.**

 **We got our last semi-final match coming up next.**


	43. MOTDM III Night Two Pt 9

**The Deathmatch Underground**

 **Summary: The most insane people from around the world compete in violent matches at The Deathmatch Underground.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (fictional or OCs), they belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs (which will be shown later on).**

 **Rated M for bloody violence, coarse language, and some sexual references.**

 **P.S-All shows in this company (including MOTDM) will show the matches without commentary.**

 **Chapter 43: MOTDM III Night Two Part IX**

* * *

 **T.K Takaishi vs. Dawn**

The ring was cleaned up from the last match and in the ring was several different panes of glass. There was a light tube pane in the top left corner, a razor blade pane in the bottom left corner, a carpet strip pane in the bottom right corner, and a thumbtack pane in the top right corner. On each side of the ring was a regular pane of glass on the apron as the last semi-final match was about to begin.

"Lights Go Out" by Fozzy starts to play and out comes T.K Takaishi (wearing the same blood stained outfit from the last round and his forehead covered in dried blood) to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

T.K slowly walks down the entrance way and then he slides into the ring, ready to take on his opponent in the match.

"Halls of Illusions" by Insane Clown Posse starts to play and out comes Dawn (wearing the same outfit from the last round, minus the jersey, with some dried blood on the middle of her face) to an amazing ovation from the crowd.

Dawn slowly walks down the entrance way and she enters the ring. She then goes face to face with T.K as the match was about to begin.

"This is the last semi-final match of the third annual Master of the Death Matches, it is a Pane In The Ass Death Match," Chris said to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Introducing first, from Odaiba, Japan, he's the Digidestined of Violence, T.K Takaishi," Chris said as T.K raised his fists to a standing ovation from the crowd.

"And his opponent, from The Island of Radiation, she's The Ultraviolent Moonchild, Dawn," Chris said as Dawn flips off to the crowd to an amazing ovation from the crowd.

The ref then signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins.

Soon, T.K and Dawn run to the middle of the ring and then Dawn unloads a flurry of lottery punches onto T.K's skull. After nine punches, Dawn nails a tenth punch to T.K, knocking T.K down.

T.K quickly gets up and then Dawn nails a brutal knee to T.K's face, taking him down again to cheers from the crowd.

Dawn grabs T.K by his head and gets him back onto his feet.

But then, T.K nails a pele kick that knocks Dawn out of the ring and onto the right side of the ringside area.

T.K walks over to the right side of the ring and picks up a regular pane of glass.

When Dawn got onto her hands and knees, T.K throws the pane out of the ring and it breaks onto Dawn's back, Dawn screams in pain as the fans cheer for that move.

T.K then exits the ring and steps onto the right side of the ringside area.

T.K then picks up Dawn by her head and gets her back onto her feet. Then, T.K whips Dawn and Dawn goes skull first into the bottom right ring post as Dawn was stumbling near the bottom side of the ringside area.

T.K then runs up behind Dawn and takes her down with a clothesline to the back of her head to some minor boos from the crowd.

T.K then picks up Dawn again and throws her back into the ring, then T.K re-enters the ring afterwards.

T.K then scoops up Dawn and takes her down with a scoop slam. T.K then follows it up with an elbow to Dawn's chest.

T.K then goes for the pin on Dawn.

1…2…and Dawn kicks out.

T.K then picks up Dawn again, hooks her arms, and then he takes her down with a butterfly suplex.

T.K then gets up and grabs the pane from the bottom side of the ring. T.K then walks over to the right side of the ring and places it diagonally on the middle ropes.

T.K then walks back over to Dawn and grabs onto Dawn's muscle shirt. T.K then pulls the shirt off of Dawn's body, leaving Dawn in her purple sports bra.

T.K then lifts Dawn onto his shoulders as he turns around towards the pane he set up nearly a minute ago.

Four seconds later, T.K runs up and drops Dawn with a powerbomb through the pane, breaking it as the fans went fucking nuts and Dawn was screaming in pain.

T.K then goes for the pin on Dawn.

1…2…and Dawn kicks out to T.K's shock.

T.K was a bit furious that Dawn kicks out and Dawn was on her hands and knees as her back was just bleeding profusely.

T.K then jumps up and nails a jumping leg drop onto the back of Dawn's skull to some cheers from the skull.

T.K then flips Dawn onto her back and drags to about five feet away from the bottom right corner of the ring.

T.K then walks over and climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of the ring.

Four seconds later, T.K jumps off the top rope, looking for a top rope elbow drop onto Dawn. But then, Dawn moves out of the way and T.K lands his elbow onto the mat, missing the move as the fans chant "you fucked up".

Both fighters got up and then Dawn gets T.K in a fireman's carry. Dawn then looks over at the carpet strip pane as she had this sick smile on her face.

Dawn then runs up and she drops T.K with a running Death Valley Driver into the bottom right corner, breaking the pane and a few strips to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

Dawn then drags T.K out of the corner and goes for the pin.

1…2…and T.K kicks out.

Dawn then picks up a strip and begins to carve it along T.K's forehead as T.K screams in pain. Eight seconds later, Dawn drops the strip as the wound on T.K's head reopens and he starts to bleed.

Dawn then picks up T.K back onto his feet and then she leads him over to the thumbtack pane in the top right corner.

But then, T.K escapes Dawn's grasp and then he nails her with a superkick, stunning her for the moment.

T.K then jumps up and nails a jumping elbow to the top of Dawn's skull as she was trying to keep herself on her feet.

T.K then scoops up Dawn onto his shoulder and then he looks towards the thumbtack pane, looking for some payback. Five seconds later, T.K throws Dawn like a javelin and Dawn smashes skull first through the thumbtack pane, breaking it to "holy shit" chants from the crowd.

T.K then drags Dawn out of the corner and goes for the pin on her.

1…2…and Dawn kicks out as T.K and the crowd couldn't believe it.

Dawn's head was now bleeding profusely as the blood was dripping right onto the ring mat.

T.K gets up and he really wants to bring something in the ring.

"Somebody throw me in some fucking chairs," T.K demanded the fans and then a few fans toss some chairs in the ring, as now there was four chairs in the ring.

T.K then picks up two chairs and then he unfolds them. T.K then spreads the chairs four feet away and sets them near the middle of the ring.

T.K then grabs a pane from the left side of the ring and places it on the seats of the chairs.

T.K then picks up Dawn by her head and drags her right to the pane.

But before he could put her through the pane, Dawn nails this really hard punch to T.K's jaw as T.K was pretty much dazed from the shot.

Dawn then goes beside T.K and wraps her arms around T.K's neck. Three seconds later, Dawn drops T.K with Boot Camp through the pane, breaking it to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

Dawn then goes for the pin on T.K.

1…2…and T.K kicks out as Dawn and the fans couldn't believe that T.K could continue.

Dawn then picks up the chairs and drags them to about five feet away from the top right corner of the ring. Dawn then separates the chairs four feet away from each other as she was prepared to put down T.K.

"Bring in another pane motherfucker," Dawn demanded the ring crew as the rush to the backstage.

Dawn walks back over to T.K and begins to nail some hard strikes around T.K's face.

Eleven strikes later, the crew brings another pane of glass from the back and slides it into the ring.

Dawn then walks over and picks up the pane. Dawn then places the pane onto the seats of the chairs, looking to end T.K's dreams.

Dawn was about to pick up T.K, but then T.K nails a kick to Dawn's face, buying T.K some time.

T.K gets up, runs towards Dawn, and then he takes her down with a swinging neckbreaker.

T.K then picks up Dawn again, grabs her by her head, and drops her with a DDT to some cheers from the crowd.

T.K then drags Dawn to the top right corner and he places her underneath the pane of glass.

T.K then climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner. T.K then turns around as he looking to hit Death Over Darkness onto Dawn and win the match.

T.K jumps off the ropes and nails Death Over Darkness onto Dawn, breaking through the pane to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

T.K then goes for the pin on Dawn.

1…2…and Dawn manages to kick out as T.K was just in shock to see her still fighting on in the match.

T.K gets back up and grabs the chairs, he then drags the chairs over to the top left corner of the ring. T.K then separates the chairs four feet wide, looking to put another pane on the chairs.

T.K then walks over and picks up the other two chairs off the mat. He then unfolds the chairs and drags them to where the other chairs were set up.

T.K separates the chairs four feet apart as well as both sets of chairs were a few inches close to the other chairs.

T.K picks up the light tube pane and puts it on the chairs close to the corner. T.K then picks up the other regular pane of glass and puts it on the other set of chairs, looking for some overkill.

T.K then walks over to Dawn and picks up by her hair. But then, Dawn gets some control and she tackles T.K into the top left corner.

Dawn then fires off some more lottery punches onto T.K's face as the fans cringe at each shot. Ten shots later, T.K was woozy in the corner as Dawn lifts up T.K onto the top rope in the corner.

Dawn looks down and sees this bottle of rubbing alcohol that someone left in the ring. Dawn then picks up the bottle and looks at it as the fans chant "yes" to see Dawn use that thing.

Dawn then opens up the bottle and pours out the whole thing onto the two panes as the fans were on their feet for this.

Dawn tosses away the bottle and then she pulls out something from her pocket, it was a lighter to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

Dawn then walks over to the ref and she hands him the lighter.

"On my signal, light up those motherfuckers like the Fourth of July," Dawn said to the ref as she points to the panes.

Dawn then walks back to the corner and then she climbs up to the top rope, looking to nail T.K with a hurricanrana or a superplex through the pane.

"DO IT NOW," Dawn shouted at the ref as the ref got close to the panes.

The ref flicks the lighter on and puts it onto the panes one by one. The panes soon lit up in a huge blaze as the fans went fucking nuts for it.

Suddenly, T.K slips off the top rope and grabs Dawn by her legs, he then gets Dawn's legs on his shoulders.

Two seconds later, T.K delivers a powerbomb to Dawn as she breaks through both flaming panes and tubes. Dawn rolls around like crazy as the fans went batshit with "holy fuck" chants.

T.K then goes for the pin on Dawn.

1…2…3 and the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the ring crew douses Dawn with cold water as the fans still going fucking insane for that bump.

"Here's your winner and advancing to the finals, T.K Takaishi," Chris said as the ref raised T.K's arm in victory as blood was covered on his face and onto his shirt.

T.K stands on his feet as he was so amped that he made it to the finals of the tournament.

"I'm in the finals, Hunter get ready because I'm going to unleash the beast," T.K said to the camera.

T.K then exits the ring and he heads to the backstage area, just as Sunset Shimmer comes out of the back and enters the ring.

Sunset helps Dawn onto her feet and raises Dawn's arm as the fans cheer for Dawn's run in the tournament and making it to the semi-finals again.

Sunset was clapping as Dawn was bowing to the fans as Dawn turns to face the bottom left corner giving the fans the respect she earned from them.

But then, Sunset grabs Dawn from behind and throws Dawn into the razor blade pane, breaking through it back first as the fans were in shock for this moment and Sunset had this soulless look in her eyes.

Sunset then picks up a steel chair and folds it as she looks at the downed Dawn with reckless intent.

Sunset then starts to repeatedly strike Dawn in the back with the chair as the fans start to boo a little to see Sunset beat down Dawn like an abused puppy.

The fans then started to cheer as Lucy Araya-Hirano, Lapis Lazuli, and Sailor Saturn rush into the ring and try to stop Sunset. But then, Sunset strikes Saturn, Lapis, and Lucy in the skull with these sickening chair shots as the boos grew a bit louder for Sunset.

Sunset then goes back and hits Dawn repeatedly with the chair again, this time onto the skull as this got more violent.

The fans cheer again (but even louder) as T.K Takaishi and Dylan Rage (holding a barbed wire baseball bat) race into the ring as Sunset exits the ring, avoiding to get involved with the bat shit insane Dylan Rage.

"Nobody messes with Dawn," Dylan said to Sunset as Sunset hops over the barricade and exits the arena.

Dylan drops the bat as the group look at the almost broken Dawn. They roll Dawn out of the ring and they soon exit the ring soon after.

Dylan and Saturn help Dawn to her feet as the group made their way to the backstage area as the fans gave a standing ovation for Dawn.

Then, the ring crew comes in and cleans up the ring, then they start to set up for the main event of the show.

* * *

 **Post-Match Footage:**

The group help Dawn into the locker room and they sit her down on the bench.

"That damn bitch, she crossed the line betraying Dawn like that," Dylan said angrily.

"Dylan calm down, you don't have to beat up Sunset," Lucy said to Dylan.

"I don't want to hurt Sunset, I want to fucking kill her," Dylan said and then he try to race out of the locker room, but Saturn, Lapis, and Lucy were holding him back.

"Let me go, I want to fucking kill that two timing whore," Dylan said angrily.

"Dylan don't get mad at Sunset, get even," T.K said to Dylan.

"He's right," Dawn said as she was starting to recover from that attack.

"If anyone wants to take down Sunset, I will be the one to do it," Dawn said as Dylan calmed down and the girls let go of him.

"But Dawn," Dylan pleaded Dawn, but then Dawn grabs onto Dylan's hand.

"Just stay out of it for me," Dawn said to Dylan.

"Okay for you," Dylan said as he and the three girls exit the locker room.

"Guess I should leave to, I have a huge opportunity coming up," T.K said as he exits the locker room as well.

"Sunset, I'm coming for you," Dawn said.

 _ **To be continued**_ **…**

* * *

 **What a turn of events, Sunset destroys Dawn and T.K is in the finals, who knew the semi-finals would end like this. But we got our finalists as DMU World Champion, Hunter Huntsman, "The Immortal" Scully Tolmach, and T.K Takaishi face off to see who is the third ever Master of the Death Matches.**

 **Anyway, up next is the epic conclusion to MOTDM III.**


	44. MOTDM III Night Two Pt 10

**The Deathmatch Underground**

 **Summary: The most insane people from around the world compete in violent matches at The Deathmatch Underground.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (fictional or OCs), they belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs (which will be shown later on).**

 **Rated M for bloody violence, coarse language, and some sexual references.**

 **P.S-All shows in this company (including MOTDM) will show the matches without commentary.**

 **Chapter 44: MOTDM III Night Two Part X**

* * *

 **Hunter Huntsman vs. Scully Tolmach vs. T.K Takaishi**

The ring was cleaned up from the last match and now there was light tubes set up vertically on the ropes with each side having fifty or more tubes on the ropes, there was also these huge light tube towers set up in each corner. The ref was in the middle of the ring with the MOTDM trophy on the mat as Ian Rotten was watching from the ringside area.

"Timewave Zero" by Scar Symmetry starts to play and out comes "The Immortal" Scully Tolmach (wearing the same blood stained outfit from the whole night and dried blood on his forehead) to a good ovation from the crowd.

Scully walks down the entrance way and he slowly enters the ring as he waits for the opponents in the match.

"Lights Go Out" by Fozzy starts to play and out comes T.K Takaishi (wearing the blood stained outfit he wore the entire night and having dried blood along his forehead) to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

T.K walks down the entrance way and he enters the ring as one person was left to come out to the ring.

"Levitate" by I Mother Earth starts to play and out comes the DMU World Champion, Hunter Huntsman (wearing the same blood stained outfit from the whole night and with dried blood along his face) holding the belt in his left hand to a decent ovation from the crowd.

Hunter then walks down the entrance way and he enters the ring as the finals was about to begin.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you your finals of Master of the Death Matches III, it is for the DMU World Championship, it is held under Total Elimination rules, and it is a classic used in IWA Mid-South that is here tonight, it is the House of Pain Death Match," Ian said to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"Introducing the challengers, first from The Gallifrey, 'The Immortal' Scully Tolmach," Ian said as Scully raised his fist to a good ovation from the crowd.

"From Odaiba, Japan, he's the Digidestined of Violence, T.K Takaishi," Ian said as T.K raises his fists to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"And from Ever After High, he's the reigning Master of the Death Matches and your DMU World Champion, Hunter Huntsman," Ian said as Hunter raises the title in the air to a decent ovation from the crowd.

Hunter hands the belt to the ref and then he picks up the MOTDM trophy as well. Then he raises the trophy and belt in the air and then he sets them to the side.

"Everyone ready," referee John Grey asked the three fighters as they nodded "yes."

"Let's get bloody," John Grey said as he signals the bell to be ringed as the finals now begin.

Soon, Hunter, T.K, and Scully go wild with fists to their faces. Eleven seconds later, T.K nails Hunter and Scully with two clotheslines, taking them down.

T.K then grabs two tubes from the ropes and breaks them over Scully and Hunter's skulls.

T.K drops the broken tubes and nails Scully with a dropkick, taking him down again.

T.K then grabs Hunter by his head and drops him with a DDT.

T.K then goes for the pin on Hunter.

1…2…and Hunter kicks out as both guys get up.

Soon, Scully gets up as Hunter and T.K see him back on his feet. Then, Hunter and T.K nail a double knee to Scully's ribs.

Then, they whip Scully to the right side of the ring and Scully hits the ropes, breaking two tubes in the process. Scully bounces off the ropes and then Hunter and T.K give him a back body drop, taking him down.

Hunter and T.K each grab a light tube from the ropes, they swing, and breaks the tubes over their skulls.

T.K drops the broken tube and grabs three more tubes from the ropes. He then swings and breaks the tubes over Hunter's skull to some cheers from the crowd.

T.K drops the broken tubes and grabs Hunter by his hand. T.K then whips Hunter and Hunter crashes back first into the tube tower in the bottom left corner, breaking it to cheers from the crowd.

Scully gets up and sees Hunter stumbling out of the corner. Scully then grabs Hunter and drops him with a belly to belly suplex.

Scully then gets up and grabs seven tubes from one of the sides of the ring as he sees Hunter on one knee with his wound re-opened as he is bleeding from the skull again.

Scully then throws the tubes and they break over Hunter's skull to a crazy ovation from the crowd.

Scully then runs up and nails a shining wizard to Hunter, taking him down again.

Scully then goes for the pin on Hunter.

1…2…and Hunter kicks out.

T.K then grabs a part of the first broken tube tower as T.K's wound was reopened and was bleeding from the head again.

When Scully turns to face T.K, T.K swings the tubes and they break over Scully's head to cheers from the crowd.

T.K drops the broken tubes and pick up Scully back onto his feet. T.K then throws Scully into the left side of the ring, Scully breaks through eight tubes back first, he then falls out of the ring and onto the ringside floor on the left side of the area to a huge ovation from the crowd.

Hunter gets up and grabs T.K, then Hunter gives T.K a backbreaker, taking him down to several boos from the crowd.

Hunter then walks over to the bottom left corner and he climbs up to the top rope on the corner.

When Scully got back on his feet, Hunter jumps off the top rope and takes down Scully with a dive to the ringside floor to a mix reaction from the crowd.

Eight seconds later, both Scully and Hunter got back on their feet and begin to slug each other with fists to the face.

While that was happening, T.K gets back up and walks over to the right side of the ring. T.K sees Hunter and Scully punching each other like crazy and he had an idea.

T.K then runs to the other side of the ring, breaks through six tubes head first, and jumps through the middle rope, taking both guys and himself out with a middle rope suicide dive as the crowd went insane with "holy shit" chants seeing T.K risk his own well being by smashing through the tubes like Rickey Shane Page.

With the three guys down, medics rushed out from the back as they see T.K had a nasty gash on his forehead from smashing through the tubes head first. They soon wrap bandages around T.K's head to keep the bleeding at a minimal.

Twenty seconds later, Hunter and Scully get back up as Scully throws Hunter back into the ring and Scully re-enters the ring soon after.

Scully then grabs Hunter by his ribs and drops him with a gut wrench suplex.

Scully then gets back on his feet and grabs the light tube tower in the top left corner. Scully then walks over to Hunter as he waits for the right moment to attack.

As Hunter gets on his knees, Scully then swings the tower and breaks it over Hunter's back as Hunter screams in pain.

Scully tosses the broken tower away and flips Hunter onto his back. Scully then drags Hunter to about four and a half feet away from the bottom left corner.

Scully then grabs five tubes from the left side of the ring and places it on Hunter's face and chest.

Scully then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring. Three seconds later, Scully jumps off the ropes and nails a tube assisted top rope leg drop to Hunter's face, breaking the tubes to a good ovation from the crowd.

Scully then goes for the pin on Hunter.

1…2…and Hunter kicks out to Scully's shock.

Scully then sits Hunter back up and then Scully crawls over to the top side of the ring and grabs four tubes from that side. Scully then walks back over and places the tubes on Hunter's chest, looking for something big.

Scully walks back to the top side of the ring, he then runs up and nails a tube assisted Sliding D to Hunter, breaking the tubes and taking down Hunter to cheers from the crowd.

Scully then goes for the pin on Hunter again.

1…2…and Hunter kicks out again as the crowd couldn't believe it.

T.K soon gets up and gets back into the ring as he had a bandage wrapped around his head. T.K then grabs three tubes from the left side of the ring.

When Scully looks to his right, T.K swings the tubes and breaks them over Scully's head to a good ovation from the crowd.

T.K then drops the broken tubes and grabs Scully by his head. T.K then drops Scully with a DDT to a great ovation from the crowd.

T.K then goes for the pin on Scully.

1…2…and Scully kicks out, refusing to not lose in this match.

Soon, both T.K and Hunter get back up as they were ready to beat the shit out of each other. But then, they look down at Scully, knowing that he would be a huge threat in the match.

Then, T.K grabs four tubes from the top side of the ring, while Hunter grabs four tubes from the right side of the ring. T.K and Hunter look over at Scully as he was on his knees at the moment.

Scully gets back on his feet and then T.K and Hunter swing their tubes and breaks them over Scully's head, taking him down to an insane ovation from the crowd.

T.K and Hunter drop the broken tubes and Hunter gets Scully back onto his feet.

Hunter then gets Scully up onto his shoulders, looking to hit the assault driver onto Scully. After four seconds of walking around, Hunter drops Scully with the assault driver to a decent ovation from the crowd.

Hunter didn't go for the pin, instead he grabs five tubes from the bottom side of the ring. Hunter then places the tubes on Scully's chest as it was about to be the end of Scully.

T.K then hops onto the top rope on the bottom left corner and then he jumps off the top rope, nailing a tube assisted Death Over Darkness onto Scully, breaking the tubes to an amazing ovation from the crowd.

T.K then goes for the pin on Scully.

1…2…3 and Scully was the first to be eliminated to some cheers from the crowd.

"Scully Tolmach has been eliminated," Ian said.

Scully then rolls out of the ring and heads to the backstage area as his skull was coated in blood.

When Scully left the ring, Hunter picks up T.K and he throws him to the right side of the ring as T.K breaks through four tubes skull first to a mix reaction from the crowd.

Hunter then walks over to the top side of the ring and grabs ten light tubes. Hunter walks back to the middle of the ring and sets down the tubes onto the ring mat.

Hunter then walks back to T.K and grabs T.K by his head. Hunter gets T.K back on his feet as T.K was bleeding again as his face and bandages were coated in blood.

Hunter then kicks T.K in the ribs and was setting him up for a powerbomb or piledriver onto the tubes. Four seconds later, T.K escapes Hunter's grasp and nails a superkick to Hunter's jaw as he was a bit dazed from the kick.

T.K then gets Hunter in a front head lock and drops Hunter with a DDT as Hunter breaks head first into the tubes to an amazing ovation from the crowd.

T.K then goes for the pin on Hunter.

1…2…and Hunter kicks out again as T.K couldn't believe it.

T.K then gets up and walks over to the bottom side of the ring, he then grabs four tubes and walks back over to Hunter.

T.K then sits Hunter back up and places the tubes onto Hunter's back. T.K then nails a kick to Hunter's back, breaking the tubes on Hunter's back to a good ovation from the crowd.

T.K then gets Hunter back on his feet as Hunter was leaking more blood from his skull. T.K then drags Hunter to the bottom left corner and sets him back first into the corner.

T.K then looks over to the top right corner to see the huge light tube tower in the corner.

T.K then whips Hunter out of the corner. But then, Hunter counter whips and T.K runs and breaks through the tower chest first to a mix reaction from the crowd.

When T.K walks out of the corner and turns around, Hunter runs up and nails a running knee to T.K, taking him down to some boos from the crowd.

Hunter then drags T.K to about four feet away from the top right corner. Hunter then grabs six tubes from the right side of the ring and places them on the chest of T.K.

Hunter then looks up to the top rope and back down at T.K as he had something on his mind.

Hunter hops onto the top rope and then he jumps off, nailing his version of a tube assisted Death Over Darkness onto T.K, breaking the tubes to boos from the crowd.

Hunter then goes for the pin on T.K.

1…2…and T.K kicks out to the cheers from the crowd and the anger of Hunter.

Hunter gets up and walks over to the top side of the ring. Hunter then grabs a tube and breaks it over his head in rage. Hunter then does the same thing to five other tubes as this match was taking a toll on Hunter mentally.

Hunter turns around and sees T.K getting up and he was telling Hunter to bring it on.

Then, Hunter and T.K grab two tubes from the bottom and left side of the ring. Hunter and T.K then swing at the same time, breaking the tubes over their heads, and taking each other down as the fans chant "this is awesome" for this intense match.

Eight seconds later, both Hunter and T.K get on their knees and begin to swing away with punches to each other faces.

Six seconds later, T.K grabs a tube from the bottom side of the ring and breaks it over Hunter's head. Hunter then grabs a tube from the same side as well and breaks it over T.K's head as well.

T.K then grabs three tubes from that same side and breaks it over Hunter's head, taking him down to cheers from the crowd.

T.K drops the broken tubes and walks over to the top side of the ring. T.K then grabs seven tubes from that side and sets them down onto the middle of the ring.

T.K then walks back over to Hunter and picks him up by the head as both he and Hunter were bleeding like crazy. T.K then lifts Hunter onto his shoulders as it looks like T.K was about to hit Hunter's finishing move.

Three seconds later, T.K drops Hunter with an assault driver as Hunter breaks back first through the tubes to cheers from the crowd.

T.K then goes for the pin on Hunter.

1…2…and Hunter kicks out as T.K couldn't believe that he could go on in the match.

T.K then goes to the right side of the ring and grabs five tubes from that side.

T.K then walks back over to Hunter and sits Hunter back up. T.K then places the tubes on Hunter's chest and runs to the right side of the ring.

T.K then runs towards Hunter, looking for a dropkick to the reigning Master. But then, Hunter suddenly gets up and nails an uppercut to T.K, stunning him for the moment.

Hunter grabs T.K and puts the tubes near T.K's face and chest. Then, Hunter nails an tube assisted codebreaker to T.K, breaking the tubes and taking T.K down to the shock of the crowd.

Hunter then goes for the pin on T.K.

1…2…and T.K kicks out to the complete shock of Hunter.

Hunter then gets up and walks over to the last tower that wasn't broken. Hunter then grabs the tower and walks over to near the bottom left corner of the ring. Hunter then sets the tower about four feet away from the bottom left corner.

Hunter then walks back over to T.K and picks up T.K by his head. Hunter then drags T.K to where the tower was set.

Then, T.K kicks Hunter below the belt as Hunter was holding his member in pain. T.K then grabs Hunter and he throws him into the bottom side of the ring, Hunter breaks through five tubes head first as he dangles his upper body over the middle ropes.

T.K then grabs Hunter by his ribs and nails him with a German suplex with a bridge pin.

1…2…and Hunter weakly kicks out to T.K's shock.

T.K then drags Hunter to the tower and then he places the tower on top of Hunter. T.K then looks up to the top rope as it was now time to finish off Hunter.

T.K then jumps onto the top rope and then he jumps off the top rope, nailing Death Over Darkness onto Hunter, breaking through the tower to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

T.K then weakly goes for the pin on Hunter.

1…2…3 and the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans went absolutely fucking nuts for T.K's well deserved victory.

"Your winner of the Master of the Death Matches III and your NEW DMU World Champion, T.K Takaishi," Ian said as the ref raised T.K's arm in victory as T.K's face was covered in blood and his shirt was just stained with his blood.

T.K gets on his feet and begins to cry knowing he deserved to win this tournament and the title.

Soon, Frank West, T.K's friend Kari Kamiya, and the rest of the competitors (minus Lynn Loud) came from the backstage area and enter the ring, just as a very bloody Hunter rolls out of the ring and heads to the backstage area to boos from the crowd.

Frank was then handed the microphone as the MOTDM trophy was slide into the ring and Frank held the world title belt in his hands.

"T.K Takaishi, on behalf of DMU and the state of Indiana, I present to you the DMU World Championship and to crown you the Master of the Death Matches," Frank said and then he hands the trophy and belt to T.K Takaishi.

"Before T.K can do his victory speech, Ian had something to say," Frank said as Ian grabs the microphone.

"Thanks Frank, as I look at this ring I see the golden age of Deathmatch wrestling. From CZW to GCW, from VOW to UEW, we are seeing this dying art being revived by the likes of Nick Gage, Matt Tremont, and these motherfuckers in the ring. You fans help make this show possible and without you, there won't be a DMU so give these motherfuckers a huge ovation," Ian said to the fans as they chant "DMU" over and over again.

"Now T.K, it is your turn to speak," Ian said to T.K as Ian hands T.K the microphone.

Before T.K could speak, he hears "you deserve it" chants from the fans, knowing T.K deserve to win the tourney.

"Two years ago ( **this tournament is set in 2017** ) a dream became a reality, we had the very first Deathmatch tournament in fiction wrestling history. Twelve individuals, including three here tonight, busted their asses to give you all something you wouldn't forget. Last year, I entered the second ever MOTDM tournament and I was out in the first round, I thought I was not going to get another chance to become a champion," T.K said as he was silent for a bit.

"Then I heard that the Deathmatch Underground was created and I thought I could shine in this violent world. I went through hell to make it to this moment, beating Pat, Kai Brewer, Homer Simpson, Joe Vargas, Tina Armstrong, Snake, Lynn Loud, Lucy Anaya-Hirano, Dawn, Scully Tolmach, and now Hunter Huntsman. I bled buckets and nearly had my body torn just to get into the tournament and when I made it, I felt like I was on cloud nine. Each match I went through at this event shows how sick, twisted, and fucking insane I can be, and now I am the DMU World Champion and the third ever Master of the Death Matches," T.K said as the fans chant "T.K".

"All I have left to say is that I'm here at DMU for motherfucking life," T.K said and then he lifts the belt in the air as the fans chant "DMU" over and over again.

Soon, "Lights Go Out" by Fozzy plays and then Dylan Rage and Lumpy lift T.K onto their shoulders as the wrestlers were celebrating T.K's victory.

The last we see is T.K lifting the belt and trophy into the air as the others were cheering for T.K's victory. Then, the screen fades to black ending the first season of the DMU.

* * *

 **And that concludes the first season of DMU, we had blood, glass, backstabs, shocking moments, and pure batshit insane craziness, but you think I was done, think again. We have another season coming up, with new fighters, new matches, and new events to crave your taste of Ultraviolence.**

 **Before I go, here are the full results from MOTDM III.**

* * *

 **Master of the Death Matches III (Night One and Night Two) Results:**

 **Non-Tournament-DMU Women's Championship:** Sailor Mercury def. Amethyst to become the new DMU Women's Champion.

 **First Round:**

 **Fans Bring The Weapons Death Match:** T.K Takaishi and Dawn def. Lynn Loud to advance to the next round.

 **Electrified Light Tubes Death for the DMU World Championship:** Hunter Huntsman and Vaas Montenegro def. Applejack to advance to the next round and Hunter retains the title by pinning Applejack.

 **Fish N' Strips Death Match:** The Angry Video Game Nerd and "Sister of Violence" Lucy Araya-Hirano def. Roxie to advance to the next round.

 **Light Tube Bundles Death Match:** Lumpy and Rainbow Dash def. Cody to advance to the next round.

 **Omega Mayhem Death Match:** "The Immortal" Scully Tolmach and El Tigre Violento def. "The Walking Nightmare" Dylan Rage to advance to the next round.

 **TWT Death Match:** Lucy Heartfilia and Hinata Hyuga def. Sailor Saturn to advance to the next round.

 **Quarterfinals:**

 **The Extreme Brony's Den of Destruction Death Match:** T.K Takaishi def. "The Sister of Violence" Lucy Araya-Hirano to advance to the semi-finals.

 **Barefoot Pits of Ultraviolence Death Match:** Lucy Heartfilia def. El Tigre Violento to advance to the semi-finals.

 **Homewrecker Death Match:** "The Immortal" Scully Tolmach def. Lumpy to advance to the semi-finals.

 **Home Run Derby Death Match:** Rainbow Dash def. The Angry Video Game Nerd to advance to the semi-finals.

 **Fans Bring The Weapons Death Match for the DMU World Championship:** Hunter Huntsman def. Vaas Montenegro to advance to the semi-finals and retain the DMU World title.

 **World Series of Glass Death Match:** "The Ultraviolent Moonchild" Dawn def. Hinata Hyuga to advance to the semi-finals.

 **Semi-Finals:**

 **Neon Graveyard Death Match:** "The Immortal" Scully Tolmach def. Lucy Heartfilia to advance to the finals.

 **Wreck The Halls Death Match for the DMU World Championship:** Hunter Huntsman def. Rainbow Dash to advance to the finals and retain the DMU World title.

 **Pane in the Ass Death Match:** T.K Takaishi def. "The Ultraviolent Moonchild" Dawn to advance to the finals.

 **Finals:**

 **House of Pain Total Elimination Death Match for the DMU World Championship:** T.K Takaishi def. Hunter Huntsman and "The Immortal" Scully Tolmach to win MOTDM III and become the NEW DMU World Champion.

* * *

 **Thank you all for the amazing first season and sticking through to the season finale. We got more coming up and stay tuned for the start to DMU season two!**

 **Also, enjoy IWA Mid-South's 2018 King of the Death Matches, which begins tomorrow night.**


	45. Big Bang Opener II Part I

**The Deathmatch Underground**

 **Summary: The most insane people from around the world compete in violent matches at The Deathmatch Underground.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (fictional or OCs), they belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs (which will be shown later on).**

 **Rated M for bloody violence, coarse language, and some sexual references.**

 **P.S-All shows in this company (including MOTDM) will show the matches without commentary.**

 **Chapter 45: Big Bang Opener II Part I**

* * *

It was cold February ( **this is set in 2017** ) evening in LA as The Boneyard was filled with close to five hundred fans in attendance. In the middle of the ring was DMU commissioner Frank West with two podiums in between him and they were covered in these tarps.

Near the entrance stage was the members of the DMU roster as they were told to come out to hear this announcement.

Frank puts the microphone near his face as he was ready to speak.

"Welcome everyone to the season two premier of the Deathmatch Underground, we are back here at The Boneyard for some intense and bloody action," Frank said as the fans chant "DMU" over and over again.

"Tonight we got eight matches and some exciting new additions to the company. First off, T.K Takaishi will defending his newly won DMU World Championship against anyone who wants a shot at it. Second, Sailor Mercury will defend her newly won DMU Women's Championship against Amethyst in a rematch from MOTDM III," Frank said as the fans went fucking nuts for the announcement.

"Now what company wouldn't be complete without a few more belts. First off I'm happy to announce that the tag division is starting to heat up and so E.B has created the first of two new belts," Frank said as he grabs onto one of the tarps.

"I present to you," Frank said and then he pulls off the tarp, revealing two belts that looked like the Anarchy Championship Wrestling Hardcore Championship, except it had a skull wrapped around barbed wire on it.

"The DMU Tag Team Championships and these belts will given to the winners of the Four Corners Elimination Tag Match," Frank said to a good ovation from the crowd.

"That's not all," Frank said as he grabs onto the other tarp.

"We need another belt to give people some competition to become the next world champ, so may I present to you," Frank said and then he pulls the tarp and there was a belt that looked like the WWE Championship from 2002-2005, except it had a huge skull and crossbones on it.

"The DMU Carnage Championship," Frank said to an amazing ovation from the crowd.

"This title will be given to the winner of our special Kevin Hogan Memorial Death Match. It will be two rookies facing off against each other as "The Immoral" Scully Tolmach facing off against "The Walking Nightmare" Dylan Rage," Frank said as the fans chant "yes" for that match.

"Lastly," Frank said and then he pulls out this golden medal with a barbed wire skull and crossbones on it.

"This is our special medallion, this is replacing the skulls we give to people entering MOTDM because those skulls were just too big. Besides a few medallions that will be given out, most of them you will have to earn it because every show will have a special qualifying match and tonight we will have our first MOTDM qualifier as El Tigre Violento will be facing the debuting, Jeff The Killer, in a Dog Collar Death Match," Frank said to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"Now sit back and enjoy Big Bang Opener II," Frank said as the fans chant "DMU" for the Deathmatch company.

* * *

 **Sailor Saturn vs. Star Butterfly**

The ring and ringside area was now cleared out and now there was a ref in the ring, ready for the first match.

"I'm So Sick" by Flyleaf starts to play and thirty seconds later, out comes Sailor Saturn (wearing her gear from MOTDM III and her purple face mask) to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

Saturn walks down the entrance way and she enters the ring, she then takes off her mask and unzips her hoodie as she waits for her opponent.

"Shut up and Dance" by Walk The Moon starts to play an out comes Star Butterfly (wearing her sea green dress and rhino boots) to a good ovation from the crowd.

Star walks down the entrance way and high fives the fans, she then enters the ring as the match was about to begin.

"This opening contest is set for one fall. Introducing first, from Tokyo, Japan, by way of The Cosmos, The Soldier of Death, Sailor Saturn," Chris said as Saturn spreads her arms wide to a great ovation from the crowd.

"And her opponent, from Mewni, by way of Echo Creek, Star Butterfly," Chris said as Star stood there to a decent ovation from the crowd.

Saturn takes off her hoodie and mask, and throws to the ringside area, showing off her black muscle shirt with a purple skull on it.

The ref then signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins.

Saturn and Star walk to the middle of the ring as they get into a collar and elbow tie up. Seven seconds later, Saturn scoops up Star and drops her with a scoop slam.

Star quickly gets up and then Saturn takes her down again with a quick hip toss.

Star quickly gets up again and takes down Saturn with a dropkick to some cheers from the crowd.

Saturn quickly back up and then Star uses her legs and grabs Saturn by the head. Star then takes down Saturn with a head scissors take down as the fans were on their feet for this fast pace match.

Both girls get back up, then they run up and takes each other down with clotheslines at the same time as both girls were back down.

Four seconds later, both girls get back up and then Star nails a roundhouse kick to Saturn's ribs.

Star then runs to the left side of the ring, she then bounces off the ropes, runs up, and takes down Saturn with a running boot to the face.

Star then runs up and nails a flip to Saturn's ribs to some cheers from the crowd.

Star then goes for the pin on Saturn.

1…2…and Saturn kicks out.

Star then walks to the bottom side of the ring and steps onto the ring apron. Star then jumps onto the top rope and then she jumps off of it, looking for a splash. But then, Saturn moves out of the way as Star crash and burn onto the ring mat.

Both girls get up as Saturn gets Star in a front head lock and drops Star with a DDT.

Saturn then goes for the pin on Star.

1…2…and Star kicks out.

Saturn then gets up and drags Star to the bottom left corner of the ring. Saturn then runs to the top right corner of the ring as she points to Star to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

Three seconds later, Saturn runs up and nails a running knee to Star's face as the fans cringe at the move.

Saturn then gets Star up and then she turns Star around. Saturn then grabs Star and drops her with a back suplex with a bridge pin.

1…2…and Star kicks out to Saturn's shock.

Saturn gets back up, runs towards Star, and nails a double stomp to Star's chest, taking her down.

Saturn then walks over to the left side of the ring and steps onto the apron as she waits for Star to get back up.

When Star slowly got on her feet, Saturn hops onto the top rope, she then jumps off the ropes, and takes down Star with a springboard DDT to an amazing ovation from the crowd.

Saturn then goes for the pin on Star.

1…2…and Star kicks out to Saturn's shock.

Saturn gets back on her feet and then she grabs Star by her hair and gets her on her feet as well.

Then, Star kicks Saturn in the ribs and nails her with a stunner as Saturn was a bit woozy on her feet.

Star then grabs Saturn by her head and drops her with a cutter.

Star then gets up and climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring. Three seconds later, Star jumps off the top rope and nails a top rope elbow drop to Saturn's chest to some cheers from the crowd.

Star then goes for the pin on Saturn.

1…2…and Saturn kicks out as Star couldn't believe it.

Then, Star gets up and climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner again as she was facing away Saturn.

Four seconds later, Star jumps off the top rope as she was looking to hit a moonsault on Saturn. But then Saturn puts her knees up and Star lands her ribs onto Saturn's knees, not getting the moonsault on Saturn.

Saturn quickly gets up and scoops up Star, she then drops Star with the Death Star to a good ovation from the crowd.

Saturn quickly gets up and climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of the ring, looking to finish off Star. Five seconds later, Saturn jumps off the ropes and nails the Death Comet onto Star as the fans cheer like crazy for the move.

Saturn then goes for the pin on Star.

1…2…3 and the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans gave a great ovation for Saturn's victory.

"Here's your winner, Sailor Saturn," Chris said as the ref raised Saturn's arm in victory.

Saturn quickly gets back on her feet and then eight seconds later Star gets back on her feet, a bit dazed from her match.

Soon, Saturn and Star shook hands in respect to a good ovation from the crowd.

Twenty seconds later, Saturn and Star exit the ring as they walk back into the backstage area.

* * *

Five minutes later, Sunset Shimmer was standing in the middle of the ring with a microphone in hand as the fans was raining her down with boos and "Fuck You Sunset" chants.

Close to a minute later, Sunset was about to speak but then the boos got to an almost ear splitting level.

"Why did I attack Dawn, it was because she is nothing but a two timing gutter slut," Sunset said as the boos were getting even louder.

"You all think she is the legend of DMU, well I made it farther in the first MOTDM than her and yet she is getting the fucking praise," Sunset said to the anger of the fans.

"All I hear is 'Dawn is the best', 'Dawn is the future', 'Dawn is the face of DMU', well all that is shit and she is shit. I see Dawn getting the praise from the fans, those should be my cheers not hers. I put on match after match with her and all I hear is Dawn, Dawn, Dawn, and seeing her getting the matches I should have gotten," Sunset said as the fans were getting pissed.

"I don't care about all of you retarded fans, all I care is becoming the face of DMU and not that piece of fucking shit known as The Ultraviolent Moonchild," Sunset said as the place was about to riot.

"When Dawn dies of fucking cancer from all of that light tube dust, I will go to her grave and spit in it because that is how I feel about her and my former piece of trash friends," Sunset said as the fans start "Sunset Fucking Sucks" chants.

Then, "Halls of Illusions" by Insane Clown Posse and out comes Dawn (wearing a DMU T-shirt, blue jeans, and purple sneakers) to a deafening ovation from the crowd. From the look on Dawn's face, she was not in a pleasant mood.

Dawn walks down the entrance way and she enters the ring. Dawn and Sunset had this stare down as the fans were on their feet for this.

"So want to say something, go ahead and say it from that vile stench you call a fucking mouth," Sunset said to Dawn as Sunset hands the mic to Dawn.

Dawn throws the mic away and flips off to Sunset to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

Dawn then fires off her series of lottery punches to Sunset's face to a even bigger deafening ovation from the crowd. The tenth punch Dawn hits knocks Sunset right onto her ass.

Dawn then jumps onto Sunset and starts to nail a series of hard headbutts to Sunset's skull as Dawn was not letting up.

Six seconds later, Dylan Rage, Lapis Lazuli, Lucy Araya-Hirano, and Sailor Saturn race into the ring and they grab Dawn, separating her to boos from the crowd.

Sunset then rolls out of the ring and hops over the guardrail, into the crowd.

"I'm going to get you Sunset, I'm going to bury your fucking ass in a blaze of glory, you little flame headed pool of shit," Dawn said to Sunset as Sunset flips off Dawn to boos from the crowd.

Then, the four drag Dawn from the ring and into the backstage area, trying to calm down the fiery Moonchild.

* * *

In the locker room, The Trio Loud were getting prepared as they had a match tonight.

"Your lucky we agree to team up with you tonight after your little shit fit at MOTDM III," Lori said to Lynn.

"All I care is winning tonight and I don't want both of you to royally fuck it up," Lynn said to Lori and Luna.

"Don't blame us if we lose, your a part of this trio and you are also to blame if we lose bra," Luna said to Lynn.

"Save it, you couldn't make it into the tournament and you shouldn't try to reason with me," Lynn said to an angry Luna.

"Both of you clam down, tonight we have a match with a new team and I want to give them a DMU welcome," Lori said to Lynn and Luna.

"Whatever," Lynn said as she left the locker room.

 _ **To be continued**_ **…**

* * *

 **Wow, what a way to kick off the second season and there is still more to come for just this show.**

 **Anyway, we got more of DMU coming up next.**


	46. Big Bang Opener II Part II

**The Deathmatch Underground**

 **Summary: The most insane people from around the world compete in violent matches at The Deathmatch Underground.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (fictional or OCs), they belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs (which will be shown later on).**

 **Rated M for bloody violence, coarse language, and some sexual references.**

 **P.S-All shows in this company (including MOTDM) will show the matches without commentary.**

 **Chapter 46: Big Bang Opener II Part II**

* * *

 **Katie and Sadie vs. Mai Valentine and Asuka Langley Soryu**

The ref was standing near the middle of the ring as the next match was about to begin.

"Diamonds" by Rihanna starts to play and out comes Katie and Sadie (wearing their gear from Ultraviolent Sky's The Limit) to a decent amount of boos from the crowd.

Katie and Sadie walk down the entrance way and they enter the ring, waiting for their opponents in the match.

"Pretty Vegas" by INXS starts to play and out comes Mai Valentine and Asuka Langley Soryu (wearing their gear from Ultraviolent Sky's The Limit, except Mai had on a MOTDM III T-shirt) to cheers from the crowd.

Mai and Asuka walk down the entrance way and they enter the ring, ready for the match.

"The following is a Tag Team match set for one fall. Introducing first, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Katie and Sadie, The BFFFLs," Chris said as Katie and Sadie stood there to boos from the crowd.

"And their opponents, the team of Mai Valentine and Asuka Langley Soryu," Chris said as Mai and Asuka raised their fists to a great ovation from the crowd.

Then, Sadie stood on the apron in the bottom left corner of the ring and Asuka stood on the apron in the top right corner as Katie and Mai were going to start the match. Mai then takes off her shirt, showing off her purple top.

Then, the ref signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins. Mai and Katie then nail each other with slaps to the chest.

Ten seconds later, Mai nails a dropkick to Katie that sends her to the ropes on the left side of the ring.

Mai then whips Katie towards the right side of the ring. When Katie bounces off the ropes, Mai nails a snap powerslam to Katie, taking her down to cheers from the crowd.

Mai then gets back up and nails a backflip to Katie, then Mai goes for a pin on Katie.

1…2…and Katie kicks out.

Mai gets up and tags in Asuka, Asuka then enters the ring as Mai stands on the ring apron.

Asuka then runs up and nails a running leg drop to Katie.

Asuka then grabs Katie by the ribs and drops her with a German suplex into a bridge pin.

1…2…and Katie kicks out again.

Asuka picks up Katie again, but then Katie trips Asuka as Asuka lands rib first onto the middle ropes on the right side of the ring.

Katie then stumbles to her corner and tags in Sadie. Sadie then enters the ring as Katie stands on the ring apron.

Sadie then runs up and nails a running knee to the back of Asuka, causing Asuka to fall onto the mat.

Sadie picks up Asuka and drapes Asuka's arm over her neck, she then lifts Asuka up, and drops her with a suplex.

Sadie then gets up and runs to the top side of the ring, she then bounces off the ropes, runs up, and nails a standing splash onto Asuka.

Sadie then goes for the pin on Asuka.

1…2…Asuka kicks out.

Sadie then grabs Asuka's left leg, she then flips over Asuka and gets her in a half Boston crab as Asuka was screaming in pain.

Eight seconds later, Mai gets in the ring, runs up, and nails a dropkick to Sadie, breaking off the submission attempt.

Mai then runs back to her corner and stands on the apron. Meanwhile, Asuka gets Sadie in a roll up pin.

1…2…and Sadie kicks out.

When Sadie got on her knees, Asuka runs up and takes down Sadie with a running dropkick to the face.

Asuka then gets up and climbs up to the middle rope on the top left corner of the ring. Three seconds later, Asuka jumps off and nails a middle rope fist drop to Sadie's face.

Asuka then goes for the pin on Sadie.

1…2…and Katie breaks off the pin with an elbow to the skull of Asuka.

As Katie got on her feet, Mai runs up and nails a clothesline to Katie that sends her over the top rope and onto the floor on the left side of the ringside area.

When Katie got on her feet, Mai launches herself over the ropes and takes out Katie with a dive to the floor to some cheers from the crowd.

Six seconds later, Mai and Katie were on their feet as they start to fire shots to their faces.

Five seconds later, Sadie gets on her feet and she climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner of the ring. Four seconds later, Sadie jumps off the top rope and takes down her partner and Mai with a splash to the floor as the fans cheered a bit for the move.

While the three women were down, Asuka gets up and walks over to the right side of the ring. The fans were on their feet as they want to see Asuka take out everyone with some insane aerial move.

Seconds later, the women on the floor got back on their feet and then Asuka runs up, jumps through the middle ropes, and takes out all three women with a suicide dive as the fans went absolutely apeshit for the move.

Seven seconds later, Asuka manages to get up and grabs onto Sadie. Asuka then tosses Sadie back into the ring and then Asuka climbs up to the ring apron. Asuka then flips over and nails a flipping leg drop onto Sadie to some cheers from the crowd.

Asuka then goes for the pin on Sadie.

1…2…and Katie breaks up the pin by dragging Asuka out of the ring, saving her team from losing.

Katie then grabs Asuka by her head and throws her head first into the top left metal post.

Katie then grabs Mai and tosses her back into the ring just as Sadie gets back up. Sadie then runs up and nails an elbow right to Mai's back.

Katie then walks over to Asuka and tosses her back into the ring, Katie then re-enters the ring soon after.

Sadie then picks up Asuka and scoops her up onto her shoulder. Two seconds later, Sadie gives Asuka a powerslam onto Mai as the fans cringe at the brutal impact.

Sadie then goes for the pin on Asuka.

1…2…and Asuka kicks out as Katie and Sadie couldn't believe it.

Katie and Sadie then lift Asuka onto their shoulders and then they drop Asuka with a double powerbomb.

Sadie then goes for the pin on Asuka again.

1…2…and Asuka kicks out again as the fans cheer that Asuka can continue.

Katie and Sadie then lifts Asuka on their shoulders again as they want to give her another double powerbomb.

Then, Mai runs up and nails a punch right to Katie's left knee, taking her down to one knee as the pair sets Asuka off their shoulders.

Mai then grabs Katie by her head and drops her with a DDT. At the same time, Asuka gets Sadie in a front head lock and gets her with an elevated DDT.

Mai then grabs Katie by her head and drags her to the top side of the ring. Then, Mai and Katie were now standing on the apron in a very dangerous predicament.

Mai then kicks Katie in the ribs and gives her a stunner, Mai follows it up by grabbing Katie by her head and gets her with a cutter off the apron and onto the hard floor, completing Harpy's Landing to an insane ovation from the crowd.

Meanwhile, Asuka goes up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring. Three seconds later, Asuka jumps off and nails a top rope leg drop to Sadie's chest to an amazing ovation from the crowd.

Asuka didn't go for the pin as she got Sadie back on her feet.

Asuka then kicks Sadie in the ribs, gets Sadie in a front headlock, and gets her with Twist of Genesis, taking her down to another amazing ovation from the crowd.

Asuka then goes for the pin on Sadie.

1…2…3 and the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans gave a good ovation from the match as Mai gets back in the ring.

"Here's your winners, the team of Mai Valentine and Asuka Langley Soryu," Chris said as the ref raised the arms of Mai and Asuka to a good ovation from the crowd.

Asuka then looks down at Sadie with the anger in her eyes.

"That's for you and your buddy costing us a chance at the DMU Women's Championship bitch," Asuka said to Sadie.

Then, Asuka and Mai exit the ring and head back to the backstage area, leaving The BFFFLs down in the ring and ringside area.

* * *

 **El Tigre Violento vs. Jeff The Killer**

The ring and ringside area were cleared and in the ring was this long chain as the next match was about to start.

"Feel This Moment" by Pitbull feat. Christian Aguilera starts to play and out comes El Tigre

Violento (wearing his signature gear with a collar around his neck) to a good ovation from the crowd.

Tigre walks down the entrance way, high five the fans along the way. He then enters the ring as he was ready for his match.

"The Optimist" by Skinless starts to play and out comes Jeff The Killer (wearing a sleeveless black hoodie, black jeans, black wrestling boots, and has a collar around his neck) to a very decent ovation from the crowd.

Jeff walks down the entrance way and he enters the ring as the match was about to begin.

"The following contest is a MOTDM Qualifying Match, it is a Dog Collar Death Match, the only way to win the match is by pinfall or submission," Chris said.

"Introducing first, from Playa Del Carmen, Mexico, El Tigre Violento," Chris said as Tigre raised his fist to some cheers from the crowd.

"And his opponent, from The Darkest Side of The Dark Web, Jeff The Killer," Chris said as Jeff spread his arms wide to a good ovation from the crowd.

The ref then attach the chain to Tigre and Jeff's collars as they were not leaving that easily. The ref then signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins.

Tigre and Jeff grab on the chain as they were in this intense tug of war to get control of the match. Twenty seconds later, Tigre runs up and nails a dropkick to Jeff, knocking him into the top right corner.

Tigre then wraps his right fist around the chain as he look to bust Jeff early. Tigre runs towards Jeff, but Jeff moves out of the way as Tigre misses the punch.

When Tigre turns around, Jeff trips him and Tigre lands face first onto the mat.

Jeff then nails a leg drop to the back of Tigre's skull to some cheers from the crowd.

Jeff then rolls out of the ring and onto the left side of the ringside area. Jeff then looks under the apron and a few seconds later, he pulls out two chairs and slides them into the ring, he then re-enters the ring soon after.

Jeff then picks up a chair, just as Tigre was now standing as he was urging Jeff to turn around. When Jeff turns around, Tigre punches the chair right into Jeff's face, taking him down to some cheers from the crowd.

Tigre gets on top of Jeff and wraps the chain around his right fist again.

Tigre then begins to use his chain wrapped fist and begins to punch away at Jeff's skull as the fans cringe with each shot. After seven punches, Tigre stands back up and unwraps his fist from the chain as he was the dominate one in the match.

Tigre then picks up a chair and walks over to the bottom left corner of the ring. Tigre then places the chair in between the top and middle turnbuckles as Jeff was slowly getting up with blood trickling down his skull.

Jeff looks on to see the chain was dangling underneath Tigre and so he had a sneaky idea.

Jeff then grabs onto the chain, yanks it up, and hits Tigre in the balls with it as Tigre screams in pain and the fans cringe at the impact.

Jeff then runs to the bottom side of the ring and slides under the ropes and onto the ringside floor. Jeff then yanks the chain forward as Tigre stumbles forward and hits his skull right into the chair as the fans cheer a bit seeing Tigre down.

Jeff walks over to the left side of the floor and looks under the apron for something. Four seconds later, Jeff pulls out a table and then he sets up vertically on the floor.

Suddenly, Tigre gets up and starts to pull the chain forward, trying to hang Jeff. Three seconds later, Jeff grabs the chair and whacks Tigre in the skull with it, setting Jeff back down as he was trying to regain some air.

Once he was composed, Jeff pulls the chain forward as he sends Tigre through the ropes and onto the floor in front of him.

Jeff then picks up Tigre and places him onto the table, then he places the chair on top of Tigre's chest as the fans were on their feet for this.

Jeff then gets on the apron and then he climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner. Five seconds later, Jeff jumps off the top and nails a chair assisted top rope elbow drop to Tigre as they break through the table to a bunch of "holy shit" chants from the crowd.

Eight seconds later, Jeff gets up and he drags Tigre around the ring and to the right side of the floor. Jeff then tosses Tigre back into the ring and then Jeff looks under the apron for another weapon.

Three seconds later, Jeff pulls out a barbed wire baseball bat to a great ovation from the crowd. Jeff then enters the ring with the bat as Tigre was a bit woozy from that table bump.

Jeff then approaches Tigre and then he begins to grates the bat along Tigre's forehead as Tigre was screaming in pain. Eight seconds later, Jeff gives one more scrape to Tigre's forehead as Jeff drops the bat and Tigre was squirting blood from his skull.

Jeff then wraps the chain around Tigre's neck and then he pulls it back, trying to choke out Tigre with the chain.

The ref kept asking Tigre if he wanted to give up, but Tigre refused to give up to Jeff.

Nine seconds later, Jeff stops choking Tigre as Tigre was coughing a bit from that choke.

Jeff then picks up Tigre as he was looking to drop him onto the bat. Three seconds later, Tigre grabs the chain and strikes Jeff in the skull with it, stunning him.

Tigre then grabs Jeff by his skull and gets him with a DDT onto the barbed wire bat to some cheers from the crowd.

Tigre then places the bat on Jeff's chest and then Tigre climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring. Four seconds later, Tigre jumps off the ropes and gets Jeff with a bat assisted moonsault as the fans cheer like crazy and Jeff was holding his chest in pain.

Tigre then goes for the pin on Jeff.

1…2…and Jeff kicks out to the shock of Tigre.

Tigre then slides out of the ring and onto the bottom side of the ringside area.

Tigre then looks under the apron for some more plunder to be introduced in the match. Six seconds later, Tigre pulls out a bag of something and a five foot long plywood board and sets them into the ring.

Tigre then re-enters the ring as Jeff was on his knees as blood was pouring from his head. Tigre then runs towards Jeff and nails him with a running knee to the face, taking him down to some cheers from the crowd.

Tigre then picks up the two chairs and unfolds them, he then separates the chairs five feet apart. Tigre then picks up the board and places them on the seats of the chairs.

Tigre then walks back over to Jeff and picks him up by his head, looking to take him down. But then, Jeff nails an enzugiri to Tigre as that stuns him for the moment.

Jeff then grabs the barbed wire bat and strikes Tigre in the back with it, taking him down to some cheers from the crowd.

Jeff then drops the bat and walks over to the bag that Tigre brought into the ring. Jeff then picks up the bag and opens it up as Jeff had this evil smirk on his face (although it was hard due to that creepy smile he had carved into his face).

Jeff then pours the contents out of the bag and onto the board as the contents were thousands of thumbtacks to cheers from the crowd.

Jeff tosses the empty bag out of the ring and turns around back to Tigre. Jeff then grabs Tigre by his head and drags him to the thumbtack covered board.

But before Jeff could drive Tigre through the board, Tigre begins to nail a series of punches to Jeff's face. Six punches later, Tigre jumps onto Jeff and takes him down with a headscissors takedown.

Jeff immediately gets up and runs towards Tigre, but then Tigre grabs Jeff as Jeff was about to meet his maker. Tigre then turns around as Tigre was facing towards the board as Jeff was pleading him not to put him through the board.

Then, Tigre drops Jeff with uranage as Jeff breaks back first into the tack covered board, the fans cheer like crazy as Jeff was in some pain.

Tigre then goes for the pin on Jeff.

1…2…and Jeff kicks out to the shock of Tigre.

Tigre then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of the ring, looking for some aerial offence. Three seconds later, Tigre jumps off the top rope and nails a top rope elbow drop to Jeff to some cheers from the crowd.

Tigre then goes for the pin on Jeff.

1…2…and Jeff kicks out again as Tigre was a bit furious.

Tigre slides out of the ring and onto the bottom side of the ringside area.

Tigre then looks under the apron for some more weapons. Four seconds later, Tigre pulls out a light tube bundle (with five tubes in it) and slides it into the ring, Tigre then re-enters the ring soon after.

Tigre then unfolds one of the chairs and picks it up as Jeff was starting to get back on his feet. When Jeff was on his feet, Tigre raises the chair over his head, ready to strike Jeff.

Tigre swings the chair, but then Jeff grabs the chair before Jeff could get hit by it. Then, Jeff grabs the chair as he was ready to strike Tigre with it.

Jeff swings the chair at Tigre, but Tigre ducks the move and Jeff misses the swing.

When Jeff turns around, Tigre kicks Jeff below the belt and yanks the chair out of Jeff's hands. Tigre then swings the chair and strikes it over Jeff's skull as the fans cringe at the move.

Tigre drops the chair and kicks Jeff in the ribs, then he hooks Jeff's arms, looking to finish him off. Tigre then backs up and stands up on the other unfolded chair, looking down at the light tube bundle.

Tigre lifts Jeff upside down and then Tigre jumps off the chair, nailing an elevated version of a Tiger Driver to Jeff and Jeff breaks head first through the bundle to cheers from the crowd.

Tigre then goes for the pin on Jeff.

1…2…3 and the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans gave a good ovation from the crowd.

"Here's your winner, El Tigre Violento," Chris said as the ref raised Tigre's arm in victory as Tigre's face and shirt were coated in blood.

The ref then removes the chain from Tigre's collar and hands the medal to Tigre as Tigre is the second person to join the tournament.

Tigre then gets on his feet and rolls out of the ring. Then, Tigre walks up the entrance way and into the backstage area.

A minute later, Jeff gets up as his face, right forearm, and shirt were covered in blood from the match. Then, the fans give Jeff a standing ovation for his amazing performance in the match.

Jeff then unhooks the chain from his collar and rolls out of the ring. Jeff then slowly walks up the entrance way and into the backstage area as the ring crew was cleaning up the ring and ringside area after the match.

 _ **To be continued**_ **…**

* * *

 **Wow, we now have a second person in the tournament as El Tigre Violento joins T.K Takaishi for MOTDM IV, but we still have a lot of open spots for other possible participants.**

 **Anyway, we have more DMU coming up next.**


	47. Big Bang Opener II Part III

**The Deathmatch Underground**

 **Summary: The most insane people from around the world compete in violent matches at The Deathmatch Underground.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (fictional or OCs), they belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs (which will be shown later on).**

 **Rated M for bloody violence, coarse language, and some sexual references.**

 **P.S-All shows in this company (including MOTDM) will show the matches without commentary.**

 **Chapter 47: Big Bang Opener II Part III**

* * *

 **The Trio Loud vs. TBA**

The ring was cleaned up as the next match was about to take place.

"Baby One More Time" by Britney Spears starts to play and out comes The Trio Loud (all wearing their signature outfits and wrestling boots) to a decent ovation from the crowd.

The three girls walk down the entrance way and they enter the ring. Then, Lori grabs a mic as she was about to speak.

"Whoever wants the three of us, come on down so we can kicks your fucking asses," Lori said and then she sets the mic down.

Suddenly, this laughter was heard and out comes these four fighters, two guys and two girls (with one of the woman being very tall). The main guy (who looked like the leader) had a microphone in his hand.

"Welcome fans of DMU to the new age of insanity," the main leader said as the crowd looked on in confusion.

"I'm The Mad King, Zane Lancer," Zane said to some cheers from the crowd.

"This is The Mad Queen, Sammy Thunder," Zane said as he points to the blonde hair girl to some minor cheers from the crowd.

"This is the Mad Knight, Derrick Don," Zane said as he points to dark skinned muscular man to some minor cheers from the crowd.

"And finally, this is The Mad Queen Amazon Bodyguard, Victoria Night," Zane said as he points to the extremely tall, muscular, Amazon looking female to several cheers from the crowd.

"We are The Downriver Dragons and we are here to kick your fucking asses," Zane said as he drops the mic.

The Downriver Dragons take off their accessories (except for Zane) and they rush inside the ring. Then, the three starts to attack The Trio Loud (Victoria was going at Lori, Sammy was fighting Luna, and Don was going at it with Lynn).

The ref then signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins.

Then, The Downriver Dragons toss The Trio Loud out of the ring and onto the left side of the ringside area as they couldn't believe the power of the newcomers.

Sammy and Don then walk over and stand on the apron on the top right corner as Victoria was going to start the match. Then, Lynn enters the ring as Lori and Luna stand on the ring apron as Lynn was going to start the match.

Lynn then starts to fire away with punches to Victoria's ribs, with little results. After seven punches, Lynn runs to the left side of the ring, bounces off the ropes, and then Victoria nails a boot to Lynn, taking her down.

Victoria picks up Lynn, scoops her up, and drops her with a ring shaking powerslam.

Victoria then goes for the pin on Lynn.

1…2…and Victoria lifts Lynn's head off the mat, breaking off the pin.

Victoria then drags Lynn to The Downriver Dragons' corner. Victoria then tags in Sammy as Sammy enters the ring and Victoria stands on the apron.

Sammy then grabs Lynn and tosses her to the middle of the ring like a javelin.

When Lynn got back on her feet, Sammy runs up and nails a running dropkick to Lynn, knocking into The Trio Loud's corner.

Luna then tags in Lynn as Luna enters the ring and Lynn stands on the apron.

Luna walks to the middle of the ring and starts to nail punches and forearms to Sammy's face. After eight strikes, Luna nails an enzugiri to Sammy as that caused Sammy to be stunned a bit.

Luna then gets Sammy with a snapmare and then she follows up with a kick to Sammy's back as Sammy screams in pain from the move.

Luna then walks over to the right side of the ring, then she runs up and nails a shining wizard to the back of Sammy's skull, taking her down to some cheers from the crowd.

Luna then goes for the pin on Sammy.

1…2…and Sammy kicks out.

Luna then gets Sammy back up on her feet. But then, Sammy nails a roundhouse kick to Luna's face as it stuns Luna a bit.

Then, Sammy begins to nail these fast strikes to Luna's face and ribs. Seven seconds later, Sammy scoops up Luna and drops her with a scoop slam.

Sammy then jumps and gets Luna with a standing senton.

Sammy then goes for the pin on Luna.

1…2…and Luna kicks out.

Sammy then walks back to her corner and tags in Derrick, Sammy then gets on the apron while Derrick enters the ring.

Derrick was standing in the corner as he waits for Luna to get back on her feet. When Luna gets on her feet, Derrick rushes over and takes down Luna with a brutal tackle.

Derrick then picks up Luna and drags her over to the bottom right corner. Then, Derrick grabs Luna's ribs and gets her with a gut wrench suplex into the corner as the fans cringe at the brutal move.

Derrick then lifts up Luna and then he hangs her upside down on the top rope on the bottom right corner.

Derrick then walks back to his corner and tags in Sammy. Derrick then steps onto the apron, while Sammy climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner.

Three seconds later, Sammy jumps off the top and nails Luna with a coast to coast dropkick to an amazing ovation from the crowd.

Sammy then gets Luna off the ropes and drags her to the middle of the ring. Sammy then goes for the pin on Luna.

1…2…and Lori breaks the pin by stomping on Sammy's back.

Sammy immediately gets up and then she tackles Lori to the mat. Sammy then begins to nail Lori with forearms to the skull.

After six strikes, Lynn enters the ring, grabs Sammy from behind, and gets her with a release German suplex.

Lynn slides out of the ring just as Victoria enters the ring.

Victoria then scoops up Lori and drops her with a scoop slam onto Luna to some cheers from the crowd.

Victoria heads back to her corner as Sammy gets up and gets Luna back onto her feet. Suddenly, Luna nails a backhand fist to Sammy's face as she was stunned by the move.

Luna then jumps over to her corner and tags in Lynn. Luna then heads to the apron as Lynn gets in the ring. Lynn then runs up and nails a running dropkick to Sammy as both girls immediately get up.

Lynn then jumps up and nails a headscissors takedown to Sammy.

When Sammy got on her knees, Lynn nails a brutal kick to the left side of Sammy's skull, taking her down as the fans cringe at the sound.

Lynn then gets up and climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of the ring. Three seconds later, Lynn jumps off the top rope and nails a frog splash to Sammy to a mix reaction from the crowd.

Lynn then goes for the pin on Sammy.

1…2…and Sammy kicks out to Lynn's shock.

Lynn then gets up and looks over to Luna.

"Luna get your ass in here, let's finish off this dragon," Lynn said to Luna.

Luna gets in the ring and gets Sammy in a fireman's carry. Then, Lynn gets on the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring.

Lynn then jumps off the top rope, looking for the Samoan drop/neckbreaker combination. But then in a split second, Sammy slides off of Luna and Lynn hits Luna with a neckbreaker to the shock of the crowd.

Lynn gets up as she was mad that her sister got in the way of hitting the double team move.

Then, Victoria enters the ring, runs up, and then she nails a running boot to the back of Lynn's skull, taking her down.

Victoria then runs up and nails a big boot to Lori, knocking her off the apron and hitting the guardrail back first.

Lynn then rolls onto her back and then Victoria runs up and nails Lynn with a running splash called the Amazon Splash.

Sammy then gets up and runs towards the right side of the ring. Sammy then jumps onto the top rope, then she hops off and nails Lynn with a springboard moonsault called Crazy Town to some cheers from the crowd.

Sammy then goes for the pin on Lynn.

1…2…3 and the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans gave a good ovation for the debuting stable.

"Here's your winner, The Downriver Dragons," Chris said as the ref raised the hands of the trio.

Twenty seconds later, the three fighters exit the ring and then they (along with Zane) head to the backstage area.

A minute later, all the members of The Trio Loud were in the ring and were starting to get up. Lynn looked really pissed that she lost to a group of newbies.

Instead of kicking her sisters' asses, they instead get into a group hug, showing no hard feelings towards each other to a great ovation from the crowd.

Then, the trio leaves the ring and walks up to the entrance stage. Then, Lynn raises Lori and Luna's arms into the air to a great ovation from the crowd.

Thirteen seconds later, Lynn grabs Luna by her hair and throws her into a piece of the stage, taking her down to the shock of the crowd.

Lori looks on in shock to see Lynn attacking her own sister. Then, Lynn starts to nail Lori with a series of hard fists to Lori's face.

Twelve seconds later, Lynn throws Lori face first into the guardrail as the crowd was booing Lynn like crazy.

Lynn then grabs Lori, lifts her upside down, and drops her with a piledriver to the hard floor to the utter disgust from the crowd.

Security then gets involved as they separate Lynn from her sister as Lynn looked very pissed.

Lynn then walks over to a downed Luna with this tasteless look on her face.

"You make sick to call you my sister," Lynn said to Luna and then she spits in Luna's face to a bunch of "Fuck You Lynn" chants from the fans.

Lynn then walks to the backstage area as she leaves with the carnage near the stage.

* * *

In Frank's office, there was seven women, Mai Valentine, Wendy Corduroy, Connie Maheswaran, Ryuko Matoi, Lyra Heartstrings, Kiki Pizza, and Kula Diamond. There is also seven guys, Snake, Elijah Sudler, Ken Kaneki, Damian Walters, Crow Hogan, Brody, and Joe Vargas.

"Thank you all for coming, I have a big announcement regarding our next show," Frank said to the fighters.

"Good, I really want to impress you dude for this season," Snake said to Frank.

"Well, we still need one more guy and girl," Frank said.

Then, in comes Zane Archer walking into the office, joining the others.

"Ah Zane Archer, glad you could here and all I need is one more female," Frank said.

Then, the door slams open and in comes the battered Luna Loud with an angry look on her face.

"I want my fucking ass on Lynn and I want to kick her fucking ass back to Michigan," Luna said angrily as she joins the females.

"Don't worry Luna, you will have your chance to get your hands on Lynn," Frank said.

"But now we have everyone in here, I will tell you all about the big news," Frank said to the fighters.

"Next show will be called The Next Deathmatch Star and we will have a special mini Deathmatch tournament," Frank said.

"I'm listening," Mai said.

"We will have two men's four way Elimination Death Matches and two women's four way Elimination Death Matches. The winners of the matches will face each other one on one and the winners will be entered into the Master of the Death Matches," Frank said.

"Nice," Ryuko said in an excited mood.

"That's a very nice reward," Ken said.

"For the men's first round matches, it will be Snake vs. Elijah Sudler vs. Ken Kaneki vs. "Angry" Joe Vargas, we will also have Crow Hogan vs. Brody vs. Zane Archer vs. Damian Walters," Frank said.

"For the women's first round matches, it will be Wendy Corduroy vs. Mai Valentine vs. Kiki Pizza vs. Kula Diamond, the other match will be Luna Loud vs. Connie Maheswaran vs. Ryuko Matoi vs. Lyra Heartstrings," Frank said.

Everyone was excited to hear the matches and to get a spot in the prestige Deathmatch tournament.

"Looks like we are going to fight once again," Mai said to Wendy.

"Yeah and I'm ready to win," Wendy said.

"I don't care what it takes, I need to leave my wrath on everyone here," Luna said.

"I like the sound of those matches, especially my match, want to prove I can hang with the main guys," Snake said.

"You should be careful, I'm The Mad King after all," Zane said.

"Alright everyone, you can head out of my office," Frank said to the fighters as they head out of the office.

"Look like April showers will be out some bloody flowers," Frank said.

* * *

 **Sailor Mercury vs. Amethyst**

Once then chaos from the match was cleared out, it was time for the DMU Women's Championship match.

"Sk8ter Boi" by Avril Lavigne starts to play and out comes Amethyst (wearing her same outfit from the last show) to a good ovation from the crowd.

Amethyst runs down the entrance way, around the ringside area, and then she slides into the ring as she waits for her opponent to come.

"Holy Diver" by Dio starts to play and out comes the DMU Women's Champion, Sailor Mercury (wearing her ring gear from the last show and with the belt on her left shoulder) to a great ovation from the crowd.

Mercury then slowly walks down the entrance way and she enters the ring, ready for the match.

"The following contest is set for one fall and it is for the DMU Women's Championship," Chris said to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Introducing the challenger, from Beach City, USA, Amethyst," Chris said as Amethyst stood in the top right corner to some cheers from the crowd.

"And her opponent, from Tokyo, Japan, representing The Sailor Soldiers, she's the DMU Women's Champion, Sailor Mercury," Chris said as Mercury raised the belt to a great ovation from the crowd.

Mercury then hands the belt to the ref and he raises it into the air. The ref sets the belt to the side and signals the bell to be ringed as the match begins.

Amethyst and Mercury walk to the middle of the ring and they get into a collar and elbow tie up. Six seconds later, Amethyst gets Mercury down with a snapmare takedown.

Amethyst then nails a kick to the back of Mercury's head, taking her down as the fans cringe at the kick.

Amethyst then picks up Mercury, scoops her up, and drops her with a powerslam.

Amethyst didn't go for the pin, instead she got Mercury on her hands and knees. Amethyst then starts to nail a series of kicks to Mercury's ribs. After seven kicks, Amethyst nails a hard eighth kick that sends Mercury onto her back and holding her ribs in pain.

Amethyst then climbs up to the middle rope on the top left corner of the ring. Three seconds later, Amethyst jumps off the ropes, looking to hit a middle rope elbow drop. But then, Mercury moves out of the way and Amethyst misses the move, hitting her elbow onto the mat to a bunch of "you fucked up" chants.

Mercury gets back up and grabs onto Amethyst's legs. She then looks behind her as she sees the top left corner in her sights.

Mercury then lifts up Amethyst and nails her with a wheelbarrow suplex, the fans cringe as they see the back of Amethyst's head hit the middle turnbuckle in the corner, taking her down.

Mercury then drags Amethyst out of the corner and goes for the pin.

1…2…and Amethyst kicks out.

As Amethyst got on her knees, Mercury grabs onto Amethyst's head and takes her down with a DDT.

With Amethyst on her back, Mercury gets up and climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner of the ring. Four seconds later, Mercury jumps off the top rope, looking to hit Amethyst with a moonsault. But then, Amethyst puts her knees up as Mercury lands ribs first onto Amethyst's knees, missing the move.

Amethyst gets back on her feet and nails a knee strike to Mercury's face, stunning her for the moment.

Amethyst then grabs Mercury by her hair and throws her through the ropes and onto the floor on the bottom side of the ringside area.

Amethyst then runs over to the top side of the ring as she was ready to unleash some high flying moves in the match.

When Mercury got on her feet, Amethyst runs to the other side of the ring, jumps over the top rope, and nails a Mike Awesome style dive to Mercury on the floor, the fans cringe to see Mercury's back hit the guardrail hard as both women were down.

Seven seconds later, Amethyst gets back on her feet as she drags Mercury to the ring apron. Then, Amethyst slams Mercury's face into the apron and then she throws Mercury back into the ring.

Amethyst then steps onto the ring apron and climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of the ring. Four seconds later, Amethyst jumps off the top rope and nails a top rope elbow drop to Mercury's chest to cheers from the crowd.

Amethyst then goes for the pin on Mercury.

1…2…and Mercury kicks out.

Amethyst then picks up Mercury and lifts her, looking to nail Mercury with a back suplex. But then, Mercury leans forward and gets Amethyst in this unique roll up pin.

1…2…and Amethyst kicks out as both women get up.

Mercury runs towards Amethyst, but then Amethyst grabs Mercury out of nowhere. Then, Amethyst nails Mercury with a Northern Lights suplex with a bridge pin.

1…2…and Mercury kicks out.

When Mercury got on her knees, Amethyst nails a roundhouse kick to the left side of Mercury's head, taking her down again.

Amethyst then pick up Mercury by her hair as she looks like she was going to finish her off. But then, Mercury trips Amethyst and grabs onto Amethyst's left ankle, locking in the ankle lock.

Amethyst was screaming in pain as she was crawling towards the right side of the ring, trying to break off the move. Ten seconds later, Amethyst flips forward as Mercury let go of Amethyst's ankle and was launched through the ropes and onto the floor on the right side of the ringside floor.

Amethyst then gets back up and then she climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring. When Mercury finally got back on her feet, Amethyst jumps off the top rope and takes down Mercury with a corkscrew dive to cheers from the crowd.

Amethyst then tosses Mercury back into the ring and then Amethyst re-enters the ring soon after.

Amethyst then gets up as she waits for Mercury to get back up on her feet.

When Mercury was on her feet, Amethyst grabs a hold of Mercury and gets her in her version of the Asuka lock. Mercury was flailing her arms around and stumbling around, hoping to get Amethyst off of her.

Forty seconds later, Mercury falls down as Amethyst still has that submission hold lock on her. Fifteen seconds later, Mercury had looked like she passed out from the move.

The ref then raises Mercury's arm and drops it to the floor. He then raises Mercury's arm again and he drops it for the second time, one more and Amethyst would become a two time champ.

The ref raises Mercury's arm again and was about to hit the mat, but then Mercury stops her arm from hitting the mat, still in the match.

Mercury then begins to punch away on Amethyst's head, hoping to break off the hold. After fifteen punches, Amethyst let's go of Mercury as Mercury gets back on her feet.

Mercury then grabs Amethyst by her ribs and gets her with a German suplex. With her arms still around Amethyst, Mercury gets up and gets Amethyst with another German suplex. Mercury gets up again with her arms still around Amethyst and then she nails Amethyst with a third and final German suplex.

Mercury then gets Amethyst back up as she was looking to hit Breaking The Water on Amethyst. But then Amethyst nails a back kick to Mercury's ribs, followed by a super kick to Mercury's face, taking her down to cheers from the crowd.

Amethyst then picks up Mercury and gets her up in an Argentine Backbreaker position, looking to hit Mercury with Alpha Purple. But then, Mercury slips off of Amethyst's shoulders, grabs her from behind, and throws her shoulder first into the metal post in the bottom right corner of the ring.

As Amethyst stumbles out of the corner, holding her right shoulder in pain, Mercury lifts her up and drops her with Breaking The Water to a great ovation from the crowd.

Mercury then goes for the pin on Amethyst.

1…2…3 and then the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans cheer for the result.

"Here's your winner and still the DMU Women's Champion, Sailor Mercury," Chris said as the ref raised Mercury's arm to a great ovation from the crowd.

Mercury gets up and grabs her belt, while Amethyst manages to get on her feet a few seconds later.

Amethyst then demanded a mic as Chris hands her the mic as she was ready to speak.

"Mercury, you think your the best DMU Women's Champion because you beat me twice, well let me tell you I'm the original champion," Amethyst said to Mercury.

"You see to be the best champion, you need to bleed like a fucking faucet. So I suggest we do it one more time in a Death Match," Amethyst said to Mercury as the fans cheer for the announcement.

"You got it, what match do you want," Mercury asked Amethyst.

"Well since your from Japan, how about we do the match that made Kasai and Numazawa famous. For the first time on North American soil, we are going to have the Madness of Massacre Death Match," Amethyst said to Mercury as the fans went fucking nuts for the announcement.

"Okay, you got it," Mercury said to Amethyst as the fans went fucking nuts for the upcoming match.

Soon, Amethyst and Mercury were in this stare down as the fans were anxious to see this epic match.

Forty seconds later, Amethyst and Mercury roll out of the ring and then they head up to the backstage area as it was time for a short intermission.

 ** _To be continued_ …**

* * *

 **This is so awesome, Amethyst and Mercury will go at it one more time at Next Deathmatch Star in the infamous Madness of Massacre Death Match. If you don't know this match, look up Jun Kasai vs. Jaki Numazawa on YouTube, it will be the first match to come up on the site.**

 **Anyway, we got more of DMU coming up next.**


End file.
